


Dangerous Game

by chocopieyj



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Derogatory Language, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Everybody's Bad at Feelings, Explicit Sexual Content, Heavy Angst, M/M, Maybe I'm lying, Porn With Plot, Possessive Im Jaebum | JB, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recreational Drug Use, Sassy Choi Youngjae, Sexual Violence, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Violence, maybe not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 91,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocopieyj/pseuds/chocopieyj
Summary: Youngjae isn't a kid anymore. He doesn't play games with his friends like he used to. But there's a game; a game that he was forced to learn, a game that's not fun but is fruitful.An adults game with only one rule: Don't fall in love. Never.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is published also on AFF and I'm updating it here too just because yes.  
> I swear is not as bad as it sounds.

An expensive hotel room.

Soberly decorated with dark blue silk curtains, a mini bar, gray leather loungers and a King Size bed with purple satin sheets; the luxurious room was kept dark, only illuminated by the headlights that shone out on the street, and its light reflected in the windows.

At that time, all was quiet, only soft moans could be heard, the middle-aged man was sitting on the edge of the bed with his legs open and his head back, holding his weight on his elbows.

"Youngjae-" he panted breathlessly, closing his eyes tightly and clenching one fist around the black hair of the boy kneeling between his legs. The man could feel how the latter smiled gently around his manhood by hear that, looking up at him briefly with lust and refocusing his attention on below his waist.

Youngjae’s lips parted to let go of the already hard erection with a soft grin on his face and again, he approached and ran his tongue from the base to the tip skillfully a couple of times, kissing the entire length tempting him mischievously.

With a torturous slowness, he approached his lips to the head and sucking a few times, licking the precum, he started to put the cock in his mouth, taking it all until he feel the tip at the base of his throat.

"Faster, just-" the words drowned between groans, while Youngjae, following the orders, rushed his movements and shook his head up and down swiftly, sucking and swabbing hard on the flesh of his dick, drool started dripping from the corner of his lips.

"Shit," the man grunted in frustration as he grabbed Youngjae’s hair between his fingers squeezing it hard, slamming his hips in the back of his throat quickly.

Youngjae, closing his eyes to control the gag reflex, raised his arms to support his weight on the mattress with his hands next to each man's leg, letting him fuck his mouth at will.

Thrust after thrust at an uneven pace was accompanied only by hollow sounds and uncontrolled moans of the man who was about to reach his orgasm. Youngjae clenched his fists on the sheets as he let the man abuse his mouth, and began a countdown in his head, starting from 100.

It was a stupid but effective technique to not to think in the cock that he was licking and the foul taste that would leave later. That helped to put the mind blank, it was the only thing that allowed him to keep doing what he did without really thinking about it. It took him a while to find a way to not to feel sickened when that finished.

100, 99, 98, 97, 96... Something that let him sleep at night. 95, 94, 93... Something that didn’t make him wants to tear his skin with boiling water every night this happened.

End there was never his plan. It's never no one plan to end having sex with men willing to pay to be with him, but one day happened so much in a short period of time - a death, a remarriage, screams, fights - and lot of circumstances that led him to a dark and lost corner.

Then everything was worse. He stole to eat, sleep anywhere, did express jobs and lived in the goodness of people. But he needed more and then he met with drugs. And when he had no longer any way of getting money, he began to fuck. He had reached a bottom to which, a few months ago, never would have thought he could reach.

He was lost and broken.

Until someone pulled him from the streets and introduced him on his current workplace. It took a while for him to get used to people being nice to him. He was forced to quit drugs, he was taken to a hospital and they let him recovered and once he was ready, he started working.

It was not his dream job clearly but he had a place to sleep, had lots of money, expensive clothes and he only had to serve a maximum of 3 clients at a time. And sometimes he not even had to sleep with them. That was better than being on the streets having sex with anyone and injecting poison in his blood exposed to who knows how many diseases that he had barely escaped.

His life was ‘better’ now, noting the inverted commas.

When he reached the number 22 he felt how the man was shaking violently and pushed him just in time to spray his face with his cum, listening to the gasps of pleasure from the man waiting until the last drop of the white liquid began to drip from his cheek to the line of his neck.

The man let go Youngjae’s hair when he finished, watching briefly his small painting on his face before drop his weight on the mattress breathing heavily, as the boy stood up and locked himself in the bathroom to wash his face to consciousness and drink a cinnamon mouthwash bottle.

When Youngjae returned from his very frequent dental cleaning session, the man was fixing his shirt, buttoning it quickly and tying up the knot of his tie.

"Come here, let me kiss you" the man asked at see him leave the bathroom, looking him through the mirror

Youngjae grimaced in disgust "I just had your dick in my mouth"

"And you just washed your mouth, I don’t care" the man turned to face him, raising an eyebrow as Youngjae didn't approached to him

"It costs, you know" the boy put a half smile, mirroring the gesture of the man before him

"I know all your price tags, now come" he nodded his head and Youngjae approached slowly, still smiling, wrapping his arms around his neck letting the man kiss him sharply and explore his mouth as many times before.

"I'm really going to miss you," the man whispered when he finished, hugging him gently

"Oh right! You’re going to New York" Youngjae just remembered that in some other encounter, the man said he would go for a while, which meant an absolute vacations for him.

"Yeah, those are 3 months without you," the man lamented, getting away from him to get his wallet and his car keys left in the nightstand

"Sure you don’t want anything else?" asked the boy, sitting on the bed with his legs crossed "I don’t know… something like a goodbye thing?"

"I'd love to, but I have a meeting"

"Your wife?"

"Yeah, the bitch wants to convince me to take her with me to New York"

"Let me guess, you don’t want her around?"

"Of course not! That bitch is crazy if she thinks I'm going to spend my money on her"

"Maybe she wants to spend time with you" Youngjae managed to say, he's never going to understand why people like to marry other people who they can’t even stand at first place

"Youngjae, sweetie, there's only one thing she wants from me and is in my wallet" the man smiled affectionately, sitting at his side

"I got it" after all, this woman and he had much in common although they didn't known each other; they shared a bed with the same man and had exactly the same interest in his back pocket

"But you know I could happily take you with me if you ask" one hand of the man started to gently stroke Youngjae’s thighs, dressed in a tight blue jeans

"Thanks, but I pass" the boy gently declined, trying to focus on something more than the man's hand on his leg

"Why not? We went to Bangkok before"

"Yeah, for a week! I can't go for three months" Youngjae was determined to have his good and deserved vacation away from him with the money he had saved and he wouldn’t change his mind, although to be honest, New York was quite tempting

"It will be fun, come on!" The man urged him, coming closer to kiss him slightly on his cheek 

"Sorry," he refused again, changing the subject "But you're still going to bring me a gift, right?" He said pouting

"Sure baby, I'd bring you all New York if I could" he whispered in his ear but he got up instantly when he saw how Youngjae made an almost imperceptible gesture to get away from him.

While the boys had rules to follow, customers were also conditioned. And the most important rule was that they couldn’t do anything to the guys that they didn’t want or was not agreed with a big check in between. And the last thing he needed now is make Youngjae feel uncomfortable because he would tell his boss and he couldn’t let them take the privileges he had with Youngjae. He liked him a lot.

"And speaking of gifts, I brought you something" he said looking for something in the inner pocket of his coat

"Really?" the boy smiled

"Here, open it" the man held out a small but elegant black box "A gift from when I went to Switzerland"

"Oh, wow!" when Youngjae opened his new gift, a beautiful silver steel watch with a black dial and white gold indices was found. Youngjae didn't know a lot about watches but the brand was quite famous and the watch he just received was exquisite, elegant and definitely expensive.

"It sapphire crystal," said the man smiling, proud of himself for his wise choice "You like it?"

"Are you serious? I love it" said the boy gently pulling it out of the box

"I'm glad! Let me help you with that" the man approached him and put the watch on his left wrist very gently, taking advantage of it and superficially stroking the skin of his hands

"It's amazing, thank you" Youngjae smiled admiring his new gift hanging from his wrist

"You're welcome, and where is my thank you gift?"

Youngjae didn’t think much when he lunged to the man and kissed him enthusiastically

"I have to go now; want me to take you back?" When they parted, the man checked the screen of his cell phone that rang just in that moment, to see who his missed call was

"Can I sleep here today?" the boy asked, lying on the mattress

"Yes, I’ll notify in reception" replied the other putting on his coat, getting ready to leave, “Ask what you want for dinner"

"Great, thanks"

"Oh, I almost forgot this" before leaving, the man pulled his wallet from his pocket and opened holding out something "I know you don’t like checks, but is too much to give it in cash"

"And this is why?" The boy said without hesitating to accept it, seeing a fairly large sum at his name

"I'll go three months; I need to know you'll be fine"

"I'll be" Youngjae said looking at his check, moving it happily in the air

"If you need more just call me, okay?"

"It’ll not be necessary, but thank you"

"So, see you next time"

"Good luck on your trip" Youngjae smiled and let the man come closer to leave a peck over his lips

As the man closed the door behind him, Youngjae collapsed on the soft pillows and closed his eyes, wishing not dream about anything.

*

*

*

JYP, a tall building in a major city street, was where he worked. His rescuer took him there when he found him on the street because he had seen 'potential' in him. And he still asks himself what kind of potential he supposed to have to work in a place like that.

But it hadn’t been so bad; there he had found people who loved him, who cared about him and most importantly: understood him. There were guys like him, who knew what it was like having nothing. Those guys and the boss had become his family.

JYP in the eyes of the authorities was a simple entertainment business. Somewhere that housed composers, dancers, singers and sold rights to songs, recorded guides and participated in events like backup dancers. No one would ever occur to think that the 'artists' were sex servers and that their carefully selected customers were willing to pay unimaginable amounts to contract the services of a luxury escort.

JY Park and his second in command Jo Kwon, made sure to give them everything they needed. Although they did the job they did, they were treated well and for Youngjae, at this point in his short life, it was more than enough.

He reached the building at pass midday, after having a continental breakfast in the hotel and taking a quick shower. He greeted the girl behind the counter and she told him that the boss wanted to see him, so instead of going up to the 5th floor, where was his room, he pressed the number 3 button in the elevator and walked down the wide corridor that led him to the office of the man in question. He knocked on the door once before hearing the voice from within ordering him to come in.

"Youngjae, where have you been all night?" JY Park asked once the boy was seated in front of him on the desk. His hands were clasped over some papers and he was frowning. It had never made him very happy that his kids spend the night out.

"In the hotel" replied the boy shrugging dismissively but at seeing the expression on the face of his boss, he hastened to add an explanation "Jeonghyuk went early but he let me stay for dinner"

"You have a phone, didn't you? Next time, warns us where you're going to be"

Youngjae nodded and muttered a quick apology, putting puppy eyes. The boss just rolled his eyes unable to keep scolding him.

"Whatever, I have someone for you," he said starting to review the papers on the desk "He has turned out a little... problematic. He went out with Bambam but apparently, he didn’t like that much his attitude"

He showed him a sheet with a printed photograph and Youngjae took it to examine it better. The man in the photograph was handsomely hot, he read overhand his name but actually his age, employment and all the other little things written on the card were not important. His face was enough for anyone.

"You'll meet him today"

"What? NO!" Shouted the boy looking away from the photography, discovering that his face wasn’t that enough thought "I don’t want!"

"Well honey, in this business where there's a will, there isn't a way" the boss smiled without consideration "Mr. Im will be an important customer here and is quite demanding. I'm sure you are what he seeks"

"Yes but..."

"No buts, now you just attend to Jeonghyuk while the others have at least two clients, you need someone else"

"I have only Jeonghyuk because he pays enough to be exclusive, right? He also will go on a trip and he left me a huge check to spend" whimpered the boy, refusing outright to accept a new person in his customer base when he was about to become a free being and he didn’t care how much this Mr. Im could contribute or how hot he looked, he couldn’t give up in his perfect vacation plans, not to mention that he had given up in going to New York for the same reason.

"It may be that he has given you a huge check, but since that money is in your hands and not in mine, get dressed because today you’re going out to eat with Mr. Im"

Youngjae pouted to make clear that he wasn’t at all agree with that decision, which his boss didn’t care about, looking at him smiling quizzically until he gave up and went to his room, sulking.

But he couldn’t even have their special time of tantrum alone because two of his friends were waiting for him lying on his bed.

"Yah! Choi Youngjae, where did you get?!" shouted Jinyoung once they realized he had finally arrived, running his role as mother like an expert

Youngjae rolled his eyes "I stayed to have 4 cheese ravioli for dinner, why?"

"We were going to have a Harry Potter marathon!" Bambam shouted without getting out of bed, crossing his arms in annoyance

"Oh, right. Sorry" he apologized lamely, going by to enter the bathroom but Jinyoung stopped him grabbing his wrist

"Stop there! That's a Rolex?!" He shouted admiring his new watch

"Incredible right?!" Youngjae smirked, letting his friend examine the costly object

"Mark has never given me anything like this, should I ask him for one?" Jinyoung wondered if his favorite client would buy him something like that for his birthday

"Ah hyung! Mark didn’t take you to Paris that last time? So greedy" this time was Bambam who approached closely to observe the gift without feeling really envious, in the end of the day he already had one just as expensive in his own collection

"Whatever," Jinyoung growled, sitting back down on the bed "What did the boss want?"

"He wants me to go to lunch with a new customer" replied wincing in disgust "He said he went out with you, Bam"

"Who? Im Jaebum?!" Bambam mimicked the expression in Youngjae’s face, shaking his head, "That guy is awful"

"Wait, don’t you have an exclusive contract or something?" Asked the oldest of the three, Youngjae shrugged

"Exclusivity contract? What the hell is that?" Bambam asked in response, starting to get lost in the conversation

"The man pays so Youngjae wouldn’t go out with anyone else but him" Jinyoung said dismissively

"Something like that exists! Cool" The Thai boy was surprised "But if you have exclusivity, why the boss wants you to go out with that asshole?"

"He says he's an important client and blah, blah, blah" Youngjae lay on the bed beside Jinyoung burying his face in the pillow "I don’t care"

"And now they give him to you" Bambam said grimacing, showing his contempt for that person

"Not counting that I refused a trip to New York"

"Well, if he rejected Bambam before, why not in your date today act like him? He’ll also reject you and you’ll continue with your plans" proposed Jinyoung with this superiorly smile that he put whenever he could think of good ideas

"What a good idea hyung!!" Youngjae shouted excitedly "I just have to act all smug and bluff"

"I'm not bluff!" Bambam complained being the only one who wasn’t laughing with that opinion

"You are!" 

"But we love you"

They told unison, still laughing mockingly and jumping over the bed

"Well, I wish you good luck with that bastard" the younger one replied, grimacing and going out of the room theatrically

Jinyoung rolled his eyes and smiled at Youngjae "Get rid of him" he said, raising his fists to encourage him, following Bambam outside the room.

Youngjae smiled back.

*

*

*

Was scheduled that his date was going to pick him up at 4 pm at the door of JYP but just half an hour before, the client changed his mind, deciding that it had to be Youngjae the one who came by himself to the restaurant where he planned to eat.

And before Youngjae could make a tantrum, Jo Kwon hired him a taxi to arrive soon to his date but with that, even before start, Youngjae was sick of it.

The restaurant where they left him off, a white and gold building of eclectic style, it was only for elected members and is supposed to have a reservation to get in. The problem was that Youngjae had no idea the name that was his reservation.

He spent at least 10 minutes trying to convince the host that someone was waiting for him inside, receiving just negatives in answer, when an elegant black suit man came from behind and with a single smile of him the hostess let them pass without any problems.

Youngjae snorted and the man took him aggressively by his shoulder, without giving him time to say something, pushing him down to an elegant table for two with white tablecloths and porcelain tableware.

In the table, arms crossed and a raised eyebrow, Im Jaebum had an impatient expression. Once Youngjae was sitting in front of him almost by force, the suit man bowed and left them alone.

Youngjae smiled to himself. The Im guy looked hot in photos, but in person he was the hottest. His fine features, from his thin lips and straight nose, his golden skin, his pose and his annoyed expression, the clothes to the piercings in his ear and even those two small moles on his eyebrow gave him the perfect look.

If he had been in another situation he had been fangirling there for having been able to have seen his face so closely. But the charm was lost when he opened his mouth.

"You took your time" he drawled with impolite tone, glancing at his wristwatch

Youngjae grimaced and took his time to answer, pretending that he was examining the menu "If you'd had have the delicacy to tell someone you were waiting for me, I'd had arrived ten minutes earlier"

"Actually I could see from here how you were begging them to let you in" Jaebum replied smirking "It would have been great if they'd had called the security guard"

"Hilarious, to die laughing" the boy snapped sarcastically, rolling his eyes

"Very funny. Anyway... Sungjae? Let’s eat"

"Excuse me?" Youngjae put an expression between offended and shocked, unable to decide whether the hottie was trying to get another of his wonderful jokes

"Oh! It wasn’t that your name?" Exaggerating his expressions, the man put a hand over his chest as if he was really worried about his mistake "Don’t tell me! It was Minjae? Or Youngjin?"

"Youngjae" said the other clucking "Its Youngjae"

"Youngjae? Yeah, right. It is the same; all the whores are the same"

"Whore?" The boy chuckled; it was a long time he not heard that word to describe him.

On the street, that was what he was, a whore and a cock-teaser slut. Here, he was a luxury escort, someone classy. What it seemed funniest of all was that he had forgotten what he was. Because no matter the fancy names that they could give him in the end, it was all the same.

The man before him laughed viciously "Sorry, you don’t like that word? What about slutty bitch?"

"Fuck you" Youngjae got up from the table; he wouldn’t stand this person although he gives him all the money in the world. Bambam had fallen short in describing this motherfucker.

"Sit down!" Jaebum ordered, almost in a scream, erasing any sneer on his face. The suit man appeared as soon as he heard those words, approached to Youngjae without giving him time to protest, and took him by the shoulders pushing him down to force him to sit down again

"Let's eat" Jaebum said as he sat and smiled softly, as if he hadn’t been screaming seconds before, starting to read the menu "Choose something, hurry up"

Youngjae rolled his eyes and took the menu but he didn't even read it. He pushed it wearily on the table and raised an arm to the waiter approach their table.

"I want the chef cook me something not on the menu" demanded making sure his voice sounded presumptuous and arrogant. He caught a glimpse at Jaebum who looked up with a grimace of disgust on his face "Tell him to use his imagination, no matter what it may cost"

The waiter nodded and smiled gently, as if someone asking any special dish was not something unusual. He also took Jaebum order and left a bottle of wine on the table while they wait for their food.

"If you think that asking for expensive things will make me angry, you lose your time" growled Jaebum sulking, serving a glass of wine for him and one for Youngjae.

Youngjae raised his glass to him and smiled with superiority, taking all the wine in one gulp.

Jaebum huffed leery, no replying the toast and remaining silent with folded arms, he didn't even try a single bite of his meal until Youngjae finished eating and asked for the most expensive dessert in the menu.

"Let's talk about business" he dropped suddenly, watching as the boy licked raspberry jam from his lips, without even looking up to him "Youngjae?!"

"It isn’t so difficult to learn a name, right Mr. Im?" replied the boy muttering, printing abhorrence at each syllable "The businesses is spoken with the boss"

"I already did it and he said you had to be aware, so I'd appreciate if you hurry to finish that and pay me attention" Jaebum growled impatiently

"Excuse me please, Mr. Im! I'm all ears" he wryly opened his eyes, leaving his cutlery aside and crossing his arms on the table, to pretend he was interested in what he was going to tell

"I just want you as my cover up, my parents want a son in law and I want my inheritance. All win" he put a drolly smile before continuing "I'll pay your regular 'rate' if you can call it that, but I'm not giving you anything that your other costumers or whatever give you. No extra money, or expensive gifts, or travels or absolutely nothing more"

Youngjae chuckled "If you just want a fake boyfriend, why bother to hire an expensive service that obviously is so... out of your chances?"

"You think I’ll not give you anything extra because I cannot? Please sweetness, I could buy you all of Europe if I want to" Mr. Im grumbled, clucking "And I pay because; one: I want to make sure you're not going to open your mouth and two: I want a good fuck too"

"Yeah well, your plan sounds tempting as fuck but no thanks"

"No thanks? Honey, you're not who decides it"

"In fact yes, I can decide and no, I don’t want to see your ass face never again" Youngjae stood up from his chair running a finger over the whipped cream that still was on the plate of his dessert and licked it with a naughty smile "Thanks for the food, asshole" and winking, he headed for the exit.

The suit man, who was watching the scene from a far corner, came forward to stop him but Jaebum held up a hand to stop him as he watched Youngjae’s back out the door.

"Leave it" he said settling comfortably in his chair, putting a mischievous smile, "Now I want to play with him. This game it’ll be so fucking funny”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this is basically a lot of porn with some heavy shit (Just at first, and in the middle, who knows)
> 
> And Jaebum is a good guy deep inside him (Like reeeeeally reaaally deep) lol
> 
> I'll be glad if you tell me what do you think of this!


	2. Two

_He heard a glass breaking into pieces._

__

__

_The sound was so clear and loud, it seemed to have happened just behind his ear. Then, footsteps closer to him. When the door of his room finally swung open, he could see through the louvered bifold door of the closet a shadow running from side to side furiously shouting his name._

__

__

_He curled up in the small corner, hugging his knees to his chest in a futile attempt to merge with the wall behind him. When the shadow stopped right in front of the closet doors where he was locked, he took one of his hands up to his face, covering his nose and mouth tightly. At that time, he could not afford to breathe if he did not want to be found._

__

_After a few seconds that seemed like endless hours, the shadow moved hitting the nightstand and thus pulling down the lamp that broke into pieces._

__

__

__

_Taking advantage of the noise, he managed to take a deep breath, realizing that his hands were sweating and his body trembled softly in the darkness of that little corner._

____

__

____

_He listened how the shadow was pacing his room, hitting everything it could find, kicking the bed base and pulling his entire stuff from the desk, listening ahow it was calling his name over and over again without stopping._

_____ _

__

_____ _

_When it seemed that the shadow finally was out there, when it seemed that finally he could relax the tense muscles in his body, the closet door was opened with such force that it was a miracle that it not split in two, revealing a man behind it. It was too dark to see his face, but he did not need it. He already knew who that person was and he hated not being able to walk through walls._

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

_“Here you are, you slutty shit” the man hissed evilly, grabbing his arm too tightly, squeezing his flesh when he force him out of there and throw him to the floor at the foot of the bed. He tried to curl up on the floor, but it did not work, the man kicking him in the ribs “Get up bitch!” shouted the man, but he did not move even a centimeter until the man grabbed his hair in a fist, lifting him by force, forcing him to kneel before him_

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_“You thought I wouldn’t find you?” The man sneered, giving him a slap that echoed through the room “Open your mouth!” The man shouted unbuckling his belt and dropping his clothes down enough to put out his already excited cock, starting to rub it on his face._

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

_He shook his head, trying to escape but the man held him in place, pulling his hair violently “Where are you going? You're not a very obedient bitch right? Open the mouth” repeated the man, trying to stick his dick in his sealed mouth, he trying to fight the strength of the man holding him there, feeling as his eyes began to water._

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_“Youngjae!” As he struggled, he listened someone calling his name. He turned his head at hear that voice, pushing the man as hard as he could, making that he finally let loose his hair, trying to run to the door._

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Youngjae! Youngjae” he listened again, but the man grabbed him by the arm, pushing him to the floor and kicking his ribs again, while laughing raucously_

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“I told you, you can't run away!” Shouted, mocking him as he kicked all possible places of his anatomy, stepping on him like a small bug. He started to scream, in a poor attempt to have someone listen. But there was no one nearby._

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Nobody will come to help and he knew it very well._

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Youngjae! Wake up!" Jinyoung screamed again, making his friend finally open his eyes.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Youngjae awoke, sitting on a jump when he returned to consciousness, breathing hard and drenched in cold sweat. His hands were shaking but there were no tears in his eyes.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Years ago, he had cried so much that he was now dry. No longer existed throughout his full body even the smallest tear. He has nothing.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Nightmares?" Asked Jinyoung, with no need to Youngjae’s reply to know the answer; giving his friend a bottle of cold water, gently stroking his back while the other tried to control his breathing.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Every night was the same shit. When he closed his eyes to try to sleep, he dreamed. And he hated it because it meant surrender to a world that he didn’t want to go, he hated it with all his heart and he couldn’t avoid it. He needed sleep but couldn’t control the place that was his mind every night.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Every day, the most wanted thing in the world was something he couldn’t get even with all the money in the world. And that was a dreamless sleep. Because every time he dreamed he saw himself in his past life, a life that he desperately wanted to escape. He saw his most loathed memories that he wasn’t allowed to forget.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And that night he was so tired and sick of everything that he naively thought he could sleep peacefully this time but as always, he was wrong. Because that night was no different from the others. When he closed his eyes to sleep, he had a dream. A bloody nightmare that was repeated over and over and over again.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"What time is it?" He finally asked when he managed to return his heartbeat to its original compass

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Almost 10 am, what was it this time?" Asked Jinyoung gently, taking his hand in his, unable to avoid the subject of the nightmares. Although he knew it didn’t matter whether asked or not, Youngjae wouldn’t answer anyway.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I'll take a shower" Youngjae released the soft grip of Jinyoung’s hands, smiling at him to assure him that he was fine, refusing to answer the last question of his friend; he was not willing to say it out loud.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Before he can lock himself in the bathroom, he heard his hyung saying something about going to talk to the boss, to what he didn't even responded, in a hurry to open the shower faucet hoping that the boiling water will take with it all the dirt from his skin.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

*

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

*

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

*

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

When he came down to have breakfast, Jinyoung was waiting on the table, entertained reading a book that seemed to be very interesting, a small smile on his face that faded when he saw Youngjae sitting in front of him.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"How are you?" He asked worriedly, crossing his hands on the table

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Fine” Youngjae smiled, taking to his mouth bread with butter

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Youngjae... I think we need to talk about the nightmares"

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I'm fine hyung" said the younger one looking at him "I don’t even remember about what it was"

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jinyoung sighed at that poor excuse he had heard a million times and still didn’t believe. Because, how it was possible not to remember anything about the nightmares if he had it almost every night?

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I think it is getting worse" insisted Jinyoung, making Youngjae give him an annoyed look

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Hyung! I'm really fine"

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Nightmares again?" Jo Kwon’s voice joined them at that time, he out of the kitchen crossing his arms and looking at them suspiciously

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"No!" Youngjae shouted, trying to cover the ‘Yes’ that came out from Jinyoung’s lips

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Maybe you really need to talk about it with someone" thought Jo Kwon, giving the reason to Jinyoung "Everyone here has been through difficult moments like you"

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"No need to talk about anything" Youngjae snapped starting to feel bothered.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He didn’t want to talk about the things that he had lived; he thought it wasn’t necessary that, in addition to had to dream with it, he had to remember again to try to tell them. He wasn’t like the others, he had no doubt that the other guys including Bambam and Jinyoung had lived in a nightmare like his but he didn’t feel it was something to share.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jinyoung rolled his eyes at the stubbornness of his friend but if he didn’t want to talk about it with anyone after all it was his problem and they couldn’t do anything.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"As you want. Wipe your face, you have chocolate" Jo Kwon said, looking at him with that look that said ‘We’ll talk about this later’ and gave him a napkin "By the way, good job the other day with Mr. Im! He called and said he would come for you today for a new date"

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Youngjae lips parted slightly in disbelief “I don’t want! He's an idiot" he whimpered

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I thought you got rid of him" Jinyoung whispered scowling, as surprised as him. The day he returned from his date with this guy, Youngjae assured them that he wouldn’t have to go out with him again. Apparently he was wrong.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Come on, don’t be a cry baby! It was really hard to please Mr. Im" Jo Kwon enlisted the boys Mr. Im had a date with, rolling his eyes "He had liked no one so far and in his words ‘Youngjae is what I was looking for’ so I don’t know what you did, but keep doing it" thumbs up, Jo Kwon told him that his date was planned at 5 pm so that he was ready at that time before leaving the dining room.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Wow! You're what he was looking for" Jinyoung taunted helplessly "Didn’t you say that the last time was a fiasco?"

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"It was! Or at least so it seemed to me, I call him ass face for God’s sake!" Grumbled the other cowering in his seat

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jinyoung guffawed "Maybe ass face in his language means universal beauty, but since he signed the contract you have no choice but to work with him"

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I will make him regret every day of signing a contract" Youngjae muttered, biting a pink frosting donut

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Better you don’t do that!" Warned his friend without erasing the smirk on his face "Apparently he represents a lot of money"

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Right..." Youngjae grimaced in disgust standing up from the table "But I will not make him exactly very happy" he finally decided, seeing it as the only viable option for his situation.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

*

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

*

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

*

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As he had adamantly decided that he wouldn’t try at all to please this Mr. Shitty Im, three minutes before 5pm he stood from his bed where he had been grumbling all day and began to ‘get ready’ for his unwanted date. He dressed up in black and loose pants, an ugly shirt normally used for sleep, a jacket that matched the pants and worn vans.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And so, with no much extra care, go down to the reception when he was told that his date was already in the hall waiting for him. He grinned when he saw Mr. Im's broad back, making a sound with his throat for him to turn around, ready to enjoy the expression that the man would surely put at seeing his outfit of the day.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And he wasn’t wrong. As soon as he saw him, Im Jaebum raised his eyebrows, his eyes passing from the tip of his tousled hair to the tips of his dirty shoes, wincing.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"What is this?" He asked frowning, pointing to the other’s full body with a finger

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Youngjae made his smile widens "This is Choi Youngjae! What’s up Mr. Im? Let's go!" He motioned to leave the building, but Jaebum took his forearm tightly, stopping him in the act

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Don’t try to be funny with me, I will take you with my parents today and I hope to introduce to them someone much better than a stupid brat who I bought in a street" Jaebum whispered warningly; tightening his grip with every word he spit in his ear

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"But Mr. Im" reasoned Youngjae sarcastically, trying to ignore the stabbing pain that started to felt in his arm "You really want your parents to meet someone really well produced? They may find out that it's a trap"

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Stop joking and drees with something decent" the other growled

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Sorry Mr. Im! But there is nothing decent I can wear, you know, you have to pay for my clothes if you want me to look good and since you're not willing to do it, this is the best I can do" Youngjae was finally able to loosen the grip and he stepped back away from him

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Ah, so that's all this crap about?" Jaebum this time smiled with disgust "Well, if you want I'll buy you something that make your booty look good next time"

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You can give me the cash, I'll buy something cute"

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"No, I'll take care of my investment and if I have to buy clothes, you’re going to wear what I want" the man demanded looking at the watch on his wrist desperately "Don’t worry sweetness, it will be sufficiently expensive enough to please your fucker ass"

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Youngjae scoffed at those words, rolling his eyes "While it is expensive"

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"It will be and a lot. Now go upstairs and get something that says ‘I have what it takes to be Im Jaebum’s boy’ and hurry up"

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"How about something that says ‘Im Jaebum is paying me because he is unable to get a hot boy’" Youngjae scoffed and went up again before the guy could respond to his comment.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

In his room, he had a set of clothes ready. After all he really didn't expect the sweatpants to be a success, he just wanted to have some fun and let this person know that he wouldn’t go out with him without any extra benefit.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He sighed as he changed his pants for tight black jeans ripped in the thighs accentuating his legs; and he opted for a simple white shirt and a black leather jacket. He also changed the vans for a gray Timberland boots and stopped in front of the mirror a few minutes to fix his hair.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

When he went down the hall for a second time, Jaebum smiled when he saw him this time, carefully examining his body with his eyes, pleased.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"This is what I was talking about" he said satisfied with the new result

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I know I'm very hot" Youngjae self-congratulated, running a hand through his hair

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Yes, you are" granted Jaebum rolling his eyes in annoyance "Now if you don’t mind, we’re late"

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Youngjae followed him to the door of the building where a black Mercedes was waiting with the man in the suit who was with Mr. Im last time. Jaebum climbed into the back seat, hurrying Youngjae up to go up as well and could go at once.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

*

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

*

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

*

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Youngjae wasn’t surprised to see the huge house that they arrived to after a while, if that mansion could be called a house. And he had seen many luxurious things in his life but nothing compared to this monstrous colonial-style building. Well, if he ever doubted of Jaebum’s purchasing power definitely watching this house, it was clear the kind of person he was.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Whoa! Mr. Im you really weren’t lying when you said you had money" Youngjae said with a hint of derision in his voice

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"In front of them don’t call me Mr. Im" said Jaebum ignoring his comment as they walked to the entrance "Call me hyung or something that makes us see close"

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Youngjae sighed rolling his eyes.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The thing what he was actually surprised about, when they entered the house; it was the amount of people there. There were at least 70 persons and he fell short. Serfdom was also walking back and forth with trays of appetizers and champagne glasses to offer to the guests.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Mr. Im?" He called in a whisper approaching him “Didn’t you say I was going to meet your parents today?"

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Nothing better than a party to that" Jaebum said looking him askance

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Jaebum!" A woman shouted then, waving and approaching at them before Youngjae could reclaim something else, hugging Jaebum when she was close enough 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Hi Auntie Lee" Jaebum greeted back, holding Youngjae’s hand as soon as his aunt let him go "Smile" The man whispered in warning when Youngjae grimaced in disgust at her when she turned around to grab a drink from the tray of a waiter passing by

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Well, well, and what we have here?" The aunt smiled suggestive, when she saw his nephew's hand gently holding the other boy

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Auntie, he is Youngjae" Jaebum introduced them with a smile, "He’s my boyfriend"

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Lee" smiled the least, bowing slightly before extending his hand for her to shake

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Finally you let us know him!" Exclaimed the aunt, carefully watching the boy "The boy is cute, you have good taste, I have always said it"

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jaebum smiled, looking at Youngjae trying to make him thank the compliment but he only smiled gently without even feeling grateful. It looked more like an exhibition where they congratulated Jaebum for having achieved a good catch and not him for being handsome. It was funny because Jaebum hadn’t actually achieved anything.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

To Youngjae’s lack of response, the aunt laughed commenting that her nephew’s boyfriend seemed to be shy and modest, something that she also liked. Jaebum then apologized to his aunt, pulling Youngjae with him with the excuse of looking for his parents.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Well Mr. Im, your aunt does seem happy that you got a good looking boyfriend" he told him as they walked down a corridor without people "How long have you been single?"

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Behave yourself and listen carefully" Jaebum stopped halfway down the hall, his gaze piercing him "My parents are very demanding people, so you better look like someone with class. It can be difficult for a slutty bitch like you but for your own sake better if you know well how to pretend, don’t forget who is paying"

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Youngjae chuckled undoing Jaebum’s grip "How pathetic you are Mr. Im; pay me makes you as bad or worse as me and I'm not here to hear such comments from someone like you. But don’t worry, if there something that whores like me are good at is pretend"

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Look honey, you're not here for me to make you feel good either. Just do your job"

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And suddenly, Jaebum hugged him tightly to his chest; he felt his breath gently touching the delicate skin of his neck

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Be good" he heard Jaebum whispering, his lips moving over his ear gently

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Jaebum, you're here" a man's voice sounded behind them and Youngjae turned to see their new companion, breaking the embrace though Jaebum kept his arm around his shoulders.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Youngjae smiled softly and bowed slightly in greeting, without requiring asking who they were. Jaebum was the picture of the two persons in front of them; it couldn’t doubt for a second that he was definitely their son.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Mom, Dad" greeted the oldest, walking to approach his parents pulling Youngjae with him, "How are you?"

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Mrs. Im raised his eyebrows when she saw Youngjae, examining him carefully from head to toe, smiling and nodding gently before returning her gaze to his son.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"It’s he whom you wanted us to know?" She simply asked

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Yeah, he’s my boyfriend Choi Youngjae" Jaebum introduced them with a dubious smile "Youngjae-ah, they are my parents"

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Im" Youngjae greeted politely "Jaebum hyung told me a lot of you"

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I hope you've heard only good things" spoke Jaebum's dad, laughing softly, Youngjae also smiled, nodding

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"We've heard so much about you too that we really wanted to meet you, our son treats you well?" she asked to Youngjae, smiling

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Yes, Jaebum hyung is really good with me" Youngjae looked briefly at Jaebum after answering, seeing as he was smiling pleased and nodding slightly so only he could notice

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"It's good to hear that, at least he gets along with someone" Ms. Im smiled, looking at her son sighing "Jaebum is a bit difficult to treat"

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Oh, I don’t think so" Youngjae replied contradicting not only the opinion of Jaebum’s mother, but his very own too, he was definitely agree with the statement  that Jaebum was untreatable "I've always been very comfortable with this hyung close"

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The two parents smiled satisfied with the response "Well Youngjae, I hope we can know each other better and talk more calmly another day" said Mr. Im father

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Youngjae nodded, smiling.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Have fun" said Mrs. Im, gently patting her son's face before leaving there to continue attending the guests

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Once that they were out of sight, Jaebum released him putting his hands in his pockets, he had a small smile painted on his face

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Good job, they liked you a lot" Jaebum congratulated him, squeezing his cheek "If you're like this until the day they give my inheritance, I will buy you something that you'd really like"

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I would prefer closing off the contract" Youngjae rolled his eyes, getting his hand away from his face with a slap

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"That can also work" Jaebum mocked taking his hand again "Let’s go now, I just wanted them to see you, these parties are boring as fuck"

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jaebum pulled him to the exit, waving to some people along the way and letting everyone see his new conquest, that there was no room for doubt that the Im’s only son already had someone and didn’t need to try match him with anyone else.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Once outside, the man in the suit (recognized as Jaebum’s official driver) drove the car to the door of a huge hotel on the outskirts of the city. Youngjae got out and followed his rich fake boyfriend to the highest floor of the hotel and then entering with him at the deluxe penthouse.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Make yourself at home, Youngjae" Jaebum said, opening the fridge in the mini bar to pour himself a mysterious purple drink

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"And exactly what will we do here, Mr. Im?" Youngjae asked pacing around the big room, seeing the huge private pool that was on the balcony and the beautiful view of the city lights. Then, noticing two syringes in a case that were on the glass table in the middle of the luxurious living room.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Have our own private party, baby" Jaebum winked from the counter, giving a big sip of his drink.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I should just update every chapter that I already have written or just update like... gradually (?) 
> 
> Buuuut, I'm just going to leave this here and I hope you like it, there's a long way to go yet!!
> 
> Thanks everybody!! And the persons who already read this in AF double thanks to be here too, you're the beeeest <3


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: 
> 
> Recreational drug use (And smut lol)

The loud music blared from every corner in the penthouse.

It was making the walls, furniture and even their own skin vibrate at the sound. The pool water rippled to the rhythm of the vibrations of the stereo and even the different colors liquid in the bottles on the bar was dancing along with them.

Jaebum’s sweaty and shapely body rubbed against of Youngjae’s, his hands traveling from his back to his hip, his lips gently touching the skin of the boy's neck as he expertly moved to the rhythm that the music was marking.

Youngjae let him do, following masterfully the dance steps directed by his partner, eyes closed and head thrown slightly to one side, leaving room enough for Jaebum to could explore the area at pleasure.

Feeling how Jaebum put a hand on his waist and pulled him hard to stick him to his body, Youngjae put one arm around his neck, bringing his face dangerously closer; smiling when the other took his hands to his bottom, squeezing it between his fingers and rubbing their crotches together careless.

Jaebum smiled, bridging the gap between their lips but Youngjae was faster, nimbly moving his face so Jaebum’s kiss just reached his cheek.

The boy smirked playfully when he heard the disagreement growl from his partner and stroked his neck gently, taking a small sip of the pink drink that he held lightly between the fingers of his free hand and could hardly remember how it got to his hands.

JaeBum snatched the cup to end it content, pushing Youngjae hard at the couch. He smiled at him sitting there with his arms holding his own weight in an attempt to cushion the push, his hair and clothes a mess, his chest moving slowly up and down to the rhythm of his breath and, suddenly, he decided that Youngjae was the sexiest person he had never seen.

He licked his lips, asking Youngjae not move a centimeter and went to the counter to get them new drinks and suddenly remembering his guest of honor. Forgetting the drinks, he opened a drawer and pulled out a small gold box and took it with Youngjae, who was in the exact position staring at the case of syringes on the table.

"Let me introduce you to our special guests" Jaebum wrapped his shoulders with his arm to come closer to the box of syringes he looked so fixing "We were going to use these but I changed my plans" he said then pulling out of the box two small cocaine snuff vials, Youngjae rolled his eyes pushing him away from his body

"I know them, we used to be friends"

"You're a trained slut then" Jaebum smirked, raising an eyebrow and handing him one of the containers "I like that"

"Didn’t read the contract?" replied the other boy frowning, swallowing hard as he pushed Jaebum’s hand "No drugs"

"I read it, I don’t care" the man let out a stupid giggle, pushing him gently to lay down on the couch, starting to sniff his neck gently, giving him goosebumps

"Do not move" Jaebum ordered in a whisper on his skin, taking Youngjae’s jawbone between his fingers turning his face to have more space on his neck as opening one of the snuff vials with his thumb and spreading its white content in a line perfectly drawn on the milky soft skin of his partner's neck, licking his lips. The sight was sexy enough to take him to the edge.

Youngjae could feel his own breath shaking nervously at the mere fact of having that old playmate so close to him, repeating over and over again in his mind that he had already overcome. That he had been detoxified and had spent months in rehabilitation successfully, that he had forgotten it.

But feeling Jaebum playing foully licking his earlobe and lengthening the time to inhale the white powder he had put on his skin, he began to feel weak. Because he couldn’t deny that he had missed it.

"Use the heroin" Youngjae said suddenly, not wanting to have any drugs near him but if he had to choose one, it would be the one he wasn’t felt dependent of and that sedated Mr. Im enough to escape from there. Jaebum chuckled, approaching to his ear while gently stroking his cheek.

"That was the initial plan but now I want to fuck you" he whispered sensually "I want to fuck you so, so hard that you’ll not remember how to walk" the man get away from him enough to look at him holding his jaw in position, smiling mockingly "And you know that, right? With the hero I couldn’t do it"

Youngjae held his breath as the other man approached again to his neck, putting his nose at the begging of the white line snuffling it all at once. A chill ran down his spine, listening as Jaebum sniffed gently and licked from his neck the remains of the left powder.

When Jaebum ended with the ritual, he smiled at the boy licking his teeth slowly. He got up quickly taking his wrist, abruptly pulling him to a huge bedroom with a big bed and throwing him violently on the mattress, standing over him.

"Let's play" Jaebum's voice was husky and deep, smiling, he put in his hand the other container "You know how to use it, right?"

"I’ll not do it" said Youngjae gently shaking his head staring at Jaebum’s dilated pupils, making an effort to get up but the other one remained him in place holding him tightly, letting out a mocking laugh

"What?" he said in a honeyed meow in his ear "Didn’t you say you’re trained? Or is it that scares you? You're a whiny little floozy?" He mocked, biting his neck superficially leaving a reddish shade on the skin, Youngjae feeling his blood run fast by his throbbing, expectant veins.

Faced with the no answer he got, Jaebum snatched the container that the other has still in his hand, opened it and poured just a little on his little finger, getting up to look at him as he smiled wickedly

"This is quality; you have never tasted anything like it. You can't say no"

Then he ran his pinky down the boy's nose in a rapid and almost imperceptibly move but just enough for Youngjae’s senses to awake to the stimulus that caused that slight trace of coke, trying to fight an instinct that he no longer could ignore seeing Jaebum licking his pinky with a grimace on his face.

"Fuck you" he hissed getting up and pushing the man to change positions in bed, sitting on his hip, he snatched the small container of his hand and opening the first buttons of Jaebum’s shirt, he slid it down his shoulder enough to have access to bones of the area, Jaebum looking at him expectantly with an excited grin on his face.

Without much ado, Youngjae emptied the white content in a line on his collarbone, bending to inhale all that was on the skin with surprising agility, holding his nose a second to suppress the sneeze.

And he felt it. As the high hits him hard, feeling once again and finally that burst of adrenalin running through his veins and the false happiness that was lost when he was forced to quite it. Euphoria without measure, his mind clouded with excitement, a sudden pleasure, the wants and irrational feelings.

"You got style to be a whore"

Youngjae smiled raising an eyebrow, bowing once again to lick the residues on the other guy's shoulder, looking at him as he lustfully licked his lips "I still remember how to walk" he triggered him

Jaebum chuckled, changing positions again to be over him, holding his arms over his head, holding it with unnecessary force.

"Be good then, obey me" Jaebum whispered, starting to kiss his neck, gently at first and becoming rough with every touch, feeling desperate to touch him, he started to get rid of his clothes.

He took off the shirt first, running his tongue over Youngjae's chest and stomach, leaving a trail of drool all over his body, sucking his right nipple and biting it gently as he felt how Youngjae shuddered under his care.

Without waiting much longer, he got rid of his tight pants and his underwear, throwing it somewhere on the floor of the room, getting away from him enough to carefully analyze that body.

"I did a good choice, right? You’re so fucking sexy" He growled, running his eyes for every centimeter of Youngjae’s milky and soft skin, enjoying the incomparable view was granted.

"My money is worthwhile" he said running two fingers to caress superficially the cock almost awake of the boy, causing him mild spasms.

Smiling, Jaebum began to shed his own clothes in a hurry too, feeling Youngjae's eyes piercing his body with desire.

"Like what you see?" He said grinning when he threw his underwear to the floor, proud with his own body

"Only if you want me to"

"Yeah, I want that"

"Then yes, I like it" Youngjae put a half smile, lowering his hand to touch Jaebum’s erection

"Tch, you slutty" Jaebum tutted, bending to kiss him but the other moved his face to avoid it

"Every touch, every part of my skin, every movement has a price. You have to be careful" Youngjae chuckled when Jaebum grunted in disgust

"Again with that shit? I have all the money in the world!" to hear those words, JaeBum wrapped his long fingers on Youngjae’s fragile neck, squeezing it with every word he was spouting, suddenly getting angry "I have a lot of money and I'll do whatever I want with you and you'll do what I say because from now on you are my property, get it?"

Youngjae shook his head slightly as his fingers closed even more around his neck, nails fitting into his skin, demanding an answer.

"You're my toy and I'll do what I please with you" with a last squeeze he let go of his neck, Youngjae coughed a couple of times trying to catch his breath and then Jaebum took his chin between his fingers, forcing him to turn his face to make him look at him "Understand?"

Youngjae could only nod softly more focused on being able to breathe. Jaebum wasted no time attacking his lips finally with an aggressive, deep kiss, biting his lower lip hard, forcing his tongue into Youngjae’s mouth, forcing him to reciprocate.

Youngjae did it without question, corresponded to each sudden movement of Jaebum’s mouth, encircling his neck with his arms tangling his fingers in his hair, stroking his neck and gently lifting his hips to rub their crotches.

Jaebum groaned at the sudden friction, snapping his teeth in Youngjae’s neck and down his body, placing open kisses around the neck, biting his collarbone and sucking the skin leaving a large purple mark, licking it gently before going down leaving a wet trail down his chest.

Youngjae’s hands make it down as well, stroking the muscles in the man’s chest, clutching their erections together, gently rubbing and holding back a moan that wanted to escape from his lips as Jaebum’s tongue stroked his nipple again, the man looked up frowning at that action

"Why did you do that? Why do you hold back?" he whispered, going up again gently biting the boy's lips

"I don’t know if you want to hear" Youngjae’s voice sounded mockingly "You said I had to obey you"

"Yeah, I want" Jaebum replied taking his wrists and pinning his arms to either side of his body "I want to hear your voice begging for more"

Then he turned to go down, tentatively biting the skin of his abdomen and his hip, exhaling over his cock licking the head a couple of times before closing his lips around it and sucking, finally getting a soft moan out of Youngjae’s lips.

Smiling, he let go his arms to hold his thighs open as he slid his mouth down the length, bobbing his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks to tighten Youngjae’s pulsating cock inside his mouth.

Youngjae, unable to hold back more, buried his fingers in Jaebum’s hair, lifting his hips almost imperceptibly to reach deeper, feeling the drops of pre-cum out of his body to merge with Jaebum’s drool, which was licking the head masterly with his tongue.

Curving his back, he moaned repeatedly into Jaebum’s mouth embracing his dick, starting to move up to get more inside but the man held his hips in place, releasing him making a hollow sound with his lips.

"I don’t told you could do that" he scoffed then, standing up to take a pot from the nightstand drawer "On four" he ordered him covering his fingers with lube

Youngjae turned, holding his weight on his knees and elbows, lifting his butt enough for Jaebum had panoramic view of his waiting pink hole.

Jaebum licked his lips with desire, putting inside two fingers at once, sliding it carelessly and putting them in and out a few times, turning his wrist into the passage and scissoring inside to expand it. After, adding a third sliding his digits inside, arching it and finding his prostate relatively easy, smiling when Youngjae let out a groan, gasping and writhing his body gently.

With the pressure at the right point, Youngjae's mind began to cloud over, his body demanding more than just fingers, moving his hips back to feel more inside.

"Want more?" Jaebum whispered, barely able to control himself, pressing hard into his body, taking him to the limit "You have to ask me, like the slut you are"

Youngjae gasped clutching the sheets between his fingers "Fuck me"

"Oh no, you have to be more kindly" with that smile of superiority that he had, he slid his fingers out of his body and pushing the three digits the farther he could hit, taking his other hand around his hip to start rubbing his dick "You want me to give it to you? Answer to me"

"Fuck me!" Youngjae shouted, tired of the games, he could feel every single part of his body screaming for more "Put your big cock inside me and fuck me hard"

Jaebum chuckled pleased, removing his fingers and stroking his own cock a few times, taking his time to open a condom and putting it down, seeing how Youngjae trembled gently, expectantly.

He aligned his erection at Youngjae’s entrance, pushing to the bottom in one single move, smashing his hip in his ass carelessly

"Shit, you're so tight" he moaned without waiting to start moving inside of him, feeling how Youngjae’s body was squeezing him deliciously, fitting his nails on his hip while coming in and out over and over again, trying to hit again the other boy's prostate.

"There!" Youngjae shouted when Jaebum found the place, squirming under his body, lifting his hips in an attempt for him to reach deeper

"You want it there? Like it?" The mocking tone in Jaebum’s voice never disappeared even though he was feeling his blood running quickly to his lowers, wanting to go deeper, moaning with a guttural sound

"God, yes! Fuck-" breathlessly Youngjae was like music to Jaebum’s ears, sliding harder and pulling Youngjae’s hair to turn his head, leaning down to kiss him carelessly and roughly as he put an arm around his body and raised him, so the boy's back was now sticking to his own chest, getting a greater reach into his body, moving with short and precise movements

"Fuck, Mr. Im!" Youngjae moaned shrilly, throwing his head back, feeling Jaebum’s pulsing dick contracting inside him, Jaebum snapping his teeth into the boy's shoulder, discovering that hear him moaning his name like that turned him on a lot

Dropping him to put him on his knees again, his strokes became more erratic, moving wildly and quickly, taking Youngjae’s erection between his fingers to masturbate him while entering his body, causing him to scream in delight.

It didn’t last long before Youngjae came between his fingers, dropping himself into the mattress trying to control his spasms, squirming with the extra stimulation of Jaebum’s cock still beating into his body, squeezing it more between his walls, imprisoning him until, with a guttural groan, he also released his orgasm inside the condom.

"Shit, so good" whispered Jaebum leaving his body and removing the condom to throw it to the floor before collapsing on the mattress breathing heavily

Youngjae as soon as his breathing slowed down tried to get up but Jaebum held him by the wrist preventing him to go far out "Where the hell do you think you're going?" He said hoarsely

"To the shower" replied the other trying to undo the grip but Jaebum pulled him to come back to bed

"Let's sleep for now" he said turning around in bed giving him his back, closing his eyes to sleep

Youngjae looked him for a moment doubting each had to stay or not. He was tired but it wasn’t his habit to sleep next to his lover after sex, he knew it was a bad idea.

He got up fighting with all his strength the urge to sleep, overlooking the bathroom door stumbling on the way and deciding with that, that it would be impossible for him to even open the faucet. Instead, he dropped his body on a small sofa in front the bed, shivering at the contact of the cold leather against his skin, eyes closing helplessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the support! *u*
> 
> Hope you liked it!


	4. Four

When Youngjae opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a half-naked Jaebum.

With only a towel around his waist, he was looking for his clothes in a drawer, his black hair still wet and drops of water going down his neck and his shapely torso to disappear in his waist.

If anything was impossible to deny (and more in this situation) was that the man was hot as fuck - his six well defined muscles on his abdomen and the protruding bones of his hips, the nastier his personality could be, it was impossible to deny that he gave off sensuality.

"Enjoying the picture?" Jaebum spat with that sardonic voice that distinguished him, following with what he was doing without even turning to see him sideways, closing the drawer forcefully when he had the clothes he needed in hand

"There’s something good to see?" Youngjae said, trying to get up from the couch, feeling how his skin took off the leather armchair making a disgusting sound, stretching his backbones when he finally managed to stand up with a groan of pain, "So uncomfortable"

"That's why I told you to stay in bed," Jaebum finally turned to look at him, not bothering to hide the lascivious look at see from tip to tip his naked body with a smirk on his face

"I wanted to take a shower" apologized the other shrugging, trying to ignore Jaebum's strong look all over him and looking for his clothes in some corner of the room

"Well, take it now. Get something clean that fits you" said the man pointing to the drawers in the closet "And hurry up, I have to take you back and a lot of things to do as to waste time with you"

"You have things to do?" Youngjae raised his eyebrows as if he was surprised to hear something like that, starting to look for clothes in the closet that Jaebum pointed and avoiding with all his strength to stay planted in the middle of the room, watching how the man undid the towel that covered his lower body to start dressing up

"Yes, I have a lot of work to do"

"Work? Watch Netflix in your mansion waiting for your daddies to deposite on your card?" The boy mocked while catching some ripped blue jeans in the drawer that matched with the long sleeves black shirt he had just taken

"Sorry to disappoint you sweetness, but I'm a prominent businessman and pretty busy" Jaebum huffed annoyed "I have to pay for my little funs. You’re especially expensive"

"Mom and Dad raised you well," he kept teasing, turning to Jaebum when he had the clothes he was going to wear in his arms, watching him buttoning his white shirt

"Yeah, and if you want me to keep paying you better hurry up" growled Jaebum glancing at the clock hanging on the wall in front of him "Move your ass"

"You're the boss" Youngjae smiled, taking an outstretched hand to his forehead, turning around to enter the bathroom but stopping almost immediately when Jaebum pulled his arm to make him stop short

"You have a tattoo?!" he exclaimed, examining the ink on his right arm

"A tattoo?! Where?!" Youngjae shouted, printing all the sarcasm he could in his voice

"It wasn’t there last night" Jaebum let his arm go and slowly, stroked the letters of black ink on his skin

"Yeah, I went at 3 in the morning yesterday to get it, surely" Youngjae rolled his eyes, pulling away to avoid the man touching him "Don’t you saw me fully naked? What an observer you are"

"Last night I had other things to think about as to look at your arms" The man snorted, turning away to continue dressing "Then, you’re trained and have style, I like you more and more every day"

Youngjae rolled his eyes in annoyance though the man couldn’t see him and went to the bathroom closing the door with an unintentional slam, stopping back to the mirror to look over his shoulder the phrase that was on his upper arm.

‘Ars Longa, Vita Brevis’ was what it could be read in the handwritten ink. He still remembered the day he decided to get it. He saved money for months to pay it and he went hidden from his parents who flatly refused him to have a tattoo.

That was his number 17 birthday self-gift, when things were going well and he believed he would live forever comfortably next to his parents. When the only major problem that he could have was suspend a class in school and the worst thing he could do was to have a tattoo on the sly.

Just before the chaos. Who knew that things can change so much in so few months.

At that time, he thought everything would be fine. He would go to college, get a nice boyfriend and a decent job. He would travel, would know the world and live by his own rules. Now obviously all that he dreamed one day it looked up stupid.

Frankly, now he hated that tattoo. It reminded him about all the things he believed and what  he would be one day and now, it wasn’t only just out of his reach but he considered it impossible. Possibly it was that the person that he once was no longer existed, plain and simple.

He tried to make his shower short, at the request of Mr. Im, but when he left the bathroom that had become a sauna thanks to the extremely hot water he used, the above mentioned was no longer for any place in the penthouse and all he discovered was a note on the table saying something about a car that was waiting for him to take him back to JYP and something that he could take the food he wanted from the fridge.

He didn't doubt it before opening the fridge and serve himself a well-deserved breakfast taking his time to eat before going out there and indeed, discover a black car waiting outside the hotel to take him back home, the driver taking him directly without need to ask where he was going or speak to him at all.

*

*

*

Jinyoung was sitting on the edge of the mattress of his bed, his arms and legs crossed with exasperation and his eyes fixed on the door (who knows how long) waiting for the right moment when Youngjae came in to stand up with an angry expression, his arms still crossed.

"Where were you?" He asked without softening the tone

"In a huge penthouse" Youngjae said, smiling graciously, as if that was going to soften his angry friend

"You know you can’t sleep outside" reminded the other ignoring any attempt to content him "You stayed with that Mr. Im?"

"I was tired hyung"

"Still you should came back" he kept scolding him "You mustn’t spend the night with anyone"

"I know, but the stupid guy fell asleep and I couldn’t go back" Youngjae sighed, pulling himself in the bed "Why are you so angry anyways? You spend every night with this guy of you, Mark?"

"Yes, but Mark and I are... were-" the oldest stopped, his voice suddenly becoming much softer "It's different. And I'm not angry, I'm just trying to take care of you. You know that the boss doesn’t like when you sleep out"

"Mark and you are... what?" Asked the other guy, without paying attention to the scold and more interested in his hyung's story

Jinyoung lowered his head and stared at the floor, shrugging almost automatically "We are something, that's what I thought. It doesn’t matter anymore"

"What happened?"

"He offered take me out of here" he replied with a sigh, leaning back on the bed beside him, "Give me an apartment, help with college expenses and then I could have another job... you know"

"That's great hyung!" Exclaimed Youngjae smiling but it didn’t last long at notice that the expression on his friend’s face wasn’t very excited "And why don’t you look so happy?"

"He will not leave her" Jinyoung whispered closing his eyes "Mark hyung... he said he love me more than anything but still he’s not leaving her. I guess I'm not good enough"

"So... you rejected his proposal, right?"

"I’m not going to live as his lover Youngjae! We have humble ourselves enough already" when Jinyoung opened his eyes and stared back, he smiled softly "It was just stupid of me to think that if I ever go out of here, we could be something"

"It wasn’t stupid" said the younger of them, smiling back and hugging him "It was just normal"

"Yeah..." Jinyoung closed his eyes without another word and Youngjae mimicked him, closing his eyes with a deep sigh without asking something else.

In the end, he also knew that feeling. Having someone that promised take him out of there but, at the end, unable to give him anything. It used to happen a lot there, some workers ran with the good fortune to meet someone who took them out of there and as fairytale lived happily ever after.

And Youngjae expected Jinyoung to be one of those lucky guys who managed to live in a fairy tale. His friend spoke a lot of Mark, about all that he gave him, about all the things he said to him, that he was almost certainly Jinyoung will make it.

And up till now he wanted it, although it wasn’t with this Mark guy, he wanted Jinyoung to live his fairytale, because in Youngjae’s eyes, there was no one who deserved it more than him.

He didn’t run with the same fate tho'. He, as well as Jinyoung now, believed to have something with one of person, he believed in the promises and inevitably ended falling in love just to not long after, falling from very high to hit with reality.

And so, he realized that customers were customers and that there was no room for love in those businesses. He was not even sure that love existed; it was a nice myth but myth after all, because he could not see it anywhere.

Money, however, was palpable. It existed and he could see it, touch it and smell it. And after so many falls (especially that one) he knew that the only thing he could think was on the money. That was the only thing real for him.

“Youngjae hyung, a package for you" before either of the two boys fall asleep, Bambam interrupted, gently knocking on the door to get his attention, jumping on the bed and holding out a large white box adorned with a blue ribbon "Who sent it?"

Youngjae shrugged, sitting down to make more room for the three there as he took it for examination. It only had written his name on the card with blue ink, without being by anywhere the sender's name.

"Maybe they sent it from New York" suggested Jinyoung, also interested in the package

Youngjae rushed to open it, finding a Burberry blue cashmere trench coat, blue denim jeans that seemed to be pretty tight, a gray turtleneck shirt and a pair of Timberland black boots.

As he took everything out and Bambam and Jinyoung were arguing over which of them would get the coat, Youngjae found a small note at the bottom of the box, the letters written in what appeared to be a gift certificate: ‘As promised, clothes to make your slutty ass look good. Use it at our next date'

It had no name but from the type of language used, it was obvious to whom it belonged.

"It's from Mr. Im" he told to his friends, snatching his coat for which they were fighting "And I keep this with me"

"Well, if each date he will buy you new clothes set, you'll have to share it" said Bambam choosing this time the shirt, avoiding Jinyoung to take it first

"This is expensive, and you said he thought in not buying you anything," Jinyoung huffed, crossing his arms

"He wants me to wear it next time" Youngjae said pointing the box where the note was "And how good he bought this, I had planned to use a pajama"

"The one with teddy bears looks good on you" Bambam said seriously, trying to take the coat again "And this you can give it to me"

"Or to me" Jinyoung intervened, grabbing the coat’s sleeves too

"We can toss a coin!"

"What coin?" Youngjae said, putting the clothes away from his friend’s hands, "This is mine and I will keep it, now get out of here!"

"You shouldn’t be so egoist" Bambam tried to grab the clothes once again pushing Youngjae, who was trying to cover the things making a ball with his body

"And when will be this famous date?" Asked Jinyoung laughing, hitting Bambam’s legs gently to stop tickle his other friend

"No idea!" Youngjae sighed between pain giggles, even without change his position.

*

*

*

The date came a week and a half later, Jo Kwon told him that Mr. Im was going to pick him up on Saturday afternoon and him, as if he wanted to go, get ready diligently putting the clothes that Jaebum had bought for him.

"What a good taste" When Jaebum saw him and examined him carefully with a raised eyebrow as it was his habit, he grinned

"Are you congratulating yourself?" Snorted Youngjae, getting up in the car without waiting for Jaebum to ordered it

"Of course, I chose something too good but you don’t look so bad" as he closed the door the driver started the vehicle

"It is impossible that something looks bad in me”

“Yeah, but you know, you can't make a silk purse out of a whore's ear”

Youngjae sighed angrily clenching his teeth and lips in a sneer, trying hard not to hit Jaebum’s ass face and wipe that stupid grin he had painted.

"And where are we going?" He growled, fixing his eyes on the window to observe the way

"To eat" was the only answer staying silent the rest of the way.

The ride lasted just over two hours, reaching the outskirts of the city and what appeared to be a small cottage. Of course that small was only a say, in fact it was quite big but after seeing the mansion that he had arrived last time, that turned out to be far more modest.

The garden around it had two tall pine trees placed one on each side of the entrance. The style of the building outside and inside, including furniture and the entire decor, it was all quite simple and elegant.

"This is yours too?" asked Youngjae, carefully observing everything around

"My parents', close your mouth before you start drooling"

"Right, this doesn’t seem to be yours, Mr. Im" Youngjae replied smiling "This has a lot more class than you"

"Look who's talking" Jaebum rolled his eyes, taking his arm to follow him to the back door "Someday it will be mine anyway, honey"

The huge back garden was a sight picture with gleaming green grass, small trees around, neatly trimmed bushes and the road was surrounded all along with green rosebushes from where born perfect red, white and pink roses.

"My mother raises roses" said Jaebum when Youngjae gasped in admiration "She loves it"

Youngjae walked beside Jaebum, the road led them to a much wider space where there was a small pool and a nice space where he assumed they would eat, Jaebum’s parents already waiting sitting at the table.

Once they were close enough, Jaebum gently took his hand and smiled as they sat in front of his parents.

"Hello Mr. and Ms. Im, nice to see you again" Youngjae greeted kindly

"How are you, Youngjae?" replied the mother, then smiling at Jaebum

"We're late," Jaebum said sitting pretty close to Youngjae’s body, resting his hand on his thigh

"It’s okay, they just bringing the food" his father pointed to a couple of people who were entering with full food trays putting it on the table

"What do you wanna drink, Jae?" Jaebum asked taking the opportunity to ask one of the domestics drinks for them

Youngjae looked at him and couldn’t help but grimace puzzled at the new nickname with which Jaebum called him

"Jae?" Repeated the other, making an almost imperceptible grimace, trying to warn him silently that they had to pretend they were close there.

"Ah... anything is fine hyung, thank you" he responded quickly looking away, his eyes on the dishes that were before them

After a while of Jaebum’s parents interrogating their son’s 'boyfriend', where they invented that Youngjae was in college major in music and worked in a famous cafe near the school and who knows how many more lies they built deftly, Jaebum's mother asked them the question that neither of them was prepared for.

"And how do you two met?" She said, taking a sip of her drink

Both looked at each other instantly, trying to cover up and Youngjae saying the first thing that came to his mind

"Jaebum hyung entered the coffee shop where I work and I guess he fell in love at first sight" he replied with a soft smile

Jaebum hit his leg under the table angrily, thinking that if anyone should have been in love at first sight; that would have been Youngjae.

"Of course, then I went to see him after that, I gave him a rose and asked him out with me. He agreed instantly. It was actually pretty easy" Jaebum said meanwhile, trying to fix the error

"Yeah, after that you tried a few times" said Youngjae looking at him, hiding almost perfectly the mockingly look in his eyes

"Jaebum asked you out with him twice?" His mother was surprised, knowing that his son was not of those who asked anyone out, much less twice

"In fact there were 5 times before I said yes" said Youngjae safely before feel Jaebum strongly pinching his leg "But now hyung will deny everything"

"Well, then you must like him so much right, Jaebum?" His father intervened, smiling at the sight of the two young men telling their story

"That seems" his son said through gritted teeth

"Actually, I liked him from the start too,  I only make him wait a bit"

"You did the right thing!" Congratulated Mrs. Im with a smile, "Surely, the first time he asked you out he did it coldly, I had refused too"

"The first time he was a little rough indeed" Youngjae was enjoying a bit too much with the whole situation, knowing that Jaebum was angry with all the lies

"I gave you a rose, didn’t I?" Jaebum growled crossing his arms, making his parents laugh

"I love knowing that there is a romantic side in Jaebum after all, well done Youngjae" said his mother rising from his chair "I'm getting in, you come?"

"I'll go with you" Mr. Im father stood up to accompany his wife into the house too; Jaebum told them they would stay a little more out there

"So I'm clingy?" Jaebum gritted his teeth when his parents were out of sight

"So I'm easy?" Youngjae replied back, rolling his eyes

"Whatever. And congratulations, you deserve an Oscar for your performance" Jaebum came over and gently kissed his cheek "They are still watching us" he whispered before he protest

"Thank you Mr. Im, I will be very happy when I can end with this stupid shit" Youngjae also noticed the two persons watching them from a window, holding up a hand to gently caress the cheek of his fake boyfriend

"And I will be the happiest" replied the other smiling, "Let’s go, I'm tired of pretending"

Both of them got up and Jaebum gently took his hand to walk together, stopping midway to cut one of the roses

"Here" Jaebum reached it out to Youngjae with no expression on his face

"What is this, Mr. Im?"

"A red rose, don’t you see?"

"Yeah, I can see that" replied Youngjae wincing "But why give it to me?"

"Because my parents like romanticism, they’re watching us and I want to give them a good show" he replied smiling, raising his eyebrows as if urging him to take it

"Yes, everything for the show" Youngjae took the rose carefully, observing the perfect and delicate petals, raising it to his nose to sniff it a few seconds

"Good job, baby" Mr. Im whispered coming closer to kiss his lips softly "I told you, right? The better we act, the faster I can get rid of you"

"And hopefully that will be soon" Youngjae replied, without taking off the smile on his face, turning around to enter the house "I can’t stand you anymore"

Jaebum rolled his eyes snorting, following him into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks everybody once again!! 
> 
> Don't forget to share your thoughts with meeee ;)


	5. Five

Youngjae was right on the center table of the mall food area.

He had always known that a Bambam going to shopping was a dangerous entity and that was why he refused to go with him from the beginning. It wouldn’t be so annoying if Bambam decided quickly the things he wanted to buy, but since that didn’t happen and the boy jumped from one store to another without buying anything to compare later the things he liked and do a tour a second time to make sure he really liked it and buy something until the third round, it was quite annoying to accompany him to a mall.

But as Jinyoung flatly refused to accompany Bambam by himself, giving as an excuse a stupid date he had with his favorite client (Jinyoung always claimed that he had no favoritism, but of course Mark Tuan was his favorite) Youngjae was forced to be the slave of Bambam's shopping for a day.

Although halfway through the shops, Youngjae had grown tired of the situation and pretending to be starving, he went to the eating area to buy something good to eat while waiting for his friend to finish with his own things, looking at every person sitting around him.

They looked so normal.

Moms and dads with their children eating hamburgers, husbands planning grocery shopping or something they needed at home, boyfriends holding hands with huge smiles and happy and smiling girlfriends, kissing instead of eating. Everyone living their lives completely or fairly happy, probably someone was angry or sad, but they were normal people with normal lives.

Youngjae remembered when he was one of those average people, one more person among the pile.

It was after his father's death that everything began to change. His mother couldn’t handle the situation and let herself sink into depression; she didn’t eat and slept too much, didn’t get out of bed and wasn’t going to work. She no longer cared for Youngjae and didn’t care for herself.

With things as they were and Youngjae being still a minor, he was forced to move with his aunt for at least a year until he turned 18 and his mother was sent to a rehabilitation center which, after almost four years, she still had not left.

His aunt was very fond of him and adored him, so Youngjae thought that everything was going to be all right but he never imagined the hell that his aunt lived with her very recent second husband. It turned out that the man was a drunkard and he came back drunk every night, screaming, throwing everything he could with stupid excuses like 'the food is cold' and sometimes he beat his aunt without mercy until his fists ached.

And every morning Youngjae asked her why she wouldn’t leave him, but the woman looked like a fool responding that she knew he loved her and that it was her fault. She was blind to the reality that the man was killing her.

It was the fourth time Youngjae saw the man hitting her when he got involved. He could not bear to see that scene anymore and he stood in the middle, facing him. Now he wondered if that was the right decision; but of course that was the right thing at the time. If he had not, maybe his aunt would be dead by now.

But if he had not, would he be where he was now?

On that day, his aunt's husband realized that Youngjae was a box-bag much more pleasant than his wife. She was much weaker and couldn’t stand much but Youngjae being a man; could be hit a lot longer and besides, when he tried to defend himself it was too funny as to let him go.

Also, the man finally noticed something else he had been ignoring. Youngjae was gorgeous. He had a slim fit body, pale skin and rosy cheeks, like a portrait. He discovered that not only was it better to hit him, he was much prettier than his wife, and surely it was better to fuck him.

It was there when Youngjae's personal hell began; The man ground him to blows, he tried to rape him but Youngjae still had dignity enough to defend himself, to hit him back and to avoid at all costs the dirty shit that the man tried to do to him.

The man laughed like crazy, saying that he would soon catch him. And he did.

His aunt was sent to the hospital with a broken rib and with the house alone finally, he had no problem inviting other 3 pigs into Youngjae's room. Four against one, it was obvious the result. They beat him hard enough to keep him quiet but awake, so he was well aware of how the 4 of them took turns to fuck him while recording everything.

After that, every night the man was looking for him, if it wasn’t to beat him, it was to fuck him. And if Youngjae even thought to try to defend himself, the man threatened to upload the video online and show everyone what a bitch he was, he told him that he was going to kill him and that he was going to kill his mother. He do so much black mailing that Youngjae had no choice but to let it go, because he was afraid.

One fine day, he had enough. He could not stand to live another second, he could not live like this anymore. He even came to hate himself for no reason. He was so tired, sore, angry that he didn’t want to live but didn’t want to die. So then he escaped, with just a little money in his pockets, he ran leaving everything behind; the school, his friends, his aunt and mother. He left everything at the end and took a train to Seoul.

The situation was going to improve, it was what he thought, but it didn’t.

Living in the city it was more difficult than he thought and being still a minor, if he tried to get a job or a half decent house, he needed permission from his parents and when he claimed that he was an orphan, they called the police who tried to look for him in the records to return him to the social services in Mokpo, but the least he wanted was to return to that hell.

Then he learned to live in temporary shelters, in rooms for students or whatever he found and did fleeting daily jobs where they didn’t ask for identification. But he really needed to eat, and the money he got was not enough. He thought that carrying that life 3 months until he turned 18, it wouldn’t be that bad but one night, a man approached him.

Of course by that time Youngjae was no longer stupid and knew what it would mean if he got into his car. Even so he did it. It was easy for him to do it and he got money faster than he thought.

Soon, he became part of a group of boys and women struggling for the attention of customers in the streets, to have money and something to eat. He lived in deadly night clubs looking for someone to take him with them. He had become a hooker sucking dicks for money.

And when he thought he couldn’t go any lower, one of the boys showed him the wonders of coke and then, instead of fucking for money, he fucked for a joint, a gram of coke or a few millimeters of heroin. In fact, there came a time when he didn’t even know what he was getting into his body, but it didn’t matter because being high, he didn’t remember anything and so, he did not care.

And finding customers to get his magic powder was never extremely difficult for him, because he had visual appeal. But even so, he hated those words. Words like 'You're beautiful' seemed the plainest ordinary thing. He even hated his own face. Being beautiful had been never an advantage for him in any sense.

He had hit the bottom; he became a scum for himself. He was so lost that he thought he would never come back.

Then a few months after living like a bitch between shits, came a guardian who dug him up and took him with JY Park.

If that hadn’t happened, he would probably be dead by now. He had been lucky; he kept repeating that for himself over and over as he tried to forget the blinding lights of the clubs and the cheap toilets in which he changed a blowjob for coke.

He still didn’t understand all the reasons why the man had rescued him but he knew one: Youngjae was too beautiful to leave him on the street at his fate.

But however it was, even after 3 years, getting to JYP was the most fortunate thing that had ever happened to him. He had recovered himself after falling down and thanks to the support and the people he had met there, whatever he did, he was not going to fall again, never.

"Youngjae?"

His gaze was lost somewhere in front of him, when he heard his name and a soft hand on his shoulder, turning to meet face to face with one of the persons who neither expected nor wanted to meet there never in life.

"I guess right, hi Youngjae"

"Hello, Mrs. Im" Youngjae smiled uncomfortably when he discovered the lady behind him "What a surprise"

"I'm glad to see you again; can I sit down for a moment?" Asked Mrs. Im pointing the seat in front of him, although by the way she looked at him, she wouldn’t take a no for an answer, to which Youngjae replied with a friendly smile, nodding

"How have you been, Youngjae?" After sending the one who appeared to be his assistant for a drink to be left alone, Jaebum's mother settled down on the table and smiled at him.

"I'm just fine" he replied smiling too, thinking of a good excuse to get out of there "How about you and Mr. Im?"

"Everything's fine, thank you" the lady replied quickly. "Who I’m worried for is Jaebum, is he with you now?"

Youngjae hesitated a little bit before answering. Actually he hadn’t heard of Jaebum for about two weeks and he had no idea what Jaebum's mother was going to ask him about him now, but he knew that for the sake of his client, he shouldn’t say that he hadn’t seen him lately.

"No, today I came with a friend... Is something wrong with Jaebum hyung?"

"He hasn’t gone to work since the day before yesterday" Mrs. Im seemed genuinely concerned about her son as it was obvious "He doesn’t answer his phone either... have you talked to him?"

Now, how could Youngjae answer to that? It was obvious that he hadn’t talked to him, they had no reason to talk and frankly he didn’t even care where he was. But he couldn’t say that to the lady as if nothing, being 'boyfriends' as they were, it would be too strange in addition to everything, that he wouldn’t have talked to his boyfriend for two days and not seem worried about it.

"Emmh, well actually we..." he knew that saying he had talked to him was useless, because she would ask questions about Jaebum and he really wasn’t going to be able to answer that, so then he said the most obvious thing in what he could think "We had an argue recently so we haven't talked a lot"

"I understand" luckily he didn’t have to explain himself before she gave him a compassionate look. "We're worried about him... Youngjae, I need you to do me a favor"

Youngjae nodded, trying to look worried with no choice to refuse, as long as he wasn’t asked to call him, because not having the phone number of his own boyfriend was something unbelievable. 

"I don’t know if you know but Jaebum usually..." Mrs. Im sighed before keep going "He has some problems with certain things"

Youngjae wondered if she meant drugs. If so, it seemed a bit exaggerated to say so, it didn’t seem that Jaebum had a big problem of control. But from the look on his mother's face, it looked like Jaebum really had a problem and bigger than he could see.

"I... I know something about that," he managed to say, hoping she was referring to what he was thinking and not talking about another problem in the man's life

"We thought he had quit it, but apparently we were wrong"

Youngjae smiled a little, putting a hand over hers in an attempt to let her know he cared. In fact, he really felt sorry for Jaebum - he himself knew what it was to live tied to those things and how difficult it was to get rid of the vices.

"Can you go to his apartment?" Mrs. Im asked suddenly "He will not let us in, but I'm sure he'll let you see him"

"But I..." Youngjae broke off before saying something he shouldn’t, biting his lower lip. Obviously he didn’t want to go, that was not part of his job and he was not going to earn a single dollar by going there. But it wasn’t like he could refuse to look for his missing 'boyfriend'.

"Please Youngjae, I need to know he's fine"

Youngjae sighed helplessly, giving in to go and see him.

*

*

*

On the way, Mrs. Im told him they would take him to a few blocks before the building where Jaebum lived to prevent his driver from seeing them. Jaebum's driver, who apparently was also a bodyguard, was the only one who knew the key password of the apartment and she was sure they were there because the car was in the parking lot.

Jaebum lived on the top floor and Youngjae would have to deal with the doorman to let him up and once there, he would have to convince the driver/bodyguard to let him in.

It seemed an easy task but Youngjae felt it would be a pain in the ass and he really didn’t want to do it and much less do it for free. But since he had agreed to go, leaving Bambam in the middle of his shopping, he had no way to escape from the uncomfortable situation.

"The building of Jaebum's apartment is over there" Mrs. Im pointed to a luxurious high building "Thanks for doing this, Youngjae"

"No problem," Youngjae smiled before getting out of the car. He wanted to say something like it was okay, because he was also worried about Jaebum, but he didn’t feel able to lie well enough at that time.

When he arrived at the building, it didn’t take him too long to convince the doorman to let him in, the man smiled instantly at hear that he was Im Jaebum's boyfriend. The real problem was the driver standing guard in front of the door.

"Mr. Im asked me to come," Youngjae growled for the third time when the man kept denying him the entry and since the driver was fully aware of Youngjae’s and Jaebum's relationship, at least there was nothing to fake

"He didn’t tell me anything"

"And then I came here by chance?" Said Youngjae sarcastically "I don’t think so"

"For now Director Im is..." the driver started to say but Youngjae interrupted him, rolling his eyes

"Having fun with old friends? Yeah, I also heard about that. Now, are you going to let me do my job or do you plan to pay the collateral damage?" As the man didn’t respond, he kept saying whatever came to his mind "If I came here without any purpose, you have to pay a recovery fee and I don’t think Mr. Im will do it if it was you who wouldn’t let me in. And the costs are pretty high, just so you know it." Shrugging, Youngjae turned around just to hear the driver call him once again.

"Fine, I'll let you in but if he doesn’t want you there..."

"Hey, it's not like I'm coming here for pleasure." Rolling his eyes, he finally got into the apartment, closing the door behind him, hearing how the man put the lock in the door.

Jaebum’s flat was huge, as expected. It had a spacious living room, a huge kitchen, stairs and he could see a TV room which looked quite comfortable. He would have stalked more on the spot but suddenly, he found Jaebum lying on the bed in his huge bedroom.

He approached carefully, Jaebum seemed asleep and quite at peace. When he was close enough, he discovered, a little too pleased, Mr. Im's new hair color. Bright red, chic and definitely, sexy.

"Mr. Im" he talked to him by shaking his shoulder not so softly, trying to get his attention “Mr. Im, are you still alive?"

Jaebum opened his eyes slowly, blinking afterwards trying to focus his eyes on Youngjae, growling with annoyance. It was there when the boy realized how lost Jaebum was, by the absent look in his eyes.

"Look at what the wind brought me" Jaebum sat on the bed surprisingly fast, catching Youngjae's neck between his fingers with more force than one expected from someone who was so high. "What the fuck are you doing here, little bitch? I didn’t invite you to the party"

"I invited myself," Youngjae replied, pushing Jaebum away from him. "Well Mr. Im, since I see you're having so much fun, I'm leaving. Don't forget to call your parents "

"And as why do you care about that?" Jaebum looked at him suspiciously, frowning. "How did you get in here?"

"Actually, I don’t care," said the other "But your mommy found me at the mall and brought me here. She's so worried for you"

"And you can tell why the fuck you came with her? This is something that doesn’t have to do with you"

"I’m not here because I want to" Youngjae rolled his eyes with annoyance. "I didn’t have many alternatives or I would rather have said something like ‘Well, Mrs. Im, I don’t give a shit the well-being of your son’ that's not something a good boyfriend would say”

"Oh!" Jaebum smirked, finally understanding tje boys's words, getting up from the bed to approach him "Good job then, whornis"

"Whatever, I'm out of here" he turned around, starting to walk to the door, not wanting to stay in that room for much longer

"No" Jaebum spoke softly but caught his arm hard enough to make him stop "Let me reward you, as the good slut you are" he whispered, sticking his body to his, pulling him back into the room.

"I would prefer monetary thanks, you know?" Youngjae said, rubbing his index finger against his thumb to make it clear, trying to pull him away 

"I'm going to take advantage of the fact that you're  already here, don’t waste the moment" Mr. Im finally threw him to the bed, putting himself on top of him "Behave yourself"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Mr. Im, but you have to make an arrangement with the boss first." Youngjae tried to get up but Jaebum pinned his wrists hard on the mattress

"I don’t give a shit about your boss," he grinned scornfully, squeezing his skin brusquely. "This is why you’re a whore ass, right?"

Jaebum tried to kiss him and although Youngjae moved his face to a side, that didn’t stop him, going down his neck, biting his skin as if he wanted to rip it off

"Don’t touch me!" Youngjae shouted then, struggling to get loose from his grip

"Stay still and it will not hurt" taunted the other one, licking the bites he had just made, deftly holding Youngjae's two arms with one hand, lowering the other to lift his shirt

"Move out, douchebag!" He shouted again but Jaebum just laughed

"What's wrong? Now are you going to tell me that you don’t like this?" Slyly, he started to put his hand inside his shirt, touching everything he could get from his skin. "You’re a cock sucker, you love being fucked, right?"

Throughout the struggle, Youngjae was finally able to lift one leg, tapping Jaebum's cock with his knee, using all the strength he was capable of. Jaebum let out a growl of pain, shrugging and releasing him to bring his hands to his crotch, Youngjae taking advantage to take him off of him and move to the door.

"You're not good enough to let you fuck me again, asshole" he snapped before leaving, regaining his venomous tone, snorting derisively.

Leaving the room, he didn’t get very far before Jaebum once again imprisoned his forearm, pulling him hard to place him in front of him, whispering furiously to him

"What did you say, you fucking bitch?"

"I said that you don’t know how to fuck" Youngjae also answered in a whisper, painting in his face the most scathing smile he had

Jaebum snorted, his eyes in fire "I'm going to show you with whom you're messing around, jerk slut" he said in a hissing whisper, stamping him against the wall behind them, putting his lips against his in an aggressive, angry kiss.

Youngjae responded biting his lower lip with force enough to force him away from him, a trickle of blood still uniting them. Taking advantage of the situation of a distracted Jaebum by the blood sprouting from his lip, he lift his leg, hhitting him with the knee right on the ribs and pushing him hard, throwing him to the floor.

But before he could run away from there, Jaebum reached him from the floor, catching his ankle and pulled him, knocking him down banging Youngjae’s head against the floor mat and pulling him under his body once more to entangle one of his hands at his neck, pressing it between his fingers, his nails digging into his skin, stealing his breath.

"I'm going to teach you some respect too, you shitty slut" Jaebum grunted, smiling at the futile attempts of Youngjae's hands over his trying to remove it from his neck, scratching his arm. "I bought you, you belong to me and I'll do whatever I want with you. You're my personal whore and you're going to have to put up with it"

Jaebum's hand opened just in time to let him breathe, a large red and purple mark remaining on Youngjae's milky skin.

"Get the hell out of here" Jaebum finally pulled himself off, leaning on the floor next to Youngjae who didn’t wait to catch his breath to get up and walk a few steps away from him, before the man changed his mind again

"Even with all the money in the world, you wouldn’t be able to buy me, fucking shit" Youngjae snapped before leaving the apartment

"Fucking stupid bitch!" Shouted Jaebum laughing heatedly, then listening the sound of the door closing behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah here's some of Youngjae's backup story (I still feel angry at myself for doing this to my baby) aaand more of asshole Jaebutt, but I swear isn't going to be foreveeer xD
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


	6. Six

Jaebum was sitting in his big office, thinking about the recent events.

Meaning, his mother taking Youngjae to his apartment to watch out his well-being. That didn’t really bothered him, if Youngjae knows or not where he lives wasn't important at all.

The thing was that his mother was upset with him for showing Youngjae such a pitiful part of his own being. As if he really cared what Youngjae saw or thought about him. After all, Youngjae had no right to say anything about his life, his only job being to do what he said when he said it.

What really bothered him was having to deal with his parents, talking about going over the date to give him full control of the company again for such a stupid reason as to let his fiancé see him drugged.

According to their reasoning (stupid and illogical for Jaebum) how he could successfully handle the business if he couldn’t even maintain a healthy and strong relationship. For Jaebum's parents, the love-life disaster his son had always had, made him completely incompetent to run a business properly.

His father said that once his personal life was stable; when he learned how to not be so selfish and knew how to take care of another person, it would be the right time to give him the management of the company completely. Because for them, it was exactly the same for both of it. A stable life resulted in a stable company.

And Jaebum couldn’t think of anything more ridiculous than that. He was completely able to run the company without having to have a partner that the only thing it could do would be get in the way. But his aging parents didn’t trust him enough and after his last failed relationship, the idea of hiring someone came to solve that little matter.

He planned everything carefully so that his parents wouldn’t find suspicious that one day he suddenly came up with a new boyfriend. So he pretended to see his phone more than the usual, smiling at the screen stupidly and talking on the phone late at night. Then he started going out too much, not mentioning with whom or where, although most of the time he ended up having dinner alone or going to the office to kill time.

He even bought a pair of expensive gifts for his parents to see on purpose, though Mark ended up paying them to give it to someone else.

And only until his parents were sufficiently interested in Jaebum's recent mysterious actions was that he set out to find a good boy that he could hire, searching and rejecting over and over again, until he found Youngjae.

Honestly, Jaebum didn’t like him a lot, but his parents had adored him from the first moment they saw him - a decent, educated and handsome guy who loved Jaebum. Youngjae met their standards for a good boyfriend.

But now they were talking about delaying the succession once again. How long were they going to make him wait? They were taking away the only thing that had mattered to him since he remembered. Total power over the businesses and unlimited access to the family money funds.

No one telling him what he could or could not do and no one telling him again that he wasn’t a man powerful enough. Because he would be, sooner or later and if he had to pay a prostitute, he would.

But he was throwing too much money into it and he wasn’t going to let a stupidity ruin everything again. He had already fixed (more or less) the problem with his parents, putting himself in the role of victim had always worked with them and telling them that Youngjae was aware of his problems and he was helping him had softened them.

The problem now would be Youngjae as he didn’t know what was going to happen now after the little mistake he made the last time. If the boy refused to see or work with him, everything was going to be fucked up and he would have to wait much longer before he could be chosen as the CEO (and owner) of the company, and he wasn’t willing to wait much longer.

He knew the boy wasn’t easy and knew that convincing him to forget the incident it wasn’t going to be very cheap either but he was willing to pay enough to keep him obedient and quiet about anything that had happened.

"Hey! Read and sign this"

Mark burst into his office then, the bad habit of not knocking at the door, putting some papers in front of him

"Can he sue us?" He asked to Mark, speaking his thoughts and ignoring his request

"What?" Mark's voice sounded a bit worried, but not enough to seem alarmed.

"The boy! Is it possible that he files a lawsuit against me or the company?" Jaebum looked up and looked at the other as if he had the answer.

"I don’t know." Mark shrugged, frowning.

"Even though he may not be able to, it would mean bringing his small illegal business into the open." He kept looking at Mark, though he actually seemed to be talking to himself, "You are the lawyer here. Can the kid sue us?" He asked again

"I have no idea what you're talking about, who the hell is going to sue us?"

"The guy from the whorehouse," Jaebum said obviating it, as if he had been clear enough before "I got a little bit out of line with him last time"

"Shit Jaebum, what did you do?" Mark snorted, rolling his eyes.

"It is important? I just want to know if he can do that"

"If for him it was serious enough to tell his boss, then yes, it is important"

"Nothing that bad, just let's say I put my hand softly around his neck but he was drowning too fast"

"You’re a shit" Mark hissed annoyed "And to answer your question, yes he can sue you. I told you that you had to be careful with them"

"Please, that was nothing" said the other with a shrug. "And it's not like I'm going to treat that whore in the stupid way you treat yours"

"If you ever refer back to Jinyoung or any of the others as whores again, I'm going to break your nose," Mark didn't look very happy with his friend, starting to regret having told him about that place to hire his fake boyfriend

"Sorry" Jaebum smiled sarcastically, making it clear that he didn’t care about his friend's threats "I forgot how much in love you are with your boy"

"I am" Mark said grinning "And if you want some advice, go get the boy, apologize to him and keep him from talking to his boss"

"I'm not going to apologize," Jaebum snorted, shaking his head. "He deserved it. Besides, I don’t think that little Youngjae is going to accept an apology either"

"Then wait to lose the great demand that they will put against you"

"I'm going to give him a blank check and he’ll decide the amount of the apology"

Mark tsked knowing that trying to convince his idiot friend it was going to be impossible. "Do whatever you want but do it quickly. Aren’t you going to the party alone, are you? Jackson is going to be there"

"I know that idiot is going to go and of course I'm going to take Youngjae with me," Jaebum assured him, forcing a smile. It had been a while but he still couldn’t bear even to hear the name of that guy "Everything is under control, you should also take your boy with you, Youngjae is going to need someone to talk to"

"Are you idiot? Katie has to go with me"

"Oh yeah, you're still engaged to her" Jaebum smirked. "How long are you going to keep that little acting of yours?"

"It's not that easy, Jaebum" Mark replied with annoyance. Obviously Jaebum didn’t understand or will even understand his position and the decisions he had to make or those that others had already made in his name.

If it were as easy as Jaebum thought, he would have broken that stupid relationship that had him tied for a long time now and gone with Jinyoung as he had wanted from the first day he saw him.

"It really is," his friend refuted again, "You're too dumb as not to do anything about it"

"You know nothing"

"Well, throw away that Katie bitch and that’s it" Jaebum advised rolling his eyes, taking his eyes to the papers that had been the original issue of why Mark was in his office "Unless you're ashamed to go out with a whore" He mockingly added

"Fuck you. Sometimes I ask myself why we are friends" the older snorted, feeling the urge to hit the perfect face of that guy. "I'm more ashamed to say that I'm going to marry Katie than to go out with Jinyoung"

"Then I don’t know what you're waiting for"

"It's not that easy" he repeated, emphasizing every word. "You have to have a stable relationship to get your inheritance and I have to marry that woman and I can't fake that. Besides, Jinyoung doesn’t want to be with me either. Everything is difficult right now"

"Does he prefer to stay in the shithole where he is than to have to go with you? Wow, he must hate you a lot then"

"I'm going to pretend I didn’t hear that," said Mark standing up from his seat, pointing to the papers on Jaebum's desk. "Send me that when you sign it and go apologize to the boy"

Jaebum rolled his eyes in annoyance, thinking of what he could give to Youngjae to make him agree to keep going with the plan.

*

*

*

It was mid-afternoon when Jaebum entered the JYP building, asking the girl at the front desk to call Youngjae. She told him he had to sit down and wait, while Youngjae came downstairs. But half an hour later, said boy still didn’t have the decency to get down and Jaebum was getting tired of waiting for him.

Standing up from his seat, Jaebum went with the girl once more to ask her to call Youngjae again, as gently as he felt capable of.

"I know you told me I had to wait," he said impatiently, faking  smile "But I need to see Youngjae urgently"

"Mr. Im” they called from behind just before the girl could answer something, turning around to meet a Youngjae smiling with annoyance "What a surprise"

"I have to talk to you" Jaebum replied, approaching him and noticing small, dark purple marks around his neck, supposing that he himself caused it

Youngjae lifted his wrist, looking at the invisible watch on it. "It's time for dinner; I don’t have much time, maybe tomorrow"

"I don’t have time for you either" Jaebum hissed, rolling his eyes. "I need to talk right now. This is for you" Then he handed him a red rose he had taken from the garden of his parents' house. He thought about a kind of cheesy detail like that, something that helped him to be forgiven. 

Of course he knew he didn't need his forgiveness but his mom, as soon as she knew they were having an 'argue' (he didn't know how she got that idea), insisted on him giving Youngjae something like that to make him happy again.

"How pretty!" Youngjae exclaimed sarcastically, taking the rose and putting it close to his neck. "It matches with the beautiful bruises, don’t you think?"

"Yeah, the colors in your neck favor the rose," growled the other, starting to get angry. "Now, can we talk or not?"

"But if we're talking right now, Mr. Im"

Jaebum looked at him seriously and approached to his ear to whisper "Hey, stop making funny if you don’t want new bruises on your skin. I need only ten minutes"

"I'm not scared of the threats Mr. Im" Youngjae chuckled, flicking his tongue "Only ten minutes"

He pulled away from Jaebum and started walking down a hallway, motioning for him to follow. Jaebum rolled his eyes but followed him anyway, reaching a large and comfortable dining room. He was surprised by the decorating taste of the boss or whoever was. Decorated like that, it didn’t look like a house full of cheap whores and even looked like a classy place.

He sat down at one of the tables Youngjae pointed at and waited until the boy took a half-eaten blackberry cheesecake from the fridge, a large glass of chocolate milkshake, and also took to the table a pair of pink frosting donuts and something that didn’t seem so edible but Youngjae seemed happy to eat.

"You're hungry" Jaebum grimaced, seeing all the food Youngjae had put in front of him

"After live starving, the hunger never goes" Youngjae said, starting to eat cheesecake with a smile. Jaebum thought it was a rather strange phrase to start eating, but he didn’t ask what he meant and watched him eat for about 5 minutes, until he remembered why he was there.

"Hey," he called, tapping the table gently with his forefinger

"What? Do you want to eat too?" Youngjae looked up and Jaebum saw how he licked the jelly on his lips. Even in such a disgusting situation, the guy was way too sexy "I'm sorry but there’s not enough food for the two of us here"

"I don’t want your food, fat ass" Jaebum rolled his eyes, grimacing "Just stop eating and listen to me"

"My ears work perfectly fine even if my mouth is full so..."

"Fine. I come to clarify what happened the other day"

"Oh, you mean the day you were stoned and tried to fuck me?" Youngjae then stopped eating and looked at him with false innocence in his eyes

"The day you kicked my balls so hard that maybe now I'm sterile?” Jaebum hissed back, copying the stupid look on his face “Yeah, that day"

"If thanks to me you'll not have children, I'm a hero!” the boy shouted victorious “The world doesn't need more like you. And that kick wasn't hard at all"

"It's that so? Thank you then, hero" Jaebum smiled sarcastically with a hint of annoyance in his voice

"You're welcome" Youngjae smiled back

"Anyway, I'm sorry you got into where nobody called you and you ended up hurt" Jaebum said without conviction, still with the smirk on his face.

"Oh wait! Is that an apology what I hear?" Youngjae laughed  mockingly, "Yeah... nice try but not enough"

"I offer you my sincere apologies for that day" Jaebum tried again, pointing at his neck to refer to the marks he left in the boy, taking out a signed check from the inner pocket of his coat, with the amount space in blank "Give me a quantity. How much will your forgiveness cost me?"

"No, Mr. Im" the boy taunted, shaking his head "Not everything is about money"

"You don’t want it? Okay" Jaebum shrugged as he nodded and tried to save the check one more time but Youngjae stopped his wrist just in time

"But I can think of a good number" he smiled, trying to get the check off but Jaebum waved his hand away.

"We're going to come to an agreement first," he warned and waited for Youngjae to nod "You're not going to mention that to your boss and you're going to keep the plan as if nothing"

"Please! If I had wanted, the boss would have known this from the first day" the boy growled, wishing to snatch his future money from his hands

"Oh... and as why didn’t you want your boss to find out, exactly?"

"I was waiting for your apologies," Youngjae replied, pointing the check

Jaebum laughed angrily, writing an amount that seemed fair enough to both of them, handing it over to him. Youngjae nodded pleased at the numbers, folding it in half carefully and tucking it into his pocket.

"Apologies accepted"

"I'm leaving then!" Jaebum stood up and as soon as Youngjae heard those words, he hurriedly continued to eat, "And get ready, I'll come for you tomorrow"

"What?!" Youngjae shouted with his mouth full. "And now where are we going to go? And what am I going to wear?!"

Jaebum grimaced in disgust before answering "Wear whatever you want to, money sucker! I'm going to take you shopping"

Youngjae smiled satisfied with the idea, moving a hand so that Jaebum left him alone. The latter only snorted loudly, turning around to leave at once.

*

*

*

"Turn around" Jaebum asked for the fifth time when Youngjae left the fitting room

Youngjae rolled his eyes for a millionth time, unable to understand why the clothes he wore were so important now, turning so that Jaebum could see all the corners of his body.

"Stop right there!" He ordered when Youngjae was giving his back to him "Uhmm..."

After a full minute of feeling the man's gaze on him, Youngjae turned his head only to discover a Jaebum with one hand on his chin as if he were thinking of something of life and death, concentrated entirely in only one part of his body.

"Excuse me, what are you looking at?"

"Your beautiful face" Jaebum slowly looked up until he made eye contact with the boy. "Of course I'm looking at your ass! But it's not the big deal. Next!" He ordered, gesturing for him to return to the dressing room.

Youngjae snorted, crossing his arms, facing him. "I'm not going to try anything else! Do you want me to wear a size 3 times smaller? Maybe that will look good enough for you"

"Well, maybe if you spent less time eating and more time exercising that ass of yours we wouldn’t have these problems now"

"Please" Youngjae turned slightly to see his reflection in the mirror "I'm so fine"

"Yeah," Jaebum conceded, genuinely speaking this time "Your body is beautiful but it is not enough. It has to look more than perfect"

"If you like it and I like it, I don’t see the problem" argued the boy once again, tired of trying on clothes

"There is someone that have to like you and is not me"

"And exactly who do I have to impress then? If it's not you"

"Jackson Wang" Jaebum hissed the syllables of that name painfully, feeling the rage running through his body at the sole thought of that son of a bitch.

"And who is that?"

"The biggest shit on earth." Jaebum smirked and taking Youngjae by the shoulders, began to run down his hands, stroking the skin of his arms and then taking his waist tightly, sticking him to his own body "I will boast what I have now"

"How funny," Youngjae whispered into his ear, making no move to get away. "I thought you were the biggest shit on earth"

Jaebum laughed, pushing Youngjae away from his body. "There's someone better than me. Now, go and put on something else"

"Shit" Youngjae whispered annoyed before locking himself back into the fitting room and putting on a new pair of tight jeans that Jaebum chose for him.

"This doesn't let anything under my waist breathe" Announced the boy once he left the fitting room and turning around automatically, before Jaebum asked him "I think this is what you were looking for"

Jaebum smiled when he saw the legs of his fake boyfriend dressed in those extremely tight jeans. His tight thighs and his plump butt with perfect proportions, the guy was so sexy in so many ways that he could take him right there.

"I like it" Mr. Im bit his lower lip while eating him with his eyes "Take it off so I can pay it, unless you prefer me taking it off for you"

Youngjae laughed, looking at him briefly before entering the fitting room again "Yeah, you wish"

"It's not that 'I wish'" Jaebum shouted so that Youngjae could hear him. "I'm going to do it, when the party is over; I'm going to rip it off you in bed"

Jaebum didn’t get to hear Youngjae's complaints so he just rushed him so they could leave the store at once. They visited two other shops where they got more clothes for Youngjae of his own choice and didn’t take too long to find everything they wanted.

"Very well, darling" Jaebum snarled when he had paid off the last set of clothes for Youngjae. "Now don’t forget it, when you see Wang, stand up a little in front of him. Make him want you"

Youngjae frowned, not understanding. "You're not going to make me sleep with him, are you? Because I'm not going to do it"

"No, after he wants to sleep with you, I'm going to be the one who's going to fuck you," the man smirked, "Don’t worry, little bitch, you're safe with me"

"I don’t understand this stupid plan"

"You don’t need to understand sweetness, just do what I say"

Youngjae grimaced in disgust but just let it go, following Jaebum who had already begun to walk to the food area.

"Hey!" Youngjae stopped him when he saw where he was going. "Are you going to feed me with McDonald's?"

Jaebum didn’t answer, making the answer obvious by forming in line to buy the burgers.

"No, I don’t want a cheeseburger!" The boy complained, looking disgusted. "How about those gourmet hamburgers? Those with gigantic pieces of meat and expensive ingredients?"

Jaebum turned to see Youngjae in the eyes, smirking. "You don’t deserve one of those expensive hamburgers. You're going to eat one at Mcdonalds and if you're good enough, I'll buy you a sundae"

"Tightfisted!"

"Well, the contract didn’t say anything about buying food so..."

"Yes, yes, I understood!" Youngjae shouted before Mr. Im regretted buying him at least that ugly hamburger "Just hurry up"

"Now that I think about it, I'm not the servant here," Jaebum complained, giving him the money to pay for the order. "When it’s ready, take it to the table", he suddenly put on a weird smile, leaving him to go and sit down

Youngjae looked in disbelief at the money in his hand and then at Jaebum a couple of times, pursing his lips and grunting with annoyance "Of course I do, Lord"

*

*

*

On the day of the party, Youngjae looked completely delicious. It wouldn’t be a big deal to stand in front of the big motherfucker Jackson Wang and proudly show off his new acquisition. One that, no matter how hard he tried, he wouldn’t be able to snatch away from him.

"Do you remember what I told you?" Jaebum asked for the millionth time that day, as Jaebum's driver opened the car door.

"Yes, Yes. Make that Jackson guy wants to sleep with me but not get close to him" Youngjae snapped annoyed "Does that even make sense?"

"Not really," Jaebum conceded, guiding him into a large, luxurious house. "But you're the whore, aren’t you? That's your job, fix it by yourself"

"What the fuck," Youngjae groaned again, wanting to hit Jaebum once to shut him up. "At least can I know who that guy is?"

"He will appear sooner or later," the other said, dragging him with him to the kitchen to make them drinks, offering him one with a pink color. "Meanwhile, enjoy the party"

"Yuhu! This is super fun!" Shouted the boy with a blank face, accepting his drink and took a sip, automatically making a grimace of disgust "What is this?"

"Shh, don’t ask and enjoy it" Jaebum mocked him, patting his cheek

“Oh, look who did us the honour of being here! Hello there Jaebum!" Someone shouted behind them, Jaebum's face melting into a grimace of hate that instantly changed to an overly forced smile as he turned to see the owner of the voice

"It's been a while, I wish it had been longer before I had to see your disgusting shit face again" was the greeting from Mr. Im and Youngjae had to hold back the laughter

"As nice as always, Jaebum" replied the brawny boy who accompanied them

"Jae-yah" Jaebum called for him, reaching for his arm and pulling him close to his body, hugging his waist "This is Jackson Wang"

"Hello, beauty" Jackson smiled, directing his attention to Youngjae, extending a hand for him to shake 

The boy acted quickly, looking briefly at Jaebum and thinking about what he wanted him to do and as all he remembered was the warning that he made about not to approach that guy, he just looked at Jackson's hand with disdain, getting much closer to Jaebum’s body.

Jackson laughed, looking at the boy from head to toe derisively, and Jaebum smirked.

"He's Youngjae, my fiancé" Mr. Im announced just then, without erasing the smile from his face, which grew larger when Jackson opened his mouth in disbelief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Jackson makes his appearance, in this one we're not loving him as much as in real life... you'll see what I mean later xD
> 
> Thanks the support as alwasy guys, don't forget to tell me what do you think, okay?
> 
> see yah!


	7. Seven

"Are you really going to marry Jaebum?"

Youngjae was trying to ignore everybody at that boring party, staying at the snack bar in a small corner of the huge garden spending time quietly, watching Jaebum in the distance talking to a couple of persons when someone joined him, offering him a glass with some kind of pink beverage.

"That's what he said" he replied turning to see Jackson briefly, who was gently smiling, accepting the drink and leaving it on the table automatically, not even giving it a little sip

"Oh! That means he just decided all by himself then?" Jackson exclaimed mockingly, moving closer to his body.

Youngjae sighed uneasily, rolling his eyes. "No, that means his words were pretty clear and I don’t see why I have to explain it to you again, unless you're stupid"

The other approached to Youngjae a little more, snorting with annoyance as surrounding his shoulders with the arm "And you are two of a kind"

Youngjae smirked; pushing the man's body away from his but Jackson wrapped his arm around him again, ignoring Youngjae's efforts to pull away, turning his gaze to Jaebum

"It's hard to believe that that idiot could have gotten something like you"

Youngjae frowned staring at Jackson for the first time, putting aside his attempts to get away from him "Some thing like me, you say?"

"Please sweetheart, have you seen yourself in a mirror?" Jackson moved closer to his ear to whisper, ignoring the remark on the misused word "You're a beauty and that son of a bitch is not even a good catch"

Youngjae looked at Jaebum as well, he was laughing at something another man was saying, a soft expression on his face that he hadn’t seen even once since he'd met him. Jackson's words seemed rather out of place, personally, he not even once (despite the man's shit personality) had believed that Jaebum wasn’t a good catch, at least visual and monetarily.

"Wait, did he pay you?" Jackson's mocking voice forced him to lay his eyes on him once more, the arm that was moments before on his shoulder, slowly lowering to his waist "Though if he does, you must be quite cheap"

Youngjae giggled, approaching lightly to the other's body. "Do you think I'm cheap?"

"Not at all" smiled the other, squeezing his grip "That's why it surprises me"

"So, you say there's someone better than Jaebum?"

"Even a cockroach is better than him, sweetie" he scoffed, getting close enough to brush the skin of his cheeks with his lips. "But yes, you definitely can do better"

"Oh! And let me guess" smirked the boy, raising an eyebrow. "Are you better?"

"The answer is obvious, don’t you think?"

Youngjae snorted, rolling his eyes "Actually, not so much"

"I'm interrupting you?" Before Jackson could respond to that, Jaebum appeared behind Youngjae, pulling his arm tightly to put him away from the other guy's body.

"Of course not" grunted Jackson, painting an annoyed smile. "I was asking your fiancé here, where I can get someone like him"

"It's as easy as making a call," Jaebum replied as annoyed as he was, one of his arms finding Youngjae's waist sticking him firmly to his own body, feeling how the boy strained to hear him say those words "01-800-Hot-Boys, though I don’t think that a shit like you can do it"

Youngjae smirked inevitably at the prominent wrinkles between Jackson's eyebrows that were marking with every word of Mr. Im, though his smile remained intact "Although you are the clear example that shit can do it, Jaebum"

Jaebum smiled irritably, unwilling to respond to that and trying to get away with Youngjae at once but when he tried to move, he was surprised when the boy stood still instead of following him, stopping to look at him in warning but Youngjae just smiled at him

"Hyung, you know? Jackson just told me I shouldn’t be with you" he whispered, coming close to him, loud enough for the other to hear.

"Really?" Jaebum looked at Youngjae raising an eyebrow, glancing at Jackson briefly before returning his gaze to the boy.

"Yeah!" Youngjae smiled, listening how Jackson chuckled "Don’t you want to know my opinion?"

Jaebum rolled his eyes without understanding where the boy was trying to go with that entire useless story, gently nodding anyway "What do you think?"

Youngjae turned to look at Jackson, gently smiling at him before returning his attention to the man in front of him, putting his hand behind his neck as pulling him towards him to kiss him not so softly.

Jaebum was surprised at first by the sudden action but he adapted quickly to the situation, hiding any kind of astonishment, approaching more to Youngjae’s body as moving his lips to the fast pace that he marked.

"You're gross" Jackson snarled, forcing them to cut off the kiss. Youngjae looked at Jackson, who was still stunned, smiling sarcastically.

"I think my hyung is the best" Youngjae said licking his lip, Jaebum smirked taking his hand to get him out of there.

"It was also like that with him, remember?" Jackson snapped mockingly then, making them stop. "You wanna bet? How long do you think it will take me to take him off you too?"

Youngjae frowned confused but Jaebum didn’t give him time to ask anything "Let's go" he growled pulling him to keep walking

"What was that?" Youngjae asked when they were far enough away from Jackson

"None of your business" was the dry response he received and Youngjae decided not to be so interested anyway, following him until they got to the car where the driver automatically started it ready to leave.

"And then exactly what do we come to?" He asked once he had started the engine

Jaebum turned to look at him, giving him a small side smile "To show you off"

Youngjae snorted rolling his eyes, not interested in asking him more questions with answers just as stupid as that or in their absence, that weren’t going to be answered.

"And just so you know, you didn’t do a good job today" Jaebum mentioned after a while, looking out the car window

"I did what you wanted me to do" Youngjae snapped, "I made him want me"

"I said flirt with him" Jaebum's fist suddenly closed in the other boy's hair, pulling it hard to force him to get close, causing him to stifle a cry of pain "Not let him fuck you in front of everyone"

"I acted according to what you wanted, Mr. Im," growled Youngjae, trying to remove the man's hand from the hold. "Did you want him to fuck me, right?"

"You acted like a whore" Jaebum replied releasing him as pushing him away "But then again, you are a whore"

Youngjae just held a hand to his head where seconds before had been Jaebum’s, speaking in an authoritative and annoyed voice "Take me back!"

The man laughed, slowly shaking his head "Not until you do your slut duties"

*

*

*

Less than half an hour later, they were already in Jaebum's apartment, the door closed and Youngjae pinned to the wall with Jaebum's lips on his, kissing him violently with urgency.

"This wasn’t part of the deal, Mr. Im" Youngjae complained in a choked voice as Jaebum began to nibbling on his neck careless.

"Oh, but it was part of the deal lil' bitch" the man smiled on his skin "I told you I'd fuck you when the party is over and I already paid for you"

"Shit," growled the boy as Jaebum sucked hard the skin on his clavicle, leaving a bruise that would surely look horrible in the morning, trying to push him unsuccessfully, without any other choice than to let him do whatever he wanted.

Jaebum with his tongue tucked into his neck, tugged him awkwardly to his room, where he shoved him roughly onto the bed, grinning lasciviously at his body once more.

"What?" Youngjae snapped annoyingly, tired of feeling his gaze all over him

Jaebum raised an eyebrow, approaching him "Take off your clothes" he ordered in a whisper

The boy rolled his eyes, starting to get rid of his jacket and shirt quickly, making obvious with every move he didn’t want to be there, hurrying to unbutton his pants when Jaebum stopped him on the spot.

"No, no, no" he told him still in whispers "Make it slow and sexy. Get in the mood, sweetness"

"The faster the better, isn’t it?" Youngjae replied with a grin, trying to get back to what he was doing

"This isn’t" Jaebum approached and took his hands away from the button of the pants, slowly putting himself over him "You're not being very obedient today"

"I don’t feel like obeying you"

"What a shame, it would have been easier the other way" the man teased, gently stroking Youngjae's thighs, pressing the flesh between his fingers gently as he bent down to kiss him, the boy turning his head to avoid it while he stayed still on the bed, not responding to any of the caresses he was receiving.

Jaebum growled angrily, getting up just enough to look him in the eye. "Do you want me to recite the instructions? I'd rather not fuck a mannequin, if you don’t mind"

Youngjae grinned, shaking his head "And I would rather be in my room but then again... we can’t have everything in life"

"Do you want me to beg you? That's not going to happen, if you're good even you're going to enjoy it" he whispered then, kissing his neck

"I don’t see how I'm going to enjoy this"

"The problem is you've been a whore for far too long" Jaebum provoked, putting one of his hands in the other's leg, lifting his thigh to wrap it around his waist, stroking it gently. "I'll show you what a good fuck is. Let yourself go, baby"

"I don’t think I'm going to enjoy it anyway" the boy snapped his tongue but he began to relax under the man's body

Jaebum raised his eyebrows amused. "Do what you want then but please me. I don’t want a robot in bed"

With those words, he attacked his lips again not giving him the time to reject him, moving his lips slowly until the boy decided to cooperate, feeling as his arms tangled his neck and corresponding his kiss, first slow and then more urgent and passionate, Jaebum’s tongue entering his mouth problemless, caressing it with his.

Meanwhile, Jaebum's hands found the button of Youngjae's jeans, unbuttoning and lowering the zipper, then caressing the bare white skin of his waist playing with the hem, taking his time to take it off.

Breaking the kiss he moved away from the boy's body, sitting between his legs, pulling his pants slowly as he brushed his skin superficially with his fingers, the fabric was so tight, resembling stockings, throwing the clothing somewhere in the room, a smile on his lips to see him there in front of him so ready for him.

Leaning again, he started to attack his neck, Youngjae's legs automatically looping around the man's waist and his fingers tangled in his hair, letting him do whatever he wanted at the end, lifting his hip slightly to rub their crotches.

Jaebum smiled over his skin, sliding his tongue from his neck to his chest, where he began to suck one of the boy's nipples, biting it roughly and managing to draw a soft chant from his lips, pinching the other so that both were raised for him. Moving his free hand to his buttocks,  he stick it beneath the fabric of his boxers to squeeze the flesh as one of his fingers was trying to find his pink hole but being stopped by Youngjae at once.

"Not from behind" he said in a trembling, shaking voice

The man laughed, snorting mockingly "Unless you have another place where I can fuck you, I think that opinion it's invalid"

Youngjae smiled sideways, getting up in bed to shift positions nimbly, sitting on the man's lap, pressing their cocks together.

"There's another place," he whispered in his ear as he decided for himself that it was his turn to play, leaving butterfly kisses on Jaebum's neck as he unbuttoned the shirt he was wearing, tossing it to the floor as caressing the muscles of his arms carefully for a few seconds before he began to nibble on his collarbones, slowly lowering down to kiss his well-worked abdomen, down to the belt of his pants, looking at him with a smile as he settled between his legs.

"Know that even if you do that, I'm still going to fuck you" the man said, getting up enough to see him, holding his weight on his elbows

"You said if there was another place and there is" Youngjae refuted, cupping his dick with his hand over the fabric of his pants, stroking it

Jaebum chuckled, reaching out to stroke his cheek. "It's not the same and you know it, slutty bitch. The last time you let me fuck you, what's wrong with you now?"

"That last time was not... me"

"Oh, so I should give you coke again?"

"No," grunted the boy, gripping his cock hard enough to cause him pain, Jaebum grunting, trying to hit him but Youngjae only raised his eyebrows in warning, threatening to hurt him again, which kept him quiet "And it's not my custom to fuck, so you're going to settle for this"

"So how do you satisfy the other customers then?" Jaebum asked at the end, again throwing his body on the mattress "If it isn’t your custom"

"In fact it's just one client" Youngjae explained, going back to his work, unbuttoning his pants and taking it off alone with his underwear, leaving Jaebum completely naked in front of him, smiling at the sexy sight, being unable to avoid it. "And he's completely fine with just blowjobs"

Jaebum hummed in reply "It must be someone too boring then or he don’t like you too much"

"He respects me"

Jaebum lifted his head to look at the boy at that, bursting into laughter. "I'm sorry to tell you, but no one respects whores. They don’t deserve it"

Youngjae huffed annoyed "There are people who aren’t shit like you, Mr. Im"

"Don't tell me" he kept mocking the boy "And let me guess! The guy wants you to run away with him but you turned him down?"

The boy was surprised to hear him say that, lowering his guard for a few seconds "How do you know?"

"I have a friend in such a situation. The boy rejects him" as Youngjae said nothing, Jaebum went on "Why don’t you want to go with him? If he 'respects you' that much?"

"It's none of your business"

Youngjae cut the subject there, concentrating again on Jaebum's lowers, grabbing his cock up and down in his hand a couple of times, then putting his tongue on the head to accompany the thrusts, feeling the man get big and hard on his hands, listening as his breathing began to stir.

When he was erect enough, he began to move his tongue along the whole length, delineating  the vaulted veins, savoring the flesh down to his balls, sucking it a couple of times before go up again, kissing the hardness until he reached the tip, licking him teasingly.

"If you bite me, I'll kill you" Jaebum growled, followed by a muffled moan as Youngjae began to gobble him up.

First slowly, he began to move up and down his head, moving his tongue to the rhythm, sucking his head hard before go down again, repeating the same with a calm rhythm as massaging his balls, putting everything in his mouth, the tip of Jaebum's cock touching his throat, bobbing his head gently.

"Fuck," gasped the man with one of his hands toward the boy, grabbing a fist of hair "Quickly"

Youngjae smiled, quickening his movements, swinging his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard, making a pop sound as he pulled him out of his mouth to lick his cock again, tasting the drops of precum that ran from the tip, smiling as Jaebum pushed his head to force him to swallow the hardness once more.

Obeying, Youngjae swallowed him again, putting everything he could inside his mouth, bobbing up and down, sucking the manhood to the rhythm that began to mark Jaebum with his hip, feeling as the grip on his hair tightened between the accelerating speed, he gasped softly as the tip hit his throat careless, the vibrations of his voice causing spasms in Jaebum.

"Shit, shit" he groaned, starting to move his hips frantically, not giving him time to breathe, concentrating only on the hot cavity.

Youngjae held his weight on Jaebum's strong thighs, feeling his muscles twitch with pleasure, licking as much of the length as he allowed him to fuck his mouth at his will, sucking hard and ignoring the jaw ache, keeping up the pace and finding the sounds that Jaebum was making very amusing, gently moving his head to meet Jaebum's movements, knowing that he was close by his body trembling beneath his and the thrusts becoming erratic.

Jaebum drowned a gasp when he cum into Youngjae's mouth, loosening his hair and trying to control his spasms of pleasure. Youngjae, not surprised, swallowed the seed that had an unexpectedly sweet taste, licking a few times the cock and stroking his thighs waiting for him to return from his high.

"Shit, you're good" Jaebum whispered breathlessly, taking Youngjae by his neck to force him get closer to him. Youngjae crawled up the mattress to meet his face, trying to get away as soon as he saw what he was trying to do.

"I need to wash my mouth first," he said trying to push him as Jaebum approached his lips, struggling to get out of bed, the man frowned, ignoring his complaints.

"I'm dirty!"

"You’re okay!" Jaebum growled between the struggles, putting himself over Youngjae once again "You're sexy," he whispered over his lips, before attacking them and kissing him passionately, forcing the other to respond despite his initial rejections, bringing his hands to the elastic of his boxers to take it off at once.

Youngjae broke the kiss to look at him hesitantly, Jaebum smiled. "We're not done yet," he said, kissing carefully the marks on his neck that he had left earlier; walking his hands to caress his whole body, beginning to massage Youngjae's cock slowly, the boy drowned a groan.

Jaebum stroked his hard manhood as he brought his free hand once again to his buttocks, parting his cheeks to touch the puckered hole, Youngjae stopping him again.

"I told you not"

"And I'm telling you I don’t care"

The man opened Youngjae's thighs enough to have a panoramic view, smiling as taking his tongue to his cock to lick it going further down, his tongue passing through his balls and then to his expectant entrance, sucking and slurping the little hole a few times feeling how Youngjae stirred beneath him.

Standing up, he reached a small lube bottle he kept on the bedside table, tossing it to Youngjae who looked at him in confusion.

"Get ready for me" he ordered, sitting beside him on the bed, putting his arms behind his head to wait for the show.

The boy clicked his tongue, opening the bottle and pouring enough lube on his fingers, sitting in front of Jaebum spreading his legs enough so that he didn’t miss anything, bringing his hand to his own partition, stroking first to distribute the lube, putting in a finger with relative ease, moving it in and out a couple of times, inserting the second without waiting too long.

Throwing his head back, he bit his lower lip to drown out the sounds that were trying to get out of his mouth, the second finger struggling with difficulty and Jaebum feeling his member begin to harden once more.

When the second finger was inside and Youngjae became accustomed to the situation, he began to move them in and out, opening them inside himself to loosen his muscles, his drowning moans growing stronger when, fortunately, he could stroke his prostate

"Oh... shit-" he groaned as he tried to put in the third finger, closing his eyes tightly as he felt the pressure he was causing when he had three fingers inside, moving them at a slow pace at first, accelerating the soft thrusts as he tried to search his spot again, panting frustrated and automatically moving his hips to try to get his fingers deeper, his other hand finding his cock to caress it too, moaning.

"Look at you," Jaebum whispered with a mocking tone in his voice, stopping Youngjae's hands forcing him to open his eyes to discover that the man was over him again "You are a complete slut"

"Shut up and fuck me" Youngjae groaned at the sudden emptiness in him, reaching for the condom Jaebum laid on the bed to tear it apart and put it on the man's hard manhood

"I thought you didn’t want to" the man taunted, twisting Youngjae's neck with his lips, holding his thighs open, now playing with Youngjae's hole in where he was dying to re-enter

"Are you going to do it or not?" Youngjae growled needy, stroking Jaebum's dick a couple of times to smear the lubricant he still had in his hands, Jaebum smiled

"Of course I'll do it, sweetie"

Aligning his manhood with the boy's entrance, he started slowly go in, Youngjae closing his eyes as he felt his walls open wide, Jaebum didn’t stop until he was completely inside, panting as he felt the pressure around him.

Waiting a few seconds, Youngjae moved his hips gently in sign so that Jaebum could move, feeling the man's nails dig lightly on his thighs as he began to move in and out slowly first, to adjust to the pressure, Youngjae's hands tangled in the man’s back, urging him to move a little faster.

The thrusts began to hasten, Jaebum's hip hitting Youngjae's buttocks repeatedly, filling the room with dirty, wet sounds and their own voices echoing through the walls.

"Shit, Mr. Im!" Youngjae moaned in a scream as the tip of his cock found his prostate, Jaebum smiled, repeatedly beating just that point, watching him in delight as his body twisted under his "Fuck yes! There!"

“Yeah, baby. Tell me what you want." Jaebum gasped in his ear, nailing his teeth into his partner's neck, quickly moving his hips against his

"Faster… more!" Youngjae arched his back, letting Jaebum move much deeper, taking his own cock between his fingers to masturbate to the rhythm in which the man moved inside him.

The thrusts began to grow quicker and clumsiest, Jaebum feeling how the blood rushed to his lowers, his fists clenched tightest against the boy's skin, closing his eyes tightly, moaning "Ah, fuck!"

With his free hand, Youngjae took Jaebum's neck and drew him to kiss him hot and impulsive, feeling the man's body tremble above his, the force of the thrusts at that point pushing him to the limit, biting Jaebum’s lower lip tightly as he cum into their chests, the spasms of his orgasm becoming uncontrollable as he felt Jaebum still swinging inside him, also finding his release a few seconds later with a last hard thrust, scratching his thighs rudely before falling over him.

Standing for a moment, to catch their breaths, Youngjae was able to smell the soft scent of Jaebum's hair from that position and for some reason, that made him smile softly.

Taking off of him and leaving his body careless, Jaebum got rid of the condom before falling back to his side, looking at him as he stroked his cheek slightly "God, you really are good, kitten"

"I know" Youngjae rolled his eyes, standing up "You're not bad neither, Mr. Im"

The man clicked his tongue, twisting himself as making the slightest effort to crawl under the blankets, closing his eyes.

"Hey! You have to take me back!" Youngjae claimed, wagging his shoulder.

"Don’t bother. If you want to go, go on your own" growled the other without even moving from his place "If you want to stay, I offer you the other side of the bed. Just shut up"

The boy snorted but remained motionless on that spot, weighing the options he had, deciding that he was definitely going to leave but he hadn’t even moved a little when Jaebum threw a blanket over him as pulling his wrist to throw him on the bed, Youngjae turned to see him surprised.

"Just sleep!" He grunted, returning to his original position "It's just a night"

Youngjae sighed a bit annoyed; Jaebum's sheets smelled of baby softener mixed with his own scent and it was nice. And he wondered if it would be a bad idea to stay there, and even though a part of him knew he shouldn’t stay, he simply decided that sleeping next to him for a night wasn’t that bad anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again everybodyyy!!! <3 
> 
> I just gonna say, really, Jb is going to be better at some point lol


	8. Eight.

Jaebum woke up with a gentle tingle just below his nose.

A soft citrus-like scent slowly flooding his nostrils. Wanting to catch a little more of the fragrance, he got closer to the source of the scent as squeezing the body that rested between his arms, startling when noticing the presence that he barely remembered it was there.

Opening his eyes, he found himself surrounding Youngjae's slender waist gently, the boy's face resting on the crook of his neck, wincing as he noticed that the soft smell of before had come from his hair.

He examined carefully his partner's face, his eyes closed and his measured breathing and just like that, with that expressionless face, the boy looked somehow cute.

He looked beautiful.

Being completely honest, Jaebum knew that Youngjae was quite attractive and desirable but at that moment, seeing him like this with his milky skin bathed in the sunlight coming through the window, he looked like someone different.

He wasn’t the rude bitch he had bought, he was just a person. A beautiful one.

He slid one of his hands carefully, barely rubbing the skin gently, snorting quietly as he discovered fascinated how soft and smooth it was, like a piece of silk.

He ran his fingers along the curve of his hip, his lower back, his plump and perfect butt, his shaped thighs; gently touching him as he involuntarily pressed his own body against his, Youngjae's legs tangled between his.

Wondering how in the world it went unnoticed how sublime his body was, his face.

A soft moan from Youngjae's lips pulled him out of his trance, blinking a couple of times to get back to his senses and stop having such ridiculously positive thoughts about him.

He tried to move carefully away from his body pushing him softly, when Youngjae's peaceful face turned into a grimace that Jaebum couldn’t identify, perhaps it was pain, hate, anger, sadness or all at the same time.

Youngjae shook his head to the other side with a gasp, like a drowning whimper and single words: 'No' 'Let go' 'Don’t wanna' wordiness drowned in groans, wallowing in bed and small drops of sweat starting to cover his forehead.

Jaebum sat on the bed, frowning confused not knowing what was happening to him, touching his shoulder lightly to try to wake him up and Youngjae pushing him unconsciously still with his face furrowed and eyes tightly closed.

"Don’t touch me" he heard the boy whispered in a sharp voice, turning around but his body still trembled softly beneath the sheets.

"Hey!" Jaebum said hoarsely, putting his hand back on his shoulder, moving him gently "Hey, little slu-" he interrupted himself, clearing his throat before continuing "Youngjae? Youngjae wake up"

He felt as Youngjae shuddered, a groan that sounded to something like "Stop, no" followed by a choked cry and small spasms coursing through his body and he calling him nonstop

"You're okay, Youngjae wake up!" He said almost in a scream, shaking him hard urging him to wake up "Youngjae, open your eyes. Hey! Come on Jae..."

Jaebum tapped the boy's back gently, saying his name nonstop until with a choked cry, Youngjae jumped up, his breathing agitated, bathed in cold sweat.

"Hey! Are you okay?" The man asked trying to look at his face but Youngjae didn’t respond keeping his eyes down, controlling his breathing and completely ignoring the man next to him and the hand still on his shoulder

"Are you okay?" Jaebum asked him once again when he noticed the boy was breathing normally again

"What time is it?" the boy said, not answering what was asked and refusing to look at the man

"How the fuck I'll know? I asked if you’re feeling good"

Youngjae giggled before finally looking at Jaebum with a smirk "Are you worried about me, Mr. Im? You make me blush"

"The shit's worried about you" Jaebum growled, snorting, surprised by how quickly the boy turned into a sarcastic bitch "What I was really worried about was you having a bedwetting episode in my own bed... What? Are you scared of the dark or there are monsters under your bed?" the man mocked, making a faked pout

Youngjae rolled his eyes annoyed; turning his back to the man, he put his feet on the carpet, just sitting looking at the floor and giving a big breath of air before answering "Rather a beast hugging me... What's up Mr. Im? Can’t you sleep if you don’t hug your teddy?"

"What the fuck you say?" Jaebum snorted, pursing his lips.

"With you hugging me so hard, I having nightmares was an obvious outcome"

"I wasn’t hugging you"

"But you did... I didn’t know you liked me that much" Youngjae smirked, rising from the bed and bending down to pick up his underwear from the floor, showing Jaebum his pink and still stretched hole

"There's only one thing I like about you" Jaebum licked his lips at the sight, approaching him quietly, holding his hips just before he stood up and sticking his manhood in his butt "And it's so small I don’t think it counts"

Youngjae growled in disgust, moving to get away but Jaebum held him firmly, forcing him to stand in front of him, sticking their bare crotches.

"I want to take a shower" Youngjae mused with an authoritarian tone, pushing him.

Jaebum put a side-smile, shrugging "Then take it. I'm not stopping you"

"Then let me go"

"Then… I don’t want to" he said mockingly, running his arm through the curvature of his back

"Fuck, Mr. Im..." the boy started to struggle, wanting to part but the grip was firm

"What?" Jaebum approached to his ear, whispering in a raspy voice "Come on kitten, let's have some fun"

"Fuck no..."

"Why not? Yesterday you enjoyed it, right? We can have our second round safely now." The man licked Youngjae's lobe, bringing his hands to his ass to massage the flesh

Youngjae groaned inevitably at the feel of his cock rubbing Jaebum's, speaking faltering "The real question here is... why you want a second round?"

"I want you" the answer came naturally, as if it were something quite obvious

Youngjae giggled, putting one of his hands on Jaebum's shoulder, tossing his head slightly to let him kiss his neck "So you really like me, right?"

"Not really. What I want from you is your body because is convenient" JaeBum moved far enough to face him, raising a suggestive eyebrow without giving him a chance to reply, he came over to put his lips on his.

Youngjae didn’t really know why he was letting him do it, he knew he could stop him - he could take him off at any moment and break him a rib at that very moment but instead, he bit Jaebum's lower lip sucking it roughly, then forcing his tongue in. His mouth responding to the aggressive kiss almost as eagerly as his partner, beginning to move his hips feeling as Jaebum’s length twitched pleasantly against his own.

He thought about stopping him one more time but the more he thought about it, the less he could find a reason to do so. It was that there was something in Jaebum that was irresistible, that made it inevitable to let himself go, to feel aroused only by his hands caressing his body.

It had been so long since he had enjoyed sex, he had long been disgusted with any carnal act.

And he'd always avoided it if he could, even since he'd lived like a hooker in the streets, he always avoided sleeping with them, leaving it just in blow or handjobs and it was too rare for him to let anyone fuck him, even now he didn’t do it. Because he didn’t like it, he felt so dirty and undesirable just thinking about it.

And it wasn’t because Jaebum made him feel special, no fucking way, definitely that was not the reason as the man's tongue was as venomous as a snake but Jaebum had something in his body that attracted him, something in his way of touching him that made it impossible for him to say no, when his own body screamed for more of his caresses even if he put up resistance.

And he wanted to think that it was the drugs the first time but the night before there were no excuses and at that moment there was nothing more than the passion with which the man did him and his own desires coming to light with him.

Maybe it was because of Jaebum's raw honesty, he didn’t tell him how beautiful he was or camouflaged his true desires with nice words and stupid compliments, he was at least honest about it and made it clear what he thought of him; he told him all he wanted to do was fuck. It was that or maybe it was just that Jaebum was damn good at it.

Jaebum gasped softly, parting far enough to look at him briefly, his eyes full of lust and desire, he kissed him roughly biting his lower lip, a trickle of blood spilling from his skin. One of Jaebum's hands rising up his chest to the nape of his neck, pulling a strand of hair softly before closing his fist over Youngjae's throat while Youngjae's hand traveled south, trapping his cocks caressing them together.

Jaebum's fingers squeezed his neck hard enough to steal his breath, making him gasp breathlessly into the kiss, and Youngjae moving his hand up and down, tightening their hardness faster.

Jaebum moaned in a raspy voice, caressing his lips with his tongue one last time before he cut the kiss, the hand he had chocking him going down to squeeze his butt and a finger beginning to slide through his pink entrance.

A sudden sound frightened them, drawing them out of their reverie and their hands pausing at once, looking around only to discover that it came from the nightstand, from Jaebum's cell phone.

The man rolled his eyes annoyed staying still until it stopped ringing, smirking as Youngjae's hand began to move slowly over his manhood once more.

"We're going to have to finish this fast" he whispered taking the boy's hips, pushing him into the bathroom no waiting for a second to put their bodies under the cold shower.

Jaebum felt Youngjae's body quiver at the temperature of the water, licking his neck as he stroked his back slowly and waiting for the water to warm over them.

Youngjae's hand didn’t stop in spite of the chills caused by the initial cold, his thumb massaging Jaebum’s tip that was starting to fill with precum, stealing a pleasant moan drowned from his lips, the situation warming along with the water falling from the shower.

Jaebum's finger worked its way through his buttocks, brushing his entrance a couple of times not waiting too much before thrusting his middle finger inside him, feeling the boy's walls tremble at the touch, followed by a second finger, scissoring them inside.

Youngjae let out a moan curving his back slightly to feel more of that touch, nibbling Jaebum's collarbone and moving his hand rhythmically, both hard and hot cocks, their fluids merging together and with the water running through their bodies.

"What do you want to do, little slut?" Jaebum whispered in his ear, joining a third finger inside Youngjae although being sufficiently stretched from the previous night was a rather useless work.

Youngjae gasped, one of the fingers suddenly brushing his prostate a couple of times, his mind starting to cloud over and his hand that wasn’t busy working his dicks scratching the skin of Jaebum's bicep, looking up briefly to make eye contact, smirking when responding in a gasp "Fuck me"

Jaebum chuckled mockingly "And your magic words?" He replied, pushing his hand a little further inside, not forgetting to massage the boy's prostate gently feeling him shudder for him.

Youngjae stifled a groan, fitting his teeth into Jaebum's neck, moving his hips back to find his fingers inside, needy.

"Well?" the man hissed, stopping the movements of his hand completely, being able to hear a 'shit' of disagreement coming out of the mouth of his boy "We don’t have all day slutty kitten"

Youngjae brought both hands to the man's neck, pulling him toward him, breathing heavily; making sure his voice sounded rather pleading "Fuck me please, Mr. Im"

Jaebum smiled pleased, turning the boy's slim body pulling his hip against his, caressing his entrance teasingly with his hardness before pushing it inside.

"Fuck, yes" Youngjae moaned, both hands holding his weight on the wall, bending his body as he moved his hip gently to accompany Jaebum's thrusts.

Jaebum whined in a raspy voice as he felt his cock being swallowed by Youngjae's body, his nails digging into the skin of his waist, quickening his movements, fucking him fast.

"Shit," the man grunted as Youngjae tightened his walls around him, sucking his dick in "You're so tight, kitten"

Thrust after thrust, their minds clouded over, Youngjae trembling softly, unable to control the moans coming out of his mouth and letting out a sharp cry as Jaebum's cock hit his prostate hard, "Oh! Fu-fuck, fuck…"

Jaebum smiled lustfully, keeping the pace fast, one of his hands joining next to Youngjae's on the wall and the other around the other's body to work his hardness following the fast pace in what he was entering him.

Youngjae's body was shaking so much from the pleasurable spasms that Jaebum was causing that it was hard to keep holding his weight, his hands sliding off the wall and his knees starting to bend, unable to help it.

"Shit babe, you're delicious" Jaebum muttered followed by a gasp, his hands surrounding the other's body as he kneeled with him, his thrusts becoming wild and erratic, with no rhythm, only worried on reaching his own ecstasy.

Once on the floor, Youngjae dropped his weight completely, just held on his knees and elbows, lifting his ass and curving his back at the ideal angle so that the man's tip struck at the right spot.

"Oh shit..." Youngjae's words were drowned when his orgasm hit him, the water taking his seed that spread over the tile, feeling a second later Jaebum’s release filling his insides when with a choked yelp, he cum inside him.

Jaebum waited a little before get out of him, standing up when his breathing was controlled, getting under the waterjet to start washing his body, which was the original plan.

Youngjae didn’t care if the position was somewhat uncomfortable; staying on the floor feeling how Jaebum's seed was starting to run down the inner side of his thigh.

"Hey!" The man called, tapping him with his knee gently to force him to look at him "Are you going to stay on the floor all day? Get the fuck up already"

The boy growled uncomfortably as he tried to sit up and just managed to sit on his heels as he felt a throbbing pain in his lower back. "Fuck Mr. Im, you should know the limits"

Jaebum smirked "I'll take that as a compliment" he took Youngjae's forearm to help him stand up

"I wasn’t complimenting you" Youngjae pouted cutely, pulling the bar of soap out of his hands to rub his body with it "You're an animal"

Jaebum rolled his eyes, hurriedly removing all the soap from his body to get out of the bathroom as soon as possible "Hurry up" he snapped as he wrapped his waist with a towel and with another drying his hair "We've already lost too much water"

Youngjae snorted as he saw him come out. "I didn’t ask for this," he whispered in annoyance, turning off the water when he had finished.

As when he left the bathroom Jaebum wasn’t in the room, he gave himself the freedom to rummage through the drawers because he didn’t intend to wear the clothes he wore the day before, ready to find something loose and comfortable he could use.

He started to rummage through the first drawer he opened, trying to find something that wasn’t a black tank top; it seemed that was the only clothing Jaebum had, funny because Youngjae hadn’t seen him even once wearing something like that.

When he didn’t find anything he liked, he opened the next drawer, finding a sport pants he surely would wear, closing it to continue with the next drawer, stirring the clothes looking for something good when something caught his attention.

In the corner of the drawer well hidden under an ugly T-shirt, there was a framed photograph of two boys, one of them that appeared to be Jaebum.

Frowning his lips curiously, he turned his head to side to side to make sure of his loneliness before pulling out the photo.

Indeed, in the photo was Jaebum smiling in such an honest and natural way that Youngjae smiled instantly at the sight of him, wondering where the laughing boy who he seemed to be in the photo had gone.

Beside him, he was hugging another boy who seemed to be a bit younger than he, with a small smile drawn on his face making a victory sign with his hand.

Youngjae frowned, inevitably wondering who it was that person who had Jaebum smiling like that, creating stories in his mind about the couple as he couldn’t ask Jaebum about that and even though he asked, it might not be as if the man was going to answer happily.

He could be his brother, though he was ninety-nine percent sure he was an only child.

Maybe a friend or... Oh!

Then he remembered the Jackson guy had mentioned some 'Him' that made Jaebum's body tense momentarily.

And what if Jackson was talking about this guy? But who would it be and why did Jaebum hide his picture in his drawers? It was as if he didn’t want to see it again but he couldn’t get rid of it either. Was him his boyfriend or something? What had happened then?

His brain went back to work on theories about the life of his client, things that shouldn’t matter to him but which he was a little bit curious.

He heard some noises outside the room that startled him, quickly putting the picture in place and hiding it with the clothes clumsily just in time when the door opened, Jaebum coming in looking at him with annoyance when he found him with his drawers open, made a mess.

"Please look in everything you want, the drawers are yours" he growled, holding his weight on the sill of the door

"Thank you" the other replied in a sarcastic tone, flashing a bright smile to try to hide that he had been spying seconds before.

Jaebum was going to answer something but he restrained himself, just rolling his eyes before turning around leaving him alone again.

Youngjae let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding, taking the first shirt he had within reach, slamming close everything and dressing as fast as he could, afraid of the retaliation he might have for spying on his client's private affairs.

When he was ready, he went out to find Jaebum on the counter cooking something which, by the way, smelled rather pretty good. Jaebum turned briefly to see the boy, snorting "That clothes aren’t a gift, you're going to give it back"

"Sure" replied the boy, coming up to see what he was cooking. "It's not that I want your used clothes anyway but after my double special service the least I deserve is clean clothes and a good breakfast" he stretched out a hand to steal a piece of freshly chopped fruit from a plate, Jaebum slapping his hand to push it away

"If you want to eat, make your own breakfast, little shit" he snapped, picking up his own breakfast, sitting down at the table.

Youngjae rolled his eyes, watching the food on the counter and if he had already sifted through the drawers, he saw nothing wrong with also look in the fridge and as the owner of the house said nothing, he rushed to find something he could eat without having to spend time on preparing it, finding a bottle of juice and something that seemed to be a cake, deciding that it wasn’t as bad as breakfast, taking possession of a couple of pieces of toast that was left on the stove, putting jam on it and joining at the table with Jaebum a moment later.

The man looked at him with a grimace "Fucking overfamiliar kid”

Youngjae smiled in response, taking a big bite of the toast, licking his lips to remove the jam that remained there.

"Disgusting" 

As Youngjae kept eating without paying any attention to Jaebum, he also decided to ignore him, starting to check his cell phone pretending he had more interesting things to do than sitting in front of an idiot boy.

A moment later Jaebum's driver/bodyguard joined them in the dining room, bowing slightly before saying, "Director, attorney Tuan is here to see you"

Jaebum looked up, huffing loudly and looking at Youngjae briefly before telling him to let him in.

"I called you a couple of times, Jaebum" was the first thing that came out of the mouth of the newcomer, a thin and pretty handsome man Youngjae admitted, with fine and delicate features and milk-white skin, he remembered to have seen him at the party of the previous day.

The man (Attorney Tuan, Youngjae supposed) unaware of his presence stood in front of Jaebum showing him the screen of his phone.

Jaebum slap his hand out of his face, pointing in Youngjae’s direction with his head "I'm busy if you haven’t noticed it"

The lawyer turned around, without hiding the surprise in his face "Oh, hey there! Youngjae, right?"

It was Youngjae's turn to open his eyes in surprise, nodding softly "Hello... ummm"

"I'm Mark"

"Mark hyung knows the whole plan" Jaebum took a sip from his coffee "You don’t have to pretend in front of him"

"Oh.... Okay then" Youngjae nodded, returning his full attention to food.

"What do you want?" Jaebum asked rudely, a usual attitude Youngjae supposed as Mark didn’t flinch at his tone, going to the counter to pour himself a cup of cold coffee remain in the coffee pot

"I knew you wouldn’t go to the office today," Mark said, sitting down with them. "And since you didn’t answer the phone, I had to come here"

"So?"

"I brought you your plane tickets" Youngjae looked up and saw Mark pointing a manila envelope on the table that he hadn’t noticed before "Your flight is scheduled within 3 days"

Jaebum looked genuinely dismayed "Flight to where?"

"I knew you'd forget it." Mark rolled his eyes. "That's why I came to bring them before I left. Tickets are for Jeju" he said as if that were the clue Jaebum needed

"Oh yeah! Why do I have to go to Jeju?" Jaebum didn’t remember anything important he had to do and Youngjae stifled a mocking laugh

"What? The wedding, remember?" Mark frowned.

"What the fuck wedding?"

"Mine!" Exclaimed the lawyer, not believing that his friend really had forgotten about it "I’m getting married in a week Jaebum"

"Oh!" Jaebum finally knew what he was talking about. "Is that this week? Fuck"

"Yeah, fuck" Mark grunted, taking the rest of his cup of coffee, wishing it were something stronger. "Whatever... I brought your ticket and one more for Youngjae just in case. If you don’t need it just cancel it, I will take care of the costs later"

Youngjae looked up at hearing his name, looking back and forth at Jaebum and Mark, trying to ask what this was all about.

"He's going with me" said Jaebum without asking for any opinion "We can’t lose that opportunity"

"Okay then"

Before he got up, Jaebum made a pout with a mocking look in his eyes and Mark knew that what he was about to say was a complete shit. "And how did your beloved bitch get the news?"

Youngjae watched them quietly with his eyes wide open, Mark's face darkened and the boy could swear smoke came from his ears "Shut the fuck up, Jaebum"

"He must be so sad" Jaebum didn’t care that he was looking at him as if he were going to kill him at any moment and just laughed softly turning his gaze to Youngjae "Hey! You must know him, what was his name?"

"Stop your shit or I swear..."

Jaebum laughed again "What? I just want to know how depressed your whore is. It was Jin something... Jinyoung!" He exclaimed, snapping his fingers "What do you say kitten, do you know Jinyoung from your whorehouse?"

"Jinyoung?" Youngjae asked, frowning in confusion, what did his friend have to do with that man?

"It's Mark's whore" Jaebum explained and although Mark was extremely furious at the time, he looked at Youngjae curiously, as if waiting for some response from him. "What do you think? Is he very sad lately?"

So this was Jinyoung’s Mark, the person his friend was crazy in love with and was going to marry even though he swore to love his friend. And turned out to be friends with his own client, the one who had mentioned last night that he had a friend with a boy who refused to run away with him.

But of course Jinyoung was going to refuse to flee with this guy if it wasn’t a situation where he would gain something, if in the end he would marry leaving Jinyoung as a second choice, it was obvious that his friend had a broken heart and preferred to stay in JYP than to go with Mark.

"I think he's okay" was his dry response, suddenly annoyed at the idiot guy who dared to treat his friend like if he was nothing.

Jaebum burst out laughing "It seems like he doesn’t miss you at all"

"Shut your fucking mouth before I break it" Mark growled then, standing up as slamming his fist on the table, only making Jaebum's sly grin grow larger. "I'm leaving, Jeju in three fucking days"

Without saying anything else, he left the apartment but not before slamming the door hard.

Youngjae thought about Jinyoung and wondered if he was aware of all that although knowing him, of course he knew everything. Suddenly he felt the obligation to be with him instead of wasting time in that apartment.

"Hey, stop thinking so much bullshit, your brain is going to burn" the man's voice pulled him out of his own world, looking up to see him "Go back to your house now, Seojin is going to take you there"

"Who?" Youngjae asked, following Jaebum's gaze that was pointing at his driver "Oh, yeah"

"And you heard Mark, didn’t you? We are going to Jeju in 3 days; I’ll talk to your boss"

Youngjae got up without putting up any resistance, nodding "See you" he said, almost running to the door to ask for his ride.

*

*

*

Once in the JYP building, Youngjae scrambled up the stairs, ignoring his boss calling him from his office, only shouting that he would see him later, arriving at the lounge where he found Jinyoung reading a new book.

"Hyung!" he shouted, sitting down beside him.

"What?" Jinyoung didn’t even look up, busy reading "You decided to finally come back?"

"Hyung you know what?! The man, Im Jaebum, is friends with your guy Mark!" Exclaimed the boy without knowing how to touch the wedding subject, Jinyoung looked up smiling softly at him.

"I already knew it; Mark said that it was he who told that man to come here"

"Oh! Was that so?" Youngjae frowned, a little surprised but decided that wasn’t important "You see, today I met him! He went to Mr. Im's house and..."

"Youngjae!" Jinyoung interrupted him with a frown. "You shouldn’t go with that guy at his house!"

"Well... I know, but it's not important"

"Yes it is!" Exclaimed the older one, shaking his head "You are going one step closer to his intimacy and... you know if you become too close..."

"Hyung... about that... I heard that Mark guy is getting married..."

"I know, Youngjae." Jinyoung smiled tenderly, turning his gaze to his book again.

"You're okay?"

"Of course" His voice becoming cold as an iceberg

"And... you aren’t going to do anything?" Youngjae was confused by the sudden coldness of his friend, remembered that not long ago he was sad about that same subject

"Why should I have to do something? Our contract is going to end as soon as he is married" replied the other without flinching, as if he really didn’t care about anything "That means, in a week"

"Hyung, you can trust me, do you know that?" Youngjae whispered, trying to make eye contact, but Jinyoung was staring hard at his book "If you're sad or..."

"And why? It's just one more client Jae, I don’t care"

"Oh... yes, okay"

They were silent for a good ten minutes, Youngjae staring at the floor biting his lips, until Jinyoung decided to close his book, finally approaching to him, surrounding Youngjae's shoulders with his arm.

"You don’t have to get attached to someone here" he said, his voice sounding a little softer than before. "Don’t let yourself feel anything, get it?"

Youngjae nodded, resting his head on his shoulder. "Don’t worry hyung... that's not going to happen in a million years" said Youngjae those kinds of feelings were extinct in him. "Are you really okay?"

Jinyoung laughed softly "I will be"

*

*

*

The next day, Youngjae received a package right in the middle of breakfast, a white box with a blue ribbon, only his name was written on the wrapping.

"Who sent it?" Bambam asked curiously, it wasn’t unusual to receive gifts there but it always woke up everyone's curiosity to know what the other guys were getting 

Youngjae shrugged, opening the package. Inside the box was a new black suit and a red rose neatly settled beside it, there was no sender but Youngjae could guess who sent it.

"Im Jaebum" he replied pointing to the rose, rolling his eyes "He's not even good to write his own name"

"And the suit for what?" Jinyoung asked in front of him peeking at the gift, Youngjae sent him an apologetic look.

"I'm going to go with Mr. Im to Jeju..."

"Oh... yeah, obviously" Jinyoung huffed uneasily, looking away from them to his plate of food, even though he didn’t touch anything.

Bambam was about to ask what was going on but Youngjae tapped him softly under the table, shaking his head in sign to be silent and don’t mention anything on that subject in front of Jinyoung.

His friend nodded in realization "The rose is pretty," he said taking it out in an attempt to divert the conversation topic.

Youngjae nodded "It is, indeed” he said, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum and red roses are a concept fo me. lol So I'm just making it his sign. 
> 
> And, yeeey I'm finally getting closer to the chapter where I leave it (almooost, almoost) hahahaha
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!


	9. Nine

Jaebum put a hand on the back of his neck to draw him closer, kissing his lips lightly.

Youngjae, parting almost immediately, made a forced grimace that could pass for an acceptable smile and looked up at the huge windows that served as wall in the waiting room of the gate where they would board their plane.

It was supposed to be a quick and easy ride, he would sit next to Jaebum for a few hours and ignore him the entire journey from the airport to the hotel, where once in their respective rooms, they could get away as much as they could.

It didn’t seem like a bad plan at first, Youngjae's specialty was to ignore people and frankly, Jaebum wasn’t someone he'd die to have a conversation with. It was going to be easy the week of the wedding or so he thought until they met Jaebum's acquaintances at the airport and discovered that they would share the plane to Jeju and to make matters worse, their seats were all together.

Sure, it couldn’t be that easy, he told himself as he felt Jaebum's hand rest on his hip, in his opinion somewhat to much comfortably. But he just had to put up with a little more, half an hour to board, an hour flight and little more to get rid of these cousins, partners or whatever they were and then, ignore Jaebum as was the original plan.

"Jae-yah!" Jaebum almost screamed in his ear, pinching the skin around his waist gently to get the boy's attention back. Youngjae used all his inner strength so as not to hit him there in front of other people and keep his expression calm and smiling.

"Sorry, what?" He said softly, inhaling deeply.

Jaebum smiled but Youngjae noticed that he didn’t look very happy, his hand on his waist tightening almost imperceptibly "Hyunwoo wants to know if you want to go to the club tonight"

'Of course not,' he replied to himself, trying not to frown “Sure, sounds cool”

"Great," said one of Jaebum's friends, Youngjae didn’t remember his name, winking "It's night only for VIP, with special merchandise" added this time looking at Jaebum suggestively, who smiled and nodded softly, as if giving his approval on this fact.

Youngjae raised an eyebrow and looked at Jaebum about to ask what he was planning and of course let him know that he was against such plans when a male voice announced by the speakers that it was their time to board the flight.

"Finally..." Youngjae muttered with annoyance and a bit of relief and though Jaebum's acquaintances were already in the boarding line, far enough to have heard, Jaebum still pinched the skin in his waist one more time, looking at him in warning.

The boy rolled his eyes and said nothing, letting himself be guided by Mr. Im's hand on his lower back all the way down the walker to their seats where he finally let go of him and he was able to sit comfortably, hoping to put on the headphones and turn off Jaebum and his friends for an hour.

He had already closed his eyes when he felt Jaebum's hand on his knee, stroking it gently, his fingers pacing up and down his thigh. He shifted his leg from side to side a couple of times in an attempt to get his hand off without having to tell him, but the man just squeezed his grip to stop it.

"Do you mind?" Youngjae said impatiently, opening his eyes to see Jaebum smiling with satisfaction

"What?"

"Your hand" he growled low, taking it off his leg with a slap "Don’t touch me"

Jaebum laughed softly, glancing sideways at his friends, who were busy holding their carry-on bags in the compartments. "What's the matter, love?" He said, emphasizing the last word, putting his hand back on his knee. "Are you angry?"

Youngjae snorted wearily, as if it wasn’t obvious and he still had to explain it to him "Don’t play the fool” he warned, taking it off again.

Jaebum's smile grew larger, but he was as annoyed as Youngjae. "What? You’re supposed to be my fucking boyfriend, right? Or did you forget it, fucking bitch?" He whispered so that only he would listen

"Oh I don’t know, Mr. Im" this time the boy also smiled innocently "Sometimes I'm your boyfriend and sometimes your fiancé, you confuse me"

"Look who's playing the fool, now" Jaebum grunted, touching his knee again, forcefully "Stay still" he warned in a whisper as he saw Hyunwoo and Hoseok looking in his direction.

"Let me go" Youngjae replied, trying to push his hand away.

"Shit, quiet down!" the man tightened his grip over his leg, his struggles beginning to be more than obvious to everyone there.

"What's up Jaebum?" One of his friends looked at them with a mocking smile "Problems in paradise?"

"Nothing" Jaebum turned to look at Youngjae, opening his eyes trying to warn him silently. "Nothing's wrong, is it baby?"

"Nothing" Youngjae smiled at him, finally managing to take his hand away from his body "Now everything is fine"

Jaebum snorted and frowned, his friends began to laugh scandalously with mockery, as delighted to witness a scene coming out of a rom com

"Looks like you made your fiancé angry" one of them said, Youngjae couldn’t remember if that was Hyunwoo or Hoseok. Both looked the same to him - brawny and athletic bodies and blond hair.

"Leave it," said the other, the sly smile never leaving his face "In the hotel you’ll have plenty of time to make him happy, will not you?"

The 3 laughed like teenage idiots, as if Youngjae wasn’t present and Jaebum looked at him briefly, he had that dark look of his that Youngjae was already getting used to seeing and he cursed under his breath.

Jaebum then came up, whispering in his ear and making sure none of the others heard him "Did you hear little slut? Is that what you want? Me making you happy?" He said in his typical mocking tone.

The boy looked at him with a grimace of disgust, not worrying about whether the others could see him or not "Yeah, you wish" he answered, putting on the headphones to avoid him saying anything else and he heard the stupid laughs of the other 2 once again, Jaebum looking at him one last time before turning around to ignoring him too.

After a while, he began to lull himself to the music, though the hand that was gently resting on his thigh again didn’t go unnoticed.

*

*

*

The Lotte hotel was gigantic. Youngjae knew it, he had seen pictures on the internet and it had always seemed magnificent to him, but to see it that way was another thing, a swanky white building like a European-style palace but with the traditional Korean elegance. True, he wouldn’t have been surprised to have opened his mouth in astonishment as they walked through four columns that formed the entrance.

Behind the reception were like 6 people wearing identical uniforms and robotic smiles, waiting for them as they crossed the huge lobby, with two other employees behind them with their luggage.

Jaebum, ever since they got off the plane, had taken his hand and Youngjae, after putting up a bit of resistance, decided to let it pass and he let himself go, keeping his hands entwined all the way there.

"Welcome, sir" one of the receptionists said, her fake smile growing larger. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Im Jaebum" was the only thing the man said to what she nodded and started typing on her computer quickly.

While she was doing her work and Jaebum looked around with boredom, Youngjae let go of his grip and walked away, walking to the back. There was a large outdoor pool, surrounded by palm trees and sand. A little further on was a miniature volcano fountain. It could be seen the ocean from there and also the mountain. He smiled to himself and inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with the salty aroma of the environment.

It could be that the company he had was unwanted, but it was definitely worth it to be there.

He also saw one of the restaurants and suddenly a voracious hunger came, turning to see Jaebum still talking at the reception, wondering how much longer that would last.

He began to peer a little more, marveling, until Jaebum approached and grabbed him by the shoulders, pushing him gently to the elevator "I have the room, let's go"

Youngjae didn’t pay too much attention, humming in his mind, watching the numbers on the screen shift as they went up, oblivious to the chats of his companion and his friends.

When they reached the 8th floor, Hyunwoo and Hoseok came down, saying them goodbye.

"Nice to meet you, Youngjae!" Said one smiling, touching his shoulder amicably

"Same" replied the boy, returning the smile

"See you tonight!" Added the other excitedly, winking at Jaebum, who only nodded dryly.

It was up to the 10th floor where they came down; it was a short but very wide corridor with navy blue carpeting where one of the employees was already waiting with their suitcases.

"Here," said Jaebum, walking to one of the rooms, passing the card through the slot, opening the door to let him in.

The boy wasted no time, leaving Jaebum talking to the bellboy, he set out to run around the room delighted, like a little boy in an amusement park. A room that looked more like a family-friendly apartment with a living room, white leather couches, dining room for 10 persons, kitchen and in the bathroom, a huge Jacuzzi where it could easily fit 7 persons and from where it could be seen the ocean and a huge room with a king size bed and a mini lounge. If someone asked him, he would happily stay there forever.

"Wow!" He whispered as he admired the incredible ocean view from the balcony, he fell in love with that place right then.

"Welcome to our Royal suite, little bitch" Jaebum growled low, close to his ear, one of his hands wrapped around his waist superficially.

"Our?!" Youngjae turned around and it was when he noticed the suitcases of both at the entrance, frowning in disbelief

"Yes, ours" confirmed the other, mimicking his tone of voice exaggeratedly "You didn’t think you were going to have your own room, would you?"

"There's only one bed here" objected the other, pointing to the room, grimacing

"So what?"

"Well, I'm not going to sleep with you"

Jaebum snorted, rolling his eyes "Sleep on the floor then"

"It's not funny"

"No, it's not," the man confirmed, smiling wryly as he repeated what he had said on the plane. "You're my boyfriend, right? You're supposed to sleep with me"

"But your parents are going to be around" Youngjae said in a more than useless attempt to get him to sleep in another hotel room. "Is it okay to sleep in the same bed as 'your boyfriend'?"

Jaebum let out a laugh. "Are you a saint now? Please baby, my parents would be the first to doubt it if I say I haven’t fucked you yet"

Youngjae rolled his eyes to say another counterargument when Jaebum interrupted him "Don’t worry, I’ll not do anything with you these days anyway"

"You don’t?" He was surprised, now his voice sounded too upset for his liking 

"Disappointed?" Mocked the man, approaching him "Don’t be, maybe I can make a space in my schedule for you"

"Stay away," Youngjae growled, pushing him, looking him up and down with contempt, Jaebum just chuckled. "I'm going to eat," he announced, deciding to dismiss the matter. It didn’t matter; the room and the hotel were big enough to get away from him anyway.

 

 

It was expected that the hotel had more than 3 restaurants where one could comfortably choose different types of buffets depending on the food one wanted to eat and Youngjae, being Youngjae, wanted to get in at all, but he would have time for that, so he first go in the one he found on the first floor, a paradise of Italian food.

He was in his third round, his mouth watering, savoring every mouthful, when he felt someone standing behind him.

"Hey, cutie!" Jackson spoke with a mocking smile, stealing a piece of bread from the table "What are you doing?"

Youngjae raised an eyebrow, not bothering to hide his dislike. "Can’t you see?"

Jackson let out a dry, emotionless chuckle, sitting down beside him "You're always so sweet, your boyfriend sure is delighted with you" he said sarcastically. "And speaking of, where is he?"

The youngest of them let go of the fork he held, knocking it against the table, giving him to understand the obvious annoyance that caused his presence. "Who?"

"Your boyfriend, beauty. Where you left him?"

"Oh!" Youngjae exclaimed, suddenly worried, seeing back and forth and trying to look around the restaurant before looking back at Jackson, looking at him as if in a panic.

Jackson frowned, looking amused and surprised as Youngjae began to look for something in his pockets, probably his phone, to call Jaebum.

"Oh, shit!" He finally exclaimed, taking his hand out of his back pocket. "He came out of my pocket!" He snapped wryly, rolling his eyes and turning his attention to the pasta on his plate

"Lovely, really" Jackson snorted without losing his smile, putting one arm around the other boy's shoulders, approaching his face. "Sex with you must be great"

"Excuse me?" Youngjae threw his head to the other side, in an attempt to get away

"I say you must be very good in bed" whispered Jackson close to his ear "If Jaebum can stand you"

The boy smiled with false modesty "You have no idea the wonders I can do"

"I'd like to find out, baby." Jackson cocked his head slightly, sniffing Youngjae's neck and then kissing his skin very lightly, barely a light touch with his lips

"And you're going to stay with the want” he said, pouting as if he really felt sorry, putting his index finger on Jackson's cheek and pushing his head as far as he could.

"Jaebum is a shit with luck"

"Sure he is" Youngjae muttered under his breath, tossing a gigantic bite of lasagna in his mouth and the comment went unnoticed to Jackson who was busy trying to steal some of his plate

"Tell me something," Jackson said suddenly, in a casual tone, as if to ask him about the weather. "Jaebum knows how to fuck you?"

The younger one stifled a laugh and looked at his interlocutor amused "What?"

"Your shitty fiancé," the other man repeated, gesturing again to get closer but Youngjae stop him short. "I told you the other day, Im is a shit but you're still with him so... something good he have to have, right? Does he fuck you the way your glorious ass deserves?"

This time the boy did laugh, shaking his head from side to side "What the fuck do you care?"

"It's simple and healthy curiosity" said the other, shrugging his shoulders.

"Jaebum hyung has a lot of good things" Youngjae lied naturally, but he wasn’t sure the next line was completely false "But if you really want to know, yes. He's excellent"

"Really?" Jackson seemed genuinely dismayed by the information "From 1 to 10 how much? Because I can show you a 15, if you get bored to fuck with trash"

Youngjae laughed again, but the truth was that he didn’t understand this guy and the insistence in emphasizing how a son of a bitch was Mr. Im, nor did he understand the point of trying to convince him to leave him and run into someone else's arms that potentially could be Jackson himself.

"Only a 15? Uhmm, I don’t think so. Jaebum is a 100"

Jackson grunted, rolling his eyes "You make him look like a beast"

"He’s a sex machine" Youngjae said with a smile, raising his eyebrows suggestively. "And besides, I don’t see the importance of all this, do you feel like sleeping with Jaebum as well?"

The man smiled at him, shaking his head "I'm just trying to cover all the variants of your relationship"

Youngjae frowned. "What variants, exactly? And for what? "

He was about to receive an answer when someone took his forearm and forced him to get up, pulling him hard.

"What the hell are you doing here Wang?" Jaebum snapped, sticking Youngjae's body to his.

"Hello to you too, Jaebum," Jackson snorted, making a face that pretended to be friendly "I'm Mark's friend, just in case you don’t remember"

"Oh yeah" Jaebum mimicked Jackson's expression on his face, his hand finding Youngjae's waist quickly, ready to get him out of there "Mark has a bad habit of sympathizing with shit people"

"Evidently" Jackson also stood up, smiling at Youngjae and taking one of his hands gently "Let's leave this conversation for later"

Jaebum smacked him "Don’t touch him" he said in a guttural whisper.

Jackson laughed mockingly, raising his hands in the air, declaring defeat "Why? Are you worried that he will change his mind too? That of being your fiancé and everything"

Youngjae felt Jaebum's fingers fit into his hip, but his face remained unchanged. "Don’t magnify yourself too much, Jackson" he snorted, smiling. "Jinho was a fucking gold digger; thank God you took him off me"

Youngjae wondered if that Jinho they talked about was the guy in the picture he'd seen hidden in one of the drawers the last time, apparently Jaebum was about to get married at some point but Jackson intervened somehow and for some reason unknown, obviously that wedding never came to fruition. And contrary to what he said, Jaebum didn’t seem very grateful to Jackson for have prevented it.

"Anytime, that is what friends are for" Jackson said, bowing slightly.

Jaebum rolled his eyes, looking at Youngjae "Let's go" and the boy followed without grumbling, being stopped by Jackson instantly

"Wait! Actually, I wanted to tell you something"

Jaebum turned around reluctantly to look at him and say nothing, raising his eyebrows to hasten him to speak.

Jackson smiled again, "I brought you a present!" He announced as if dying to give it to him "It's a surprise, tomorrow at Mark's wedding"

"Yeah, I'm dying to know what it is" growled the other, ending the conversation, moving away from there, dragging Youngjae with him and walking quickly without pausing or looking back, although Jackson said something that neither of them could understand.

They didn’t pause until they reached one of the pool areas, skirting it until they reached a shady part, where Jaebum finally released him and stretched his arms with laziness, throwing himself into one of the sun loungers that were there, closing his eyes without paying any attention to the boy at his side.

"What was that?" Youngjae asked then, crossing his arms in annoyance "I was eating there, in case you didn’t notice"

Jaebum didn’t even move, staying in the same position "Stop eating, you're going to get fat"

"As if you care" Youngjae rolled his eyes as he pushed Jaebum's legs aside to sit at the foot of the same lounger, letting his gaze slip into the beach.

"Of course I care" replied the other "I don’t plan to marry a fat ass like you"

Youngjae pursed his lips "Well, we're not going to get married so..."

"Whatever" Jaebum hit him on the back with his knee gently "And why were you with Jackson?"

The boy looked at him curiously, shrugging. "He came in suddenly; I didn’t even know he was going to be here. Besides, you didn’t want me to approach him subtly?"

"Well, don’t talk to him again"

"Any particular reason?"

Jaebum opened his eyes and looked at him hard but spoke in a strangely mellow tone. "Need another reason besides the fact that I own you? Just don’t go near him again"

Youngjae made a pout disgusted on the verge of complaining, but then it occurred to him that he might ask him something else and maybe he could answer it now that he seemed in a good mood. "As you wish, Mr. Im" he quickly conceded "Who is Jinho?"

The man didn’t change his calm expression, closing his eyes "Nobody" was the only thing he said and Youngjae didn’t insist, reminding himself that that wouldn’t have to matter to him.

*

*

*

The club in midnight, with red and purple lights and dense smoke coming from somewhere on the roof, with sweaty bodies on the dance floor twisting to the rhythm of music sounding too loud in a space too small, gave Youngjae a sensation of familiarity that he couldn’t say he missed and rather, he wanted to get away from there as soon as possible.

Refusing to get lost between the dancers with Jaebum, he stayed at the bar, in a place that seemed safe, away from all those who gave him suggestive glances and rejecting all who tried to approach even a little, knowing perfectly how to keep them away without even trying.

He sighed once more looking around, placing Jaebum on one of the balconies talking to one of the guys on the plane, cup in hand, he put something into the drink and drank it in one gulp. Surely it wasn’t sweet at all, Youngjae'd already learned how well that man took the meth cocktails and he wondered how bad he was.

Jaebum looked down and placed him quickly, smiling and waving his hand, slowly articulating the words 'Come up here' repeatedly so that Youngjae could understand and join him.

The boy hesitated a bit, not wanting to meet him and his friends while they were busy on one of their trips but then a guy started approaching him dangerously and decided that if he had to choose between one and the other, he would choose Jaebum.

He got up then, making his way down the dance floor, dodging the dancing bodies and finally came to the stairs where how not, there were also a lot of people trying to keep up with the music, but it was a too small place so they were making strange and obscene movements.

The second floor was less crowded, but not in much better condition, drunken people jumping around, screaming and pouring their drinks everywhere. He tried to find Jaebum but he wasn’t on the balcony with his friends like a few minutes before, looking around grumbling.

Suddenly, arms tightened around his waist, hugging him tightly and he could feel that alcoholic breath on his skin. At first he thought it was Jaebum, but he soon noticed his mistake, the arms that held him felt different, thicker and more muscular and though Jaebum had an athletic body, he was thinner and lighter.

"Hi." Jackson greeted him with a stupid smile on his face as Youngjae turned to look at him. "Did he leave you alone again? Your boyfriend doesn’t take good care of you”

"He was here a second ago" Youngjae started to struggle to get him off and the other one laughed, kissing his neck, refusing to let him go.

"What if we play while the wolf isn’t here?" He sang sunged imitating a childish song, turning the boy in his arms "Wolf, wolf, are you there?!" he shouted laughing

"Let go of me," Youngjae shouted at him, pushing him hard. "Why are you so fucking insistent?"

"Because I'm better than him," Jackson said, whispering in his ear or so it seemed to him, with the loud music everything seemed a whisper "I have more money, more power, better physique and I could fuck you better... why you are still with him? What do you see in him?! Anything, I can be better! Jinho was easier; I just had to show him the zeros in my account"

Then Youngjae understood what he meant by the 'variables' he was trying to cover and this Jinho, so that was how Jackson took him away, showing him that he was better and as this guy only cared about money, of course it was not difficult to convince him to leave Jaebum, someone who wasn’t even the owner of his corporations yet.

And he also thought he understood Jaebum's obsession with money and inheritance. Maybe he wanted to prove that he was as powerful as anyone of his kind. ‘To show you off’ that was what Jaebum gave as the reason for that plan to have to make Jackson want him. Maybe he just wanted to make him feel jealous and show him that he was better because Youngjae wouldn’t give in to anything Jackson could offer. And with obvious reasons, Youngjae had a contract with Jaebum and that assured it.

"Why?" He asked, stopping struggling, curiosity winning over him. "Why do you fervently want me to leave Jaebum?"

Jackson smiled at him, speaking more lucidly than his drunkenness suggested, "Easy, he don’t deserve you. He deserves nothing, except rot in the hell to which he also sent me"

"What?" Asked the younger but apparently not loud enough to be heard, Jackson taking advantage of the silence time to re-stick their bodies

"You should have seen him; three years ago he stayed in the shit after Jinho left him!" He said as if telling a good joke "I don’t know when you appeared on the map, but you ruined everything"

Youngjae frowned but there was no time to ask anything else, one arm (this time a known one) surrounding him from behind and pulling him hard, away from Jackson.

"Fuck you Jackson" Jaebum shouted, taking Youngjae out of there, dragging him to a small corner, with a lot of people paying no attention to them around.

"What did I tell you, slutty bitch?" He snapped with a guttural sound. "Didn’t I tell you not to get close? You're so fucking disobedient" His hands tangled in his hair, pulling him back to force him to lift his face "And?"

"I didn’t approach to him!" Youngjae complained "It was he who approached"

Jaebum smirked. "You're a whore," he growled and pulled his hair again but this time he pulled Youngjae to him, trapping his lips in an aggressive kiss, bit his lower lip and blood droplets soon mixed with his saliva and his tongue making his way to Youngjae's mouth forcefully, although this was soon to corresponded, their tongues melting into an violent and sexual dance, separating only when the absence of oxygen forced them to do so.

"You're mine," Jaebum told him as he ran his tongue down his neck, loosening his hair and holding his waist gently, in contrast to how he bit his skin and sucked marks "I don’t want you near that fucking Wang, do you understand?"

"But you said..." Youngjae moaned as the other one started licking a particularly sensitive spot on his neck

"Forget it!" He grunted and his hands tightened on the flesh of his hip tightly. "Don’t look at him, don’t talk to him! Just don’t go fucking near to him! Who’s your owner, kitten? Ummh?" He brought one of his hands to Youngjae's face, fingers digging into his chin to force him to look at him "Who is your only owner?"

Youngjae moaned softly, feeling Jaebum's hips begin to sway over his "You, Mr. Im"

"Me what?"

"You're my owner" he gasped.

Jaebum smiled, kissing him superficially "Well done, kitten" congratulated him "Hey! Look everybody! He's my little slut!" He shouted, though no one seemed to hear him, sticking himself to Youngjae's body, the latter rolling his eyes and hitting his chest gently but not preventing him from getting closer

"Isn’t he beautiful?!" he shouted at no one in particular, starting to sniff his neck as if hypnotized "Yes, you are" he whispered "I'm so eager to fuck you, slow and hard"

Youngjae tried not to smile, but he couldn’t help it, an almost imperceptible smile playing on his lips "Fuck you, Mr. Im!" He growled almost amused, this time it was him who approached to Jaebum to kiss him again.

 

 

Jackson was making his way among the people, in an attempt to reach the couple, determined to not to give up on his attempt to snatch Youngjae away, although it seemed that the boy was going to be difficult to convince. He was already behind them, and despite the strong music, he managed to hear the voice of Jaebum's supposed fiancé

"Mr. Im?" He asked to himself as he listened, smiling mischievously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna stop lazing around I sweaaar! And I'm going to catch up with all the chaps already writen soon hahaha
> 
> Please don't let me forget it xD
> 
> SOOO? What do you think about this one?


	10. Ten

Youngjae's kiss was rough and wet.

His tongue forced the entrance into Jaebum's mouth; their spit was so mixed they couldn’t tell of which of them originally belonged the strong breath of alcohol.

Jaebum's hands tightened on his ass tightly, kneading the flesh between his fingers and letting Youngjae take the lead of the kiss, he just dedicating himself to enjoy the initiative the boy was having for the first time. 

He supported his weight on the wall behind him, drawing the boy's hips to his own, Youngjae started a sway over their hips as he moved his lips to Jaebum's neck, starting to lick and nibble on his skin, breathless gasps out of the oldest’ mouth he didn't try to camouflage even a bit, but with the loud music that echoed throughout the club, it was barely audible.

"Eager, are we?" Jaebum smirked as Youngjae's hands began to play with the buckle of his belt.

Youngjae kissed him lightly as his fingers snaked around his waist, trying to slip through the hem. He moved to his ear, licking his lobe playfully before whispering "Jackson is watching us"

"Yeah, blame Jackson" the older man huffed, grabbing him by the waist and changing their positions quickly, slamming Youngjae against the wall as attacking his lips once more and finding no resistance, Youngjae's hands finally succeeding in unbuttoning the belt.

"Please," Youngjae replied with a smirk as he cut off the kiss, his fingers pulling the other's waist to re-stick their hips, he could feel Jaebum's manhood hardening under the cloths. "You're not going to think that I really want to do this with you, do you?"

"That's exactly what I think." Jaebum smiled back for a second before his expression turned into a grimace of pleasure as he felt Youngjae's fingers ripping open his zipper and brushing against his cock. "I think you're dying for me to fuck you but you don’t know how to ask for it"

The boy let out a mocking laugh, looking at him feigning pity "If thinking that makes you feel better..."

Jaebum rolled his eyes not wanting to search a fight, it wasn’t a good time to argue when Youngjae's hand slipped beneath the fabric of his boxers and stroked his manhood slowly and spasms of pleasure began to flow through his body.

Lucky that the only sources of light were the neon lights on the ceiling, so no one could see clearly what was happening in the small corner they were in, but no one paid them any attention either.

Jaebum hid his face, contorted in a pleasure expression, on the crook of Youngjae's neck, biting him hard to quell his moans as he moved his hips to accompany the moves of the boy's hand, which tightened his grip on each thrust.

"Shit!" The older man gasped, taking Youngjae's wrists and pinning it against the wall to keep it away from his body as soon as he felt his orgasm too close, Youngjae looked at him grinning and he tightened his wrists tightly, trying to erase the smile off of his face.

"Fuck, let's get out of here," he grumbled, letting him go to button his pants quickly and without waiting for an answer, pulled him around the club to the exit, pushing him to the parked car waiting for them outside.

"Drive," Jaebum ordered breathlessly, turning his attention to Youngjae, kissing him careless and holding his hands tightly to keep them from getting back into his pants.

The trip to the hotel wasn’t long but it was painful, at least for Jaebum who felt at his limit with his dick so hard that it hurt imprisoned between that tight fabrics.

They went up so fast to their room that they had barely noticed how they had succeeded, or perhaps it was that their minds were too blurred by the alcohol in their blood but whatever, he soon pushed Youngjae to the floor of the room while closing the door with a loudly slam, bending over him.

"There's no one watching anymore," he whispered as he sucked reddish marks on his neck and began to undo the clothes that restricted his access to more skin. "What's going to be your excuse now?"

Youngjae moaned as Jaebum's cold hands began to touch his now naked chest, arching slightly as he felt the man's tongue massaging his nipples.

"So?" The older man told him, stopping his caresses and looking at him with a smile on his lips "Your excuse"

Youngjae reached out, putting his hand on the back of Jaebum's neck, holding his gaze for a moment before replying "No excuse." he whispered, pulling him toward him to kiss him. He could feel the smile playing on the older man's lips as he slid his tongue into his mouth and began a battle for control.

Jaebum unbuttoned Youngjae's jeans, massaging his dick over his clothes and feeling it grow hard in his hand. He pulled away from him a moment to remove all the clothes, leaving him naked for him and paused for a second to enjoy the scenery, Youngjae naked and gasping under him was a sight that was always worth admiring.

"Look at you, baby" Jaebum whispered licking his lips "You look delicious"

Youngjae stood up, holding his weight on his elbows to look at the man in front of him, couldn’t helping but stop his eyes on the big bulge that was still evident in his pants, smirking "Take off your clothes"

Jaebum laughed softly at the explicit order from the youngest one "Such a rude kitten, I have to teach you good manners," he whispered coming closer to him, settling between his spread legs. "You have to ask politely for what you want, kitten. Be nice"

One of his hands began to wander around Youngjae's body, first caressing his thighs and his crotch carefully as to not to touch his hard manhood, climbing up his hip, his side and gently pinching one of his nipples until it came his neck where he closed his fist, causing a slight pressure.

Bringing his lips to his ear, he spoke in whispers but it could be feel the mockery in his voice "Try again, what do you said you wanted?"

Youngjae snorted unresponsively and lifted his hip enough to brush his cock against Jaebum's still clothed thigh, being stopped instantly by Jaebum's hand tightening the grip on his throat.

The boy looked at him and rolled his eyes at the look on Jaebum’s face, only getting his fingers to buried in his skin even harder.

"Can you take off your clothes for me?" He said in a breathless whisper but Jaebum shook his head, the hand he hadn't busy chocking him, going down to gently caress his cock

"Why?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Youngjae choked out a gasp, closing his eyes to the sensations that ran through his body. "Your clothes, please" he finally asked and the man smiled pleased, releasing his neck to start shedding his own clothes slowly, as if they weren’t sufficiently urgent already.

While Jaebum was busy tossing his clothes somewhere in the floor, Youngjae began to crawl backwards, leaning on his elbows and heels, trying to get them to the bedroom without losing eye sight of the well-trained muscles that defined the man’s body and his manhood nicely raised over his stomach.

"Where are you going?" Jaebum snapped when he had finished with his clothes, trapping his ankle to keep him from further away, dragging him back to him and settling once more between his legs.

Youngjae smiled, lifting one of his legs and resting his calf on Jaebum's shoulder "Let's go to bed"

The older man denied softly, turning his face to gently touch Youngjae's calf with his lips, drawing an invisible path along the length of his leg and thigh as he bent down, until their faces were so close that the tip of their noses touched "Why to go to bed when I can fuck you right here"

He began to make his way down his body with his tongue, pacing on the skin of his stomach as his hands kneaded his slender legs, taking his time to reach his hardness that was already dripping with precum.

"Look at this" Jaebum exhaled over his dick, causing him soft spasms. "You're so wet, kitten..." He looked up, his eyes glittering with lust. He grabbed the back of his knees and opened his legs enough to have access to the full area "So wet for your owner"

The tip of his tongue touched the head of his manhood, licking the precum and sucking it lightly, running all the length over with a line of saliva from top to bottom and then back, sucking out the tip a couple of times.

Youngjae was panting softly, resisting the urge to clench his fist into the older guy's hair, just watching him how he was licking him slowly, as if it were a lollipop.

A few licks later, Jaebum went lower, sucking his balls a couple of times and then moving to the partition of his buttocks, touching his entrance with the tip of his tongue and starting to lick it slowly and dampening it with saliva. He could feel Youngjae squirming and hearing his moans increase with each touch.

When Youngjae was sufficiently covered with spittle, Jaebum began to introduce his tongue into the rim softly, the boy's fingers gently pulling some strands of his hair, gasping as he felt Jaebum's tongue come in and out of his body with small, soft strokes; the saliva of the man was starting to slide between his buttocks.

"Shit," Youngjae moaned as Jaebum's movements quickened and he felt a finger joining his tongue, moving in and out together to spread his muscles.

Jaebum licked it one last time before he sat up, two fingers more occupying the space in place of his tongue, speeding up the work.

The oldest looked at him with a smile and with his free hand began to masturbate him to the rhythm in which he pushed his fingers in, Youngjae arched his back and his hips moved smoothly to meet the other's fingers inside.

"You're delicious," Jaebum whispered, boosting the speed of thrusts. "Such a good slut"

The hand he had on Youngjae's hardness stopped, picking up with his forefinger a little of the dripping precum. "Here, stick out your tongue" he ordered, pulling his digit closer to his mouth. "Taste it"

The younger boy looked at him for a second; Jaebum raised his eyebrows and a stupid smile on his face waiting for Youngjae to please him, taking out his fingers from his hole, the feeling of sudden emptiness making him gasp.

Obeying, he opened his mouth slightly, just enough for Jaebum to get in his finger filled with his own liquid, grimacing over the bitter taste that it left in his mouth.

"What do you think?" Asked the older licking from his own finger the rest of the fluid that was still there.

"I think your taste is better, Mr. Im" Youngjae replied winking at him; sitting up too and with one hand on his chest, he pushed him to the floor strongly until the man laid on his back and he sat between his legs.

Jaebum smirked at him but didn’t move, waiting for the boy to do whatever he was planning.

Youngjae leaned in and kissed him lightly, returning the smile. Without waiting much longer, he  got down to the level of Jaebum’s length in front of his face, sucking from the tip the abundant precum coming out of the tip, the taste of the man filling his mouth.

"Yeah, much sweeter... better this way" he whispered as if he talked to himself, he didn't swallow all the liquid completely, going to Jaebum's lips to kiss him and force him to try his own taste too.

"Do you like it that? Sweet?" Jaebum asked, licking his lips when they cut off the kiss.

Youngjae nodded, starting to rub their members together gently, moving his hips "I love it"

The man snorted, holding Youngjae's waist, his blood was flowing fast and the tingling in his belly told him he had to stop if he didn’t want to cum before he could fuck him.

"How do you want me to do you, kitten?" He asked in a whisper, barely containing the desire to put him in four and fuck him merciless "Choose fast"

Youngjae rolled his eyes smirking, looking around as if to decide something but all he wanted to do was despair Jaebum a little bit. He could hear the man's agitated breathing and felt his fingers pressing hard on his waist as if urging him to answer.

"Do you have a condom?" He asked at the end with an exasperating calm.

"Yes. In my wallet" Jaebum groaned, pointing to the spot where he thought he had gotten rid of his pants

The younger of them nodded, stroking the cock of the anxious and annoyed Mr. Im before getting up to go and get what he asked for "Now I come, don’t move"

Jaebum frowned angrily as he knew the boy was doing it on purpose. "Here I’ll be," he snapped sarcastically, hoping Youngjae would stop lengthening the moment.

To his good luck, Youngjae was also in need and wanted to find his relief already, so the pursuit of the wallet didn’t last too long and the boy returned to his side immediately, putting on him the condom in a hurry, caressing his hardness a couple of times and holding it firmly in position so he could sit on his hips.

Jaebum looked at him expectantly, his hands going to his hip instinctively as the boy held himself on his knees and pushed down his length, slowly.

"Oh! Shit," Youngjae moaned at the pain he felt at his entrance opening so indiscriminately, the saliva wasn’t good lubricant and Jaebum’s size didn’t help much either.

"Are you okay?" The older one asked, seeing the discomfort in the boy's face, he himself could feel pain by the pressure the walls inflicted around him.

Youngjae didn't respond and kept going sinking the cock into his narrow passage, his hands on Jaebum's chest to find support. He was biting his lower lip and his eyes were closed tightly.

The older man held him gently, moving his hip upward in an attempt to help the boy to take it all inside.

They moved too slowly, Jaebum stroked Youngjae's thighs gently trying to distract him from the pain, waiting and letting the younger take his time to gobble him up completely, their measured breaths were the only thing they could hear.

"It's all in," Youngjae announced in a gasp as his buttocks touched Jaebum's balls, feeling completely open and full "Fucking shit..."

Jaebum's hips remained static, patiently waiting for the boy to get used to him and in the meantime, he took the expectant manhood resting anxiously on their stomachs and began massaging it slowly.

Once the pain subsided, Youngjae began to move his hip in circles, slow and lightly, just wanting to feel a little more "Shit, you're so thick" he whispered, his hands finding Jaebum's knees, supporting his weight on it as he curved his back and moved a little more in a hurry.

"Take it easy, babe" the man said, his hand on the boy's dick didn’t stop its soft caresses either, everything happening in a slow and calm rhythm. "We don’t want you to get hurt, right?" He said softly, but Youngjae could hear the familiarly sarcastic tone and couldn’t tell whether the man was serious or not.

Without a word, he leaned into Jaebum's face, kissing him slowly but deeply as he accelerated the movements of his hip, starting to move up and down and tightening his walls to squeeze the cock inside him, muffled moans escaping from Jaebum’s lips.

Jaebum, even to his own surprise, left his hips still, letting Youngjae move at the rate he wanted to fuck himself. He just enjoyed the view that position gave him; Youngjae with his head back and closed eyes, he had all his body pearled in sweat and was jumping on him with movements still slow but accurate, from his mouth was escaping sensual groans that grew louder as the speed of the thrusts increased.

"You're so tight," Jaebum's husky voice filled the room, choking the younger's moans. "Damn, you're so good, love... you like it?"

"Yeah, it's..." he barely managed to distinguish the words, a whimper choking his voice as Jaebum's tip caressed his prostate, starting to move faster, pulling out and slamming Jaebum's hard cock from his body, only to find that exact point repeated times "Ah! Shit, yeah…"

The older man smiled, Youngjae’s walls were clutching him deliciously and he could no longer contain himself; folding his legs, he fitted his heels to the floor and holding Youngjae by the hip strongly, he began to move upwards to accompany the strokes that the boy was giving to himself with his cock, coming almost completely out of him just to get back hard and fast.

His hardness was tucked into Youngjae all the way to the bottom; it could be hear the deaf thrusts of skin to skin and their agitated breaths and guttural groans accompanying the swaying of their bodies. The boy could feel the muscles of his legs burning beneath his skin and Jaebum's sharp thrusts at the exact point inside his body weakened him, he felt tingles in his lower belly and knew that his orgasm was near.

He arched his back and leaned a portion of his weight on Jaebum's legs, bringing his hands to his thighs. His movements became slower but the man kept the fast pace he had taken, coming in and out with force, his body trembled in anticipation "Oh God..."

"Just call me Jaebum," the older mocked, but his trembling voice showed that his own orgasm was near, one of his hands closing around Youngjae's manhood, jerking him off at the same speed as he entered him. Youngjae’s nails fitted into the man's thighs and came out of his mouth a chant of sharp moans and broken words.

"There, fuck yeah, like that..." Youngjae gasped and a couple of thrusts later, he cum into the other's hand, also spraying his stomach and chest with his seed, falling over Jaebum, his body twisting and trembling for the pleasure of his orgasm.

Followed by Jaebum a second later, he gripped the flesh of his buttocks as he felt the release of his own orgasm hit him hard. "Fuck, baby..." he moaned in a whisper, turning his head slightly to look at Youngjae, who was looking at him with a tired grin, coming up to kiss him slowly.

Youngjae was the first to calm his heart rate, and he moved gently to get the now flaccid member out of his body, "And we can go to bed now?" He asked, pulling off the older one, rolling just to lie down next to him

Jaebum grunted, turning to see him. Youngjae had a pout on his lips and he looked as if he waited for his approval to move, which made him roll his eyes "Yes, yes. Let's go to bed" he mumbled, standing up reluctantly, offering him a hand to help him get up too. Youngjae snorted amused, taking his hand to follow him into the room.

*

*

*

When Jaebum woke up, the pain pierced his head and his stomach ached, he felt as if he was going to vomit at any moment and he had hardly opened his eyes.

He got up with difficulty, one arm around his abdomen and his other hand on his head to massage his temple, with an expression of pain on his face. He started to walk to the bathroom but stopped by the open door of the room, it was entering a soft aroma of fresh coffee that awakened his senses, and he went to the kitchen to pour himself a cup.

From the first sip he felt much better; the warmth of the drink calmed the reflux and he felt less pressure on the head. He sighed to himself, looking around as he realized Youngjae wasn’t around, but it must have been him who made the coffee. With cup in hand, he began to walk through the room, finding Youngjae on the balcony sitting with his eyes fixed on the sea, hugging his knees close to his chest, the cup in his hands no longer smoked, probably he had been there for a while, letting the coffee cool down.

He had a peaceful expression on his face, but his eyes flashed with something like sadness. Jaebum watched him for a while, studying his delicate features carefully, as if trying to read something else in that expression. It was then that he felt a twinge inside his chest that he was quick to ignore because in fact, he didn’t care about that boy or what was going through his mind.

He came closer to him quietly, leaning his back on the sliding balcony door, right next to Youngjae, and he heard him sigh.

"Hey" he spoke softly, as if afraid to scare him "Nice view" but he wasn’t looking at the landscape, his eyes were fixed on the boy.

"Yeah..." Youngjae looked at him for a second, smiling tenderly before turning his gaze to the ocean. The twinge appeared again, he had never smiled at him that way, so gentle and kind.

Jaebum wanted to ignore him once more, taking a big swig of his coffee but only managing to choke on the liquid, feeling like he was burning his esophagus, starting to cough uncontrollably. Youngjae turned and at seeing him, he began to laugh inevitably, the sound of his laughter was scandalous but surprisingly melodious and contagious, showing him a side of him that he hadn’t seen until that moment.

The older man rolled his eyes with a mixture of annoyance and amusement; there was a small smile on his lips, fixing his eyes anywhere but on Youngjae's face.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked when he stopped laughing, although he was still smirking

"As if you care," Jaebum muttered, grimacing at a painful pang he felt in his head.

"You have a hangover," said the boy and Jaebum rolled his eyes, as if he need to hear that to notice it, "I have painkillers, if you want"

Jaebum was going to refuse at first, but there was no reason for that and his body demanded that he take something if he didn’t want to die at that right moment. He set his mug down on the side table and just nodded, unable to speak if he didn’t want to puke the contents in his stomach.

Youngjae also nodded, getting up to approach him. "It’s in the kitchen," he said taking his hand as if it were something normal to do and pulled him to the counter, taking a small pot with the pills "Here, take it"

Jaebum stretched out his hand in front of Youngjae, accepting the two pills he put on his palm, putting them in his mouth, immediately drinking it with water.

"Yes, you’re welcome" Youngjae said through gritted teeth, rolling his eyes when Jaebum said nothing and only sighed with relief, leaning against the counter.

The older man snorted, looking at Youngjae sideways "I think you saved my life today, my hero"

Youngjae made an annoyed pout, "Do you always have to be so difficult?"

Jaebum smiled and stretched to relax his back muscles, he was going to answer something even more sarcastic when they heard knocks on the door. Saved by the bell.

"The door, someone is knocking," he said instead pointing at the door with his head, as an implicit command that he should go and open it.

"Am I your servant or what?"

"Kind of"

"You're so... arg, whatever" the boy grunted, unwilling and unable to argue with that stubborn man for something so stupid. He went to the door and when he opened it, he found a pair of arms wrapping him in a warm embrace.

"Hello Youngjae!" Jaebum's mother greeted him entering the room, followed by his father, who smiled kindly patting his shoulder almost affectionately.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Jaebum asked, trying to hide his discomfort, though he wasn’t very successful.

"We come for you to go to have breakfast together," smiled Mrs. Im, taking Youngjae by the arm "If you two want"

Youngjae smiled too, nodding but Jaebum responded for him "We wanted to stay here, spend some time together"

"It's just the breakfast, Jaebum" his father said, looking at him reproachfully. "Please your mother"

Jaebum rolled his eyes, snorting. He knew they were going to have to meet his parents at the wedding that afternoon, but he hoped they would just say hello and nothing else. The truth was, he didn’t want to spend time with Youngjae and his parents together but he only fooled himself, it was obvious that his mother was going to drag them somewhere to keep testing them.

"Hyung, I want to have breakfast," Youngjae said pouting cutely. "Let's go together"

"You heard him, Jaebum"

The man looked at Youngjae in warning but it was too late, if he said no his parents would never leave him alone. After all what they believed was that he was a really complaisant boyfriend. 

"Okay, fine." he said finally, trying to not to grind his teeth. "You go first; I'm going to take a shower"

His parents nodded approvingly as that was what they wanted to hear and Youngjae smirked at him, Jaebum rolled his eyes for a millionth time. He must have guessed that the boy would do everything in his power to make him upset.

"Hurry up, hyung" Youngjae sneered when his parents left the room, waving goodbye to him

"Yeah, whatever" growled the other before Youngjae closed the door.

*

After taking a shower and go to the elevator to go down, Jaebum realized that he didn’t really know where his parents had taken Youngjae and he wasn’t going to search for them at every restaurant in that hotel. He pulled out his phone to send a message to one of his parents, but in the end decided that it wasn’t a good idea to talk to them, choosing Youngjae from his contacts list.

He was so busy with his phone that he didn’t notice when the elevator stopped and someone came in, standing by his side.

"Mr. Im?" He heard a voice call him and he was surprised because not many people called him that way except for a few persons but in that specific environment, his father was the one who was Mr. Im. But when he looked up his surprise turned into disgust in a second

"What?" He groaned as he saw Jackson. "Have you finally learned your position?"

Jackson smiled, shaking his head. "I heard Youngjae calling you that the other night. It’s weird don’t you think? That your fiancé call you so, or is that you’re in different positions too?"

"It's none of your business," he said dryly, looking back at his phone, Youngjae had already answered.

He heard Jackson laugh, "I just think it's weird, unless you're not close at all"

"Well, you and I aren’t close and you have the fucking nerve to call me by my name as if we were equal." Jaebum replied, the truth was that he was surprised that he hadn’t been undisturbed to hear Jackson’s suspicious but it didn’t matter. If Jackson knew or not, it was exactly the same for him but knowing him, he was going to open his mouth and he couldn’t allow his parents to hear even a rumor of that kind

"Yes, but your fiancé?" Jackson clicked his tongue "Or rather, your supposed fiancé"

"I don’t have to give you any explanations of my boyfriend's kinks, Wang" he snapped as the elevator opened onto the floor he had to go down

"Oh, a kink you say?"

Jaebum get down and smirked, taking out his middle finger before the elevator doors closed and he caught sight of Jackson making an annoyed gesture.

*

When he came where Youngjae told him they were, he saw his fake boyfriend sitting between his two parents with their heads together and Youngjae laughed softly, pointing to something on the screen of his mother's tablet. His father was also laughing and when he was right behind them, he heard Youngjae saying something that sounded like 'How cute he was'

He cleared his throat to announce his arrival, the three of them turning up startled, as if they were doing something illegal, getting away from each other. His parents got up to sit on the other side of the table, letting him sit next to him.

Youngjae smirked, "Hello, Bummie"

"What?" Jaebum frowned surprised and his mother laughed softly.

Youngjae then showed him what they were seeing moments before on the screen. Jaebum took the tablet to examine the image. It was a horrible painting he did when he was like 5 or 6 years old, a drawing about what he wanted to do when he grow up.

Jaebum had drawn himself surrounded by a herd of cats and had written ‘Cat Rescuer’ with huge red letters and then in a small corner of the page he had written a note in smaller letters, as a reminder to himself ‘Bummie is going to look after to all cats of the world’ he had even drawn a smiling face.

Jaebum made a look of disgust, returning the tablet to his mother as if seeing that drawing any longer would make him sick.

"I didn’t know you were that cute, Bummie." Youngjae scoffed, covering his mouth with his hand to muffle his laughter.

"Shut up"

"But you really were very cute, Jaebum" his mother said. She was also smiling with mockery and nostalgia, looking at her husband. "Remember when he danced at that festival?"

"Which festival?" Youngjae asked curiously and his father pulled out his phone, starting to look for something in between his files, smiling

"It was so sweet"

"No please, don’t." Jaebum whined, knowing perfectly well what his parents were talking about. Closing his eyes tightly when he heard the video stating to reproduce, covering his face with one hand, now he regretted with all his soul have let them digitize all those shameful videos of him.

As soon as TVXQ's Balloons started to sound, he heard Youngjae laughing hard. He could still remember the day he danced that, he didn’t even know why he did it in the first place. And he didn’t have to see the video to know the moments in which the laughter of the other 3 became stronger, letting out shrieks of tenderness and mockery while he had to remember himself jumping around the stage and pouting with that cheesy choreography.

"He was a cinnamon roll, right?" He heard his mother exclaim once the video was over

"Hyung, are you okay?" Youngjae called him by touching his shoulder to make him stop covering him face "That wasn’t so bad, you were so cute"

Jaebum lifted his head and saw him, frowning "Do you think so?" he snapped sarcastically.

The boy nodded "What if you pose like that for me?" He said with a pout and putting his fists on his cheeks, shaking it in the air

"No."

"Come on!" Asked the boy, taking out his phone to pretend to take a picture of him, "It’ll be like having found gold"

"We have a picture like that!" Jaebum's mother shouted then, threatening to show him another photo to Youngjae but Jaebum stopped her before she started looking for it

"Don’t! Mom, can you stop this already?"

The three of them laughed and let it pass but Jaebum's mother promised Youngjae that she would send it to him by message, winking at him. Jaebum rolled his eyes tiredly, looking at his supposed fiancé

"Are you finished eating?" Youngjae nodded softly, tossing a piece of bread into his mouth. "Then let's go. I want to show you something." He got up, taking Youngjae's wrist, urging him to stand up with him.

"But you haven’t eaten anything!" Said Youngjae, standing up forcibly

"I'm not hungry"

"Where are you going?" Asked his father, confused "Eat something"

Jaebum shook his head "See you at night," he told them before dragging Youngjae with him, who barely had time to say goodbye to his parents

The older man took him to the pool area, releasing him when they reached a pool a little further away from the others, it was hidden from the view by tall palm trees but the view of the sea from there was incredible.

"It's our private pool," the man said, lying on a sun lounger. "Come here whenever you want, nobody can be here except for us"

Youngjae raised his eyebrows in surprise, but there was no point in asking how he had a pool for himself. "Is this what you wanted to show me with such impetus?"

"I wanted to get you out of there"

"Why? Your parents are so funny, Mr. Im" Youngjae told him, the mocking smile had returned to his face. "Look! They even sent me a picture of you!"

He showed him on his phone an image of him at the age of 4, he was dressed up as a pink dragon. "Look at you, you were so pretty, I wonder what happened to you. Maybe if you dress up as a dragon again…"

Jaebum made a disgusted grimace "Delete it!" He ordered him trying to snatch the phone but it was too far away and Youngjae instantly saved it in his pocket "Never! I could black mail you later"

"Just... whatever."

 

They remained silent after that, until Youngjae noticed not far from there a canopy tent just in front of the sea, people were setting chairs in rows on the sand, in front of a small stage.

"Oh, it's Mark!" He exclaimed when he saw him supervising the job

Jaebum raised his head to see what the other one said, "Ah, yeah... the wedding is going to be there. His girlfriend had a big tantrum for getting married here"

"Mark didn’t want to?" He asked curiously, Jinyoung coming to his mind

"If it had been for Mark, he would have get married in the judge's office in 5 minutes," Jaebum answered dismissively "He didn’t want to do it anyway"

"Oh..."

"He is really an idiot," muttered the older man, but Youngjae could hear him, asking him to explain himself, "If he wanted to escape with his boy, Jinyoung, he should have done it"

"And why didn’t he?"

"I don’t know; ask him if you want to know so badly. Or ask your little friend, he should know too"

Youngjae shrugged, downplaying "I think getting married at the sea is overrated" he muttered, looking away and going to sit on the edge of the pool, taking off his shoes to soak his feet in the water.

Jaebum laughed "How do you want to get married? Your dream wedding"

Youngjae thought back for a moment, he had never thought about it since the least he was expecting was to marry someone. "I don’t know, but I think it's better to have something a lot more private, you know?" Jaebum nodded and Youngjae continued, "I prefer the forest. You know, a lost place where there’s only the two of us"

When he looked at Jaebum, he noticed the soft smile on his lips, which made him smile automatically as well. "Strangely, I agree" Jaebum said, looking down at him. "All day in bed under blankets, eating tangerines and no one annoying around. It's a shame"

"What?"

"My parents aren’t going to let us have a wedding with just the two of us," he explained that his mother's dream wedding was to have hundreds of guests in a monetary waste, just as it would be Mark's wedding

"But we're not getting married, Mr. Im," the younger one reminded him, shrugging his shoulders.

Jaebum nodded "By the way, don’t call me Mr. Im again around here, someone could hear you"

"Who? There is no one here but us"

"Jackson heard you yesterday," the older man told him, telling him what he said in the elevator. "Let's not take risks"

"And what did you tell him when he asked you about that?"

Jaebum smiled "I told him it was a strange kink of yours"

Youngjae rolled his eyes in annoyance. "And how am I supposed to call you now, hyung?" He asked, emphasizing the last word but the older one just shrugged

"Whatever you want"

"Bummie? That sounds good and Jackson will not believe we're faking it." Youngjae seemed to be thinking about it seriously but the tone of his voice showed the mockery

"Hey!" Jaebum grunted, looking at him angrily. "If you call me that again, I'm going to kill you"

"I know you’ll not." Youngjae laughed, moving his legs in the water, splashing him with a few drops. "If you kill me, you're not going to have anyone to fake your marriage with... and we don’t want that, right Bummie?"

"Fuck you, really." Jaebum grunted, turning to ignore him and listening how Youngjae laughed noisily

*

*

*

"Are you ready?" Jaebum peered for the second time into the room to make sure Youngjae was hurrying to get dressed so they could get to the wedding on time.

The youngest nodded, looking at himself in the full-length mirror for the last time, his suit was just right and he wondered how Jaebum could buy one that fit him so perfectly, it was as if he had his measurements taken for the cuts to be this precise.

"Yes, let's go now"

"What about that watch?" Jaebum asked, fixing his eyes on the thin object hanging from his wrist.

"What? It was a gift," Youngjae replied, shrugging nonchalantly. He hadn’t worn that watch since the day he received it, but it seemed like a good day to wear it. It was good with the occasion, it was a wedding of rich people and he had to wear things that made him see at that level too.

Jaebum raised an eyebrow "It's expensive"

"Yeah"

Jaebum grabbed his arm and pulled it up, lifting his wrist to his eye level so he could examine it. "It's not that impressive," he finally said, rolling his eyes, letting him go. "There are a lot of better things you could wear"

"Whatever" the boy frowned, he didn’t understand what it matters to the man the type of accessories he worn "It's just a watch"

"Gift from your other client?" He asked, struggling to make his tone disinterested, but for some reason he wanted to force him to take it off

"Uh-huh…"

Jaebum looked at him and made a disgusted frown that he hurried to eliminate "Hurry up, we have to go down already" he ordered, leaving the room with Youngjae right behind him.

 

To tell the truth, the ceremony was really beautiful, although he would never accept it in front of Jinyoung. The chairs in which the guests were seated were golden and the pendant lights on the ceiling made it shine, in the hallway they placed a long red carpet where the bride walked over rose petals and the bride and groom stood just below a large arch lined with a bunch of white and pink roses (Jaebum said they were cut from his mother's garden) and the golden flashes of sunset reflected in the sea was the finishing touch. Everything seemed to go perfectly. The only thing that didn’t seem in sync with the beauty of the whole place was the expressionless face of Mark, who frankly didn’t even look happy.

At the banquet everything seemed to be as perfect as at the ceremony. The area in which they were had glass walls that allowed them to see the sea and the golden reflections of the lights along with the soft music that sounded, relaxed the whole atmosphere.

"Honestly, this is better than I imagined," Youngjae said when they found their seats

"And what were you expecting?" Jaebum took off his coat and sat down comfortably, placing an arm in the back of Youngjae's chair. "They spent a lot of money on this"

Youngjae shrugged, thinking about what he was going to tell Jinyoung when he came back, he couldn’t tell him the wedding was okay, because that he didn’t need to know.

"Where's Mark?" Jaebum asked looking around, but it looked like the groom was not there, his now wife was meeting the guests alone.

"It seems that he disappeared." Jackson came out of nowhere, sitting next to Jaebum as he answered his question, "He’ll have run away. Hello Youngjae"

"Here is not your seat, Wang" Jaebum snapped, now with the entire mood ruined "Get out of here"

Jackson laughed, refusing "I told you I have a surprise for you!" He exclaimed amused "Look, he's just coming"

Jaebum and Youngjae looked automatically at the door; a boy had just arrived and was looking around as if lost. Jackson got up and started waving at him and the boy quickly placed him, smiling at him.

Youngjae felt Jaebum's hand suddenly squeezing his shoulder hard as he watched the boy approaching their table. His was frowning and a vein throbbed in his temple, it was the angriest he had ever seen him.

Jackson approached the boy to give him a hug when he was near enough, holding him by the shoulders to take him in front of them and looked at Youngjae "Let me introduce you"

Jaebum snorted, choking an angry laugh. "What the fucking shit are you doing here, Jinho?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama, drama for Jaebum but it's not that bad I think?  
> Here starts some unwantedly care form both of them lol  
> They're going to fall, fall, fall
> 
> As always, I want to read your opinions, so tell me 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	11. Eleven

"Hello to you too, Jaebum"

Everyone there were waiting for Jinho's voice to be mocking and sly but contrary to that, he seemed genuinely hurt and confused that Jaebum received him in that way.

"What does this mean?" Youngjae spoke first, looking at Jackson and completely ignoring the newcomer. Jaebum's fingers digging into his shoulder started to sting his skin and he automatically placed his hand over his thigh, wanting to make him understand in a non-verbal way that he should stop because he was hurting him but it was useless, the grip didn’t soften even a little bit.

"Let me introduce you, he's Jinho and he was Jaebum's fiancé a while ago" Jackson commented, speaking calmly as if it wasn’t a sufficiently uncomfortable situation already "And he's Youngjae, he's... oh wait! He's also Jaebum's fiancé... it seems that you usually get engaged a lot, right Jaebum?"

He mocked smiling, though he was ignored by the mentioned one who was more interested in playing with the tablecloth. Jackson took Jinho by the hand and led him to the seats, sitting to Jaebum’s right "How long will it last this time?"

"Not much" Youngjae replied quickly, Jaebum's grip suddenly loosened and he frowned at him, evidently the answer bothered him but the boy just smiled at him "As soon as we get married the title goes to change and that will be very soon"

"Soon?" Jackson still spoke with mockery and false disbelief - he had reasons to believe that they were both lying and the situation was amusing for him but Jinho's expression was astonishing as if he wasn’t waiting for that news almost immediately "I didn’t know it"

"Of course not." Youngjae rolled his eyes and smiled to himself as Jaebum stopped squeezing his shoulder, lowering his hand to his waist where he posed it comfortably. "Contrary to Mark, our wedding guests are carefully selected and obviously you're not required"

Jackson laughed "As you can see Jinho, this time Jaebum got someone as lovely as him"

"I see it" the latter raised his eyebrows, reviewing Youngjae's body with his eyes from head to toe, grimacing "It’s a pleasure, Youngjae"

"I can’t say the same thing, Jinho" Youngjae uttered his name, dragging the syllables in contempt and Jaebum finally broke his silence by laughing softly, looking up at his ex.

"I'm happy to see you again" Jinho smiled, pulling his chair closer to him "You look good"

Jaebum snorted annoyed and in turn, moving away "I always look good"

"I'm really happy to see you"

Jaebum's face was expressionless and he only raised his eyebrows when he heard him say that. He took his time and made a gesture to one of the waiters to bring them glasses of wine, taking one for him and one for Youngjae, smiling sweetly at the younger and ignoring the other two.

"Did you like my surprise, Jaebum?" Jackson asked in a grunt, hoping he would turn his attention back to them.

"Of course," hissed the mentioned, twisting his lips in a sarcastic smile "I feel that I die of happiness"

Jinho smiled suggestively ignoring the sarcasm, dragging his chair until his knees touched Jaebum's "How about if we go out? You and me, to remember the old times"

The man laughed at the suggestion, obscuring his expression a second later "I don’t think so, I'm a busy person. What's up? Did you run out of money?"

"I don’t know what are you talking about"

"I thought Jackson had paid you enough to come here" Jaebum sighed wearily "Don’t waste time with me and look for someone who is going to fall into your dirty slut games"

"I don't understand you" Jinho spoke softly, reaching out a hand to caress Jaebum's cheek "I never understood why you left me either"

"Don't touch my Jaebum hyung" Youngjae was faster, slapping him away from his false fiancée, if there was anything in the world that he hated was the hypocrisy and he didn’t need another second to despise this guy. What he wanted was to get Jaebum away from him.

"You got someone very possessive too" Jinho smiled with false kindness and Jaebum was already starting to recognize him; he had always been a two-faced person.

"Don't get it wrong," said Youngjae rising from his seat and sitting over Jaebum's lap, stroking his cheek and smiling tenderly at him. "He got someone who actually does care for him"

Jaebum returned the smile, surrounding the boy's thin waist with his arms and spread his legs slightly, allowing the position to be more comfortable.

He came up to kiss him lightly, the words he whispered were clear enough for the other to hear it "Thank you, baby"

Youngjae shook his head, kissing his cheek and wrinkling his nose in a fond grimace, making the older man smile.

"I'm glad," Jinho interjected when Jackson ignored them and did nothing to interrupt them, he'd probably got bored of annoying them "I really am, Jaebum"

Youngjae smirked at him presumptuously and Jaebum mockingly, "Are you still here? Get the fuck out"

Jackson got up then, yawning "This wasn’t funny at all. Jinho, let's go" he told the guy but he told him he would catch up with him later, Jackson just shrugged and left, not bothering to look at the other two.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked Jaebum, looking at Youngjae briefly "Alone"

Jaebum just stuck his body closer to Youngjae’s, his arms tightening the grip "Whatever you have to say, say it in front of him"

The other guy sighed heavily "Okay, I'm really sorry about what happened to us, frankly I don’t even know what..."

"You don't know?" Jaebum snapped, unable to keep containing his anger "I don't know why you came here and I don't care, but don't fuck with me. Don't play tricks on us, we both know that the only thing you are, is a fucking fortune hunter. You didn't expect me to keep dating you after you slept with Jackson, you did? Or after knowing that the only thing you wanted was access to my accounts? Please. Honestly I’m thankful but stop playing the fucking victim, that's not you"

After his long speech that seemed to have relaxed him, finally getting out all the frustration he was accumulating, he looked at Youngjae speaking gentler than he expected "I need to go to the bathroom baby, are you okay?" 

Youngjae got up so the other could do it too, frowning confused by the question. For him the one who needed to answer that question was Jaebum, not him. "Yeah… you?"

"I'll be right back" he said without answering, moving away from there

"He's a son of a bitch"

Youngjae looked at Jinho, grimacing in disgust "Excuse me?"

"Don't tell me you don't think so"

'Obviously' Youngjae thought automatically, but even though he thought exactly the same thing about that person, he didn’t like it too much to hear it from someone like Jinho "No, I don't think so, Jaebum is kind, cute and really sweet"

Jinho opened his eyes in surprise but the irony was still noticeable "Don't tell me? I never saw any of it in him. I really don't know how he was surprised that I was with him for his money. He's cold, sarcastic and quite insufferable. I can't believe that you are with him for something else, when money is the only good thing in that guy"

"I already have enough money for myself as to want his." Youngjae smiled, lying nimbly "If he never showed you his soft side, you might not win it"

"Please," the other snorted and Youngjae felt some kind of pride in making him feel so annoyed "I was with him long enough to know what he's like, he never gave me anything without me having to ask him, the only one that asked him out was me and sometimes he wouldn't even let me hold him in public. What is different about you?"

"I really like him. Maybe that's why I make an effort for him? As you could see, he has no problem showing his affection in public now and he's so thoughtful, he always gives me roses and we go to a lot of places together"

"He never gave me a single rose, not even from his garden" this time, Jinho seemed sincerely hurt. Youngjae supposed it was for his pride, the knowledge that Jaebum had changed so much and even if it was all a lie, he loved to trample Jinho as much as he trampled Jaebum in a moment.

"I love to know he's like that just for me" Youngjae stood up when he saw Jaebum coming out of the bathroom and heading for the exit. "I'm sorry your plan with Jackson didn't work. You can't ruin what we have; I don't even understand why you care"

"I have my reasons. Maybe I really want to get him back"

Youngjae laughed mockingly "He's mine so find another way to get money and don't degrade yourself anymore"

With that said and as he was unwilling to listen to anything else, if he still had something to say, he ran to reach Jaebum in the doorway, taking his arm to stop him.

"Hey, kiss me" he ordered approaching him, Jaebum smiled

"You did a good job there" he said dryly trying to get out of the grip but the boy didn’t let go

"Seriously, do it"

"Youngjae really, I'm not in the mood for your games"

"It's not a game!" The boy grunted under his breath, looking quickly at the table where Jinho was joining Jackson, but still staring at them "It's for your own interest"

Jaebum also noticed that his ex had his gaze on them and he shrugged lightly, deciding to follow the game. He bent slightly and put his lips over his, kissing him softly.

"Happy?" he whispered in his ear as they parted.

Youngjae nodded "I know someone who isn't"

Jaebum rolled his eyes, looking in Jinho's direction one last time before leaving with Youngjae behind him, at his heels.

 

Jaebum walked faster than expected, Youngjae lost sight of him as he left the banquet hall and didn't find him in any of the hotel's nearby corridors.

He was going to go upstairs, thinking he might have gone there when he saw a figure walking out of the hotel, toward the beach.

He recognized Jaebum at once and ran to follow him but the man was really in a hurry, not stopping or turning back even though Youngjae called him a few times.

When he finally caught him up, in a place a little away from the hotel zone, Jaebum was standing with his eyes fixed on the small waves of the sea.

"Not that I care about it but... are you okay?" he asked carefully, slowly approaching him.

Jaebum only looked at him briefly, returning his sight to the ocean no saying anything and Youngjae took the silence as a sign that he could stay, although perhaps he shouldn't keep talking about it.

"That guy doesn't deserve you," he said in an attempt to make him feel better, though he didn’t know if that was any help at all.

Jaebum snorted, rolling his eyes but still said nothing, still staring at the landscape as if the waves were a super interesting phenomenon.

"I don't think he..."

"Let's not talk about that," Jaebum finally said and although his words were harsh, he spoke kindly.

He sat down on the sand and looked up at Youngjae, then pointed a space at his side for him to sit down too, which the boy did without hesitation, both remaining in a comfortable silence for a long time.

"My mom is in a rehab center," Youngjae told him out of nowhere, surprising Jaebum by the sudden exchange of personal issues. He didn't say anything, just looked at him to let him keep talking.

"I think she'll never get out of there. I mean... they say she has a lot of bad days and I honestly haven't seen her for 3 years. This job helps me pay that, I want her to at least be comfortable"

Jaebum wondered if it was okay to ask him questions about that, he didn't want to interfere in his businesses but he assumed that if Youngjae was talking to him then it wouldn't be wrong. "Why haven't you seen her?" He asked curiously

"She's in Mokpo and I'm here" Youngjae whispered, looking down at his lap and started to play with his fingers "I really don't want to go back there"

"Why?"

"Besides my mom, I don't have anyone else so it has no use," he replied, keeping some of the truth. Jaebum didn't need to know why he had fled and that he was still afraid to return.

"You must miss her a lot"

When Youngjae looked up, Jaebum was looking at him with such a soft gaze that it made his heart tremble. He was the first person who didn't see him with pity or an ill-managed attempt of compassion. He looked at him almost with sadness and empathy; as if he knew what he was feeling and he thanked him internally, the last thing he needed was someone feeling sorry for him again.

"I don't know" he shrugged "Sometimes I guess. The last time I saw her she was so medicated she could barely recognize me"

"She must miss you too" Jaebum smiled softly putting a hand on his back, stroking it slowly.

Youngjae sighed heavily but smiled at the gesture.

"I write her a lot, you know? Sometimes when she's strong enough, she respond and thank me for looking after her... I'm the worst son right? I'm just paying a lot of money to keep her locked up and doped"

Jaebum shook his head "You do what you think is the best, though sometimes even you don't agree and she understands it"

"Yeah"

"Don't worry too much but you should go and see her. Maybe it's what you both need"

Youngjae laughed softly and tapped Jaebum playfully on the arm. "What are you, a kind of family therapist?"

The man smiled at him with feigned haughtiness "What can I say; I'm so perfect in everything"

Youngjae rolled his eyes and stood up, taking off the sand of his pants "And you always have to ruin it. Are you going to stay here all night, or can we go back already?"

Jaebum clucked his tongue getting up too, imitating him to remove the sand from the clothes "Let's go back to the room"

Youngjae walked forward, walking quietly. He was grateful that Jaebum didn’t feel like going back to the party because frankly he didn't feel like being there either.

"Hey!" Just when they were outside their hotel, Jaebum stopped and called him in a whisper but being alone, it was quite clear. Youngjae turned and mouthed a 'What?' encouraging him to talk.

"Thank you" he whispered back, staring at him.

"Why?" The boy asked confused and surprised as it was the last thing he expected to hear from him.

"Well, just... this and that"

"Okay" Youngjae smiled frowning, moving his hand dismissively.

"And one more thing!" This time the older man spoke clearly, taking Youngjae's left wrist "This clock, get rid of it" he ordered.

"What? Why?!" The younger complained, releasing himself from the grip and covering the clock with his right hand.

"It bothers me, just do what I say" he growled and with one last look of warning, he entered the hotel leaving the boy behind

"What's wrong with him?" Youngjae growled under his breath, rolling his eyes and following him inside.

*

*

*

It was late when Youngjae got out of bed, after nearly half an hour awake rolling on the bed until he gave up on sleeping again and stood up.

On the dining room table was a huge tray with breakfast and Jaebum on the balcony, leaning heavily on the handrail, holding a cigarette between his fingers.

It seemed weird because until that day, he had never seen him smoke but when he approached a little more, he discovered by the strong smell that had in the atmosphere that wasn't tobacco, but weed.

"I didn't know you smoked too" he greeted him, not really surprised

Jaebum turned to look at him, offering him the joint "Want some?"

Youngjae shook his head gently, waving a hand in the air to disperse the smoke "Thank you"

"I know what you're thinking" the older man took a deep puff and held the smoke in his lungs for 10 seconds before exhaling everything "You think I'm an addict, but I’m not"

"I didn’t think of anything"

"I ordered breakfast" he said pointing to the trays he had seen before "Eat as much as you want"

"What about you?" Youngjae frowned slightly, thinking of his earlier encounters and realized that he hadn't seen Jaebum eat more than a few pieces of fruit since he'd met him.

Jaebum had a good body - he was thin but with well defined muscles, so his first thought might be that he spent a few hours in the gym and he cared for his alimentation but apparently that wasn't the case, now that he noticed that he didn't even eat, he wondered how he got that body and why his obvious lack of appetite, though he didn't have to think much to figure it out; the drugs explained it.

"I'm not hungry yet," he grinned, moving the joint in the air, "This is to whet my appetite"

Youngjae rolled his eyes, thinking of mentioning something about substance abuse but he stopped himself, letting it pass and entering the dining room first, sat down at the table ready to eat and ignore everything else.

A few minutes later, Jaebum joined him, starting to take food from the trays as well but instead of eating greasy food like Youngjae (eggs with bacon, sausages, hot cakes and a chocolate donut) he simply poured himself a smoothie and grabbed some pieces of fruit.

The younger boy grimaced at his choice of food, putting a piece of bacon on his plate, causing Jaebum to look at his plate and to him alternately making a childish grimace of disgust, as if the very idea of eating that would make him puke.

"You need to eat something real" Youngjae explained, giving him more of his bacon.

"How disgusting," murmured the older man, pushing away his plate of fruit now topped with bacon

The boy rolled his eyes, taking a piece of omelet with his fork and placing it on Jaebum's lips, waiting for him to open his mouth to eat it "I don’t know how after smoking weed you can eat only fruit"

Jaebum moved his face and pushed Youngjae's arm away from his face. "I don't know how you manage to have a slim body eating like you do"

Youngjae smiled "Genes and you? I don't think your body keeps up only with fruit. Now open your mouth"

"Supplements," he replied reluctantly, as if it was something obvious and that would make Youngjae stop but the boy seemed not to want to give up.

After struggling a little, the boy managed to force him to eat some real food, forcing a piece of German sausage into his mouth, Jaebum making grimaces of disgust as if he was a 3 year old who refuses to eat.

"Well done" Youngjae complimented him with mockery when he finished a toasted buttered bread. "It's delicious, isn't it?"

"It's disgusting"

The boy looked at him in dismay. "Seriously, why don't you eat well? There’s something wrong?"

"I have no appetite and the food that you eat so happy, it makes me sick most of the time" he replied as if it was something that he didn’t really matter or worry at all "It does not matter, I stay healthy"

"Well maybe if you quit the coke..."

Jaebum snorted, getting up from the table, "It's not your business"

"I was just saying," Youngjae shrugged, it wasn't as if he cared what the man does with his life anyway. "What's the plan for today?" He asked, as he didn’t intend to stay in a hotel room during all days of his stay there but he also knew that he had to stick to Jaebum like a leech while they were there in plain sight of all his acquaintances.

Jaebum grinned "Skydiving"

"Hell no."

"No what? I heard from a place we can go"

"I wouldn't do it even insane" replied the boy, shaking his head non-stop

"I didn't know you were such a crybaby" Jaebum laughed mockingly "And I'm not saying that I'm going to force you to do it if you don't want to, calm down"

Youngjae sighed a bit relieved, hoping the man would truly keep those words, because no matter what, he wasn’t thinking about dying on a parachute.

*

*

*

Jaebum really kept his word and didn’t force Youngjae to ride with him in the plane from where he would jump, but he didn't stop mocking him all the way to a beach area where they practiced the so-called sport.

"Well, maybe you'll die up there" Youngjae told him before Jaebum got on the plane, already prepared with the special equipment "I'm going to be in the front row to see your death and that will be great"

Jaebum snorted, smiling. "Now I'm coming back, you little slut. Don't get too comfortable and watch me well"

Youngjae rolled his eyes and sat on the sand, leaving his feet wetting in the sea as he waited for Jaebum's plane to appear in the sky, where they were told he will jump.

He wanted to imagine Jaebum chicken out, and returning to earth with the tail between his legs, that would be really funny. But he also imagined him throwing himself from the plane and wished he could see his face with a look that wasn't his poker face or that sarcastic smile on his lips.

A few minutes later a Jaebum's miniature appeared in the air, coming down with the parachute already open, just waiting to be able to touch the ground. Just as his feet touched the sand, Youngjae heard him yell hysterically, a mixture of relief and content euphoria.

The younger one laughed at the high-pitched screams and ran to his side, while he took off his suit and saw that he was shaking "How was it?"

Jaebum waited a little before answering, when the shakes quieted down "It's amazing!"

"Yeah sure, you look so relaxed and everything"

"You should try it, maybe it's what you need to stop being so annoying"

"I don't want to die" Youngjae smirked.

"I didn't die"

"Unfortunately"

The older man snorted ignoring him, thanking the instructors and telling them that they would return to the city for themselves. He took Youngjae to a car he just asked to take them to a restaurant in downtown Jeju.

They had lost most of the day in Jaebum's adventure, it was starting to get dark and Youngjae was starving as usual, begging for a bunch of food and not even being surprised when the only thing the man ordered was an insipid vegetable salad.

"You're a rabbit," said the younger one, watching him eat with laziness, as if even the pieces of lettuce were hard for him to swallow, Jaebum just stared blankly at his face, to show him he didn’t care what he was saying "You eat rabbit's food, Bummie the Bunny"

"Shut up and eat" Jaebum growled this time putting on a tired expression "We came here for you to eat but for me, we wouldn’t have stopped even for a bottle of water"

"God, thank you Mr. Im" Youngjae complained, sticking a large piece of meat into his mouth "You're always so considerate"

"What did I tell you about the Mr. Im thing in here?"

"Yes, yes... thank you Bummie hyung, what would I do without you?" He answered in a childish voice; pouting and the eldest just stared at him. And as he didn't take his eyes off him, Youngjae stuck out his tongue, showing him the chewed food in his mouth.

"You're disgusting" Jaebum finally turned around, turning his chair to pretend he wasn’t eating with him "Disgusting and unmannerly"

"And you are childish, but no one is complaining"

"You're complaining"

"Someone has to tell you about your shit"

"You don't..."

"Jaebum!"

Someone interrupted their discussion, as always, with the perfect timing to disturb a moment where for a change; neither of them was cursing each other finally.

"Not again" Jaebum growled rolling his eyes, the uncomfortable silence suddenly standing up

"Hello Youngjae," Jinho greeted politely, but Youngjae only looked at him from top to bottom before turning his face

"Your boyfriend doesn't have good manners Jaebum" hissed the newcomer with annoyance, trying to ignore the rudeness

"No, you're the only one with no manners," Jaebum snapped, rising from the table and extending a hand to Youngjae, to get him out of there. "We can't even have a single fucking date in peace"

Jinho prevented his departure, taking Jaebum by the arm "I want you back!" He said almost in a scream causing Jaebum to laugh "Why don't you leave that farce you have with this boy and we try again?"

Jaebum let go of the grip by pushing him so hard he almost fell to the floor "That you're a fucking trickster doesn't mean we all are"

He pulled Youngjae out of the restaurant but before leaving, the younger went to Jinho, seeing him with pity "You're just becoming more pathetic, get lost"

Both of them left and Youngjae could feel the anger in Jaebum, so he didn’t complained when the older began to walk aimlessly through the streets, arriving at a small street food place.

"Are you still hungry?" He asked, stopping there, apparently the anger had already passed a little bit "You can ask for something here if you want"

"I'm okay"

"Yeah, I know you want to eat" he said smiling softly pushing him gently by his lower back to encourage him to enter, giving him money and the room card "Go back to the hotel when you finish"

He didn't say anything else and walked quickly, as if to prevent Youngjae from following him, but the younger didn’t stay there to eat, trying to follow him even though he lost sight of him very quickly, beginning to walk aimlessly through the streets until it occurred him that he could have gone to the beach, going there walking along the sea shore looking for him where they had been the night before.

When he found Jaebum again, he was lying on a blanket, that who knows where he got it from, in the sand with his eyes on the sky, his arms and legs extended.

"Here you were" he sat down beside him, pushing him gently to rest on the blanket as well.

Jaebum sat up and let him sit beside him, not saying anything with just the sounds of the ocean between them.

Youngjae heard Jaebum sigh heavily a couple of times, but he didn’t ask anything, waiting for him to speak first, thing he did after a while.

"I really loved him, you know?" He said almost in whispers, but being the only ones there, he could hear him clearly.

"I never knew how to act with him but I thought he was fine because he never told me he wanted me to be different. Sometimes I apologized for being cold or distant but he just said he understood me and that he loved me just like that" he smothered a laugh and Youngjae could feel that he still had some resentment in him "Later I knew that he was sleeping with Jackson and his interest in money and then it all made sense. He didn't even complained when I sent him to hell; I suppose that was what hurt me the most… that he didn't care even a bit. And that's why it bothers me so much that he comes and says all that shit"

"It's okay" Youngjae said quietly, "I mean, it could have been worse and you avoided a mistake"

Jaebum smirked, "Yeah, I guess"

Youngjae also smiled at him and touched his shoulder, squeezing it gently

"And what are you? Is being a kind of comfort for the afflicted part of your job too?"

"If that's what you want from me, then yes..." He shrugged "Besides you don't look afflicted at all"

"I'm not," Jaebum confirmed, "It's not that I still feel something for that jerk, but I can't trust anyone anymore," he said looking into his eyes and they both stayed like that, in silence just looking at each other and both understood just then, that they weren’t so different after all.

The eye contact was lost when Youngjae laughed softly and looked down for a second, listening to the other snort, but when he looked back at him, he saw him smiling too.

Jaebum put his arm around his shoulders, forcing him gently toward him.

"And now what do we do?" Youngjae asked in a whisper, scrambling until their thighs touched. They could go back to the hotel but he really didn’t feel like going in yet.

Jaebum shrugged and brought his hand to Youngjae's cheek, caressing it softly.

"What?" The boy mumbled when Jaebum stayed like this, just staring at him without saying anything

"Nothing," whispered the older man, slowly approaching his face and kissing his lips superficially, barely touching him.

He pulled away from him putting their foreheads together, the gap between them was minimal, and they could feel each other's breath on their faces.

"Let's go back to the room" Jaebum proposed but he didn't move, his thumb still stroking the boy's cheek almost lovingly

"Yeah..." the boy answered in a rush of voice, his heart beginning to accelerate strangely inside his chest for no apparent reason "Let's go back"

He moved then but not to get up, instead he approached Jaebum and kissed him as softly as he did.

He was going to get up as soon as he parted, but Jaebum chased his lips and held him in place, kissing him deeply.

His lips moved in synchrony, slowly and rhythmically. Jaebum almost automatically placed one of his hands on the boy's waist, holding him firmly but gently and the other behind his neck, drawing him toward him. Youngjae brought his hands to his chest, clenching his fists in the fabric of his shirt.

They explored the contrary cavity conscientiously, as they hadn't done before, their tongues moving so slowly that they barely made a sound, they could only hear their slightly shaken breaths and the small waves breaking on the shore.

It was a kiss without lust or desire, there was no aggressiveness or haste as before, they kissed quietly and gently, they were relaxed, as understood or trying to share something without words.

Youngjae blinked a couple of times and Jaebum smiled at him suddenly, his lips going to the boy's neck, which had already become one of his favorite places, pushing him to lie back on the blanket, leaning over him.

"Wait" Youngjae groaned as the man's hands began to lift his shirt "Jaebum"

"Hum?" The older man didn’t stop his lips starting to go down his collarbones 

"No, wait" the boy put his hands on his chest, pushing him away from him "We can't here"

"What's wrong with it? No one is here"

"I have heard that contrary to a popular belief, it's very uncomfortable to do it on the sand"

Jaebum smiled with that sly smirk and licked his lips "Let's check it out then"

"Don't…"

Youngjae's attempts to stop him died there, when Jaebum started to kiss him again, first slow and then deeper, pulling away for a second to put his shirt over his head and then attacking his lips again, his hands gently touching the skin of his abdomen and his waist.

He broke the kiss and drew a path with his lips down his neck, his collarbones, his chest, pausing for a few seconds to lick his nipples and down his stomach with small, careful kisses as if he had never explored that body before. He reached up to the hem of his shorts, looking up and winking at the boy, asking him to lift his waist so he could remove them.

As he slid his clothes, he touched the skin of his legs very gently as if he were afraid to hurt him, caressing him with a small smile on his face.

"Your skin is really soft," Jaebum whispered back to him, lowering his hip and moving it over his bare member, starting to stimulate it

"And you just notice it until now?" Youngjae complained, starting to take off Jaebum's clothes, to be in a position of equality, getting rid of the shirt first and laboriously trying to get his shorts and boxers down without much success, only getting it down half of his thighs.

Jaebum laughed lightly when Youngjae pouted, pleasing him and finishing the job quickly for him, not missing a second to rub their dicks together again, their breaths starting to shake and the temperature rising in their bodies as their lengths hardened.

Youngjae placed his hands on Jaebum's buttocks, squeezing his flesh hard and lifting his hip to speed up the older man's slow movements, tipping his head back as he began to feel like electric shocks beginning to roam throughout his body, his gasping moans becoming louder.

As his lips settled on the skin of the boy's clavicles, Jaebum's hand caught both lengths together caressing them together, helping with the pre-cum as a lubricant to make the movements more delicate and smoother.

"Jaebum..." Youngjae whispered between choppy breaths, one of his hands stopping Jaebum's hand over their cocks and the other at the nape of his neck to drag him into a kiss

"Yes baby?" The older man asked smiling as he cut off the kiss, but he didn't stop the work from his lips, kissing his cheeks and neck, waiting for Youngjae's response

"Do it now" he gasped almost painfully as Jaebum started again the soft swing of his hips, the slowness making him insane

"Do what?"

"Shut up and fuck me now" if Youngjae intended to sound angry and bossy, it didn’t work too much, his broken breath betraying him

"I don't have a condom here," Jaebum whispered, shaking his head but the boy tied his legs around the other's waist, lifting his hip enough for Jaebum to feel his ass in his manhood.

"So? We've done it like this before, who cares" he moaned as Jaebum's index began to caress his entry "Just do it, fuck"

Youngjae pulled Jaebum's free arm and placed 3 of his fingers in his mouth suddenly, covering them with saliva painstakingly while Jaebum stared in astonishment as the boy's tongue slid between his fingers.

"What?"

Youngjae took the other's fingers out of his mouth when they were fully wet; holding the hand to his butt, waiting for Jaebum to stop asking questions and do what he had to do in the obviousness of that moment.

Jaebum smiled and bent to kiss him as he began to put his fingers one by one inside his body, slowly and carefully, Youngjae moving his hip to keep the friction between their cocks.

"Hurry up," he ordered when he felt stretched out enough to receive Jaebum, forcing him to take out his fingers and then crouched in front of him, bending down and putting Jaebum's dick in his mouth, sucking him urgently by covering everything with his saliva as a lubricant, and going back to lie down on the blanket, spread his legs so that Jaebum could fit in and into him.

The older man licked his lips thirsty, and approached carefully starting to push himself inside Youngjae but he was still tight and it was difficult, Youngjae moaning painfully, his face contorting in a wince.

Jaebum leaned toward him, trying a more comfortable position and began to enter with an exasperating but careful slowness, focusing more on causing him the least possible pain.

When he was completely inside he stayed still, waiting for Youngjae to get used to his cock inside him, forcing his walls. As the boy wrapped his legs around him once more and pulled him toward him by wrapping an arm around his shoulders, he knew he was ready, beginning to move difficultly.

"I'm going to do it carefully" Jaebum warned, adjusting to the position the boy wanted to have, hiding his face in his neck, beginning to move slowly with short, secure movements.

Youngjae lifted his hip even more, feeling as his muscles opened indiscriminately to let Jaebum in, trying to get him deeper and hit his prostate in one go.

The older man's movements were still very slow, and the friction still caused them both pain, but he began to pull out his hardness nearly full to get back in with precise but measured strokes.

"Shit, there" Youngjae said in a choked cry, his fingernails squeezing into the older man's shoulder as he began to punch repeatedly in that spot, though the slowness with which he did it was driving him crazy, he felt how the length of Jaebum was coming out of him inch by inch with his entrance frowning around him and then re-entering a little faster and harder but still with a desperate calm.

"God, babe" Jaebum's moans camouflaged over his neck and Youngjae could feel his agitated breath on his skin "You’re so good, perfect"

Youngjae wanted to beg him to hurry, but there was something fascinating about the calm with which he moved, almost as if he were synchronizing his thrusts with the rhythm of the waves breaking on the shore, keeping just the same rhythm when he began to masturbate him.

"Oh, shit... shit," the younger gasped in a high pitched voice, feeling his blood starting to build up in his belly, his nails scratching Jaebum's back in despair as he waited for his orgasm. "Jaebum-"

"Fuck, kitten" Jaebum growled at hear his name, his movements speeding up just a little, enough for both of them to reach the climax they were so desperate to find.

Youngjae cum into Jaebum's hand with a choked cry and Jaebum, not even a second later, cum inside him, throwing all the weight of his body over Youngjae, fatigued.

"You're heavy," the younger complained when he came back from his high and his breathing calmed down, trying to push Jaebum, who was still motionless over him. He could still feel his cock inside him, starting to get limp. "Move away"

"God, we'll never do it that slow again," growled Jaebum as he got up and threw himself at his side, leaving his body no longer so carefully, sighing heavily. "It's frustrating"

"Neither on the beach!" Added Youngjae to the complaint box feeling, not so pleasantly, Jaebum's seed slipping between his buttocks "I think I have sand in places I shouldn't have"

Jaebum laughed, getting up "That's why I did it slow, and it didn’t work? What a waste"

Youngjae rolled his eyes, pouting "Sure, you can laugh if you want"

"Well, it's not me who has sand in the ass" the older man shrugged, still laughing, giving his clothes to Youngjae and starting to get dressed too

"Fuck you," growled Youngjae, putting on his clothes as fast as he could, heading to the hotel without waiting for Jaebum, leaving him behind

"Hey, wait!" The man yelled as he reached for him, his arm around his shoulders to walk together. "If you want I can help you clean the sand"

Youngjae glared at him, grimacing "And then I'm going to make you eat it, asshole"

Jaebum laughed "Well, if you don't want, I don't"

This time the boy didn’t say anything and only pushed him to break the hold but he did so with such force that Jaebum ended up in the ground. Youngjae took advantage and threw sand at his face with his foot. "Here, you may like to have it on your body," he snarled and he almost ran away.

Jaebum just laughed hard "Hey! Wait for me!" He shouted, getting up and running after him.

*

*

*

For a change, Youngjae wasn’t in the room when Jaebum woke up, finding him at the breakfast buffet with a bunch of plates in his possession.

"Someday you're going to stop eating?" He greeted good morning, sitting down in front of him

"Do you want some?" Youngjae asked ignoring his question, pushing one of his plates toward him.

The man looked at the plate with a gesture of disgust, shaking his head "What do you want to do today?"

Youngjae shrugged "Let's go to the pool, where no one will bother us"

Jaebum rolled his eyes, knowing well who he meant by 'no one' agreeing with him.

"By the way," the man said putting a small white box adorned with a blue ribbon in front of him "It's for you"

Youngjae smiled, frowning between puzzled and amused. Jaebum's personality was supposed to be cold, but if he remembered correctly, all the gifts he had received from him were wrapped in exactly the same way. A white box with a blue ribbon. He had such a tsundere personality and that honestly, seemed very cute to him.

He opened the box carefully, a fine gold watch with small diamonds was elegantly settled in. "And what is this?"

"Throw the other in the trash or something; you're not going to need it anymore"

Youngjae rolled his eyes without saying anything, closing the box and putting it aside to continue with his meal.

"It's serious!" Jaebum warned him seriously, finally deciding himself and stealing some apples pieces from one of the plates "I don't want to see that watch again"

The boy laughed softly "Whatever you say, bunny"

"What did you say?"

Youngjae pointed the food Jaebum was playing with before putting it in his mouth "Bummie the Bunny!"

Jaebum had the intention of answering him, but he restrained himself by making a rude gesture with his middle finger and moving away from there, shouting at him to hurry up and catch him up in the pool, which Youngjae didn’t even bother to answer.

 

When Youngjae finally arrived at the pool, Jaebum was swimming with agility and grace; it seemed that he had practiced swimming for a long time. He didn’t want to disturb his training, then ordered a drink and sat down on a sun lounger to catch the sun, occasionally looking at the pool to observe the practiced movements of Jaebum in the water.

"You finally came" he heard that the man spoke to him after a while and he opened his eyes heavily, he was about to fall asleep "Do you want to enter here?"

Youngjae shook his head and Jaebum shrugged, coming out of the water. He put one foot on the edge and propelled himself smoothly outwards, the drops of water draining over his definite body in slow motion and decorating the muscles of his arms and abdomen. With one hand, he combed his hair back and the drops splashed around him down his neck to his chest sensually.

Youngjae was staring at him and he had to bite his lip so as not to open his mouth astonished, passing saliva as the man walked towards him.

"Do you like what you see?" He asked smirking.

"No," Youngjae growled, but he was still eating him with his eyes. "You're not the big deal, just the truth"

Jaebum laughed "That's what you say, but it seems that you love it"

"Nah," replied the other, feigning disinterest in his obviously sensual body. "I was thinking that your bunny’s body needs some protein"

Jaebum sat next to him on the sun lounger as if there were no other available, wetting everything there "Bummie the Bunny doesn't need any of that, but I can give you some since you like it so much"

"Some of what?"

"Protein" Jaebum squeezed his own crotch, smirking suggestive "Sausage, milk and meatballs"

Youngjae looked at him disgusted, pretending to puke "You're repulsive"

"That's not what you say when you ask for more"

"Shut up, Bunny" the boy said, slapping him on the arm, closing his eyes.

What he didn’t expect was that Jaebum lifted him in his arms bridal style, taking advantage of that he couldn’t see him and took him to the edge of the pool, while he shouted hysterical to let him go

"Okay," he said slyly, throwing him into the water with force.

"What's wrong with you?!" Youngjae gasped, as he surfaced

"You said you wanted to spend the day at the pool, I'm just doing you a favor"

The younger one approached to the edge and extended an arm to Jaebum, to help him out but the man refused, shaking his head softly "I’ll not fall into your dirty tricks"

"What tricks? I want to get out of here" the youngest complained but Jaebum still didn’t give him his help, looking at him from above with his arms crossed with a funny expression on his face.

When Youngjae saw that Jaebum wasn't really going to help him, he reluctantly get out by himself, pretending to pass by with annoyance but trying to push him from behind but Jaebum was faster, taking his wrist and pulling him, falling both into the water.

"You failed again, kitten" the older man teased, combing his hair back with the help of the water.

"Shut up, you're annoying," he growled, pushing him aside but anyway, with the density of water Jaebum barely moved but he slipped and ended up with Jaebum hugging him to avoid his not-so-dangerous fall into the water.

The man helped him to stand "You're an idiot"

Youngjae gently tapped him on the chest making a childish pout, Jaebum approached and kissed him gently to remove that expression from his face, squeezing one of his cheeks between his fingers hard before leaving the pool and this time do helping Youngjae to get out of there.

"Today we're going to have dinner" he said more like an order than a suggestion, wrapping himself in a towel

"What for if you don't eat anything?" Complained the boy, the pout still remaining on his face

"But you do," Jaebum clarified, rolling his eyes and walking away back to their room, leaving Youngjae in the pool alone. He couldn’t see the small smile that appeared on the boy's face as he heard him say that.

*

*

*

The rest of the trip there was no other great interruption; they could spend the last days without any intrusive presence disturbing them. They ate breakfast and dined together, and in the afternoons they went out somewhere in the city for a while and then returned to sit in front of the sea, without saying anything.

It was a good trip, Youngjae thought in the plane back home, with Jaebum snoozing at his side; at least he wasn’t going to complain this time.

Jaebum drove him to the JYP building in his car and stopped just a bit outside, while the driver was taking Youngjae's suitcase down from the trunk.

"The trip was great," Youngjae told him as the driver opened his door so he could get out of the car. "Thank you, really."

"Sure, yeah" Jaebum put a hand on the nape of his neck, gently pulling him toward him and kissing him lightly like an automatic movement. "See you later, I'll call you"

"Okay," the boy responded dryly, getting out of the car and entering his building looking back just before entering, but Jaebum's car had already left.

Youngjae closed his eyes and shook his head softly, as if he wanted to get away thoughts he didn’t want to have at that moment, going straight to his room without wanting to meet someone or talk about the trip, the only thing in his mind was to get some sleep.

When he entered his room he found, surprised, a large bouquet of red roses resting on his nightstand, there were at least 50 flowers wrapped in silk paper and a blue ribbon attached to the stems.

He didn’t even have to ask from who they were, a smile automatically forming on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha I don't know how to trust in me anymore buuuut finally we're coming closer to the last chapter on AFF lol so yeah, I don't know if I'm going to stop being this lazy but I'm going to try lol
> 
> Share with me your thougts  
> Hope you liked it! :)


	12. Twelve

Jaebum's breathing was leisurely and calm as he slept.

Youngjae could feel the air he exhaled softly over his neck and despite being fully awake, he made no move, not to take off the arm around his waist or to get out of bed at all.

He didn’t really want to move either so he stood still in the embrace for a long time until, slowly, he began to feel as the grip on his waist tightened, Jaebum moaning softly starting to roll over on the mattress, the sign that he was finally waking up.

"Do you like to sleep hugged to me?" He said in a guttural murmur, still half asleep. His hand gently stroked his belly, still unconscious of what he was touching.

Youngjae huffed annoyed, trying to get away from the other's body but Jaebum held him in place with force "No. You're the one who drags me to your stupid hugs all the time Mr. Im, I suppose you do enjoy it"

"Not really." The man answered downplaying, causing Youngjae to roll his eyes, finally pulling him away from his body.

After a couple of weeks of sleeping with Jaebum, he learned that he would hold him while he slept and no matter how many times Youngjae pushed him away from him, he always ended up being squeezed in his arms so, gradually, he stopped resisting and just left him do it, in the end they didn’t care how they slept, though Jaebum would say that he didn’t like to hug him and Youngjae would say that he didn’t like being hugged either.

"And what are you doing here?" Jaebum asked hoarsely, slipping back under the sheets, reluctant to get up

"You took me here last night, in case you don’t remember" he snorted, as if he liked sleeping with Jaebum and was there of his own free will.

"Oh yeah... we did some funny shit" Jaebum smirked, crawling on the mattress and holding Youngjae to keep him from getting out of bed, he laid him flat on his back, leaning slightly on him and bending down to kiss him softly. His hands wandered through his body slowly.

Youngjae made a grimace of disgust and tried to push him, to which Jaebum only responded holding him and kissing him again by force, the younger struggling to get him off of him “Funny shit your ass! Move away!"

Jaebum laughed mockingly and gave in to the command, he stepped aside to lie on the other side of the mattress with his back resting on the headboard but he closed his fist around Youngjae's wrist to pull and force him to lie down nex to him, but the latter was still struggling to loosen the grip and between the struggles, he ended up over Jaebum, who quickly entwined his arms around his waist and with this stopping his movements easily, sticking their still naked crotches from the night before.

"Let go of me!" Youngjae demanded authoritatively, trying to hit his ribs with his elbow, but the man only mocked him, his fingers tightening over the skin of his hip to keep him from struggling

"Let go of me, let go of me..." Jaebum mimicked him in a shrill voice, laughing before adding in a deeper voice "But last night you could only shout how much you liked it"

Youngjae snorted for the millionth time that morning, managing to sit up lightly, sitting on the older man's lap and crossing his arms in annoyance.

"We have slept together for four fucking days in a row!" He complained, not mentioning the sharp, persistent pain in his lower back that although it wasn’t too painful, it started to become quite annoying. "We were supposed to have dinner with your parents and they just didn’t come any day! Next time make sure they’re going to be there if not, don’t even bother arranging a date, I’ll not come and waste my time to have sex with you."

Jaebum raised his eyebrows at hear those words, a gesture between annoyed and surprised by the boy's shameless attitude "Now it turns out that you're going to tell me what to do... in case you haven’t noticed honey, I paid a lot for every fucking day you've spent with me since I hired you and as I keep paying, you’ll keep doing what I want"

"I give a fuck how much you pay, my job is not to have sex, if that's what you want, hire a cheap whore"

"Let's make something clear, kitten" the man smiled, shaking his head from side to side, as if he was somehow amused by what Youngjae had just said "I've told you a million times, as your owner I’m going to do what I want with you"

He approached, kissing his cheek lightly to what Youngjae replied removing his face to prevent him from touching him.

"Besides, I don’t like ordinary or cheap things," he added without giving importance to the gesture, pulling the boy's hips toward him so that their manhoods remained touching, starting to move very softly and almost imperceptibly his waist up to rub against his "I prefer something with much more... quality, even if it’s expensive and mouthy"

Youngjae grinned, letting the man go on with the smooth swing between their crotches "I’m not a sexserver, in case you didn’t know it"

"Are you good for anything other than fucking?" The movement between their hips began to accelerate along with their breaths waving slightly, Jaebum's hands leaving Youngjae's hip to rest on his butt, kneading the skin gently. "Look at you, you're made for this"

"Fuck you" Youngjae tried to get up, but Jaebum slumped him over his back skillfully, leaning over him and pinning his wrists over his head tightly, smirking at him

"Please kitten, stop pretending you don’t like what I do to you"

Youngjae imitated his smirk, starting to move his wrists gently to pull away but with each small movement, Jaebum applied much more force "Well, it's the only thing that you’re good at"

"Cool, we finally have something in common," he snapped sarcastically before cutting the gap between them, slamming his lips into a deep, aggressive kiss, their tongues dancing with the other instantly synchronizing to perfection in an already well-known movement.

His hips moving to the rhythm they marked with the kiss, the situation warming and their crotches hardening. Youngjae’s hands gently paced by Jaebum’s toned torso, drawing invisible lines over his muscles while Jaebum was busy kneading the skin of his thighs and cutting the kiss, turned his lips to the boy’s neck, where he devoted himself to freshen the small red marks he had left the night before.

"Why don’t you show me your talents?" The older man whispered in his ear, forcing him to change positions, laying himself down on the bed and dragging him to sit on his lap.

Youngjae smiled, bending down to kiss his lips slightly before moving his tongue down his neck, abdomen and back up, brushing up carefully the marks' lines of his muscles as he closed his fist in Jaebum’s dick to massage it at a gentle pace, his lips sucking an over sensitive spot on his neck.

"Shit, kitten" the man moaned pleasantly, his fingers tangled in the boy's hair, gently pushing his head down. The boy, understanding the order immediately, went down his neck, following the same path as before by the muscles of his abdomen, until reaching his hardened length, barely touching the slit with his tongue.

Playing a little with Jaebum’s patience, he kept licking only the head and his hand moving across the manhood so slowly, he could feel how Jaebum was shaking gently in anticipation, the muscles in his thighs twitched a little while his breathing began to shake up.

Jaebum tightened his grip on his hair, lifting his hip in an attempt to stop Youngjae from tempting him and start doing it seriously but the boy just smiled, running his tongue playfully through his hardness a couple of times before stopping any movement, getting up to sit on his heels, looking at Jaebum with a smile.

"God, Mr. Im," he said with a hint of mockery in his voice, his index finger making small circles on the tip of his cock. "You look so helpless now, so needy... what do you want me to do to you?"

The older man frowned, moaning when Youngjae's hand closed again over his length, caressing it gently. He clenched his fist in the boy's hair and pushed him hard into his crotch, almost smashing his face over his dick "Stop playing, you know what I want"

Youngjae lifted an eyebrow, smiling playfully and licking him harshness from tip to bottom, his gaze fixed on Jaebum all the time, watching his face fruncing in an expression of pleasure as he felt his tongue playing with him.

Going down a little more, the boy entertained his tongue with his balls, licking and sucking it into his mouth softly, putting his hands on the man's hip that began to move up to keep him still.

"What are you waiting for?" Jaebum grunted, a sound that looked more like a moan, trying to lift his hip once more but Youngjae held him in place, preventing him from moving.

Youngjae smiled, knowing that the older man was already desperate to find his relief, his hardness dripping precum and completely hard, so much he knew it was painful, just waiting to be taken care of but still, he only lengthened the moment, having his tongue's full attention licking his balls, he could hear Jaebum gasp in frustration, the older trying to redirect him to his unattended manhood.

"Ask for it nicely" Youngjae finally looked up, stopping his lips only inches away from the tip, smiling at him suggestively.

"Such a bitch" The older man stifled a laugh, making evident his annoyance, tightening his grip on Youngjae's hair and pushing his head down, but the boy didn’t budge and made a gesture to move away from the area but Jaebum held his head tightly, fixing his eyes on Youngjae's, looking at him with contempt and reluctant to speak, but his throbbing length screamed for him to yield, so he waited a minute before grunting annoyingly "Suck me off... please"

Youngjae smirked pleased, drawing his tongue to lick the full length, savoring every groan he could hear from the man. With an exasperating slowness, he began to insert the dick into his mouth, holding the bottom in his fist and moving his tongue in circular motions around the tip.

Jaebum gently stroked his hair, encouraging him to take more of him, the younger one bobbing his head, hollowing his cheeks and sucking the flesh hard, one of his hands on Jaebum's hip to prevent him from moving, engulfing him at his own pace.

With his tongue, he carefully delineated the hardness, licked and sucked the tip before putting it back into his mouth helping himself with one of his hands to caress the rest of the manhood. Feeling Jaebum’s taste on his tongue and listening to his no longer so soft moans began to turn him on, his movements accelerating a little more and with this, putting more of his cock in his mouth.

The man stroked the boy’s nape, restraining himself so as not to push his head down, feeling delirious through the hot, wet cavity that swallowed him a little faster each time.

"God, babe..." he gasped almost voiceless, raising his hip almost imperceptibly "You’re so good"

Youngjae smiled, moaning as he felt drops of precum slither down his throat, his caught up voice sending waves of pleasure into the olders’ body, who was beginning to tremble softly under his care.

The movements began to speed up, the whole length of Jaebum starting to enter into his throat completely, the boy closed his eyes to ignore the gag reflex when the tip of his cock touched the depth of his throat and he felt how Jaebum's fingers tighten in his hair.

"Shit, sweetie..." Jaebum moaned, starting to move his hip into his throat, Youngjae's tongue fiddling around his dick. Just as he began to feel his orgasm build up in his belly and spasms of pleasure starting to flow through his body, his phone on the nightstand next to him began to ring, moving softly by the vibration.

He wanted to ignore it, but it kept ringing and the sound started to bother him, looking sideways at the contact name on the screen, frowning in annoyance.

"Damn!" He exclaimed almost breathless, pulling Youngjae's hair to pull his cock out of his mouth and pushing him away from his crotch area, taking his phone as he warned him to stand still when Youngjae moaned discontent. Answering the phone, the tone of his voice showed his annoyance without filters "Hi Mom, what's up?"

Youngjae watched quietly as Jaebum nodded to the phone, rolling his eyes every time his mother told him something, seeing how he was trying all to hang up the phone but uselessly. After a few minutes, he began to get bored so he approached Jaebum's manhood, licking him very slowly, the older man closing his fist on the strands of his hair, looking at him angrily and mouthing a 'No!' to keep him from doing so.

Of course it didn’t work, as soon as Jaebum lowered his guard again, Youngjae closed his lips on his manhood and this time he did it quickly before the older could stop him, deep throating him fully.

"Oh! Shit..." Jaebum groaned when he felt the wet cavity and the boy’s tongue playing with his manhood as if nothing, swallowing him almost completely and moving up and down, quickly retaking the rate they had before the call.

"What? No... nothing... I hit my toe on the... ahh fuck... on the table"

Youngjae's laugh was suffocated by obvious reasons, adding more waves of pleasure to Jaebum's trembling body, who was still on the phone trying to camouflage all the moans that tried to sneak up from his lips.

"Yeah..." he gasped breathlessly, more to Youngjae and his skilled tongue than to his mother. "Yes... I'll call Youngjae... See you in an hour. Ah, shit..." he as soon as he hang up the call, he threw the phone somewhere on the floor, the grip he had on Youngjae’s hair tightening and his hip starting to move up strongly, fucking his mouth quickly.

The younger kept the pace nimbly, meeting Jaebum’s thrusts halfway and the speed increasing, saliva mixed with pre-cum dripping from the corners of his lips and Jaebum’s body squirming in pleasure.

"Shit, baby..." he moaned in a whisper as the familiar tingling began to build up in his lower belly "I'm gonna... I'm cum..."

Jaebum tried to push him aside but Youngjae didn’t move, just sucking him harder and waiting for the release, that arrived soon with strong spasms of the older’s body, discharging the hot liquid into his throat.

"Sweet." Youngjae licked a couple of times his manhood and then licked his lips, to wipe away all the seed left on it.

"You, little shit," the other whispered as he came back from his high, taking Youngjae’s arm to draw him toward him, crawling on the mattress and leaning over his body "It was my mom on the phone"

Youngjae smirked, shrugging "I was getting bored there"

Jaebum snorted approaching to his lips, kissing a little softer and tenderly than at first, savoring him slowly as an action that had already become a custom. The man could feel a certain taste of his own fluids present on Youngjae’s lips but it wasn’t as dominant as the taste of cinnamon and mint, the flavor of the boy's mouthwash.

Whenever he kissed him, Jaebum wondered how Youngjae always managed to keep that specific flavor in his mouth, no matter what time of day it was, the cinnamon-mint was present and it wasn't as if it was something special but he loved it for sure.

"Get ready, we’re gonna have breakfast with my parents in an hour," he said as he cut off the kiss, getting up first from the bed and running his eyes all over the floor of the room trying to find his underwear.

"And they’ll be there?" The younger growled discontent, the truth was that he wasn’t excited by the news, and not because he didn’t like Jaebum's parents (arguably he liked them more than Jaebum himself) but he just didn’t feel like go out. It was Saturday and he wanted to stay home, watching movies that didn’t have anything to do with romantic shit with Jinyoung and eating pizza and ice cream on the bed. "Because I feel that they’ll not, just a hunch"

"Yes, kitten" the older man replied, giving up on finding his clothes scattered on who knows where in his apartment "They'll be there and so will you"

"And when am I going to go home?" Complained the other coming out of the bed too, folding his arms and pouting, like a little boy making a tantrum.

"After breakfast. God... I'm going to buy you food but you only complain"

"Maybe I don’t want to spend more time with you"

"What? Aren’t you hungry?"

"Not really"

"Right, because you already had breakfast" The man mocked, approaching him and hugging his waist gently, Youngjae looked at him confused, not understanding what he was trying to say so he clarified it with a smirk "You already had your daily milk"

"Shut up, I'm going to use the bathroom first." Youngjae pushed him rolling his eyes in disgust, locking the bathroom door securely, before Jaebum came up with the idea of continue with the third round of the day.

*

*

*

As expected, Jaebum's parents weren’t there when they arrived. Youngjae didn’t even get bother this time, preferring to save his comments and seeing the good side, at least he would have delicious, expensive and free breakfast courtesy of Jaebum.

But for his bad luck, he had to wait about an hour sitting in the restaurant without a single bite because Jaebum insisted his parents would be there soon, completely ignoring Youngjae's complaints, urging him to wait a little before ordering.

Jaebum's mother arrived just as Youngjae threatened to leave, smiled kindly at them, offering them an apology for the delay.

"Sorry guys," she said sitting down in front of them "I had to take your father to the airport"

"It’s alright, we've just arrived," Jaebum replied looking at Youngjae in warning, to make him support what he had just said. The boy  had to bite his tongue, nodding almost imperceptibly, though his hunger became apparent as his guts creaked and demanded food.

Mrs. Im laughed softly, apologizing again for being late and taking the menu to review the dishes that were offered that morning "What do you want for breakfast? Youngjae?"

"For Youngjae a glass of milk" Jaebum came forward to answer, smiling at him with perfectly feigned sweetness "I want a fruit juice"

Youngjae rolled his eyes scornfully and Jaebum grinned; his mother smiled, looking at them a little confused. "What's so funny? Do you like milk?"

"He loves milk, don’t you, Jae?"

"Not specially" Youngjae shrugged, looking at him confused as well, still not picking up where the man was trying to get.

"Sweet milk," answered the older man, raising an eyebrow suggestive, Youngjae as soon as he understood his little joke, opened his eyes in warning, making a gesture with his clenched fist to make him shut up.

"Oh, like a smoothie or something?" Asked Mrs. Im unaware of the real subject of the discussion, turning her eyes to the menu.

"Yeah, something like that. Like banana milkshake" Jaebum kept teasing, although his laught didn’t last long as he felt Youngjae kicking his shin strongly under the table.

"Shit" he whined breathless, Youngjae smiling with superiority

"Enough guys, let's eat." Jaebum's mother laughed without paying them the most attention, calling a waiter to order her dish.

"I want an orange juice," Jaebum said, closing the menu to give it to the waiter, his mother looked at him strangely with a raised eyebrow

"Nothing else?"

"I'm not hungry," he replied, shrugging as if nothing and his mother nodded, not paying much attention to that either. For her, it wasn’t that normal for her son to decide not to eat anything but Jaebum, since he was a little boy, had always been difficult when it comes to eat, so that didn’t worry her too much.

Youngjae sighed shaking his head, looking at Jaebum briefly and then at the lady, he couldn’t understand how she didn’t find it weird that her own son wasn’t feeding himself properly or that she hadn’t yet realized that there were days when he didn’t even eat.

"For me an Italian baguette, a vegetable omelette, a strawberry crepe and a fruit smoothie. Thank you." The boy smiled, Jaebum rolled his eyes no surprised by the amount of food he had ordered, although he would have thought that going to eat with his mother, he was going to behave decently and wouldn’t ask for a lot of food.

"It looks like Youngjae ordered for both"

Mrs. Im smiled at them with tenderness, at first she wasn’t sure that her son's relationship with this boy was going to be very serious, as it was well known that Jaebum's relationships never lasted, for him it was simple fun and if he got bored he just changed the person easy as that. But as time passed and she had time to observe them together, she became convinced that they were serious and for her, they honestly looked so good together and she liked to see Jaebum this happy.

"Youngjae usually eats a lot." said the older man with a grimace of disgust and the aforementioned rolled his eyes, the lady laughing at at how childish they used to be when they were together.

"Well, I'm hungry," Youngjae complained and Jaebum was about to respond, but his mother interrupted him before they started another one of their mini-fights, asking Youngjae about how he was doing in college and then starting to talk about other topics, holding up a friendly conversation and ignoring Jaebum completely, although occasionally he tried to redirect Youngjae's attention to him.

Not long after, the food arrived at the table and the talks ceased to give way to the sound of the cutlery against the porcelain plates.

"Hyung" Youngjae offered him a piece of omelette with his fork, placing it close to his mouth, "Try this"

Jaebum withdrew slightly at first, wincing, and Youngjae smiled at him, tilting his head without moving his fork, waiting for the older man, who soon gave in, to open his lips and eat the bite.

"Isn’t it delicious?"

"Yeah, it’s okay"

"Here" Youngjae again offered him a bite and then another, at first Jaebum was reticent (in addition to the fact that his mother was in front of them, although she pretended not to see them) but little by little he stopped resisting, eating slowly and letting himself be fed for him, eating almost all the omelette in little bites that Youngjae offered him, until he began to become disgusted and pushed the boy's hand, telling him that he couldn’t eat any more.

"Do you want baguette?" Youngjae asked, approaching the plate

Jaebum shook his head, gently pushing it back "No, really. I'm full"

Youngjae rolled his eyes but at least he had managed to make him eat more than half an omelet, which was already an achievement. Since returning from Jeju, he had tried to make him eat more than liquids and although at first Jaebum absolutely rejected all food, he slowly began to make him eat better and now he even thought that Jaebum still didn’t realize how much he ate now in comparison of before, although his diet was still all vegetable based (if for him it had been, he would have ordered a ham and bacon omelette) but something was something.

Honestly it wasn’t as if he cared whether the man eat or not, for him that was little the same but he knew what it was to have some addiction and it wasn’t a nice story, he knew from experience how much he needed real food even though he didn’t know it. That and that he was tired of eat alone every single time that Jaebum took him to some restaurant, but he was convinced it wasn’t because he cared about his health or anything.

"Hey, hyung" he called him again after a while, when the food was about to finish. His mother finished eating and retired to the restroom and they were left alone, Jaebum was entertaining himself chewing the straw of his drink while waiting for Youngjae to finish eating to request the ticket. "I don’t wanna eat more…"

"So?" Jaebum looked at him rolling his eyes, Youngjae barely had eaten a couple of bites of the crepe. "Why do you order so much food if you're not going to eat it?"

"Help me finish it!" He demanded pouting, bringing his plate to him "Eat a little bit too"

The older man shook his head, turning his face before Youngjae could think of forcing him to eat again. "If you don’t want to, don’t eat any more"

"But if I don’t, they’re going to throw it!!"

"Then take the leftover home"

"It's going to cool down and it’s not going to be the same" Youngjae refuted, his lips still frowning in a pout, extending a fork to Jaebum "Eat a little"

"I don’t want to," growled the other, looking at him with anger "If you don’t want it to be wasted, eat it and if you aren’t hungry, don’t ask for so much food next time "

"Okay, I lied," sighed the youngest putting a piece of crepe to his mouth "It's not that I'm not hungry, I just wanted you to eat something"

"Why?"

"Because you have to eat" it was something too obvious to still ask about it "And lettuce doesn’t count as food, bunny"

Jaebum rolled his eyes, he had heard that nickname so much lately that at one point he  just stopped asking him to stop calling him that, he knew it was completely useless and he wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of seeing him upset about it.

"I have eaten more since I hired you than in the last year, I don’t have to eat anymore"

"Here, just try it" Youngjae asked him once more, offering him a bite as he brought his fork closer and, as that was the only way he could get Jaebum to eat something, it was already an action that became automatic and no longer mattered to any of them, without finding it neither special nor strange.

Jaebum accepted the bite, though not relishly, chewing slowly as if he had trouble swallowing.

"It's delicious," Youngjae smiled when Jaebum finally finished his mouthful.

"It's so greasy, with lots of butter and sugar"

"Stop doing that, it’s good!"

"Do what?"

"See something wrong in everything you eat" after eating himself a piece of the dessert, he again offered Jaebum some "Here"

The older man opened his mouth and continued to accept the food Youngjae gave him, a couple more bites until he felt as if the food was going to rise up his throat if he ate something else, setting aside his fork.

"Too much"

Youngjae smiled, nodding and pulling away the plate, he had finally managed to make him eat something in the dessert category.

"Hey guys!" Jaebum's mother returned to the table finally, watching as Youngjae finished the crepe "I just paid the ticket, are you ready?"

"Yes, let's go." Jaebum was the first to get up, already urged to leave, offering a hand to Youngjae to get up also and to get out of there.

After the restaurant, Mrs. Im asked them to escort her to a mall, dragging them to dozens of shops where they stayed for at least half an hour, waiting for her to buy clothes, jewelry and shoes, being completely ignored except when she need some opinion on their part.

They followed her without complaining, walking behind her across the mall, talking to each other about unimportant things, like some new movie on display or the books on the bookshops they passed by or just comment on the people they met with. They walked with their hands entwined and they didn’t let go all the way, it seemed as if they hadn’t even realized they were holding hands.

After many hours strolling through the shops, they entered to a expensive jewerly shop with the promise that it would be the last shop they would visit that day, Jaebum's mother went to talk to one of the female shopkeepers, it was evident that Mrs. Im was a frequent customer and meanwhile, Youngjae went to look around at the rest of the articles in the shop, stopping to see the fine gold chains adorned with little pendants.

"I'm so fucking tired," Jaebum snarled, dropping some of his weight over Youngjae's back, his chin resting on his shoulder.

"And so fucking heavy" complained the other trying to pull him aside, but the man stood still, staring at the necklace that Youngjae had between his fingers.

It was a chain of pink gold from where it hung a simple ring of white gold, with a small diamond inlay.

"Do you like it?" Jaebum asked, his voice sounded sleepy. He reached out to touch the expensive object too, stroking Youngjae's skin softly as well.

"No, I was just watching." The boy jumped, leaving the necklace carefully on the counter where he had taken it, moving away from Jaebum's body quickly and going with Mrs. Im, who called him asking for his opinion about a earrings she wanted to buy.

Jaebum stood there, watching Youngjae smile at his mother and then glanced at the necklace on the counter, staring at it as if trying to decide something and the chain had the answer.

"Jaebum!" His mother called him once he finished her shopping, waving him to go out of the store

"I'll be out in a second" he said, waiting until the two of them left the shop and went to talk to the shopkeeper his mother was talking to earlier. It didn’t take too long, giving her some quick order to catch up with the other two outside the shop.

"And now what?" He asked his mother, assuming her shopping were over already.

"My driver is downstairs, I have to go to the airport too," she said, approaching Youngjae to hug him as a farewell and then to Jaebum, "Thank you for joining me today, we'll see you in two weeks"

The boys accompanied Mrs. Im to the parking lot where the driver was waiting for her, wishing her a good trip and handing out more goodbye hugs.

"Take care!" She yelled from the car window, Youngjae and Jaebum waving goodbye.

"Where do you want to go now?" Jaebum asked once his mother's car was lost sight of, internally wishing that he choose to go home so he could leave too.

"I'm hungry." Youngjae shrugged, walking back to the mall. "Let's eat something!"

The older man rolled his eyes "Don’t you want to go home already?!" he snapped, going after him

"Yes," the youngest confirmed. "But first I want to eat, let's go there!" He said almost excitedly pointing to the restaurant he wanted to enter, hugging Jaebum's arm and dragging him with him, ignoring the older man's complaints.

"I can’t believe you're still hungry," Jaebum muttered when they were given their seats, thinking that he had to stop buying him food or he was going to go bankrupt.

Youngjae shrugged "Ask for something"

Jaebum doesn’t even need to see the menu, giving it to the waiter "A Greek Salad"

"Also a chicken grilled breast for him and a bbq steak for me"

The waiter nodded, leaving them alone, Jaebum stared at him, looking at him in annoyance.

"I'm not going to eat that chicken"

"Come on bunny, just a little bit"

"Bunnies don’t eat chicken" The older rolled his eyes, snorting "I don’t know why you're so fucking insistent"

Youngjae's smile faded a little, turning into a grin "Me neither"

"Whatever," the other replied, quickly changing the subject "What are you going to do tonight?"

"Go home and sleep, why?"

"Curiosity" Jaebum shrugged "There will be a small party today"

Youngjae sighed wearily "Don’t tell me you want me to go"

"No... I was going to do it but I remembered that you're a party pooper"

"Thank God," whispered the boy, putting a hand over his heart, overreacting the relief he felt

"Boring kitten"

 

When the food arrived at the table, the first thing that Jaebum did was remove the chicken dish that was placed for him, but Youngjae pushed it back towards him.

Jaebum raised an eyebrow and Youngjae made a gesture with his head to him to start eating, the older looking at him annoyed, took the cutlery and put a big bite of the breast, which he regretted instantly because it was horribly difficult to chew it and with all that he had eaten at breakfast, all he felt at that moment it was disgust.

The boy laughed softly, passing him a glass of water "See? If you make an effort you are very good at eating"

"Shut up"

They continued to eat in silence, Jaebum ignored the piece of chicken concentrating only on swallowing the salad with much difficulty and Youngjae ate his dish perhaps too fast, remaining silent watching Jaebum trying to eat.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing..." Youngjae made a childish grin, taking the chicken plate and cutting it into small pieces to give it to Jaebum and mix it with his salad though of course, the older man flatly refused to have chicken pieces in his food.

The boy shrugged, eating himself what he had just cut. "Here," he said softly, offering him the fork and Jaebum opening his mouth naturally to receive the bite with no resistance.

The truth is that even he didn’t know why he let himself be treated like that, like a little boy they have to take care of, but it just stopped bothering him that Youngjae made him eat something more than fruit, and what’s the point on lying, he really liked that kind of attention.

Although on the other hand, that boy wasn’t someone to worry about him and he didn’t have to give in to that kind of thing because ultimately, it was his life and he didn’t have to care about the opinion of a boy that meant nothing, and much less follow 'recommendations' from someone like him.

He had noticed it himself, how he was giving in a little more and more to him, even if it was a stupid thing like the quantity or type of food he had to eat, and the truth was he didn't know how he was letting that happen, that the boy get into his life and although at that moment he was doing nothing to avoid it, he realized that he didn’t want to (or have to) let that situation go very far.

"I'm going to puke" Jaebum groaned after a couple of pieces of chicken he forced himself to swallow

"Just a little more"

"I don’t want to eat any more, fuck" he said almost in a scream, pushing his hand hard

Youngjae dropped his fork loudly, hitting the table in a gesture of annoyance. "Well maybe if you quit drugs..."

"And why the fuck you care about that?"

"I do not care"

"Then don’t mess around, little shit." Jaebum got up from the table, his patience was over and now, besides being disgusted, he was angry.

"I was just trying to be nice, Mr. Im," snorted Youngjae also getting annoyed "Something you obviously don’t know what it is"

"Nobody asked for your kindness, bitch" he snapped, putting money on the table "Call a fucking cab or something to go back"

Youngjae stifled a laugh as Jaebum walked away and rolled his eyes. "You're so fucking unbearable" he grumbled under his breath but after all, he was right.

Youngjae wasn’t interested in the slightest about Jaebum’s life, whether he ate or if he used drugs or not, while he had his pay, he was fine. What's more, if it was for him, Jaebum could die or something, because in fact, his life didn’t matter to him at all.

*

*

*

It was past 3 in the morning when his phone started ringing.

The first 2 times he ignored it, but the third one he got up more than angry, because who the fuck calls you at that fucking hour of the morning just when you manage to finally fall asleep?

And his anger didn’t diminish when he saw the person who dared to fucking bother him at that hour.

"What?!" he shouted into the phone and heard a calm but very heavy breath on the other side of the line and at the background, there was a loud and shrill sound but it wasn’t clear, it seemed as many different sounds one over another, Youngjae imagined it would be music just too loud.

"Youngjae?" the voice replied but it wasn’t Jaebum's, he couldn’t identify it at all either

"What…?"

"Are you Youngjae?" The person was shouting and was speaking very fast, he barely understood him "Jaebum's fiancé, Youngjae? I want to talk to his fiancé..."

"It's me" He answered in surprise, assuming he was a friend of Jaebum if he had the man's cell phone and knew his name and all the extra information "Who is this?"

"I'm Hyunwoo, Jaebum's friend, do you remember me? From Mark's wedding"

"Sure, what’s up?"

"Listen... Jaebum..."

Hyunwoo's voice sounded distant but too nervous, he seemed to have trouble breathing, as if he was going to have an anxiety attack or something. He remained silent for a while and in the silence, he could identify a sound among the many that were in the background, and it wasn’t music as he had believed, it was a siren. An ambulance siren to be precise.

"What?" He asked when it seemed that the other had lost the notion of what he was doing

"Hey, it wasn’t our fault!" He exclaimed anguished. "Everything was fine and in a second he.... We were just partying and... "

"Hyunwoo! What happened?!" Youngjae shouted, his heart skipped a beat.

"Something went wrong with Jaebum."


	13. Thirteen.

The hospital smell reminded him of the rehabilitation center where he was hospitalized.

That scent of disinfectant that flooded the nostrils mixed with medication and illness had never been his favorite things in the world and to be honest, hospitals in general made him feel uncomfortable.

That was exactly why he avoided it at all costs - the smell, the patients, the doctors running, the relatives crying... he just hated that environment and that was the reason why he debated so much between going or not. Not so much that he didn’t like Jaebum, not so much that he did care what had happened or how well he had to act to look worried. It was that atmosphere, so full of disease and despair disguised as hope that really made him nervous.

Well, he may have fallen asleep - after all, it was not part of his contract and he didn’t care about the man that much as to go to the emergency room to make sure he was okay. But one side of him pushed him into the Intensive Care waiting room.

He couldn’t help but feeling slightly worried, when Hyunwoo called him he sounded extremely anxious and he seemed about to have a nervous breakdown and he could barely put the sentences together correctly.

Also, Jaebum's parents were traveling abroad and only God knew when they would be able to contact them (or if Jaebum would want them to be contacted) and he didn’t like the idea of leaving him in a place like the hospital, maybe it was his own repudiation to that place, but he felt that he shouldn’t leave him there alone.

When he arrived to the wing where Jaebum was being taken care of, he realized that Hyunwoo wasn’t well in any sense of the word. His eyes were red, he was sweating cold, his hands were shaking and he couldn’t stay still, he was pacing from side to side and when he saw him, he began to babble that it wasn’t their fault, that they were only going to have fun but Jaebum just overdid it.

That they hadn’t even noticed it until they saw Jaebum lying on the floor breathless. Well, Youngjae thought it was a miracle that in that state, they would have been able to call the ambulance in time, before something that they couldn’t reverse happened.

It had been an overdose of heroin.

He wasn’t really surprised when the doctor told him about the respiratory arrest he had suffered and the consequences it would bring - he knew firsthand everything that happens to the body with an overdose; and about the disastrous outcome Jaebum could have had if it wasn’t for the paramedics who had saved his life, Jaebum was alive by sheer luck.

He wasn’t oblivious to the whole process that followed either - they took CT scans and a lot of medical tests to rule out anything, gave him a dose of Naloxone to treat the toxicity in his body and they flooded Youngjae with informational talks about how to fight against addictions and how to be a good support for him, as his fiancé, he had to be the main pillar to rely on during the process of detoxification and the subsequent rehabilitation.

Fortunately, everything seemed to be in order with Jaebum's health (besides the obvious) and all they had to do now was wait for him to wake up to check that indeed, everything was fine.

Youngjae stayed in the hospital all the time, barely separating from the room to eat, he even stayed to sleep there the first few days until the boss gave him an ultimatum and he had to return home at night. But he didn’t like the idea of leaving him even a little bit. What if he woke up and saw no one there? His parents still couldn’t return from their trip and his friends (the ones he knew) occasionally went to but knowing that he still didn’t wake up, they didn’t stay long, then Youngjae knew that he was the next best option and so, decided to stay by his side, without making or looking for excuses, he just stayed because he didn’t want him to be left alone.

On the fourth day, Jaebum woke up for the first time since he arrived at the hospital, it was only 30 seconds but he opened his eyes and Youngjae swore he have heard him say something even though he wasn’t quite sure what. The next few days were more of the same, regaining awareness very briefly before sinking back into unconsciousness.

It was up to a week and a half later when Jaebum woke up completely lucid this time, Youngjae was lying comfortably in the couch beside the bed, with a book open in his lap and a piece of chocolate in his mouth, he didn’t realize that the patient had awakened already, until he made a sound with his throat to get his attention and when the boy looked up, the first thing that came out of Jaebum's mouth was a rude "What are you doing here?"

Youngjae jumped up, dropping the book and going to his side to touch the red button to call the nurses.

"Are you okay?" He asked, touching his hand softly even though Jaebum instantly withdrew it, frowning "How do you feel?"

"Dizzy, what are you doing here?" He asked again.

The boy didn’t have time to respond, the hospital staff entered the room to check Jaebum and make sure everything was in order, doing a quick check and listing a couple of tests that they would do throughout the day, routine things said the doctor, just to be sure.

Once they finished with that, they left them alone again, Youngjae smiled gently, taking a pitcher from the nightstand and pouring some water into a glass. "Do you want water? You must be thirsty"

"No, I don’t want," Jaebum snarled, pushing the hand that offered the glass, causing a few drops of water to splash around. "Why the fuck are you here in the first place?"

Youngjae rolled his eyes, leaving the glass in the night table next to the bed "You were lucky that night" he said ignoring him, his voice had an almost imperceptible scolding tone "Overdoses can kill you, in case you don’t know it"

The older man snorted angrily "So what with you? Are you going to answer my damn question? Why are you here?"

"I came because they called me"

"Get out"

"Your parents will land between today and tomorrow," he informed him with a sigh, deaf to his client's demands. "I'll leave when they..."

"I don’t want them here," he snapped, trying to get up in bed. Youngjae wanted to help him with the pillows so he could sit down but Jaebum pushed him away

"What a bad luck," Youngjae teased with a small smile, watching the man struggling with the pillows

"Why don't you fuck off?" The man complained, adding to his anger that he needed the boy's help even in order to sit correctly

"Because you can’t even get up on your own," pointed the other amused, approaching him to help him get up. "Lucky I’m so kind"

"Listen to me, fucking bitch" Jaebum said almost in a scream, pushing him hard a second time once he was able to lean in the headboard correctly. Youngjae's presence just was making him angry more and more every second and he wasn’t in the mood to bear with him or his mockery. "I don’t need anyone, let alone a slut like you. Get the hell out of here"

"I just… You know what? Fuck you!" Youngjae snorted angrily, starting to pick up his things to get out of there. He didn’t even know why it bothered him this much as this was the normal attitude in Jaebum and he shouldn’t have waited for a second something different coming from him, not even a thank you "It's not like I want to be in this shitty place anyway"

Jaebum rolled his eyes, wincing and hurrying the boy to leave but he hadn’t reached the door when three more people joined them in the room, smiles into their faces, greeting the patient and his companion as they gathered around the bed, two of the newcomers were familiar faces to Youngjae.

"Hey Jaebum, did you finally wake up?" Hyunwoo said, ignoring the grimace of annoyance that Jaebum put on, approaching Youngjae and noticing that he was carrying all his things in his hands, "Are you leaving?"

"Yeah I…"

"Let me introduce you first!" The guy smiled at him, wrapping his arm around him to drag him closer to the others, Jaebum frowned at the so familiar gesture.

"You already know Hoseok and she is his fiancé Seunghee, he’s obviously Jaebum’s famous boyfriend"

Youngjae smiled at them, exchanging a couple of words quickly trying to explain that he had to leave now, but all three were more interested in starting a conversation with him than with Jaebum - the actual reason they were there for.

“Hey!” Jaebum then said somehow amused by how friendly Hyunwoo was with the boy, talking about some shit they did while Jaebum was sleeping making them all laugh, and he angrily wondered when those two became so familiar.

"Youngjae!" Not even two minutes had passed when Jaebum called him with an annoyed tone in the voice with his eyes fixed on his friend hugging Youngjae, the mentioned one thinking that he was going to start shouting again but the man softened his tone when he had the attention of the boy on him again "Could you give me some water?"

"But I’m about to..."

"Please, babe"

Youngjae frowned in surprise but still walked away from Hyunwoo and went to the nightstand where he had left the glass with water that he tried to give him before, handing it to him to grab it.

"A straw," Jaebum whispered smiling childishly and Youngjae rolled his eyes fulfilling his wish, this time bringing the straw himself to the man’s lips for him to drink with his hands free.

Seeing the scene, Seunghee cried out of tenderness and the other two friends laughed mockingly, seeing his friend acting like this wasn’t something that was seen every day, so they had to enjoy it.

"Okay, I'm leaving" Youngjae announced, leaving the glass in the night table, Hyunwoo getting close to him

“I can take you”

But before he took a single step, Jaebum grabbed him by the arm pulling and sticking him to his side “He’s staying”

"Take it easy, Jaebum" Hyunwoo sneered "He hasn’t leave your side since day one, we will cover him while he’s not here"

"I'd rather have you leaving"

"How rude!" Exclaimed Seunghee, pulling herself into one of the armchairs and getting comfortable "We come to see you and everything"

Jaebum rolled his eyes again, noticing how Youngjae tried to pull away from him, only holding him tighter to stop him from struggling.

"Come back later, I need to talk to Youngjae"

The other three crossed gazes, removing the smiles of their faces suddenly, the atmosphere becoming heavy. Hoseok spoke first on behalf of all "Hey, what happened at the party... we just want to make sure you're okay"

"Quite alive, take a look"

"You scare the shit out of us! I knew it wasn’t a good idea for you to get all that while you were so angry"

Jaebum sighed heavily at the reminder of what happened that night and why he felt so annoyed but he didn’t need Youngjae to hear one more word on the subject - it wasn’t his business anyway.

"And we were all so filthy intoxicated..." added Hyunwoo grimacing "It was so freaking lucky that we were able to remember the emergency number and find your fiancé number that quickly"

"That wasn’t that difficult either, was it?" Said the second friend, smiling mockingly "We knew instantly we had to call Kitten"

The three friends burst out laughing mixed with sounds of tenderness and disgust while Youngjae blushed softly trying not look surprised by the new information, hiding the mocking smile on his face and Jaebum grunted, the colors rising to his face and he now was starting to regret saving his contact info with that nickname.

"It's the first time that our Jaebum acts like this, giving sweet pet names and everything!" Shouted the girl feigning chills

"You’re whipped"

"He is! Youngjae, you've done a miracle! Jaebum is so head over heels for you"

"Can you shut up?!" Jaebum shouted to try to silence the cries of his friends, unable to prevent his face from turning bright red like a tomato. He looked at Youngjae sideways to see his reaction, the boy tried so hard not to laugh but he had a soft pink shade on the cheeks.

"Anyway," Hyunwoo sighed as the laughter subsided, the atmosphere becoming serious once more "About what happened..."

"We just thought" the girl intervened before Jaebum could say something and interrupted what they wanted to say "That this parties must stop for a while, the last time was too much for everyone and you..."

"Fine, let's stop for now," he interrupted, knowing where this conversation was going, and Youngjae raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips, preferring to drown his opinion about it.

"This was... dangerous?" Said Hyunwoo noticing the expression on Youngjae's face, he could imagine what he was thinking and couldn’t disagree with him despite everything "And what if you..."

"But nothing happened," the patient growled in a tired of the theme "It doesn’t matter"

"How can you-"

"Whatever!"

Jaebum didn’t shout, but his voice was steady and authoritarian, as it used to be when he had to impose his will.

Hyunwoo looked at Youngjae. "Can’t you make him come to senses?"

The boy only smiled wretchedly shrugging his shoulders and not responding as there was nothing to say because for him, Jaebum was the only one who could come to reason for himself, turning his eyes to the message he just received on his phone.

"Your parents say they'll be coming to the hospital soon," he announced, Jaebum looked at him in surprise, finally releasing the strong grip he had on him

"Why are they talking to you?" He asked, although it seemed to be something stupid, it wasn’t like they were going to call him or something

"And what did you want?" Hoseok smiled. "Your fiancé here is who has stayed night and day with you and kept us all up to date"

"Such a caring boyfriend!" Exclaimed Seunghee, looking at them tenderly. "You're lucky to have him, Jaebum"

Jaebum looked at Youngjae for a second trying to hide his surprise, looking away quickly as he felt the colors rise to his cheeks again.

"Hey, are you hungry?" Hyunwoo asked then, talking at the two boys he had arrived with, thinking that if his friend's parents were about to arrive, it was better for them to leave and let him stay alone with his family "Let's eat something and will return later "

The other two friends nodded and said goodbye, promising to return that very night. When they were alone, the atmosphere became too uncomfortable suddenly, the air between them felt heavy, the two remaining silent just looking around to see if the words that had to be said came out of the walls until the boy, after what seemed like hours, broke the ice.

"So... I told your parents that you were okay so" he said awkwardly, moving away from Jaebum without even looking at him "I should go too"

"Youngjae, sit down" the older man called him just before he left the room, pausing uncomfortably when the boy turned to him "Please"

Youngjae frowned but came closer anyway, raising his eyebrows to wait for the man to say what he had to say so he could finally leave, sitting on the edge of the mattress when Jaebum pointed out that space with his hand.

“I just…” Jaebum sighed heavily as he wasn’t sure what he wanted to say or how to say it, the awkward silence making present for another long time, just staring into into his eyes frowning.

"Thank you," he finally said in a sigh, briefly looking down when Youngjae didn’t react, fixing his gaze on the boy's once again "Thank you for staying here all the time"

Youngjae opened his eyes surprised at first but his expression softened suddenly, smiling tenderly and Jaebum shivered, he had never seen a smile as bright and genuine as that in his entire life.

"Sure!" Youngjae didn’t stop smiling at him, tapping his leg softly. "Are you hungry?"

Jaebum shook his head softly, feeling almost dazzled by the so perfect smile that the boy showed him, contrary to everything he had seen before of him; he couldn’t help but smile too although that smile faded as soon as it appeared.

"Listen... how much do they know about this?"

"Your parents?" Youngjae asked confused, although he knew Jaebum didn’t want them to know why he was in the hospital. "Not much... well, once they found out you were in the hospital, they rushed to arrange everything to come and see you so they didn’t ask too much"

"Let's say the anemia came back, okay?" He asked softly, though his face was impassive "They don’t need to know anything else"

"It came back?" The younger sounded more worried and surprised than he should have, and not because of Jaebum trying to hide the overdose, he even didn’t have to ask why he didn’t want his parents to know the truth.

In the end he could imagine it - Jaebum had already told him that one of the reasons his parents refused to give him total control of their companies was his liking for illegal substances, obviously he didn’t want them to know. And well, Jaebum was a man old enough to take care of his own actions without needing his parents to respond for him.

But the anemia, that was new.

"I had it long ago," the man explained minimizing the matter, "I had an unbalanced diet"

"You had? And you still think that if you don’t eat, nothing is going to happen to you?"

"Hey! It was over 10 years ago and I'm fine now"

Youngjae rolled his eyes, standing up from the bed and starting to list food muttering to himself "You have to eat more beef and vitamin C, I'll bring more juices and maybe steaks with vegetables and bread with..."

"Hey Kitten!" Jaebum called him shocked at how dismayed he looked, even though they were diverting from the main topic "I no longer have anemia, okay? It's just the cover for my parents"

Youngjae snorted, shaking his head "It can really be back if you still don’t eat!"

"I told you, I take supplements and vitamins to keep me healthy. It’ll not coming back"

"Have you perhaps never fed yourself correctly?"

"I've never been a food enthusiast," the older man shrugged, remembering how since he could remember, his nanny and his mother struggled endlessly with him to make him eat.

"And you still chose coke? You know that suppresses your appetite? You're insane, of all the drugs you could choose"

Jaebum laughed, amused by the new face that the boy was showing him "I also like the hero, but it almost kills me"

Youngjae looked at him resentfully, squinting "It's not funny"

"Anyway... we'll say it's anemia and that's it," said the oldest, closing his eyes tiredly as settling better on the mattress to take a nap "You can go now"

"But your parents are coming"

"I'm going to sleep for now and you don’t have to stay here any longer"

"But what will they think if I'm not here when they get here?"

"I'll manage it, you go back to your house," Jaebum ordered, covering his body with the sheet, "I’ll probably not call you in a long time, so enjoy your free time"

"So you're not going to need me here?" Youngjae asked, the truth was that he was a bit surprised that he didn’t ask him to stay so his parents would testify to how well his 'boyfriend' was taking care of him and not to get at least one advantage of that situation.

Jaebum thought about it a bit before answering "No, you don’t have to be here"

Youngjae sighed, leaving the room to let him rest even though he was not planning to leave, what he was going to do was ask a doctor what people should eat when they had anemia.

 

When he returned to the hospital a couple of hours later, Mr. and Mrs. Im still didn’t arrive and Jaebum was already awake, with his eyes on the TV in the room, changing the channels with laziness.

"Here again?" He asked as he entered, raising his eyebrows as if waiting for an answer.

"I got some food." Youngjae smiled softly, showing him a plastic bag in his hands, walked over to the bed and set the food tray to put the contents of the bag in front of Jaebum.

The man sighed heavily, staring with disgust at the large piece of freshly cooked steak on his tray, accompanied by a variety of cooked vegetables. "Didn’t I tell you I didn’t want you here?"

"Technically no," the youngest looked at him pushing his legs slightly to sit on the bed too, in front of him "The doctor said you had to start eating and the hospital food is always horrible so..."

"I'm not going to eat this"

"This meat is really soft and cooked on the grill so it doesn’t have any fat" he explained as he began to cut  the steak into small pieces "It’ll not be hard for you to eat"

"I want you to go, really." Jaebum glared at him, he didn’t understand where this sudden kindness had come from but he wasn’t so sure he wanted to get used to it. "Don’t come back here, I don’t need anyone to take care of me"

Youngjae sighed wearily. "You're seriously difficult. I’m just being nice, nothing else"

"Yes, you already won the annual prize for kindness" the smell of food began to flood the place, Jaebum gently pushed the tray away from him "Now get out"

Youngjae rolled his eyes, eating one of the pieces of meat he cut and smiling as he savored it "It's so good!"

"So you don’t plan to leave or what?" Grunted the older man with a hint of desperation in his voice

"Oh yes, I'm leaving!" Replied the other, rising from the bed "I already did my charity of the month, didn’t I? I'm glad you didn’t die while I wasn’t watching, maybe next time"

"Next time, what?" Jaebum watched as the boy quickly picked up the garbage left behind when he unwrapped the food

"Maybe I'm more fortunate and you’re not," he said smirkingly, waving his hand goodbye "See you! And eat that before it cools down"

Jaebum clucked his tongue, wincing. Now he was beginning to recognize the Youngjae he had hired three months ago.

"Hey!" He shouted just before he closed the door not sure why, after all it was himself who insisted on he leaving but he must admit that seeing him go wasn’t a vision that pleased him as much as he thought "And how am I going to eat this?" he asked, finding any excuse to stop him.

Youngjae frowned, as if that had been the stupidest question he'd ever heard in his life. "Well, there's a fork there, use your hands, string a piece of meat and take it to your mouth. Easier it can’t be Mr. Im, the overdose also damaged your brain?"

"Very funny. I know what to do, but I don’t have the strength, look!" Jaebum rolled his eyes, raising his hand slightly causing it to tremble on purpose, letting it fall a second later "I can’t even raise my arms, I'm so tired"

Youngjae smiled with feigned pity, putting his fists in the air in a gesture to encourage him "Good luck with that, you'll do well"

"You help! You want me to eat, don’t you?"

"For me you can starve yourself"

"But since you so kindly brought the food, now you’ll have to help it to be finished"

"Oh, no" laughed the younger, walking back towards the door, so as not to lose eye contact with the older "I'm leaving as you ordered"

"Bring your fucking ass here right now" Jaebum snapped, poking at the mattress with the tip of his finger with each of the words to emphasize it.

Youngjae rolled his eyes but came closer anyway by sitting in front of Jaebum, where he was before, settling better the tray between them. The patient opened his mouth, pointing his head at the food, as if urging Youngjae to give him a bite.

Youngjae sighed heavily, tugging a piece of meat on the fork harder than necessary, putting the bite in his mouth.

Jaebum chewed quickly so he didn’t stop to savor it, knowing that it would be more hard to eat like that, trying not to make a grimace of disgust while he swallowed with difficulty.

"How is it?"

"Not too bad"

"Is there any food you like?" The youngest asked, taking the glass to Jaebum’s lips to drink "I'll bring it next time"

"Not really." Jaebum shrugged, shaking his head "I'm fine with the hospital food"

"If you like serum-flavored jellies..." Youngjae made a grimace of disgust, bringing the fork with another mouthful ready, Jaebum opening his mouth slightly to continue eating, "Well, that's better for me. I’ll not have to come back in that case"

"I want kimchi stew" he ordered suddenly, changing his mind as if nothing "Bring kimchi stew next time"

The boy rolled his eyes, but nodded softly. "Mrs. Im said it was your favorite food when you were a kid"

"It was the only meal I liked at that time." Jaebum affirmed that fact, no longer surprised by the amount of information Youngjae had on him thanks to his parents.

"With all the money in the world and you only eat kimchi soup," muttered the youngest under his breath.

"What? can’t I or what? Bring me kimchi stew and that’s it"

"All right"

Jaebum raised an eyebrow, accepting the next bite, slowly the steak was finally finishing "Be aware that I’ll not pay you by this time that you will be here out of kindness"

"It seems fair, since I'm not charging you either." Youngjae rolled his eyes, eating the last pieces of meat himself, when Jaebum refused to finish it.

"How sweet you are!" Exclaimed the older man sarcastically, and the other smiled with superiority.

"I already know it"

"Shitass"

"Motherfucker" Youngjae countered grimacing, pulling closer the plate with the vegetables that they had forgotten "Well, now your favorite bunny! It’s carrots time!"

Jaebum just rolled his eyes, snatching the fork to eat for himself, snarling something Youngjae couldn’t hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whats good guys?!! 
> 
> Did you miss me? I missed you but maaaan, my life is a mess and I am a mess and my job is a mess hahahaha BUT I got to see Got7 in concert AND THEY ARE THE BEST THING EVER HAPPENED TO THE WORLD ;;______;;
> 
> I mean, we don't deserve them, they are precious ;;_____;; I feel like I died there, 5 years waiting and it was better than everything I had always dream. They are amazing. Just for the record, my life is a mess because of them and after that concert, why I even still alive? HOW?
> 
> Anyways, I'm in my job right now so maybeeee, I shouldn't be updating but who cares ;) 
> 
> I hope you liked this chap, and there's moreeee coming!! You gonna love the next few chapters I'm sure ;)
> 
> See you next time!


	14. Fourteen.

A sick Im Jaebum was a nuisance.

Or rather, take care of a falsely sick Im Jaebum was fucking annoying.

It was like trying to take care of a 3-year-old boy who scraped his knees, the man was whimpering and ordering freely, because according to him, he was so weak that he could hardly move the muscles of his fingers to type on his cell phone.

Clearly it was just a lie, he could move perfectly well by himself and what is more, in Youngjae’s eyes, Jaebum could already be at home or at work as if nothing and sometimes he wondered if Jaebum really liked so much to be at the hospital.

Of course, seeing how he got all bossy asking that even the simplest things were done for him and knowing that someone was going to do it as the real young master of the Im house he was, who would be bothered to stay hospitalized although it was no longer a necessity.

And Youngjae really regretted having reached an agreement with him that it wasn’t even an agreement properly saying, he blamed himself for worrying more than necessary for that man and now he had to be in that room all day pretending to be worried like the good boyfriend he was in front of his parents, without any extra pay and just to serve as another of the servants of the young master and it was noticeable that Jaebum enjoyed it, not even hiding it in front of his parents, he really acted like a spoiled brat.

When they arrived, Mr. and Mrs. Im were scared to death and after making sure everything was fine with the health of their only son, followed by a couple of hours' speech about how stupid it had been stop taking care of himself for the disease to be reactivated (Youngjae was frankly surprised at the loyalty of the doctors and nurses in that hospital because for any worker, Jaebum was in bed for weakness due to anemia) they warned him that they wouldn’t let him alone for a second and they would force him to eat as he should, although after that, they simply devoted themselves to fulfilling every whim that Jaebum could come up with.

It was then when the man entered in this small and dirty game of his to become a victim and force Youngjae to fulfill every stupid order that was going through his head and although Youngjae refused most of the time, he couldn’t do much if his fake boyfriend's parents were there, watching how well the boy looked after his son.

And of course, Jaebum was fascinated.

"Can you change the channel?" The man asked for the third time, throwing a pillow at Youngjae, who was in the loveseat next to his bed.

"You have the fucking remote in your hand" the boy snorted, giving him a contemptuous look because he didn’t plan to move just to obey another of the stupid, unjustified and childish orders the man has given him since he began to feel better.

"Yeah, but it doesn’t work, see?" The older one replied, clicking the control buttons to show his point "You have to do it from the television"

"Get up and change it for yourself"

"I'm sick, remember?"

"You’re not sick"

"I am, that's why I'm here"

"You aren’t. You're here because you're an overdosed idiot, but you're healthy enough as to get up"

"Just change the channel, come on!" Jaebum made a small pout with his lower lip, growling his order and ready to throw another pillow if necessary.

Youngjae rolled his eyes, getting up from the couch on which he was comfortably lying down and heading to the TV in front of Jaebum, pulled up a chair to stand on it and reach for the buttons hidden behind the screen, changing the channels without even giving him time to watch the programs that jumped from one to the other too quickly.

"Hey! Slow down," Jaebum growled at him from his place. "Search for the CNN or something like that."

The youngest one tried with all his strength not to roll his eyes and did as he was asked, pressing the button much slower so that Jaebum could calmly watch the programming of each channel.

"Stop there!" he shouted suddenly raising his hand to make him stop a few seconds before moving his hand to the sides "Nah, next"

The zapping of channels continued until they watched around the more than hundred available channels, but Jaebum still hadn’t decided what he wanted to see "Remember where the baseball game was?

"Shit," Youngjae hissed, pressing the button with frenzy to quickly jump from one channel to another, although he remembered, there were about 3 baseball games on air at that moment and of course he didn’t remember which channel it was on.

"It's that!" Jaebum shouted, making him stop, wrinkling his nose when he saw that this program wasn’t the one he wanted "Go back a little"

Youngjae pressed back a couple of channels, but the wrinkles on Jaebum's forehead only became more pronounced "No, it's not there”

The minor snorted angrily, prodding the channel button so hard that he hurt his finger, growling to himself when he heard the man laugh at him.

When he heard familiar voices, he got away from the television and jumped out of the chair, watching with a smile the transmission of a famous children’s movie on the Disney Channel.

"Change it," the patient ordered, when the cartoons began to sing

"No" the smile on Youngjae's face remained intact but he spoke almost wickedly "You'll have to see Frozen now unless you get up"

"Do you want to build a snowman..." Jaebum hummed, joining Anna's voice and smiled when he saw the boy opening his eyes surprised to hear him sing. Obviously he didn’t expect him to know anything about that movie.

"I've seen Frozen before kitten, you're going to have to find another way to bother me if that's what you want" he said with a smug smirk, returning to sing the song without taking his eyes off him, looking at him mockingly.

Youngjae rolled his eyes again, turning off the television with an expression of annoyance on his face, but Jaebum only laughed at the obvious ultra-childlike behavior of the boy.

"Oh, you turned it off, what will I do now!" he said with a dramatic tone, placing a hand on his chest theatrically for a second before taking the remote control to turn it on again and change the channels by himself.

"It works?!" Youngjae shouted pointing at the remote with an accusing finger, frowning irritably and the older one smiled at him, an innocent grimace that actually showed the slyness with which he acted.

"It looks like it is"

"Fucker" he said throwing a spoon at him - the first thing he saw and had at hand, hitting Jaebum's forehead with precision.

"Hey!" Jaebum shouted, rubbing his head and wincing "You really are a fucking sunshine"

"So they say" smiled the younger one, ignoring the sarcastic tone with which the man told him.

Just before Jaebum could respond to that, his parents came through the door, filling the room with the smell of food that made him grimace in disgust.

"The food arrived!" Mrs. Im happily announced, putting the bags on a table to start unpacking the food they had brought.

"I'm not hungry," Jaebum said quickly before they put a plate in front of him, although by then, he knew that all his attempts were useless. His parents clung to making him eat to hasten his recovery and he wasn’t going to tell them that the anemia was a lie.

"We don’t care," his father said, putting a beef soup in front of him, accompanied by rice and other side dishes.

Jaebum rolled his eyes, pushing the tray on his bed almost imperceptibly and trying to sit up. "Jae-yah, can you help me with the pillows?"

Youngjae, who was helping to put the rest of the food on the table snorted softly at hearing the nickname but having to be quiet, approached the man putting an extra pillow on his back so he could lay comfortably.

"Thank you," the older muttered dragging the words, ignoring the penetrating look his mother had over them, like every time she saw them interacting like that.

"Youngjae you eat too" Mr. Im intervened then, putting another plate on the bed tray, rushing the youngest to sit in front of Jaebum, what the boy did a bit reluctantly.

Seeing that her son hadn’t started eating, Mrs. Im came over to try to feed him at what Jaebum grimaced, taking the spoon from her hand.

"I can eat for myself"

Those words made Youngjae grimace, right at breakfast he did feed him in the mouth because according to Jaebum, he couldn’t feel his fingers.

While they ate, Youngjae noticed how difficult it was for the older one to swallow the food, he looked like he would puke at any moment and it was good for him to eat more now, but he didn’t think it was too good that he overcame so much or he was going to end up getting sick for real.

"Take it easy," he said elbowing his knee gently, without looking up from his plate and Jaebum nodded, pushing the food aside as he looked at his parents before they came with any objections. "I'm full. Jae, can you give me some water?"

The aforementioned rolled his eyes, taking advantage that the Ims had their attention on something else "Why?"

"Please?"

"I don’t want"

Jaebum opened his mouth with false and overreacted disbelief "Do you want me to die of thirst, perhaps?"

"It wouldn’t be a bad idea" the boy whispered

Jaebum put a forced smile, snorting "Jae-yah! Can you give me water please?" He asked unnecessarily loud, almost in a shout, to get the attention of his parents so this time he couldn’t refuse.

"Fine," the younger growled, giving him a glass of water, not forgetting to discreetly fit his elbow into Jaebum's thigh, drowning a grunt of pain.

They finished eating without another mishap and the four engaged in a lively conversation about random things that were coming out and filling the moments in silence with the sound of the tv on, until it started to get late and Jaebum asked his parents to go using as an excuse that Youngjae would stay that night - the reality was that he needed at least one day with his parents away from that room, he was tired of having them there all the time.

"I can’t stay," Youngjae whispered as the Ims gathered their things, in the end his son had managed to convince them to go home and leave them alone "The boss doesn’t even know I'm with you"

"It doesn’t matter, just pretend you'll stay while they leave" the older one whispered back, trying to make the boy stop talking about that with his parents so close "I'll talk to your boss, I'll pay the regular rate if that's what you want"

"No, but…"

Before Youngjae could add anything else, they were interrupted by Mr. Im who appeared behind them, he was on the phone and looked at Jaebum urgently "Jaebum, did you check what Mark sent you?"

"Yeah, Youngjae can you..."

Youngjae rolled his eyes giving him the laptop case instantly without needing to hear what he wanted.

Father and son started talking about something about one of their suppliers, leaving Youngjae and Ms. Im in a somewhat uncomfortable silence.

"Umm... I'm going to buy a coffee, do you want something?" He said pointing to the door and then Jaebum looked up from the laptop

"Jae-yah! Iced Americano for me"

Youngjae grimaced as the question wasn’t even addressed to him but nodded anyway, Mr. Im gesturing with his hand, implying that he wanted a coffee same as Jaebum's.

Mrs. Im smiled and took Youngjae by the arm "Do you mind if I go with you?"

The boy also smiled and nodded, leaving the other two talking about their business while they went to the cafeteria on the first floor of the hospital.

"So, Youngjae" the lady said softly and Youngjae swallowed nervously, though he didn’t know exactly why he felt that way if it wasn’t really like she was speaking to him in a bad way. "I haven’t had the chance to thank you for staying with Jaebum."

"What? Oh no. Is nothing"

"I knew you'd say that. Anyway, I want to thank you for taking care of him during this time"

Youngjae shook his head softly, not understanding why he was blushing "I also had to make sure he was okay"

The lady smiled, looking at him with affection "Thank you for being with Jaebum"

Youngjae denied again "Nothing to be thankful for... it's not like it's an obligation or anything, I want to be here for him"

"I don’t mean to be here in the hospital, but in general... thanks for being with Jaebum"

"Uhm..." Youngjae frowned slightly, not quite sure what she was referring to and the lady noticed, as she quickly added an explanation.

"Almost four years ago, after all the drama with Jinho, we thought that he wasn’t going to have a real relationship anymore... he was very angry and didn’t talk to anyone. Suddenly he said he was fine but we knew he wasn’t and then we found out he had gone back to drugs" He stopped to take a deep breath and took Youngjae's hands in both of hers.

"We were dead worried for him and that's why we put that condition to receive his inheritance, we just wanted  him to give himself another chance to be with someone... but it didn’t work and we only managed to make him much angrier and he get absorbed by the work . I don’t know when you showed up, but when he told us he was seeing someone, we thought it was another one-night stand and it wasn’t going to last. You don’t know the relief we felt when he took you to the house and we met you formally. Then we knew that he was serious and we were really happy that Jaebum was trying again"

Youngjae smiled softly but said nothing, and let the lady finish what she wanted to say.

"When we see you interacting together we realize how deep are Jaebum’s feelings for you... he’s our son, we know him and we know that Jaebum’s very serious with all this and that he is really happy and all thanks to you. He’s not an easy kid to deal with at all and can be unbearable at times. I thank you for staying and being patient with him. And here between us, what Jaebum feels for you is much stronger than any feeling he has had for anyone who has been in his life. He loves you completely"

"How can you be so sure about that?" Asked Youngjae curious because there was a piece that she couldn’t see and couldn’t be talking with such confidence about that

"I'm his mom Youngjae, I know my son very well and the way Jaebum sees you..." she looked at him tenderly and sighed softly "If I'm very sure of something, it's that you make Jaebum happy and what he feels for you is so intense that he can’t hide it, though he tries hard enough. He has done things for you that I never thought I would see him do, he has a very soft side inside but I think that he shows it only to you so often."

Youngjae's smile grows bigger but he lowered his eyes, what he said next was a whisper, almost as if he was talking to himself "Yes... deep inside he’s great"

"I can see how much you love him too"

Youngjae just kept smiling, thinking that they really were good actors if they could fool his parents like that. Though deep down he wondered if it could be real Jaebum felt something for him, even the smallest thing and that thought made, strangely, his heart stir restlessly inside his chest, in a feeling he wasn’t sure he wanted to give it a name.

"Yeah, I guess"

Mrs. Im smiled wrapping Youngjae in a warm hug, showing him a feeling he had forgotten, it was so motherly and tender, something he thought he would never feel again once his mother was hospitalized, he felt a little overwhelmed.

"You are definitely the person we want for Jaebum"

The boy tried to put on the best smile he had, leaving in the back of his mind the newly awakened feelings that invaded him, missing the warmth of that hug as soon as it finished "I'll try to be the person for him"

That comment made Ms. Im laugh. "You don’t even have to try dear, you already are. Now, let's go back before Jaebum misses you too much"

Youngjae also laughed taking the coffees waiting for them at the counter, probably if it were hot drinks, it would have cooled off.

"Why did you take so long?" Jaebum told him when he saw them enter through the door.

They had already finished with their work and Mr. Im had finished collecting their things to leave.

"I was talking to your mother," he said, giving him the coffee he ordered.

"Well, we're leaving. Jaebum make sure you’ll behave and call us for anything, okay?" His mother warned him, looking at him with buried eyes

"Yes, yes. We're going to behave ourselves, right, Jae-yah?"

"Yeah, whatever." Youngjae snorted, this time without hiding the grimace he did

"Goodbye, children" both parents said goodbye, closing the door to finally leave them alone.

"What were you talking to her about?" Jaebum asked then, looking at him curious

"Stop calling me Jae-yah, it's fucking annoying" Youngjae told him changing the subject with the grimace still on his face, lying on the loveseat in the room and categorically ignoring the question he had just asked.

"Why?" The older man said, putting on a sly smile. "You call me Bummie hyung all the fucking time, so I'm going to call you whatever I want to."

"Then how do you want me to call you? I can’t call you Mr. Im in front of your parents and Bummie hyung is cute"

"Cute the shit. Just leave it in hyung"

"That's so boring, Bummie hyung"

"Then don’t complain, Jae-yah" Jaebum countered, dragging the syllables of the nickname and the younger one just rolled his eyes "And you don’t need to stay tonight, I just wanted them to leave"

"It’s okay, I sent a message to the boss and he said it’s fine. By the way, when are you thinking going back to work? Don’t they need you in your office?" He asked, remembering how some workers called him every day to ask for his opinion or approval for something.

"I'm the boss, I can do whatever I want" the other replied with a shrug "Besides, I'm such a good leader that everyone knows what they have to do even if I'm not there"

Youngjae rolled his eyes at how ridiculous his self-praise sounded. "Just stop pretending and move your ass"

Jaebum smirked "I prefer you moving it but over me, you know?"

"You're a fucking perv" The younger snapped, appreciating the considerable distance he was from the bed.

"Don’t tell me you don’t miss this" the older man smiled, pointing his own crotch.

"No, not really" Youngjae shrugged, making himself more comfortable on the sofa that would be his bed for that night, he heard Jaebum tell him something about what he would do to him once he left there but he ignored him, taking the book he was reading, opening it for the last page he had read.

Jaebum snorted but didn’t say a thing, ignoring each other until they agreed to turn off the lights to sleep.

 

*

 

Jaebum always had a very light sleep and usually even the most insignificant sound could wake him up. That night, he was awakened by soft moans that he tried to ignore, although soon it grew stronger, he could hear Youngjae's choppy and agitated breathing, soft and indecipherable words coming out from his lips.

When he turned to the loveseat in which the boy was sleeping, he could see how his body trembled softly and when he turned on the light, he noticed the pearls of sweat that ran down his face.

"Youngjae..." he called softly but of course the boy didn’t even flinch, his face was frowned in an expression of pain and he wrapped his arms around himself, hugging himself tightly.

Jaebum got up and squatted down beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder and rocking him gently "Youngjae, wake up"

"No... get away" the boy whispered, stifling a moan as tightening his arms around him, Jaebum noticed how the tremors were getting stronger and his breathing was accelerating.

"Youngjae" called again, this time squeezing his forearm and shaking his body with much more force to try to wake him up "Jae, baby... wake up"

Youngjae jumped up, stifled a scream and slapped Jaebum's hand away from his shoulder, watching him briefly before taking a deep breath and looking down, trying to regulate his breathing.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jaebum spoke to him in a whisper, sitting down beside him and putting his hand back on the boy's shoulder.

"Yes, I..." Youngjae answered equally in whispers but his trembling voice broke before he could say anything else

"You’re not" and before the boy could push him again, he wrapped his arms around him gently, sticking him to his chest.

He could feel his heart beating with frenzy and his body was still trembling softly. Somehow, Jaebum could feel the fear that Youngjae had inside, although he said he was okay he could see how he struggled to regulate his breathing and how hard it was stop the tremors that ran through his body. Although Youngjae wasn’t crying, he could feel he was dead scared.

"What are you doing?" The younger said, there was a panic hint in his voice as he tried to push him and his breathing stirred again, but Jaebum just squeezed the hug.

"It's okay! Just breathe with me" he said trying to make him stop struggling and regulate his breathing "Breathe with me"

Slowly, Youngjae began to calm down on Jaebum's advice, breathing at the same pace as him and soon got his heart rate to normalize, remaining placidly in the elder's embrace even after he had completely calmed down.

"Let's go to bed," Jaebum whispered once the tremors stopped, trying to get up with him in his arms

"What?" The younger exclaimed quietly, trying to push him but Jaebum held him tight, as if waiting for that reaction, getting up from the couch and forcing him to walk with him to the bed

"My back hurts, we're just going to lie down for a while"

"I think I should go home"

"It's 3 o'clock in the morning, the shit I'm going to let you go alone"

"I have to…"

"We're just going to bed, okay?"

Jaebum pulled him a bit by force to the mattress, where they leaned back and Jaebum hugged him tightly again despite Youngjae's attempts to step aside, until he gave up and stood still in the other's arms, listening to the soft throbbing of Jaebum’s heart in his ear - a serene sound that incomprehensibly relaxed him, like a rhythmic lullaby.

"What did you dream of?" the older one asked in a whisper, when the silence enveloped them for a long time and he knew that neither of them was close to falling asleep.

"I don’t know, I can’t remember." Youngjae also spoke in whispers, responding in the same way he had answered that question for years, the answer with which cut short the curiosity of others in the hope that this man also left the topic.

"Liar," the other growled and YoungJae's heart skipped a beat.

"I'm not lying"

"It's okay... it's in the past, it's not going to come back"

Youngjae raised his head and looked at Jaebum impressed, nobody had ever said something similar and were such simple and unimportant words that he didn’t think it would make him feel better in any way until he heard Jaebum say them.

And he wondered how he knew, how he could say the right words to him even though he didn’t know what all of that was about.

Instead Jaebum smiled softly and caressed his face, pulling him to his, until their foreheads were glued together.

"You're safe now."

The younger felt his heart rate speed up again, although he couldn’t entirely blame the nightmares. He closed his eyes feeling Jaebum's thumb gently caressing his cheek and the man's heartbeat accelerating also under the palms of his hands resting on his chest.

"You're fine," Jaebum repeated in a whisper

Youngjae smiled a bit to himself, cutting the narrow gap between them and putting his lips over Jaebum's, so softly it was barely perceptible.

When he wanted to move away, Jaebum held him, the hand that was on his cheek now in his neck, preventing him from moving and their lips staying stick in that way.

Slowly, Jaebum began to move his lips and the younger corresponded instantly, they moved their lips over the others gently and slowly but in perfect synchrony, savoring themselves as very rarely had given the time to do so.

Although they kissed slowly, Youngjae felt the air begin to escape from his lungs and heard Jaebum's breathing accelerate slightly, as if searching for the air that was also beginning to be needed.

Cutting the kiss, Jaebum fondly bit Youngjae's lower lip and a small, almost imperceptible smile playing on his lips as he caught the younger one once more against his body, sinking his nose into the soft strands of his hair.

"Why are you smelling me?" The boy complained after a while feeling Jaebum's nose run through his hair and part of his neck repeatedly.

"Your smell is so..." Jaebum meant intoxicating but he stopped himself and thought about it for a second before completing the phrase "Weird... like baby powder and some citrus shit"

Youngjae snorted "And you smell of serum and bleach but I'm not complaining"

"And I wonder why I smell like that" the older one rolled his eyes, breathing in his hair "But yours is permanent like cinnamon in your mouth"

"If you don’t like it then stand aside, I'll sleep in the couch" he replied trying to push him but uselessly

"What about the nightmares?"

"Am I a kid? I'm fine, I can sleep there"

"Just stay here, I can’t sleep with you whining all night"

"I'm going to..." Youngjae started to move trying to undo the grip to get up but only managed to get it stronger, stopping the struggle after a few seconds

"Just go to sleep"

Jaebum reinforced the hug and hid his face in the curve of Youngjae's neck and kept with the task of inflating the lungs with his essence.

"Don’t smell me! If it's so weird" said the boy with his voice camouflaged on the other's shoulder

"That doesn’t mean I don’t like it"

"What?"

"Your smell. I never said I don’t like it "

Youngjae smiled "Oh, so you like it"

"Shut it. I’m going to sleep"

Youngjae thought he would stay awake for a long time - if not all night as after a nightmare, he was unable to fall asleep again. Surprisingly, five minutes later, listening to the soft drumming of Jaebum's heart, he fell asleep and this time without nightmares.

*

*

*

"Woah! A miracle"

Youngjae scoffed when he entered the room and saw Jaebum up and dressed in his tight black dress pants and white shirt that he wore when he went to work.

Finally, after almost a month in the hospital bed, he had stopped doing the sick and decided to get up, although the only reason was that he could no longer ignore the work that was beginning to accumulate on his desk and as he had already run out of a valid excuse anyway, agreed to have the doctors sign his discharge and packed his things to get out of there.

Jaebum tsked and looked him up and down with contempt, though he didn’t say anything as he continued with the task of packing his things.

"Did the mail arrive?" The child asked then, pointing to a small but beautiful bouquet of twelve red roses on the night table. "Someone sent you their good wishes a bit late"

Jaebum also looked at the bouquet briefly and went back to his things, said nothing until he had everything ready and closed the zipper of his small suitcase.

He sighed heavily and looked at Youngjae, taking the bouquet in one hand and hanging the strap of his suitcase over his shoulder.

"It’s for you," he said a little sharply, extending the bouquet with more delicacy than he would expect.

The boy took it surprised, not because of the roses - he had already received a few bouquets like that before, but he was surprised that he was giving him something in general.

"They are beautiful" he said smiling

"Like you"

"What?"

"Nothing, this too" Jaebum pulled a small white box out of his pocket, putting it in his hand.

Youngjae raised his eyebrows, opening the box, finding two sets of earrings - three thin rings of white gold and three of silver, of different sizes and matching, one for each piercing in his ear.

The boy looked at him raising an eyebrow "And this?"

"It's some kind of thank-you gift or a shit like that... it's a gift out for obligation, it's not that I want to give you anything" Jaebum explained, rolling his eyes when Youngjae's mocking smile appeared

"Yes, obligation. Okay"

The elder snorted and approached Youngjae to delicately remove one of the earrings he was wearing, to replace it with one of the new ones, touching his ear softly as he tried to get the new hoop through the piercing.

Youngjae stood very still and almost held his breath, their faces were very close, their noses were almost touching and he could see with great detail the small twin moles under the older's eyebrow, trying to focus on something other than those fine fingers in his ear.

When Jaebum succeeded in putting the new earring, he smiled satisfied, turning to look at the other and opening his eyes surprised to discover finally the closeness, the tip of his nose rose Youngjae cheek and could feel his breath over his face.

Jaebum swallowed but didn’t move, his fingers still caressing the lobe of his ear gently and his eyes moved inspecting each faction in Youngjae's face in detail and, 

shit.

The boy in front of him was truly beautiful, with his skin so white and his big and bright eyes and the mole he had under one of them and the other smaller ones that adorned his neck.

When his eyes fixed on his lips, they looked so soft and he was so close that if he came closer just a little more he could kiss him but he didn’t. He stayed like that, watching him for one more second, clenching his jaw when he felt a tilt inside his chest and then broke the eye contact as he walked away, making a sound to clear his throat.

"Emm... well, it look good" Jaebum stammered slightly, still flushed by the closeness of a few seconds ago "Wear it"

"Sure, thanks?"

Jaebum just nodded, without saying anything again, just making a gesture to him to leave the room behind him, another gesture to get him to the car waiting for them at the entrance and a "I'll call you later" as a goodbye when he left him out of JYP.

*

*

*

When they were in the middle of breakfast, Jo Kwon entered the dining room with a bouquet of red roses in his arms, leaving it on the table where Youngjae was eating with his friends. He didn’t even have to check for who it was and none of the guys was really surprised either, seeing Youngjae getting roses every morning had become part of their routine.

"How many things like these he has sent for you?" Bambam asked taking the bouquet to inspect the roses, each petal was impossibly perfect, like all the roses that his friend had received until that moment.

Youngjae shrugged "Every day for the last weeks"

"Does that man have a rose machine or something?" Jinyoung interjected with a grimace when Bambam put a rose behind his ear

"His mother" Youngjae smiled and took out his phone to take pictures of the eldest of the three with the flower in his hair while Bambam was posing next to him "She has a garden full of roses, I think she even has a personal plant nursery... with their money, I wouldn’t be surprised"

"Hell, can you imagine being so rich to take care of roses as a hobby?"

"Did he do something bad to you?" Jinyoung asked with a frown and looking at Youngjae seriously.

"He didn’t, why?"

"The roses, don’t you think it’s already too much? At this rate you can also make your own nursery!"

"Well, maybe he fell in love with Youngjae, right?" Bambam said and Youngjae laughed, it didn’t seem very possible

"Or maybe he just want to get rid of them, I don’t know"

The older didn’t soften his expression "He sends gifts too"

"Maybe it's because I stayed while he was in the hospital"

"But it's weird, hyung" Bambam said looking at him surprised "Didn’t you say that the guy only wanted a cover and that he was acting like a shit too?"

"Well yes but lately..." Youngjae thought a little and shrugged "Maybe he wants to ask me something that is not in the contract or I don’t know! How am I going to know what he wants?”

Jinyoung sighed "Well, you should tell him to stop then, if he wants you to do something weird"

"Well we don’t know that..." the other muttered a little insecure "And it's not like he’s doing anything bad either"

"Oh!" The youngest of the three exclaimed, snapping his fingers, as if he suddenly knew the answer "It's just that you like it"

"What?"

"You like to receive the gifts he sends and the roses!"

Youngjae rolled his eyes trying to deflect the subject but Jinyoung looked at him with that hard and penetrating look he used every time he tried to read him. The problem with that was that he was always successful and could know everything that was going through his mind with a single look.

"Youngjae" the older one called seriously "Maybe... do you like him?"

"What? Who?" Said the other with a touch of panic in his voice, making a face trying to cover his real thoughts "The roses? Well, of course I like them, they are pretty and..."

"I talk about him" Jinyoung cut him off with a frown "Do you like this Im Jaebum?"

"No" he answered instantly but he doubt it for a second.

It was true that Jaebum was being nicer than usual and he couldn’t say that receiving roses every morning bothered him, although he was aware that it was only a phase, probably as thanks for the hospital time, though a couple of weeks had passed since then. And it wasn’t like he didn’t like the new treatment he received but he could not say that it was that person who he liked either. Because in the end Jaebum was Jaebum, as unbearable as ever, why would he like someone like him in the first place?

"He likes him" Bambam declared and Jinyoung looked at him disapprovingly.

"I told you not to get attached"

"We are not even close okay? Everything is just a good business"

"You go out with him a lot lately"

Youngjae rolled his eyes "Isn’t that supposed to be our job? We are paid to go out with them"

Bambam and Jinyoung looked at each other defeated, because there was no argument against that truth.

"Do you know what it's indeed weird?" Youngjae added when his friends were silent. "When he calls me, we just go out."

"That's the point, isn’t it? Go out?" Jinyoung growled at him, he had been noticeably in a bad mood since they started talking about Jaebum.

"Yes but our dates always ended in the room... I mean, everything was a little too physical you know? But now we just go out, we talk and he takes me back directly"

Bambam nodded. "You say he doesn't want to sleep with you anymore? That's a good thing, isn't it?"

"And what about the clause of your contracts?" Jinyoung asked with a frown, between surprised and annoyed and Youngjae made a face, regretting having said that

"What clause?" Bambam looked at them, looking at each other in turn.

Jinyoung was the first to answer "We all have conditions to work with someone, Youngjae's is that he does not sleep with anyone, that's what the contract says, am I right?"

Youngjae sighed, it was more or less true that he had a clause like that, after everything that he lived on the streets when he arrived at JYP, the boss agreed to all the special conditions he put. It wasn't that he didn't sleep with anyone, but he had many limitations as far as sex was concerned and of course with Jaebum, he had already broken all the clauses from the first time, though clearly, that didn't matter to either of them.

"If you have something like that, why have you slept with him?" Bambam said when the other didn't respond.

JinYoung smirked, shaking his head "You've let him go too far" he said before getting up and leaving the dining room, Youngjae sighed

"Leave him alone, he's upset about something about Mark Tuan" Bambam told him rolling his eyes

Youngjae tsked unsurprised "Again? I thought he would accept the offer after Mark ran away from his wedding to come to see him and everything."

"You know how stubborn he can be sometimes" the Thai boy said shrugging his shoulders, minimizing the problem "So... do you like him? Im Jaebum"

"I already told you I don't"

"Then why cross the boundaries?"

"I just..." Youngjae sighed heavily and shrugged unable to find a good reason besides the obvious - he liked the man when they were in bed, he had already admitted that to himself a long time ago. But that wasn't going to be mentioned in front of his friend because he would only transly his words.

"And now it seems you miss him and everything"

"I don't miss sleeping with him!" Exclaimed the older one a bit alarmed "I just said it was weird"

Bambam rolled his eyes, accustomed to how stubborn his friend was anyway "But he does like you... look at this! You don't send roses daily to someone you don't care about"

Youngjae's heart skipped a beat and even a soft blush appeared on his face, shaking his head.

"If he likes you, who knows... maybe he even asks you to marry him for real"

"That's not going to happen" he smiled a little pitifully "He doesn't like me and I don't like him either"

"Yes, of course, you can keep telling yourself that..." the boy got up from the table pointing the card that came in the bouquet "You should go to change your clothes, they will come for you at lunch"

Youngjae noticed the little blue card and recognized Jaebum's calligraphy immediately, only four words that made him purse his lips trying to avoid the smile that might appear.

'See you at 2'

*

*

*

"Where do you say we're going?" Youngjae asked for the second time that day, having lost almost two hours walking around the mall just in and out the stores.

"There's a vegetarian restaurant near here," Jaebum said, staring off into the glass shelf of a video game store

"And when will we go there?"

"When I'm hungry enough"

The younger rolled his eyes, snorting "You mean never"

Jaebum turned to look at him boredly "If you keep complaining, I'll send you home"

"I don't care, why did you bring me anyway? Are we going to see your parents?"

"No, I wanted to go to that restaurant and you're the only person who's free. Besides,"Jaebum reached out to take the other by the arm and drag him, but stopped halfway only making a gesture for him to walk faster "If I bring you is because I want to pay you the time I was hospitalized. I like fair business"

"Uhm..." Youngjae nodded, stepping forward to walk in front of Jaebum. "What about the roses?"

"What with it?"

"Why are you sending it? I no longer have space for it and the smell when they begin to dry is honestly... "

"They don't smell like anything"

"When it's just one maybe, but I have more than a hundred in my room. It smells like a graveyard"

Jaebum stifled a laugh. "Before that happens you have to cut them. What do you do with them when they dry?"

"I throw it"

"Are you an idiot?!"

"What?"

"All my roses, you just throw them in a trash can?"

"Yes? Why do I want dead roses perfuming the environment?"

"You're a fucking idiot"

Youngjae stopped short and turned to see Jaebum, who was looking at him angrily.

"Why?! I didn't know I couldn't get rid of it"

Jaebum snorted, frowning. "Those roses I chose it personally so that each one was perfect, and you just throw them away? Those roses cost more than you could earn ever in your life"

"What do I do then when they get dry?" The younger rolled his eyes, turning again, not understanding why suddenly it was so important to keep still life "Why do you give them to me anyway? If they are so valuable"

"Before the petals begin to fall, cut the stem and keep the buttons in a jar, you can put wax or lacquer so they don't stain" the man answered the first question, however he decided to ignore the second one as it wasn't that he had to explain all his actions, did he? Youngjae didn't need to hear a reason.

"Uhm... you know a lot about that"

"Of course I know it"

"Oh, look at this!" Youngjae yelled suddenly pointing to a shelf of a miniature figurines store "This is so cute"

Jaebum didn't even look at what Youngjae pointed out, looking at his profile face "Yeah"

"Let's go inside!" Exclaimed the younger one, taking his hand and pulling him inside the store to see the other collections of figures but Jaebum could only concentrate on the strong hold that the boy had on his hand, watching as their fingers were intertwined so naturally, he swallowed trying to break free but Youngjae was so absorbed in what he was seeing that he didn't notice.

Jaebum felt his heartbeat accelerate, since the time in the hospital every time he touched Youngjae a little, his heart started doing strange things. He was beginning to think that there was something wrong with him, because how could he feel like this with the slightest touch if before he could fuck him with no problem and now he even couldn't touch his hand without feeling this way, with his chest about to burst.

When he finally let go he did it so hard that he hit his elbow against another shelf behind them, luckily nothing had fallen to the floor. Youngjae looked at him with an odd look, but Jaebum (now that he saw him up close) could only notice how good the new earrings looked on the boy's ear.

'Shit, something is really not right in my head'

"Let's eat," he ordered in the most authoritative voice of which he was capable, leaving the store and urging the boy to walk behind him at a swift pace, as if in a hurry.

All the time they spent in the restaurant, Jaebum was all grumpy just complaining about how bad the food tasted - though he barely ate a bite, and hurried Youngjae up so they could leave quickly, although the latter took his time to eat peacefully.

 

*

 

"Hurry up! Didn't you say you wanted to leave now?" Youngjae yelled at him without turning around as they left the restaurant and Jaebum stayed behind, walking very slowly for someone who had an inexplicable urge to go home.

"Hey!" The elder called from behind to stop him, "You dropped something"

Youngjae turned then and Jaebum was right in front of him, holding out a red rose, he was smiling slightly although his eyes were anxious, as if urging him to take it.

Youngjae sighed "Stop this" he said, taking the rose anyway, it was smaller than the others he had given him, it was just a button, but it was just as pretty.

"Why?" The man asked, starting to walk again, without looking back. "Are you afraid of falling in love with me?"

"I... no," the younger smiled softly and shook his head apologetically, though Jaebum could no longer see him "No, that's not part of my job"

Jaebum stopped short as soon as he heard him, looking at him suddenly and sighed, as if he had just realized something he had forgotten. "Sure," he muttered starting to walk quickly but Youngjae stopped him instantly taking his hand and pulling him to the other side.

"The car is on this side" he said taking him to the right place, without letting go of his hand and Jaebum felt that pressure inside him again and as if his skin itched where the skin of Youngjae made contact with his.

He tried to let go but the efforts were in vain and Youngjae only dragged him with him to where the car was parked, and the longer the touch remained, Jaebum could feel the colors begin to rise on his face, for something as simple as that touch, feeling a little of relief when they were finally released, although suddenly he missed it too.

 

*

 

"I thought you would take me back" Youngjae told him when he saw the not-so-unknown apartment building where Jaebum lived.

"I forgot something, come up with me" the other replied without further ado, nodding to him once he parked to get out of the car too

"Why so suddenly?" Asked the boy almost to himself when they got up the elevator,

Jaebum rolled his eyes. "What do you mean? You've been here before"

"Just saying"

And an awkward silence settled between them, Youngjae make himself busy by playing with the trickles of his ripped jeans and Jaebum was watching the floor numbers change on the elevator screen, keeping the uncomfortable atmosphere all the way down the hall until they reached Jaebum's apartment, when the older locked himself in his room directly, leaving Youngjae standing in the middle of the room.

It was weird, the youngest thought when he was alone, after all the time they had spent together, it was surprising even to themselves how well they could get along most of the time - even the discussions seemed fun to a certain extent, and although they went out almost every day, they could find conversation topics easily. It was strange how the discomfort had returned to them so easily and for no apparent reason.

The owner of the apartment didn't take long to came out the room, standing in front of him and handing him a small box with a blue ribbon. Youngjae could guess the colors of Jaebum's packaging even with his eyes closed.

"Take it," he said sharply and from his look, Youngjae knew he wanted to open it right there, which he did.

Inside, there was a thin pink gold chain with a small ring dangling in the center, Youngjae smiled a little, remembering that he had seen that necklace before.

"Isn’t it this…"

"I've had it for a while now, but I forgot to give it to you," the older man interrupted before saying anything "Put it on"

Youngjae grimaced but anyway, he pulled the necklace out of the box delicately and tried to put it on but couldn't match the brooch to buckle it.

Jaebum snorted with despair "Let me do it!" He said almost in a scream, snatching the chain and forcing him to turn to see the back of his neck.

More gently than Youngjae expected, Jaebum put the necklace around his neck, he felt his fingers slowly caressing the skin on the back of his neck giving him goosebumps.

"You did it?" He asked in a whisper, biting his lower lip when he felt one of the man's hands run down his neck, surrounding him until he touched the small hoop in front and felt his breath hit right in his ear.

"Yes" in turn, Jaebum whispered too but didn't move, staying like that for what seemed like a long time, until Youngjae turned to face him, they were so close that the tips of their noses touched.

"It looks good on you." The older man said in a whisper, one of his fingers still playing with the chain as an excuse to touch his neck and his eyes traveled to the plump and pink lips of Youngjae, fixing his gaze there.

"Are you going to kiss me now?" The other asked softly, tilting his face a little, their noses touching with the move, the atmosphere so tense that it could be cut with a sheet.

"I don't."

"What?" Youngjae frowned, trying to pull away but Jaebum circled his waist tightly, sticking him to his body.

"I don't want to, but you can kiss me if you want"

Youngjae snorted softly, took the man by the neck and cut the small gap between them, finally sticking his lips in a kiss as aggressive as passionate.

Jaebum reciprocated instantly, his hands gripping the other's hip, stifling a moan as Youngjae's fingers buried themselves in his hair.

While their tongues danced together, exploring the opposite cavity unceremoniously, Jaebum began to push the boy firmly into the room, throwing him onto the bed and putting himself over him. He looked at him lustfully and another thing that Youngjae couldn't identify.

"Shit, you're so..." Jaebum told him but he didn't finish the sentence, drowning the words on the other's lips, kissing him with the same passion but with much more calm.

Slowly, Jaebum devoted himself to tasting Youngjae's lips, enjoying the electrifying sensation that that touch sent him all over his body - the same he felt when he touched his hand, but multiplied by a thousand.

After exploring the contrary cavity to consciousness, he left his lips with a bite and went down Youngjae's neck, nipping at the whitish skin of his collarbones, his hands starting to lift his shirt but stopped before removing it, going back to Youngjae’s lips, kissing him briefly before stopping completely.

"Do you want to do this?" Jaebum asked in a barely audible whisper

"What?"

Jaebum looked at him "Would you sleep with me?"

"What with that question?"

"I want to know if you want"

Youngjae didn't respond, frowning as he tried to pull the older one back to stick their lips, but Jaebum didn't move. "I'm waiting for an answer."

"Yes, I want"

And it was the only thing that Jaebum needed to hear, taking off Youngjae's shirt with a pull and attacking his naked chest, kissing and gently licking everywhere of the exposed skin, nibbling one of his nipples while the other was stimulated with his fingers, managing to get soft moans from the boy's lips.

When those little buds were erect, Jaebum's tongue wandered all over his abdomen, licking and sucking small reddish marks on his sides and nibbling the skin just above his navel while his hands worked to unbutton his pants, separating from him to remove the the last pieces of clothing that covered Youngjae's body, sliding the fabrics down his legs until he was naked, at his mercy and all for him.

Jaebum smiled, running his eyes over the delicious body in front of him, his pale skin and the purple marks that now adorned him, the pearls of sweat running down his forehead and abdomen, his well-shaped thighs and his agitated breathing, he was truly beautiful.

It wasn't that he didn't know it before, it was just that now he saw him slightly different.

The older ignored Youngjae's semi-erect member, bringing his lips to his legs, kissing from his ankles and calves, up to his thighs where he took his time chewing his skin very gently, reddening the flesh where he touched.

Youngjae gasped when Jaebum bit him particularly hard and the older man smiled, finally coming to the spot where Youngjae needed him the most, closing his fist on the hardened manhood, taking a delicious moan from the boy's throat.

Jaebum moved his hand a couple of times before bringing his tongue to the tip of his cock, licking and sucking on the head, savoring the precum and then sliding the rest of the length into his mouth, starting to pump his head up and down in a rhythmic oscillation.

"Fuck." Youngjae lifted his hips slightly, closing a fist in Jaebum's hair, moaning louder and louder as Jaebum's movements became faster, sucking hard on his hardness.

"Let me-" he gasped then trying to push him when the blood and heat began to accumulate in his belly.

The older man let go of the manhood, licking it a few more times before going lower, lifted Youngjae's hip to gain access to his rosy entrance and blew directly into the hole, feeling the younger one tremble in anticipation.

Youngjae moaned when he felt Jaebum's wet muscle licking the rim repeatedly, moistening it. The boy moved his hip slowly coordinating his movements with those of the tongue on his entrance, Jaebum streamlined his movements, slurping and sipping the puckered skin, letting the saliva run down between his buttocks as he began to stick his tongue into the hole followed of a chorus of moans from the younger.

"Oh, god..."

The older's skillful tongue entered him with small thrusts, alternating with licks and deep suctions that made Youngjae delirious.

"You are delicious, baby"

A couple of thrusts later, Jaebum got away with one last lick, to go find the lube in the drawer of the bedside table, leaving Youngjae panting and eager.

The boy sat up slightly, burying his fingers in the waistband of Jaebum's pants, who was putting some lube in his hands.

"Clothes. Off" he said barely in a sigh for the lack of air and Jaebum raised an eyebrow, without even having a chance to move, as Youngjae was already sitting pulling on his shirt, throwing it carelessly somewhere in the room touching his chest gently and licking his lips unconsciously.

"Do you like what you see, kitten?" Asked the older, smirking

"Yes," the other moaned, throwing himself back on the bed, carefully observing each part of those muscles "The trousers too"

Jaebum chuckled, obeying the orders anyway, removing his trousers along with his underwear and throwing them to the floor, approaching Youngjae when he smiled at him.

The boy pulled him towards him slowly kissing him, caressing and playing a bit with the hair at the back of his neck and choked a moan when suddenly, two of Jaebum’s fingers covered with lubricant entered into his hole to finish the job, not long after joining a third.

"Shit" when Jaebum's fingers began to massage his prostate softly, Youngjae began to move his hip, trying to make his fingers reach deeper inside him, fitting his teeth into Jaebum's shoulder when Jaebum started to speed up the moves of his hand.

"Baby..." the older man moaned, moving his hip and grinding his already hardened and needed manhood on the boy's thigh, synchronizing those movements with his fingers that entered Youngjae "Tell me what you want"

Youngjae moaned when Jaebum's hand came out of him suddenly, stopping all his moves waiting for an answer.

"Do what you want" he answered in a stifled moan, pulling him to kiss him.

Jaebum smirked, shaking his head "That's not an answer, is it Jae-yah?"

"Fuck" the younger stifled his gasps, feeling the heat run through his body when the older began a smooth and shallow swing over his crotches.

"I'm still waiting," the man whispered in his ear, running his hands over the soft skin of the boy's legs, kneading the flesh of his thighs as he continued with the swing of his hip, he was feeling to the limit as well but he wait for the words of the other.

"Just... shit" Youngjae threw his head back, arching his back in an attempt to accelerate the friction between them, only making Jaebum put a hand on his waist to stop him, pushing him down.

"I want to hear you asking for it"

"Fine, fuck me. Happy?"

Jaebum snorted, shaking his head. He sat up a little and raised his eyebrows, as if waiting for a better answer. "No, try again"

Youngjae snorted with annoyance and pushed Jaebum enough for both to sit, without saying anything, looked around and reached for the condom that Jaebum had already get before, unrolling it and putting it gently on the older man's manhood, rubbing the length a couple of times, Jaebum stifling a moan. Soon, the younger one lay back on the bed, spreading his legs and wrapping Jaebum's waist with them, settling so that his bottom touch the hardened flesh of the older.

"Do me" he said in a guttural whisper, looking at him with narrowed eyes full of desire "I want you to fuck me"

Jaebum smirked, lifting one of Youngjae's legs and placing it over his shoulder quickly lubricating his manhood before entering Youngjae in one fell swoop making him moan, his nails digging into his biceps, scratching painfully as he began to move inside him.

"Yeah..." the younger boy gasped feeling his entrance opening for Jaebum, enjoying even the slight pain he could feel while the rim got used to having him there.

"Yeah? Do you like that baby?" Jaebum's voice was raspy and guttural, he struggled to form the sentences as he felt how Youngjae's body received him so well, sucking him inside with difficulty, the sensation sending currents all over his body.

"Yes, good... more"

Youngjae brought his hands up the older man's broad back, enjoying how those muscles trembled under his touch, kneading his skin and occasionally fitting his nails, starting to move his hips up and down to rush the movements of the other, his hands went down to his ass, squeezing the flesh and pushing him towards his own hips, in an attempt to get him deeper.

Jaebum moved Youngjae's legs by sticking them to his chest and lifting his hips, folding his body almost in two, to have a better reach, pushing inside him quickly and each thrust making it harder and more accurate, looking for the point inside him that would make him really delirious, listening only at the moans of the boy under him, his own and the hollow sound of skin against skin, hitting his hip inside Youngjae.

"Shit, there!" The youngest shouted as Jaebum's hardness hit his prostate and the older began to punch right in that place with small but accurate and hard movements, "God, Mr. Im..."

"My name..." the other whispered in a gasp, releasing Youngjae's thighs and lowering his legs so that he could get close to his face, speaking to him just over his lips "Say my name"

"Jaebum," the younger one whimpered, encircling the other's waist with his legs resting his calves on his lower back as they both moved their hips frantically, Jaebum hit hard inside him making him scream in pleasure "Shit, yeah... there... Jaebum-ah, you're so thick, so good"

"Shit Jae... so tight," the older man moaned, burying his teeth in Youngjae's neck where the chain he had just put on was still hanging, moaning breathlessly as he felt the walls of the other squeeze him tightly, sucking him inwardly with impetuosity. Youngjae began a chart of moans and indecipherable words as he took his own erection that rested impatiently between both bodies, beginning to jerk off himself, closing his eyes when he felt the blood begin to accumulate quickly in his lows.

"Faster!" He asked in a gasp, and Jaebum obeyed making the thrusts impossibly faster, going in and out without rhythm, just hitting hard inside his body, both waiting for his orgasms.

"Shit, baby... fuck!" Jaebum groaned gutturally as he felt the walls around him closing in on him, descending in and out desperately as he felt his release so close, holding on a bit longer to cum with the younger

"...Bum-ah... shit, oh shit!" Youngjae screamed as his seed left his body at the same time that Jaebum's released into the condom and collapsed on top of him, both breathing heavily, silently enjoying their strong orgasm.

"Fucking shit baby, I didn't remember how good you are" the older one whispered hoarsely, hugging Youngjae's waist and laying his head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat calm down.

Youngjae's first instinct was to push him away, but he decided to hug him too, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and he took his other hand to his hair, stroking the strands gently.

"About the roses" Youngjae said in a whisper as his breaths quieted down and they sank into a deep yet comfortable silence.

"Hum?" Jaebum dozed on his chest and barely moved when he heard the younger boy, not bothering to open his eyes, determined to stay just like that until the next day.

"I like them"

Jaebum smiled softly, sighing "You are like them"

"How?"

"They remind me of you, that's why I give them to you"

"How so?" Youngjae said again, confused trying to get up to look at him but Jaebum held him tight, forcing him to stay just as he was and the younger gave up, huffing softly and caressing Jaebum's hair again.

"Today's rose" the boy spoke again and Jaebum made a displeased sound with his throat "I forgot it in the car"

If the older one had had his eyes open, he would have roll it. "Tomorrow I'll give you another one, happy? Now shut up and let me sleep"

"All right, fine! God" Youngjae did roll his eyes “You're such a crybaby, Bummie hyung"

"I said shut up," growled the older one, gently pinching the skin of his waist.

Youngjae stifled a giggle, staring at Jaebum's sharp features with that peaceful expression that made him look even more attractive than when he was awake and smiled, waiting quietly until he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaasaaaap!! 
> 
> That didn't take thaaaaaat long right? I'm getting better lol xD
> 
> I'm supposed to be working and I'm supposed to be like studying for my college degree exam but look at me, happily here. 
> 
> I'm gonna give you a hint. After this chapter, our 2jae is a lil bit more obvious about their feelings for each other. Their bad at it tho' but is gonna get better and better and fluff and love and yeah xD 
> 
> Don't forget to tell me what do you think okay?! 
> 
> Enjoy!!!


	15. Fifteen.

When Youngjae woke up in the middle of the night for the first time in weeks, he quickly noticed something he needed.

He would never admit the truth out loud, but he liked to wake up with his body gently trapped between Jaebum's arms.

Perhaps it was that he had become too used to Jaebum’s arms around his waist delicately, imprisoning him against his body firmly and his hands gently caressing his tummy, sharing warmth.

Or perhaps it was that Jaebum's chest was comfortable, strong and nice when he held him against him strongly but gently at the same time.

He definitely wasn’t going to admit it in any near future, but he liked to sleep in his arms.

But right now, Jaebum wasn’t in bed and it wasn’t as if Youngjae cared too much about having to sleep alone, but it was weird that at that time Jaebum wasn’t snoring by his side - it was he who always got up earlier, but at two the morning he should be deeply asleep.

He got out of bed a bit reluctantly, walking around Jaebum's apartment where, by the way, he was spending too much time lately, discovering the coffeemaker working in the kitchen and Jaebum in the living room, with his legs over the coffee table and a arm extended on the back of the sofa on which he was sitting, with the television on mute and staring at his phone.

The coffeemaker’s beep sounded almost imperceptibly, indicating that the coffee was ready and Youngjae went first, pouring a cup of steaming coffee for each one, going to Jaebum's side immediately afterwards.

Jaebum carefully observed all his movements, turning off the television that he wasn’t watching anyway and snatching a cup from Youngjae's hands when he was sitting next to him, taking a long drink that warmed his inside placidly "Why are you up? Nightmares again?"

The boy shook his head, feeling a chill run down his spine, even in the luxurious apartment the cold was piercing away from the warm comfort of the blankets. He settled on the sofa, sticking his legs to his chest in an attempt to preserve the little heat that he had left.

For some time now, the nightmares gradually stopped. He still had it from time to time of course, but it was less and less frequent now and it felt good to finally sleep full nights without dreams, but he didn’t like thinking - knowing, that it was because of Jaebum. Because Jaebum stayed awake with him, hugging him and talking about meaningless things to distract his mind, without trying to make him talk about it if he didn’t want to. The man was surprisingly sensitive with the issue and if he had to be overly honest, he liked the way Jaebum made him feel - safe from himself and from his own mind that was chasing him. Though he would never admit it out loud either.

"What about you? Why are you up?"

Jaebum shrugged "I couldn’t sleep"

"And you drink caffeine to cure insomnia?" The younger took a sip of his own steaming mug "What a good idea"

"Coffee is never a bad idea" the other mocked, smiling and making Youngjae roll his eyes

"You didn’t think to take something besides coffee, you did?"

"No, but thanks for the idea"

Youngjae huffed, rolling his eyes "I mean-"

"I know what you mean, and no. I'm not a fucking addict"

"I didn’t say that," Youngjae muttered, exasperated by the hard, sharp tone in Jaebum's voice. He didn’t have to get all bothered like that every time someone tried to worry about him.

The older leaned his back on the armrest, moving as far as he could from the other in that small space and stared at Youngjae, as if challenging him to mention something about that again, but he forgot that Youngjae was immune to his menacing gaze.

"I just think you should quit it" the younger whispered, repeating that line for the millionth time since the overdose.

Jaebum laughed sarcastically. "Yeah, I know what you think and I have it under control, fine?"

Youngjae sighed with a grimace, not bothering to say anything else and he couldn’t help but remember himself a while back, all the shit he got into his own body at every chance he had and what a little bit he cared about it as long as it felt good. He also didn’t consider himself an addict at the time, he also had it ‘under control’ - Jaebum and he weren’t so different after all.

"You talk as if I was a fucking junkie," the older man growled, frowning angrily. Yeah, well, he had done a lot of stupidities in his life and he get really over the line that last time, he was also aware that drugs were bad and all that speech they give you in elementary school, but he didn’t have a problem. He knew fully well what it was like to have an addiction and at this moment, he was in a safe area.

"I... I had an overdose" Youngjae spoke in a whisper, so soft that if they hadn’t been alone in the middle of the silent night, Jaebum wouldn’t have heard, his voice trembled almost imperceptibly but his eyes were fixed on Jaebum's "The paramedics barely made it"

Jaebum sighed softly, replacing his angry expression with a much more sympathetic almost worried - a gesture that didn’t appear on his face frequently, waiting quietly for Youngjae and his story.

"Apparently by mixing coke and who knows what else, you can cause yourself a cardiac arrest" the boy laughed dryly, that episode in his life had nothing funny but laughing was the best thing to do to relax his tense body "I could have died in a dirty club that night"

"What happened next?" Jaebum said calmly, trying not to show the slight worry growing in his chest. And he didn’t ask with the goal of making him feel uncomfortable, he was genuinely dismayed by the boy.

"The owner of the club I used to go had some kind of… affection for me" Youngjae shrugged, not mentioning the true relationship he used to have with that person "He promised to get me out of there and I ended up under the care of JY Park. I got clean and now I'm here"

"It was painful?"

The boy put a smile, Jaebum knew the answer to that question without answering it but he did it anyway "It was the fucking hell, being clean seems easier than it is, right? But after a couple of weeks it's not that bad"

Jaebum nodded with a grimace, staying silent for a long time until he decided to talk too, knowing that the only reason why Youngjae shared that was because he expected a confession in return but he also knew he wasn’t obligated to say anything if he didn’t want to.

The boy kept quiet, waiting patiently for Jaebum to open up - he knew he would do it sooner or later, looking at him almost tenderly as he watched how the man opened and closed his mouth indecisive, looking like a cornered little boy.

Jaebum took a big breath before confessing "What you saw, it was my second overdose"

The surprise that the boy felt when he heard that, was reflected in his face. He had expected anything but that, he couldn’t believe that Jaebum had been so stupid as to do it twice "How so?"

The man sighed "I was in college and I liked the parties in excess... I thought I had my life insured so nothing mattered to me, I tried all kinds of things in those parties and everything became a bit wild. At a frat party everything went out of control and I ended up in the hospital with a mixture of a million shit in the blood, I stopped there and was forced to go rehab" he said and smiled slightly "I had as much fun as you there"

Youngjae wanted to smile back but he couldn’t "And how did you... fall back onto it?"

"I didn’t fall back" the other refused, but when he saw the boy's exasperated look he quickly explained "A few years later in a meeting... it wasn’t so difficult to say yes"

"It was after... Jinho's thing?" He asked doubtful, he wasn’t sure why but he was uncomfortable about what Jaebum might have felt for that boy, annoyed at the thought that he could still feel it but Jaebum laughed almost amused, shaking his head.

"It was with Jinho in fact, but that doesn’t matter" he defended himself, he didn’t want Youngjae among all the people to think that this situation affected him to such a extent and now that he thought it over, that guy wasn’t even that important anyway, Youngjae didn’t have to believe otherwise or have wrong ideas. "It was something of a single time, that it became two and three... something to take at parties only, just for fun. And when I say that I have it under control, it's because that's the way it is. I recognize myself with an addiction and I do not have one now."

Youngjae rolled his eyes "Yeah sure, and what happened last time?"

"I got over the line, I was angry"

"Why?"

"And why is it going to be? It was your fucking fault, little shit"

"Why mine?!"

Jaebum wasn’t planning to answer that with sincerity "Because yes, you bother me"

The younger snorted, "I've seen what drugs do to people and you've been fortunate enough  as to not have ever lived that... but I was there and I saw it, people go crazy and there's disease and death in every corner" he said shuddering, but this time it wasn’t because of the cold - the bodies writhing with false pleasure under the blinding lights of the clubs, the anxious looks looking for something to get, the sick bodies in the alleys; that was something that he didn’t like to remember "Believe me, it's not a place you want to be"

"Thanks for the warning" Jaebum tried to sound sarcastic but the look of terror in Youngjae's eyes made him aware of what the boy in front of him had lived, why he never get tired of telling him to stop, knowing that Jaebum was ignorant what was truly harmful in that kind of life.

Youngjae had seen a world that Jaebum - someone who was part of another social class, could not even imagine but that he could reach if he wasn’t careful. And he was afraid, but not for himself but for Youngjae, that boy didn’t deserve to have lived that nightmare and something told him that this was not even a scratch of the real horrors in his life.

"That's why..." the man muttered looking down "That's why you left your house? Because of the drugs?"

Youngjae frowned in confusion, he had never heard Jaebum speak with such concern "No, that was later"

"And so?"

The boy sighed tiredly and Jaebum could see that the tiredness wasn’t for the time it was, telling him he didn’t have to say anything if he didn’t want to but Youngjae shook his head softly.

"My father died" he said without emotions, as if that fact didn’t matter anymore "I told you that my mom is in a rehabilitation center, right?" Jaebum nodded.

"That's why, she couldn’t get over it and the depression took the best of her. I was a minor so I went to live with my aunt and everything was fine but she... her husband was... " and he broke off, his voice broke and he didn’t want to keep talking about it, he looked down and got distracted fiddling with the cup in his hands, whispering one last thing "I had to get the hell out of there"

Jaebum sighed as he approached him in a hurry and wrapped him in his arms. The guilt going up his body, he shouldn’t have made him talk about it, but then everything was fitting perfectly like puzzle pieces. Youngjae didn’t have to say anything else for him to figure out what that fucking asshole did to him, a raging anger joining the jumble of feelings he was experiencing.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, stroking his back in a calming motion. "The nightmares... it's about all this, isn’t it?" Youngjae didn’t confirm it, but he felt his body shudder. "Shit, I'm sorry Jae... you're fine now. Fuck, I'm sorry"

Youngjae laughed with a trace of sadness in his voice, shaking his head. "Maybe I really had to talk to someone about this at some point" he whispered almost to himself, though he was not so sure why it has to be Jaebum of all people.

"Hey, let's go back to bed. You're freezing" Jaebum whispered on his part, taking the boy's hands to take him to the room.

"You shit in money and you can’t even turn the heating on" Youngjae snapped at him, letting himself be guided.

The older rolled his eyes, "I care about the planet"

"Stingy"

Upon reaching the room, Jaebum quickly climbed under the covers, urging Youngjae to lie down beside him, hugging him as a reflex "Let's go to sleep"

"Yeah, I'm so sleepy after coffee" he snapped sarcastically, adjusting himself better in the embrace, ignoring a little voice warning him that he shouldn’t.

"Don’t sleep if you don’t want then"

"Let's talk"

"Okay"

But none said anything for a long time, until Youngjae whispered softly, his face still hidden in the older man's chest, gently stroking his arm with his fingers.

"The drugs... I think it’s a real problem"

"Maybe" Jaebum finally accepted, sighing. He still wasn’t sure why he was listening to him (and he still thought he didn’t have a problem) but deep down he didn’t want to disappoint him. "I'll handle it, alright?"

"Fine"

They stayed in silence after that, they knew that none were asleep but they didn’t make the effort to change position, it was comfortable; but there was something that felt different, like a level of intimacy that went beyond physics and maybe they shouldn’t. Youngjae shouldn’t even be in that apartment.

Both had become alarmingly close and neither of them thought it was a good thing, it was not what it was all about, but being that way just felt good.

*

*

*

A large hall elegantly decorated in black and silver, silk tablecloths and silverware, champagne for the more than 200 guests, a snack with strange and expensive names bar - Jaebum's parents were showing off and if that was the anniversary, he couldn’t even imagine the kind of very expensive elegance that they had in the real wedding.

It was amazing the effort and money put into that party but yes, everything looked perfect including Jaebum's parents, both looked so happy and radiant together that they seemed to have rejuvenated 20 years just for the occasion.

"Youngjae, honey. So, what do you think about the party?" Jaebum's mother approached him after having been talking to other guests and realized that Youngjae was alone at his table, with no trace of his son anywhere.

Youngjae nodded with a smile, looking away to observe the surroundings for a few seconds "I think it's perfect"

"Believe me, organizing it was as difficult as maintaining a marriage for this long" Ms. Im chuckled softly, taking a sip from her cup with elegant movements "I know it's too early to talk about this yet but we want something like this for your wedding"

"My wedding?"

"With Jaebum, I mean" she clarified without erasing the smile on her face "Maybe a bit bigger... what do you think? Have you thought of something you want?"

Youngjae looked at her with ill-concealed surprise, hesitating before replying "Well... not really. I wouldn’t want something too big or luxurious?"

Jaebum's mother looked at him affectionately, shaking her head "You're just like Jaebum, he doesn’t like anything like that either, did he convince you of that? Don’t worry honey, I'm going to take care of everything so you’ll have a dream wedding" she finished winking at him

"I... thank you?" the boy smiled softly, he didn’t love the idea of talking about a wedding that was probably never going to happen, his insides behaved strangely with that thought and he didn’t enjoy it too much. And in addition, in the remote of the cases that it could become real, he didn’t imagine himself surrounded by so many luxuries that would last only one day, it seemed an unnecessary expense. For him, with the right person, something small was more than enough "But really, something like this is... not so necessary?"

"The only thing that isn’t necessary is for you to be so modest. Jaebum is a stingy guy but I'll make sure you get the wedding you deserve" she countered with a tone that didn’t give rise to contradictions "By the way, where did he get?"

"I think he's outside" the boy replied, pointing to the windows that looked out onto the garden, it had been a while since Jaebum had told him that he would get out a moment full of weariness written all over his face.

Then Mrs. Im sighed as if it wasn’t weird to see Jaebum disappear from the parties like this. "I'm also going to make sure he doesn’t dare run away from your wedding. Can you go find him? We are going to make a toast and I want him here"

Youngjae nodded and she thanked him in a whisper, getting up immediately to go talk to a couple of ladies who were calling her from the other table, the boy - quite relieved, went to the garden in search of the lost son who he didn’t take too long to find.

"Hey"

Jaebum was sitting on the grass, leaning his back against the trunk of a tree and legs stretched, no mattering the expensive suit he was wearing, with a drink in his hands. Youngjae sat next to him and Jaebum barely looked at him, a annoyed growl escaping his throat as he knew that Youngjae probably wasn’t there of his own free will.

"Why are you angry?" The younger asked, gently tapping his shoulder. "It's a party!"

Jaebum rolled his eyes "I hate these parties"

"Come on, your parents have been married for 25 years now. It's something to celebrate"

"Yes, yes. For me they can celebrate alone, I don’t understand why the party, as if it were the day of their wedding. Really?"

"You should be grateful, if you're here it's because they got married, right?" Jaebum snorted rolling his eyes and Youngjae took advantage. "Or was it the other way around?"

"Shut up," growled the older man, taking a big gulp of his drink

"Let’s go inside, your parents are looking for you" Youngjae stood up, taking his hand to pull him up and force him to get up, what the other did very reluctantly.

They arrived just to see Mr. and Mrs. Im in the center of the dance floor, white lights focused on them and the attention of all the guests were on them, dancing to the beat of a soft melody produced by a man sitting on the piano at the bottom of the hall.

Jaebum snorted but Youngjae smiled helplessly, his eyes fixed on the celebrated couple.

"Can you imagine celebrating your silver wedding while being this in love?" He whispered to Jaebum when the piece ended and the guests began to clap.

"Holy shit, no. What a nightmare" answered the older one, fishing another glass of champagne from the tray of a waiter who was passing by "It's not that I don’t believe in long-term love, I mean, I see it every day" he pointed out to his parents with the head while they laughed happily and posed for the photos "But I don’t think something like this exists for me"

"Why not? You could find the right person and change your mind"

Jaebum laughed "I don’t think there's a right person"

"And if it exists?" Youngjae insisted, he couldn’t (or didn’t want to) believe that Jaebum had given up just like that besides, the man believed in love - he said it himself, so it was hard to assume that he didn’t believe that it exist for himself without having a particular reason.

The older man shrugged. "What about you? Can you imagine being with the same person for a lifetime?"

Youngjae thought a little and smiled at the irony that would be his answer "I don’t think something like that exists for me"

"You could find the right person" Jaebum raised an eyebrow and looked at him with a hard-to-read expression, repeating the words Youngjae used himself and Youngjae in turn, responded with the words used by Jaebum.

"I don’t think there is a right person"

Jaebum rolled his eyes and looked back at his parents, who were still posing for photos with the bunch of guests. "Actually I think there is a right person, you know? But maybe it does not exist for everyone"

"Wow," Youngjae laughed, amused at how Jaebum, behind that cold, disinterested thick facade, turned out to be a romantic, though evidently disappointed. Something similar to himself, who didn’t believe much in that either. "Then I must be one of those who doesn’t have a person"

Jaebum smiled softly and looked at him, the soft smile that made Youngjae’s insides want to explode and shrink at the same time, he hated it.

"Maybe. Or maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe is someone you didn't expected at all" Jaebum shrugged and looked at him and there it was, that same feeling, both of them getting lost in each other’s eyes.

Youngjae opened his mouth to say something but Jaebum put a finger to his lips, to silence him and pointed to his parents who stood on a small platform in front to be able to see all the guests, with beautiful cups of blown glass in the hands.

The toast started with the Ims thanking their guests, they thanked Jaebum, their only son, claiming that he was always the biggest reason for both of them to live - that made the man smile forcibly when everybody put their eyes on him, Youngjae knew he was embarrassed.

Then they thanked each other, talking about all the time that had passed and everything that would come in the future, without forgetting to mention how much they still loved each other. It was a beautiful speech, Youngjae looked at Jaebum, who had his eyes fixed on his parents and while his heart skipped a beat, he wondered if by some chance of life, there was a person made for him.

When the speech ended and everyone toasted, the applause didn’t wait and Mrs. Im ran to her son’s side, hugging him tightly and doing the same with Youngjae a moment later.

"Congratulations," the boy whispered cheerfully, when Mrs. Im hug him he felt so warm and comfortable that it reminded him of his own mother, it made him miss her.

"Thank you, darling" she smiled, letting go of him and looking at Jaebum sideways "One day it will be you two who I expect be celebrating the same"

Youngjae smiled but Jaebum rolled his eyes. "In 25 years, you'll be too busy celebrating your golden wedding. That beats silver, everyone knows it"

She looked at her son with an accusatory air. "You wouldn’t even allow a party, would you?"

"Of course not," Jaebum said, hugging Youngjae by the shoulders. "The anniversaries are just mine and Youngjae's to celebrate. It's our anniversary, not everyone's"

Youngjae fixed his eyes on Jaebum trying to hide the surprise. Sometimes it surprised him how easy it was for Jaebum to talk about them and their ‘relationship’ as easy as something real even if it wasn’t. It made him feel... something.

Mrs. Im rolled her eyes, knowing that her son was a hopeless case, talking to Youngjae this time "Are you quite sure you want to say yes?"

Jaebum snorted and Youngjae laughed amused, looking at his client's noticeably annoyed profile for a second before answering "I'm very sure"

Jaebum's mother sighed "I don’t know if feel relieved for him or worried about you"

"Mother, please!"

They both laughed but the lady ignored her son, looking at Youngjae excited and remembering something she wanted to ask as soon as she heard the sound of the piano re-enlivening the hall "Youngjae dear, can you play something for us?"

"Me?" The boy was surprised and Jaebum looked at him with well-concealed panic. He had forgotten that they told his parents that Youngjae played the piano or he was studying something similar in a university he didn’t attend and if his mother insisted, the lie would fall over them.

"Please? We wanted to hear you but the opportunity had not been given"

"Oh, yeah... I..." Youngjae stammered, looking at the grand piano at the back of the room, slightly nervous.

She nodded excitedly and took Youngjae by the arm. "We know you're good, let us hear you okay?"

"Leave him alone, mom" Jaebum replied quickly. "He’s not an employee to get him to play here"

"Please?! As a wedding gift"

"Mom, seriously don’t-"

"Sure!" Youngjae said suddenly and Jaebum looked at him with surprise "I'll do it"

"Perfect!" Exclaimed Mrs. Im, beckoning to her husband who, immediately, approached the pianist and whispered something to him, making him stop the music and get up, leaving the seat in front of the piano free for someone else.

"Come on"

Jaebum took Youngjae by the arm, preventing him from following his mother. "You don’t have to do anything."

"It's okay," said the younger, smiling at him confidently though he still seemed nervous and letting go of the grip, walked to the grand piano that awaited him.

While Youngjae was getting comfortable, he heard Jaebum's father tell someone that he was his future son-in-law with a certain pride in his voice and Youngjae felt how Jaebum's parents really had grown fond of him. And he wondered what the fiasco would be like when they found out about everything.

He looked at the keys of the piano fixedly and caressed them with his hands gently, without actually pressing them. Everyone was silent, waiting for the music and Jaebum was staring at him, he was nervous, maybe more so than Youngjae.

The boy took a deep breath and then began to play, a soft melody he knew by heart, that gave the feeling of tenderness and romance, a piece that went well for the occasion. He played the keys delicately and elegantly, almost like an expert and Jaebum opened his mouth in awe, he was fascinated.

"Fuck" Jaebum began to walk unconsciously to the place where the piano was, with his eyes fixed on Youngjae and the undeniable beauty of his already precious being in front of a piano. It was magnetic and his chest was behaving strange again, his heart was beating with such force that he felt it was going to get out at any moment.

When it was over, everyone clapped but Jaebum was still absorbed, watching Youngjae get up and thank the applause timidly, his mother hugging him with a huge and pleased smile on her face.

He stood what seemed like a long time, that it wasn’t more than a few seconds, motionless looking at Youngjae like an idiot until an unpleasant conversation took him out of his trance.

"Fuck, how sexy" some stupid old man commented at his side, looking at Youngjae foully "Who is him? We have to ask him out"

"I don’t know who he is" replied another, they looked at Youngjae like a piece of meat and Jaebum's blood was boiling, disgusted at the way those guys were talking about the boy "But, shit. He has to be mine"

With this, Jaebum let out a loud laugh, printing on it all the sarcasm possible, looking at the other two "What a shame. He already belongs to someone else. Fuck you"

One of the two men laughed too, as if he really didn’t give a single shit if the boy had a relationship. "Ah really? To who?"

"Me" Jaebum growled, starting to feel genuinely angry and the two men looked at him, wide-eyed as they discovered it was the heir of the Ims with whom they were messing around.

"Young master..." one of them cleared his throat, grimacing

"That boy you dared to look, is my fiancé. He’s gonna marry me. Get it?" he snapped emphasizing his relationship with Youngjae and the two men stopped looking at the boy automatically, they knew better what was convenient for them and that Im Jaebum had heard them talking in that way about his fiancé was already a big mistake.

The other man tried to say something else, like trying to apologize but Jaebum ignored him categorically, walking what was needed to get to Youngjae, hugging him as soon as he was close enough and, ignoring all the people around, he kissed him gently. He was so focused on Youngjae that he didn’t notice the piercing gaze of his mother punching holes in both of them.

"That was amazing, babe"

Youngjae seemed surprised by the unusual action but he smiled, returning the hug for a few seconds before Jaebum pulled him to take him outside.

"I didn’t know you played" he whispered when they were once again in the garden, away from all the whispers of the guests.

Youngjae smiled sadly, moving closer to Jaebum to embrace him once more, putting his arms around his waist and hiding his face in the crook of his neck. He felt overwhelmed, since he started playing, a storm of feelings seized him and he felt that all he needed was Jaebum’s closeness.

"It's been years since I played," he whispered a second later, when he felt the man's arms hugging him back.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" The man asked and when Youngjae tightened his hold, he knew it wouldn’t be easy for him to answer, so he waited as long as necessary, without asking anything more and just gently stroking the younger’s back, until he decided to speak.

"My dad was a music teacher at some college" Youngjae said in a trembling voice, though he tried to hide it "He taught me to play the piano ever since I remember it"

As Jaebum said nothing, Youngjae added something else "I loved it, my mom used to say that I would end up doing what he did. She joked because she wanted me to be a doctor or something like that"

"You did it great" Jaebum praised him, getting away slightly from him "Inborn talent"

Youngjae barely smiled. "My dad said that when he was teaching me, whenever he saw me playing, he seemed proud. She too... she liked the idea of having two pianists at home though she always said the opposite. I never thought that I would play again, honestly"

"You should do it more often, you're really good"

"I didn’t really want to play after what happened"

What was not a lie, after his father’s death, his mother could barely look at the piano, less be able to listen to it. In the end they sold it and Youngjae decided not to play again, what he did until that day. And it would be a lie if he said he didn’t enjoy every second of that moment, Youngjae knew he had talent but it wasn’t just that, it was as if he was born to play, as if the piano had been made for him and that feeling was what he had missed the most.

"Why don’t you go see her?" Jaebum broke the silence after a moment, he heard Youngjae sigh. "I told you that once, remember? Maybe you both need it"

The boy broke the hug completely, turning around to give him his back and shaking his head "I don’t want to. I don’t want to go back there. I hate that fucking place and what if...? I can’t"

"Hey, hey! Look at me" Jaebum spoke to him in whispers, so softly that it didn’t seem his own voice and he tried to remember since when he and Youngjae began to change so much with each other. He forced him to turn around, now the boy was facing him again. "No one is going to hurt you again, okay? You're safe, Jae."

Youngjae smiled helplessly, Jaebum talked with such confidence that he managed to make him feel safe too.

'Why?'

Jaebum returned the smile, stroking his cheek just so, so gently "You looked so fucking beautiful on the piano, babe"

"Shut up," the younger growled, hitting his shoulder but his smile became wider "Let's go back to the party"

The man hugged him from behind, leaning his chin on his shoulder, his breath brushing the skin of his neck "And what if we do something more fun? How about go home?"

"That doesn’t sound fun at all," replied Youngjae mockingly, walking away from Jaebum who didn’t wait to complain but followed him to the bar counter anyway.

*

*

*

"Jaebum, we need to talk"

The aforementioned mother burst into her son's big office, no mattering what he was doing, as always and Jaebum frowned, he didn’t like being interrupted at work, whoever it was.

"In case you haven’t noticed, mother, I'm busy"

"If you're so busy, listen to me so we can finish fast"

Jaebum sighed heavily, he left the computer aside and crossed his arms, looking at his mother fixedly waiting for her to speak.

She looked at him seriously, as if judging him "Have you already proposed to him?"

"How you say?"

"To Youngjae. Marriage"

"Yeah" he lied quickly

"You haven't. I know you"

"He's my fiancé mom, he didn’t take a ghost title"

"Okay, I think you've talked about it, but you haven’t officially asked for it"

"He's officially my fiance," Jaebum refuted, frowning and she imitated him, with equal expressions the kinship was much more marked.

"He doesn’t have a ring," she claimed, if her son wanted to have an argument, it was clear which of the two was destined to win.

"He doesn't need one"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course"

His mother shook her head, sighing "You have to give a little, Jaebum. He will end up leaving you if you don’t speak clearly with him and be honest, you're never clear at all. Do you think that everyone can read your mind? Well no, so go and ask him the question"

"Mom" Jaebum sighed too, trying to arm himself with patience, Youngjae didn’t need a ring and wasn’t going to leave him - he was paying, of course he wasn’t going to leave him. "We've talked about it. He heard what he had to hear and he was agree"

"I want to see a ring on his finger"

Jaebum had taken out his stubbornness from her apparently, he rolled his eyes without saying anything and she continued, "Do you think I haven’t seen how you get all jealous everywhere and because of everyone? Saying that he is your fiancé and blah blah, maybe you would have less work if something on him showed what you say"

"I don’t get all jealous everywhere," the man refuted, shaking his head and his mother smiled.

"Of course you do"

He frowned. Okay, if he get a little bit jealous it was because they were talking about a lot of money, right? Technically speaking, Youngjae was his and nobody had a reason to look at him.

When his mother was about to mention her argument again, he went ahead "I'll think about it, okay?"

"What are you going to think about?" She laughed, rolling her eyes. "It's not like you're going to ask for something that he hasn’t... what did you say? Something he hasn’t heard before"

Jaebum shifted uncomfortably in his chair, the truth was that he had never thought about giving him a ring and what else - it was just a ring that meant nothing but, at that very moment with the possibility on the table, he wasn’t so sure that it wouldn’t mean anything. It wasn’t just the contract anymore.

"And what if he says no?" He whispered with his eyes downcast, speaking more to himself than to her, who smiled sympathetically.

"He's not going to say no"

Jaebum looked at her and though deep down he knew that because of the contract between them, Youngjae didn’t even have a word about it, he didn’t want to hear a forced response. That's why he didn’t want to ask him - he didn’t want him to do it just because it was his job.

His mother read his expression and knew he was insecure, so he added "That boy adores you, Jaebum"

He sighed, shaking his head. She didn’t know it, she couldn’t assure something she didn’t know anything about.

"Stop worrying this much, Youngjae really loves you"

What a good performance they were presenting but for a second he wanted to believe it, that Youngjae felt something for him. That he wasn’t the only one.

"Okay, I'll give him a ring"

"It's not because of the ring, darling," his mother rolled her eyes. "It's the commitment you both agree to have with each other. It's about what you feel. You love him, don’t you?"

"Yes, yes, I got it" he replied, eluding the last question and waiting for her to let it go, though it wouldn’t be his mother if she did.

"Jaebum, do you love him?"

The mentioned one sighed tiredly and looked at her, she knew the answer - she had always been able to read him so well, he didn’t understand why he had to say it out loud, something he wasn’t even sure how much it was pretended and how much it was real at that moment.

"Yeah, of course I... love him. I'll ask him properly, okay?"

She narrowed her eyes, as if assessing the truth in his words "Good. Then we’ll buy the ring right now"

Jaebum opened his eyes in surprise, he needed time to get used to the idea of what he had just said "No. I have things to do... I'll buy one later"

"Jaebum"

"Mom, I already told you I'm going to do it. And I prefer to be me who chooses his ring"

Mrs. Im pursed his lips, she wasn’t quite agree with that decision but she knew she wouldn’t get much more than that "Okay, but do it soon. And for goodness sake, be sweet. I don’t care if you hate the cliché"

"Yeah, got it... I'm going to get on my knees, happy?"

The lady sighed "I'll be happy until you stop chicken out and put a ring on his finger"

Jaebum rolled his eyes, looking back at the computer trying to resume his work, ending the conversation there and waiting patiently for his mother to leave his office.

*

*

*

"Where did you say we're going?" Youngjae asked when they got in the car.

Jaebum picked him up that day without making a previous appointment with the boss, not telling him either that he planned to go somewhere, arriving suddenly and asking him to get a small bag with clothes for a couple of days but apparently, Jaebum didn’t feel like answer that question, that was the third time he avoided the answer.

"I didn’t say it and don’t ask anymore" he snapped though he didn’t seem annoyed.

The boy didn’t insist, staying quietly watching the road through the window. Soon, Jaebum placed one of his hands on his thigh, drawing small circles with his thumb and Youngjae, without looking at him, put a hand over his but not to stop it, but to intertwine his fingers, an act that was already natural.

And they both wondered again, as they had done the last month, at what point they had become so close, though they cared less and less every time - lately, they spent so much time together that the feigned relationship seemed real.

After a few hours, Youngjae felt a hand on his shoulder, rocking him softly and Jaebum calling him to wake up.

Yawning, he opened his eyes and stretched trying to wake up, he hadn’t even realized when he had fallen asleep.

"We arrived" said Jaebum and Youngjae finally realized that the car was already off and parked, looking around still drowsy until he saw it and felt his heartbeat increasing the speed, looking at Jaebum with wide eyes between surprised and scared.

"What are we doing here?"

In front of them, it was waiting a large building with a completely white facade and long, tinted windows, it wasn’t far from looking like a modern hospital, a place that Youngjae knew very well, after all, it was he who chose it for his mother.

"Jaebum? Why are we here?" The boy said and he couldn’t hide the fear that grew in him, though he tried to disguise it as reproach.

"Hey, take it easy baby" Jaebum approached him as much as he could in the car and hugged him gently, using one of his hands to stroke his hair "It's okay. I called them and they told me that these days she was feeling very good. It's a good day to talk to her, if you want. You are not obligated but... Jae, you need to close cycles"

Youngjae was quiet, it wasn’t as if he was angry with Jaebum but everything was being too sudden. He also knew he would never have done it alone and he was dying to see her, but he wouldn’t have taken enough courage to return to that place on his own.

"But what am I going to say?" he asked nervously, refusing to leave the car when the older one proposed it. "What am I going to tell her when she reproach me for leaving her here? When she asks me why I went to Seoul?"

"I don’t think she’ll reproach you anything, Youngjae" the older assured him but Youngjae wasn’t so sure "Just hug her and listen to what she has to say, if she asks you something, talk about your life"

"About my life?" Youngjae laughed dryly. "Yeah, she'll love to hear what I did with me."

"You said you send her letters from time to time, tell her what you wrote on it"

"Lying is easier when I don’t have to see her"

Jaebum sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Maybe you don’t have to say anything, have you thought about it? Being here can be more than enough"

Youngjae shrugged, shifting his gaze from the older one and fixing it on the building of the rehabilitation center. Of course he wanted to see his mother, but it had been so long that he was afraid to face her, to have to hide the truth and face his own guilt. But what he feared the most was that she was having one of those bad days when she couldn’t recognize him. He couldn’t face that alone again.

"Do you want us to leave?" Jaebum asked after a while in which Youngjae said nothing but the latter shook his head and looked at the older one, remembering that this time, he was not alone.

"No, we're already here. I want to do it" he said nodding, opened the door and got out of the car, taking a big breath before entering the center with Jaebum on his heels.

They were received by the nurse who was in charge of the care of Youngjae's mother, with whom he always spoke to, to ask about her condition and she told them she was very happy to know he was going to visit her, that the news lifted her mood visibly and, even though he knew it had been the right decision at the time, it made Youngjae feel a little more guilty than he already felt.

The nurse, talking to them animatedly about the progress his mother had made since the last time they spoke with Youngjae, took them to a large garden in the back, where she was sitting on a small bench under the shade of a leafy tree, she had a small book in her hands but she wasn’t reading, she had a the look lost at some point in front of her.

"She’s already waiting for you," the nurse said with a small smile and patted him on the shoulder, leaving them both at the door to the garden and Youngjae turned to Jaebum as if waiting for him to say something that would make him feel better, it could be seen still the nervousness in his face.

"Go ahead" the older man smiled, pushing him gently with his hand on his lower back, as if encouraging him to come closer "I'll wait for you here"

Sighing, Youngjae went to the place where his mother waited but stopped halfway, returning to Jaebum's side almost running, the latter looking at him in confusion.

"Could you..." the younger stuttered a bit and then rolled his eyes, as if recriminating his own attitude "Just come with me," he said dryly, taking his hand and forcing him to walk with him through the garden, giving him no choice as to whether he wanted to or not.

Jaebum could feel the soft tremor in the hand that held his when they came to Mrs. Choi's side.

"Mommy?" Youngjae called softly, so much that it was barely audible but she turned and smiled hugely at the sight of him.

"Hello, baby!" She got up and dragged him into a hug, forcing him to let go of Jaebum's hand, who took a few steps back to give them space.

The hug was so strong and so long, it made him feel that this was the only thing he had needed all this time far away.

"Sorry for not coming before, sorry for leaving... I..." Youngjae couldn’t help the tears began to accumulate in his eyes, he had missed her so much and knew that part of everything had been his fault, for having left her there "Forgive me, I didn’t want... I didn’t... I'm sorry..."

"Shh, shh... it's okay, sweetheart." She said tenderly, stroking her son's face "I know, it's okay. It's okay"

Youngjae hugged her again, filling his lungs with the soft scent that came from her clothes, trying to record in his mind as much as he could of her and after what seemed like a century, he got away just a little, enough to sit down. Both wore identical smiles and Jaebum realized from where Youngjae had taken part of his beauty.

"So? What have you done? In your last letter you said you got a new job"

Youngjae knew how to disguise the falseness in his smile although that didn’t go unnoticed by Jaebum, who watched them from behind and heard how the boy built lie after lie skillfully.

His classes at the college, what he did with his friends in his spare time, the new tutor job he got, and the more he listened, her smile grew bigger and Jaebum reminded himself that lies often didn’t mean anything bad.

Youngjae and his mother talked for a couple of hours without stopping, laughing about funny stories of both that probably were also lies and Jaebum tried to entertain himself by counting the branches that were in the tree in front of him, trying not to listen to the conversation until he felt 2 pairs of eyes on him.

"And who is him?" He heard the woman asking and he didn’t have to guess to know she was talking about him.

"Oh..." Youngjae hesitated "He's a friend of mine"

"Friend?" Youngjae's mother didn’t seem convinced of that after all, she had seen them holding hands "Or something else?"

Youngjae smiled and just shrugged and though it seemed weird to him that she suggested he and Jaebum were something else, at the same time he was glad she mentioned it, so he avoided the explanation of several things.

"And are you going to introduce me or not?" She snapped in a falsely angry tone when his son didn’t respond.

Youngjae nodded and got up from his seat, going to Jaebum and taking him by the hand again to take him to his mother's side. "Mommy, this is Jaebum. He’s my boyfriend"

Jaebum bowed slightly to greet her and a soft pinkish appeared on his cheeks and his heartbeat quickened so softly that maybe he could have imagined it.

It wasn’t like it was something new to say they had a relationship but that was the very first time that Youngjae introduced him as his boyfriend and not the other way around and he said it with such naturalness and security that it seemed real. Maybe their situation was that kind of lies that you say so many times, that they start to become real.

"So Jaebum, huh?" Youngjae's mother looked him up and down, as if examining him carefully and Jaebum - always proud of his looks, had never wanted to look good enough for someone like at that very moment. He wanted, maybe not so unconsciously, her approval.

"Nice to meet you" Jaebum smiled with that sweet smile that he almost never used and that only very few had had the luxury of seeing. Youngjae hated him a little more for making him reaffirm something he didn’t want to feel.

"I know it was you who called to schedule a visit" she said, smiling at him finally "Thanks for take my son here"

"A pleasure"

Soon, she began to ask the same questions that Jaebum's parents had asked them months ago, when it all started and it was so easy to talk about it, there were even things that they had really done together, the lie was not anymore one.

"Youngjae, could you bring me some water?" After a while of talking, his mother asked him, pointing inside the building and Youngjae hurried to fulfill the order, running to the small waiting room while she took advantage of the moment she was finally alone with Jaebum.

"You two look good together," she said when they both fell silent and the atmosphere began to become uncomfortable.

Jaebum smiled forcefully "I've heard that, thank you?"

She nodded and the silence was present once more until Mrs. Choi decided to speak and tell him what she really wanted before Youngjae came back. "Jaebum, do you love my son?"

The question took the man by surprise, who raised his eyebrows startled and looked at the door, Youngjae didn’t seem to be close to return, so he had no choice but to answer. Apparently, lately everyone had become a fan of asking him that question. "I love him"

She nodded again and stared at him but this time she didn’t smile "He loves you. I can see it when he looks at you" Jaebum said nothing, more focused on the accelerated beats of his heart. The lies, if someone believed it, became even more real. "I want you to promise me something, Jaebum"

He nodded and she, afraid that Youngjae would return, hurried to say "Take care of him. I know he hasn’t had a great time these years and I also know that it was partly because of my decision to stay here. He feels it was his fault but being here was my own decision and even if I wanted to go with him, I know I'm better here. That's why I want you to take care of him, Youngjae looks happy with you and I want him to stay that way forever. Can you promise it? That you’re going to make him happy?"

Jaebum was speechless, he felt as if his entire system stopped for a few seconds, how could he promise something he didn’t know if he would be able to fulfill until the end? How could he not promise it?

Youngjae reappeared then and Ms. Choi squeezed Jaebum's arm, urging him to answer "Swear it"

Jaebum stammered, he was blushing and his chest felt about to explode with feelings he didn’t want to admit yet crawling all over his body, but he still managed to answer "I promise. I'm going to take care of him, I... I'm going to make him happy. It’s a promise"

She smiled relieved, knowing that her son would be in good hands while she was away. "That's good. Thank you"

Once Youngjae reached them, they started talking as if nothing had happened and though he tried to pretend, Jaebum no longer felt so comfortable, there was something in the back of his mind that bothered him. The boy noticed it, but he didn’t say anything making a mental note to ask him later what his mother had told him to change his mood. Anyway, if it was something that made him feel uncomfortable or ashamed, he knew that Jaebum wouldn’t respond.

They stayed there almost all day, until the time of the visits ended and after making the corresponding farewells and promising to return the next day, they left.

"I know you don’t want to go back to the city," Jaebum told him when they were in the car, and they started on the road. "I booked at a hotel a bit afar, on the outskirts near the sea"

Youngjae nodded, he was absent with his eyes fixed on the window "Cool"

"Are you okay?" A while driving in silence and as Youngjae was still looking out the window and the older noticed that he was a bit tense, he decided to ask though maybe he wouldn’t get a honest answer.

"I'm fine. I have a question..." The boy looked at him and waited a moment to formulate it, sighing "How did you know where she was?"

Jaebum winked at him, a small smile appearing on his face "I have my ways"

"Uhm" The boy fell silent again, his gaze falling to his lap finding his fingers much more interesting. When he spoke again he did it in a whisper "And those ways could ... I don’t know, could find out where is my aunt?"

Jaebum knew what Youngjae really meant, taking advantage of a rest stop on the road and parked, staring at the boy though he was still more interested in his hands. "It could"

"I see" Youngjae shuddered, he knew he didn’t have a reason to but he still felt a certain fear when he thought about it "And you know it? Do you know where…"

"I don’t know." The man stated firmly. At first he thought about looking for that shit but he thought that it had to be Youngjae who decided at the end, it was his business after all. "If I find him, I'm going to kill him, Youngjae. Do you want me to…"

"No!" Snapped the boy so fast that it sounded a bit violent, breathing deeply to relax his tone "I prefer it like this, I don’t want to know anything"

"Okay then" he took him by the hand to keep his nails from hurting himself and he felt him shaking almost imperceptibly "Hey, look at me. Look at me" Jaebum did not wait for Youngjae to do it, putting his hand on his chin to force him to lift his face."You're fine"

And there it was again, the chill that ran through his body like electric currents he felt every time the man looked at him like that, feeling safe just thanks to Jaebum - someone he wasn’t supposed to feel anything for in the first place, just trying to say a soft 'Yeah', allowing himself to be enveloped by the warm Jaebum transmitted to him.

The older one caressed his cheek tenderly, smiling as he approached him and being Youngjae who shortened the small gap that separated them, sealing their lips in a soft and short kiss.

"Let's go now," Youngjae said authoritatively when they parted and Jaebum smiled, somewhat pleased that Youngjae had returned to his usual behavior.

 

The hotel they stayed in was small and far less luxurious than the hotels Jaebum was used to what Youngjae found weird but it was very elegant, the suite he booked was big enough to compete with an apartment, with a living room, dining room, kitchen all the interior decorated in white and silver and in the bedroom, a balcony that gave a beautiful view of the port.

And now it really made more sense why he chose that hotel even if it wasn’t that big, the room made up for the luxury - Jaebum was Jaebum after all.

On the balcony, a small table for two was set, white tablecloths and black glass dinnerware and their dinner waiting for them.

"Wow, do you really like to spend money, don’t you?" The boy said half in mockery when he lifted the cloche and saw the huge steaks they would eat, appreciating Jaebum's effort, he knew that the choice of food was only based in Youngjae's own tastes, since Jaebum still refused to eat that kind of food.

"Shut up and eat!" The other growled, sitting at the table and, as Youngjae had guessed, he completely ignored the stake opting to pick at the spinach that was served as the side dish.

"Bunny," Youngjae mumbled, laughing when Jaebum grimaced in disgust.

The dinner flowed pleasantly, they laughed and mocked each other with sarcastic comments as they used to do and Youngjae thought, for just a second, what would happen if he could have that man's company permanently. He could get used to it.

"Thank you for doing all this" the boy said when they finished eating and there was no more wine in their glasses "Really, thanks for bringing me with her today, for listening and understanding me..." he shrugged "Thank you for being here, you are... unexpectedly great"

"You’re welcome" Jaebum rolled his eyes, but he smiled "We're like friends, aren’t we?"

The other smiled too "Yeah, I think we're friends"

"Listen, there's something..." Jaebum got up and leaned his weight against the railing of the balcony "Something I should ask you"

"What?"

"Come here"

Youngjae rolled his eyes and went to Jaebum's side, trying to look annoyed but he couldn’t hide his desire to know what the older was up to.

Jaebum took a small black velvet box from his pocket.

"My mother wants me to marry you" he commented looking at the box in his hands, Youngjae smiled mockingly.

"I already know it. She says I'm the perfect person for you"

Jaebum snorted and put the box in his hands sharply "She wants me to give you a ring"

"Why?"

"She thinks you're going to leave me if I don’t make it official and shit"

Youngjae laughed but didn’t open the ring box, they were joking but he felt suffocated again. "I’ll not leave you"

"I already know it. But I can’t tell her that I own you with or without a ring"

Youngjae rolled his eyes, muttering something that sounded like 'fuck you' but Jaebum ignored him, snatching the box form Youngjae's hands "But still... I bought a ring. Actually, there’s only one ring like this in the world" he opened the box - his hands trembled softly and he showed Youngjae the ring that rested in the box.

The boy wanted to comment something, anything mocking or sarcastic that could stop the sudden rapidity of his heartbeat but he couldn’t think of anything. The ring was beautiful - an asymmetric design, with a half plated in black rhodium and the other half with a line covered by small diamonds and on the right upper side, a bigger inlay diamond that stood out though fitting with the rest of the elements, it was perfect.

"It's an exclusive design, custom made"

Youngjae swallowed hard as he looked at the engagement ring and he swore he could feel his heartbeat in his eardrums. "And why a custom made ring? Is it the same shit, right?"

Jaebum cleared his throat, thinking for a moment about his response "If I was going to spend my money anyway, I was going to spend it for real"

Youngjae nodded unsurprised.

"Anyway, I have to ask..." the older man took a deep breath and removed the collar of his shirt, uncomfortable "Marry me"

The boy laughed softly. "That's not even a question, hyung. What is your mom going to say when she asks me how you proposed and I told her you didn’t even kneel?"

"You're a little shit" Jaebum growled and approached to Youngjae, taking his hand and fixing his gaze on the younger’s eyes. The boy was startled, he didn’t expect Jaebum to actually do anything else.

"You..." he sighed and squeezed the grip on their hands, he didn’t understand why he felt so nervous "Would you marry me? Fake marry me?"

Youngjae's heart stopped for a second, doubt replacing all the mockery of his features. "Why ask? We have a contract, right? My answer doesn't matter at all"

"It matters!" Jaebum tightened the grip on his hand, he felt his heart in his throat and he was afraid that Youngjae could hear his agitated heartbeats "I mean... it doesn’t really matter but it's kind of matter to me... Shit, just answer the fucking question"

Youngjae growled, rolling his eyes but he still couldn’t control the rhythm in which his heart was beating, every second he felt more overwhelmed "The ring is really this unique?"

"Yeah, I told you. This was done exactly for you. Only you can use it"

"Got it…"

"So?"

"Yeah, Yeah. Whatever"

Jaebum leaned closer to him, his breath brushing his cheek "That's not an answer, Jae-yah" he said in a whisper.

"I..." the younger cleared his throat, giving himself time to answer without stuttering "I will. I'll marry you"

"Good" Jaebum smiled and Youngjae mirrored his expression, the atmosphere more tense every second but not uncomfortable and if they had paid a little more attention to the other, they would have realized that their hearts beat with the same speed.

The older finally removed the ring from its packaging, to put it in the place where it belonged. He gently took Youngjae's left hand and carefully slipped the ring on his finger, smiling when he saw the final result. It was a perfect fit.

Youngjae smiled softly too, but there was something sad behind it, biting his lips doubtfully "What's going to happen next?" he whispered "If they want us to marry for real?"

Jaebum looked at him with the same doubt that was in his eyes but he shrugged "We got married then"

The boy frowned "But you and I can’t"

"We can" Jaebum shook his head and moved a little closer, kissing the corner of his lips slightly "We could... if you wanted"

Youngjae couldn’t stop his heart beating a thousand times an hour at this point, he could no longer deny what was becoming obvious.

They moved closer and Jaebum caressed Youngjae's finger with the new ring on it and he shuddered, the beat of his heart hitting his chest so hard that it suffocated him "Jaebum?"

"Yes, baby?"

"I…"

But Jaebum didn’t hear what he was going to say because instead of talking, he preferred to kiss him, pulling him with one hand behind his neck and sticking to his body as much as he could.

Jaebum's hands found the other's waist, his hands snaked under his shirt to touch that soft skin superficially, while the kiss grew passionate but with a slow rhythm, as if Youngjae was trying to tell him something, the thing he tried to tell him and couldn’t find the words.

Without air, they parted and Jaebum, as was his custom, pressed his lips to the boy's neck, drawing patterns with his tongue and nibbling almost tenderly at the available flesh.

"Jaebum..." Youngjae gasped, tilting his head to give him more space and his hands exploring the man's muscle marks under his shirt, caressing his abdomen gently.

"Tell me"

"I think I…"

"Yes?"

"I just..." Youngjae hug him hiding his face in the older man's neck, breathing the soft smell of his cologne and this close as they were, he could feel Jaebum's heart beating as fast as his own and he wondered when that man had become a part of him. He gently kissed his neck and whispered over his skin "I like you, hyung. Shit, I think I l... "

"Fuck." Jaebum almost jumped on him, pushing him to the nearest wall and kissed him as if his life was gone. It was rude and a bit sloppy when their tongues found the way into the opposite mouth, but it was passionate, meaningful and full of feelings and it felt like the best of all as now they shared something else.

Without air, they parted and Jaebum hugged him tightly, as if he couldn’t get away from him. "What did you do to me, Youngjae? You fucked me up"

Youngjae laughed, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, hugging him as tightly as he did.

Jaebum kissed his cheek tenderly, as if he was afraid of hurting him. "I like you too, Jae. Fuck, I like you a lot"

Youngjae laughed heartily, his voice echoing all over the place and maybe it wasn’t the best time to laugh, but god... he didn’t remember how long he had felt this happy.

"Shut up" Jaebum tried to sound annoyed, but soon he began to laugh outrageously too, both of them laughing like crazy in the middle of the night but it didn’t matter, because they were happy.

 

*

*

*

 

When the small trip ended, Jaebum took him to the door of his building and kissed him sweetly as goodbye. Youngjae looked at the ring on his finger again, smiled and kissed Jaebum on the cheek before getting out of the car. Everything felt like a crazy dream, a good one.

When he entered, the receptionist called him saying that he had a couple of gifts for him and Youngjae's smile became impossibly bigger.

The gift he received was delivered in a black box and Youngjae frowned a bit surprised by the new color but possibly Jaebum decided to change of delivery company and now the wrappings wouldn't be white and blue anymore. It didn’t really matter.

"Someone is waiting for you in the living room" the girl said once she gave him the gift and this time he was really surprised, making a face and trying to remember if his boss had told him about some schedule but he couldn’t remember anything.

So then, he went to the small visiting room and when he opened the door his heart stopped.

"Hey Youngjae, I missed you so much"

 

Well... shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's why I don't trust in me, because I say something and do other thing but yeah, finally, finally after like 10004492034 years, I moved my fingers and update this lol 
> 
> I mean, is not that hard just copy and paste what I already have on AFF lol 
> 
> Anyways I'm here, ready to give you some cute things huhuhu <3 It was finally time, right? 
> 
> ahh, we waited so long for them to accept their feelings, even a lil bit!! 
> 
> So, what do you think? Don't forget to tell me your thoughts on this. 
> 
> ANDDD Love and support Lullaby a lot!! It's an amazing song <3 And Enough is sooooo aflksdfjañkd I think that song is my fav song in this album (out of the songs the 7 of them sing together) 
> 
>  
> 
> What elseee, I dunno.... ENJOY!!


	16. Sixteen.

Youngjae was dragged and before he knew it, he was been squeezed in a hug.

"I really missed you" the man said, sniffing his hair and Youngjae winced, pulling away from him almost immediately.

"Jeonghyuk hyung?"

The man smiled when he heard him say his name, ogling him up and down "I see you finally received my gift" he said pointing to the small black box in his hands, the boy feeling the disappointment crawling through his body to know who the gift really came from.

It was obvious, Jaebum's gifts were never delivered that way but still, he couldn’t help but feel disappointed that it wasn’t something he wanted and expected, a sudden repudiation for said gift.

And as Youngjae didn’t answer the man hastened to add an explanation that wasn’t requested "I brought it a couple of days ago, they told me you wouldn’t be here until today and I decided to come and see you."

Youngjae nodded without paying much attention to what the man was saying, he was still stunned by the sudden appearance of the client in which, honestly, he hadn’t thought in a long time.

"I'm sorry I took longer than I told you. The trip lengthened a bit"

The boy nodded again as the man embraced him again, whispering a soft 'I missed you' over his hair.

Youngjae, since he couldn’t return the sentence without lying but knowing that the man was waiting for an answer, he just replied "A bit? I thought you would stay in America forever"

The man laughed softly, undoing the hug "Forgive me, sweetheart, how are you?" He asked affectionately, gently stroking the strands of hair that fell gracefully on his cheeks.

Youngjae tried to put on a nice face and smiled "Fine. How are you? What did you do in New York?"

"A lot of work, I thought a lot about you too. I didn’t want to leave you alone for so long"

It was almost 7 months that Jeonghyuk left - 4 months more than he would originally go but in all that time, Youngjae wasn’t alone, he was with Jaebum. Now that he thought about it, it didn’t seem like a lot of time actually. Not now, just when he finally let himself go, when something had started and he was beginning to like all this game.

But maybe it was for the best, he thought. Jeonghyuk’s return was the reminder he needed that between him and Jaebum was nothing, nor would be. The reminder of the promise that he made a thousand times to himself, about not letting himself develop feelings for anyone, though maybe it was a little late by now.

"I hope the gift will compensate it" he said putting a smile, returning to the role he had to interpret, building his convincing facade with relative ease.

The man smiled, encouraging him to open the gift in his hands, watching carefully his movements and noticing the ring on his finger, looking at it with some suspicion though he said nothing, directing all his attention at Youngjae’s expression, who smiled tenderly when he saw the silver bracelet ready for him.

"And, what do you say?"

"I like it"

The man smiled pleased, approaching to kiss him gently and Youngjae forced himself to smile.

"I want to take you on a date. I'm going to talk to your boss, okay?"Jeonghyuk said caressing his cheek and a chill ran down Youngjae's body, he was starting to feel disgusted with the touch.

"Okay" he said, trying to get away enough to keep him from touching him but the man hugged him again.

"It's good to see you again, I really missed you there"

Youngjae smiled, with a hand on Jeonghyuk's chest he pushed him gently, trying to make it not too obvious he didn’t want him near "It's good to have you back" he said with no conviction at all.

*

*

*

They were uncomfortable.

It was the first time in a long time that the atmosphere between them felt that way - tense and unpleasant, sitting facing each other but with nothing to say.

The truth was, Youngjae became a little excited when he knew he had a date with Jaebum finally, after almost two weeks since they went to Mokpo - of course they had been in contact but now, face to face, it seemed they had nothing left to talk about.

As if everything they had done or said - especially what they said the last time they were together, now it made them more uncomfortable, contrary to what it was supposed to do.

"Did you like the food?" Jaebum asked, it was obvious the silence was swallowing them and he didn’t know how to improve the atmosphere.

Youngjae raised an eyebrow amused, Jaebum wasn’t one of those who asked that kind of questions but now really everything was just wrong among them "Yeah, it was fine"

"Do you want something else?"

"No," the younger smiled teasingly, it was so weird to see Jaebum acting like that.

"Your boss told me that you've been busy" he said then, the tone of his voice was hesitant as if he was indecisive to ask but it was serious too, as if he was reproaching him "What have you been doing?"

"Work" Youngjae raised his eyebrows in annoyance, where had that questioning come from "What else?"

"Yeah work, doing what?" Jaebum laughed with a mocking sneer and Youngjae frowned "I've never had a problem contacting you before and now, ‘You're Busy’ according to you"

Jaebum spoke as if he was blaming him about not showing up earlier, as if it was his fault he didn’t have time for him or that the boss denied him appointments. The way he said it, annoyed the shit out of him, as if he had no right to have other things to do other than to be with him.

"I'm busy, so you know"

"Busy on what, to be exact?"

"Working"

"Doing what?"

"It's not your fucking business, all right?!" the boy almost screamed, drowning his voice as he was plenty aware they were in a public place and the least he needed was all the eyes over them.

Jaebum huffed annoyed, now it was when they were supposed to have no problems and it resulted in this. It was just a question, he just wanted to know what he was doing with his time because as far as he knows, that about working was pure shit. On what could he be ‘busy’ if not? It wasn’t like he had much to do, knowing on what he was up to.

"Your only job is... fuck" he interrupted himself when he saw Youngjae's sarcastic smile

"Oh, you already remembered this is a fucking job? You’re right"

And then they realized.

Accepting and saying they liked each other didn’t change the relationship they had, the fact that it was an employment relationship - Youngjae had a contract and he was still a paid escort.

Jaebum had hired him and it didn’t matter how many things were said, or what they could feel, nothing had changed. Jaebum kept arranging their appointments with his boss and was still paying to spend time with him.

Everything remained the same, they did not have a real relationship.

While he was still not sure where this was going or if it was going to work, Jaebum wanted to find out and that wasn’t going to happen if they continued with the same little game they started with, their relationship had to change as well, make it real.

Or else, they were going to be just like the relationship Mark had, that despite all the love he said to profess to JinYoung, they still had absolutely nothing and he didn’t want that for him and Youngjae.

Somehow, he wanted to make it work or at least see if they could go anywhere but not leave it like that where Youngjae was going to be his cover, pretending in front of his acquaintances and he was going to pay him every time he wanted to spend time with him, where he was his client and where, very surely, he was going to have to share him with someone else.

That thought made him frown.

"Have you been seeing someone else?" The older one asked, this time much more gently, carefully.

"Why do you care"

"Youngjae"

"What?!"

"You say you've been busy. Is it with... another customer? That's why I couldn’t see you?"

Youngjae sighed with a shrug, rule number one: they could not talk about the other customers, nor the issues or the conditions they had with each one of them. If they could pretend that there was no other, the better "It’s none of your business"

Jaebum grimaced, that answer was definitely a yes and he didn’t like the idea of seeing him with someone else in the least, but he knew he had no right to say anything, that he couldn’t say anything because in the end, they were nothing.

He would have to talk to his boss once they clarified what would happen between them, Youngjae couldn’t be with anyone but him and he wasn’t going to let anyone else lay hands on him if he could help it.

The silence returned between them after that, Jaebum looked at Youngjae fixedly while he debated how to touch the subject, the younger holding the look, still seeing annoyed.

"Did you mean it?" Jaebum finally asked, his voice soft and slow "What you said the other day?"

"Yeah, I mean it" the younger one didn’t need more of an explanation to know what Jaebum was talking about, now even admitting it was uncomfortable though he wasn’t going to retract either.

Jaebum smiled softly, as if hearing him say that gave him the security he needed to talk about it "Do you want to go out with me?"

Youngjae frowned, definitely not expecting something like that "That’s what we’re doing"

"Listen" the older man sighed deeply, his heart stirred nervously in his chest "I don’t know how... I don’t know if this or we... but you know?"

"No, the truth is I don’t know, what are you talking about, Jaebummie hyung?" Youngjae laughed mockingly as he rolled his eyes.

"I mean... I don’t know if this is going anywhere or if we can make it work, I don’t even know what it means but I want to try... I want us to try it" he explained in a breath, eagerly "But it will not go anywhere if we don’t change what we have now. I want you to go out with me for real, without contracts, without pay, without responsibilities, without intermediaries... I want us to have a real date, Youngjae. Do you want that? Would you go out with me?"

Youngjae's heart jumped and he couldn’t stop the blush that appeared on his cheeks "Yeah"

Jaebum smiled and got up from his spot to sit next to him, taking his hand and getting close enough to speak in his ear "So, when do you want to date, baby? I'll take you to eat something delicious"

"Do you want to see me getting fat?" Youngjae nudged him, but he was smiling too, the flush in his chest was still there but now he felt he could enjoy it.

"I wouldn’t mind adding more flesh to your thighs" he said snorting when he received another punch "Also, you like to eat so I don’t see the problem"

"What you like is to see me eat, isn’t it? That fetish is so weird"

"Shut up now, do you want to or not?"

"Whatever, we can go out on Friday"

"Are you that eager about dating me?"

"You wish" Youngjae rolled his eyes, hurrying out of the restaurant but Jaebum caught him just in time, hugging him by the shoulders to walk together to the parking lot.

"Now we are official" the older warned him before he could get into the car, he wasn’t going to make room for any misunderstanding.

Youngjae felt a twinge in his chest, but couldn’t identify what kind of emotion he felt.

Of course he wanted to go out with Jaebum, he liked the warm feeling he has just being with him, he liked to spend time with him, he liked where that relationship was going and he had confidence that they could become something real.

He could feel, in a certain way, that this wasn’t a false promise to get him out of a miserable life, everything was going step by step to try to do it the right way but, at the same time, he knew he shouldn’t.

His mind didn’t stop telling him that he shouldn’t go out with him, that he shouldn’t be more fond of him than he already was, that he didn’t have to fall in love with a client because in the end, who assured him that Jaebum wasn’t going to get bored suddenly?

Who assured him that Jaebum could really love him? He had all kinds of mixed feelings and useless thoughts but there was one especially that was bothering him too much. The one telling him that Jaebum's mind was somewhere else.

"Are you sure?" He asked in a whisper, grimacing

"Yes. Aren’t you? You just said that you wanted"

"It's not that but are you sure of what you said that day?"

"I'm sure"

"And until when?" Youngjae rolled his eyes and Jaebum, barely able to hear him, pursed his lips, asking him to explain what he meant by that, the younger snorted.

"For how long will you like me? You're not one of those who like long-lasting relationships, right? Until when you're going to 'want to try it' or until when you're going to realize that I'm not who you want?”

"What are you talking about?" Now he was hell confused, where had all that talk come from? They were supposed to feel the same way but it seemed that Youngjae was determined to find a but, just a second after he had agreed to try something.

"You still love him..."

"Who?"

"Jinho!" Finally he shouted one of the things that were bothering him and kept spinning in his head "You still love him... How can you have something with me if you're still-"

"Hey, hey! What the fuck are you talking about?!"

"You have a picture of him hidden in your drawer... you still feel something for him"

The expression of confusion on Jaebum's face quickly turned into a smile, letting out a loud laugh "God, kitten! Are you jealous?"

"No!" The other one denied faster than he had to, and he only managed to make Jaebum's smile grow wider.

"Yes you are! Please, I didn’t even remember that I had that there" he approached to his face to kiss his cheek softly "I'm going to throw it away, if that's going to make you feel better, yeah? In the end, it's in the garbage where that belongs"

Youngjae snorted, pushing Jaebum to try to get into the car "Do what you want, I don’t care"

"Youngjae!" The older one stopped him, watching him with intensity "I'm serious, the only one that matters to me now is you, okay? I want to go out with you and I want us to find out what this is together. I want you to do it with me"

"But you-"

"Fuck, baby. Stop thinking about useless shit, I just think about you now, so I want you to concentrate on me too. I want to be the one for you so spend your time thinking only about me"

Youngjae pouted, but there was a small smile behind that grimace "I'll not think of you"

"So, you want to do this with me?"

"Are you going to throw out that picture?"

"I don’t even know what you're talking about" Jaebum winked one eye and Youngjae snorted

"Let's do it together"

"All right"

"Fine"

They both smiled and Jaebum leaned in to kiss him, sealing his deal.

*

*

*

He hated everything in that room.

The blue curtains, the silk sheets, the shitty decoration and the unbearable smell of that flavoring, everything in that room disgusted him, that was what he least missed in those months and being back made him nauseous, he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

Jeonghyuk sat next to him on the mattress, coming closer to kiss his neck and he tried with all his strength to keep a neutral expression on his face, that feeling of disgust that he had forgotten began to resurface with each caress of the man over him.

"Can we do something else today?" He asked in his ear and Youngjae smiled fakely, although the man had never been able to see the difference of a genuine one.

"You know we can’t," he warned, as many other times, backing on his contract.

"I can talk to your boss afterwards, everything is fine" the man put one of his hands on his leg, gently caressing his thighs and not waiting long to start massaging his crotch "I'm going to make you feel really good"

'I doubt it' Youngjae thought annoyed, but he didn’t resist when the man forced him to lie on the bed, his mind going elsewhere as he tried to ignore that touch he hated so much on his skin.

Jeonghyuk took his time to take off his clothes, kissing him softly and gently touching his body, he always had enjoyed touching him, he was always wanting more of him and if there were no such clauses, he would have made Youngjae his from the very first day.

Youngjae's body began to react without him being able to avoid it, he wanted it to end quickly, he wanted to get away from him as soon as possible and once again, he felt disgusted with his own body.

He closed his eyes when the man's mouth swallowed him and he thought of Jaebum. Because that man was not him, it wasn’t his hands, nor his lips, nor his body over his, nor did he make him feel like Jaebum did.

He wanted to be with Jaebum, to make him feel wanted and to feel the desire that only seemed to exist when he was with him.

Everything finished faster than expected, Youngjae took care of the man's erection with agility, making him finish faster than anyone would be proud to admit and locked himself in the bathroom right after, he needed to cleanse and reinforce his mask, which he showed all the time and never reflected his true feelings, that man didn’t know the real Youngjae, he only knew someone who pretended to be what he wanted.

"Sit down a second, honey" Jeonghyuk asked him when he came out of the bathroom, refreshed and with his mask as new, disguising his repulsion.

"Is everything okay?" The younger asked, sitting on the bed once more, the man took his hand with some nervousness.

"I love you," he confessed once again "Do you know that, right?"

Youngjae smiled slightly with genuine pity, nodding and the man continued, "I want you to leave this job. I want you to come with me "

He didn’t know how many times he had asked for it already but evidently, the answer would be the same one that he always gave him. If he was going to leave that shit hole at some point, it definitely wasn’t going to be with someone who he disliked so much "I'm sorry"

"What is the problem, Youngjae? I can give you everything you want, I can do anything for you, ask for it and I'll give it to you" The man was babbling, speaking with some desperation in his voice "I want you to be for me"

"There's not a problem is just that-"

"It's just what?!" the man snapped at him, he didn’t look angry, but he definitely expected another response, distressed that he couldn’t receive what he wanted. "I've asked you so many times, I really love you. Can you even think about it, huh?"

Youngjae sighed, he was aware of what that man felt for him, he knew that whatever he asked for it would be granted if he stayed by his side but it wasn’t going to be like that. He wasn’t going to leave one hell just to enter another one, if he was going to be an escort, he would be but with his own conditions and under his rules.

"You're married" he said as the first excuse he could think of, looking at the ring on his finger, he hadn’t taken it off since Jaebum put it on him ‘And I have a fiancé now.’

"You know that one word of yours and I would be a free man for you"

"I don’t want to do that to your family"

"There is no family, sweetheart. You are the only one I need"

Youngjae grimaced, knowing he wouldn’t leave him alone until he had an answer that would at least come close to what he wanted, no matter what Youngjae wanted or felt but for his fortune, that was a decision of his completely.

"I'll think about it." He finally told him, though he had nothing to think about.

The man smiled, hugging him affectionately "You would make me the happiest person on earth if you decide to be with me"

The matter was, when would Youngjae be the happiest person?

*

*

*

Being the Director Im’s fiancé had its advantages, one of them was that he could go and look for him at the time he wanted without having to give any explanation and the secretaries received him kindly and almost lovingly, without asking uncomfortable questions and all willing to help him break into the loneliness of his future husband's office.

"Hey!"

"Hey! I thought I was going to pick you up in a while" Jaebum smiled when he saw him, closing his laptop as soon as Youngjae locked the door and approached to him. He usually hated to be interrupted in the office but he could make an exception, especially when that exception was going to see him voluntarily.

"I was around" The younger shrugged, leaning on the desk beside Jaebum, taking his hand to pull him toward him. The truth was that he needed to see him, at his side was the only place where he felt safe and free now, and that was what he needed at that moment.

Jaebum raised his eyebrows with some surprise and kissed him softly "And why?"

"What? Can’t I see my fiancé when I feel like it?"

"Of course you can" the older smiled surprised "Why are you acting so weird?"

"I'm not acting weird," Youngjae snorted, and seeing how Jaebum was about to contradict him, he kissed him again this time making it long and deep, enjoying the touch of the hands that he really wanted to feel on him wrapping his waist.

Things began to climb at an alarming speed, Youngjae sat on the desk with a small jump and hugged the other's waist with his legs, getting their bodies much closer. Jaebum's hands began to run through his body, slipping under his shirt and Youngjae felt his skin swell with just that slight touch.

As they parted to fill their lungs with oxygen, Youngjae's lips attacked the older man's neck, sucking small marks on his skin while occupying his hands in unbuttoning his shirt.

Jaebum gasped softly as his cold hands came into contact with his abdomen and chest and the boy's teeth carefully nibbled a spot over his collarbone, until the skin turned purple and he seemed satisfied with his work.

"God, baby. What’s getting into you?" He growled and Youngjae rolled his eyes, attacking his lips again kissing him wildness, he seemed impatient to receive an answer that didn’t take long in coming, it isn’t as if Jaebum was going to deny something, his hip beginning to move against his and his hands clinging to the boy's still covered thighs, wishing he could touch more of that skin that enchanted him.

When his manhood began to harden and his body was more than willing to give in, he pull away from Youngjae trying to stop him before it was too late to do so "Wait, kitten... wait a second"

The boy ignored him, being him who started to move his hip this time to massage their crotches together and his hands unzipping his pants anxiously, he had no intention of stopping - no matter where they were, he needed him now.

"Eager, are we?" Jaebum chuckled, but his voice was stifled in a groan as Youngjae's tongue began to wander through the most sensitive spot on his neck and he held his hands to keep him from undoing his zipper.

"Fuck me" The boy panted trying to get back to his own, Jaebum seemed a bit surprised by the sudden request but he was nobody to deny him something he wanted.

"Let’s go home first, okay? Let's get out"

"Fuck me right here" Youngjae shook his head, his wrists were still imprisoned but his hip began to swing again over his.

"Wait a second baby... we have to go, shit"

"I want you now. I need you right now" He kissed him again, this time more deliberately, as if trying to communicate what he felt, what he needed.

He wanted him, he needed Jaebum's hands wiping all the dirt from his skin, he wanted to feel desirable again. He needed Jaebum to wash everything that the man stained again. Jaebum was the only one who could do it. It was all he needed, to give that act a sense again.

"Fuck, Jae... What's wrong with you today?"

"Just fuck me, please!"

Jaebum was silent for a second, he could see that something was bothering him but he also knew that he wasn’t going to talk about it, not for now at least, but if there was something he could do, then he would fulfill every one of his whims, including sex in the office as that kind of benefited him too, begging for the door to be locked.

"Fuck it," he growled, finally attacking his lips this time with no intention of stopping, getting rid of the younger's shirt in a second and then working on his pants, finally gaining access to the white and soft skin of his thighs, kneading it while he slid his clothes down his ankles where it wouldn’t get in the way, separating from his face just to nibble at the flesh of his legs, kneeling in front of him.

"Turn around," he ordered, his dark eyes piercing his skull, the desire was evident and a flurry of pride ran through Youngjae's body, definitely, he loved to be the one awaking those feelings in him.

"Show me your ass" he repeated with a husky, authoritarian voice, a smile on his lips when Youngjae leaned into on the desk, moving some papers aside, a heavy paperweight fell to the floor with a couple of pens all to make room and perking his buttocks in the air.

Jaebum left him that way, increasing the expectation in the other, going to look for something in one of the drawers of the desk, stirring a bit until finally he found what he was looking for, smiling as he returned to his place behind him, waiting a little longer before pouring a good amount of lube between his buttocks, the younger trembled softly when the cold liquid made contact with his skin and Jaebum wasted no time beginning to work him gently with his fingers, then joining his tongue seconds later.

"Why do you have that in your office?" Youngjae asked breathlessly, trying to focus his mind on something other than the older man's caress on his ass.

"In case one day you came begging me to take you like this" the other mocked and slowly sucked Youngjae's entrance, delineating the edge with the tip of his tongue and licked from the base of his balls to his hole, opening his partition by squeezing his butt cheeks between his fingers hearing the younger panting quietly and his body trembling under his care.

He ran his tongue over the puckered skin, as if it was a lolly, putting a bit of pressure into the rim just to hear the boy's breath shaking.

With his hands he parted further his buttocks, sinking his face into that pink and hidden place, increasing the pressure on the edge with his tongue, beginning to suck it inside his mouth also making Youngjae tremble, his knuckles white by the force with which he clung to the edges of the desk.

"Do you like my tongue, baby?" he said getting himself  away only a bit from his ass, licking the hole with each word "Do you think you can come just by my tongue inside you?"

The boy nodded but only a smothered moan escaped his lips as Jaebum's fingers tightened on his butt cheeks.

"Words, Jae-yah" the older one smirked, wanting to hear the boy's approval "From here I can’t see if you’re nodding or not"

Youngjae groaned as an answer, raising a little more his ass when Jaebum's tongue stick into him again only a second "Well, what do you want kitten? You have to tell me loud and clear"

The younger panted softly, turning his head but he couldn’t see Jaebum "Yeah, fuck me with your tongue" he asked without air and he felt how the older man smiled over his skin.

Jaebum buried his face again between his buttocks, his tongue starting to work pressing into the entrance, sucking and slurping that skin hard, the dirty wet sounds filling the office.

Youngjae lifted his ass in an attempt to rush the man, to feel more of that wet muscle in his body, moving his hips very slightly to accompany the licks.

The tongue began to sneak inside his rim, separating his walls delicately with gentle thrusts and the saliva started to run down between his legs.

Jaebum moved his tongue inside of him caressing his walls and the feeling was so soft and light that Youngjae had started needing more but it felt so good that he didn’t want it to end.

"Shit," he moaned as the older one began to poke and stick his tongue gently interspersing those movements with licks and strong sucks on the edge "Oh shit, yes" he gasped pushing his hip into the other's face, enjoying the sensation of the the older's breathing hit his skin as he buried his face deeper into his partition and his tongue reaching a little deeper.

The small, wet muscle moved inside him and then in and out with small thrusts that sent delicious currents all over his trembling body.

"Oh, fuck hyung! Jaebum, shit... wait"

The eldest laughed at the chorus of his name, separating only enough to speak but his tongue was still entangled in that cluster of muscles "Jae-ah, kitten," Jaebum whispered with evident mockery in his voice, licking one, two, three times more before getting away completely, leaning to one side slightly to see Youngjae's flushed face and raising an eyebrow waiting for the younger to spoke to him and told him what he wanted.

Youngjae took a few seconds to catch his breath before turning to face the older one, looking at him with desire "Kiss me" he ordered and Jaebum smiled, leaning over him to fulfill his wish, crashing his lips on the others’, eating their mouths wildly while Youngjae finally undid his shirt, throwing it somewhere.

As they parted, Youngjae tried to kneel in front of Jaebum, but he stopped him by turning him around and forcing him to lean over the desk once more, pushing his chest against the hard, cold surface.

"Spread your legs for me, baby," the older growled, enjoying the sight that position granted him, Youngjae spreading his legs as far as his trousers at his ankles allowed, patiently waiting for Jaebum, enjoying the soft touch of his hands all over his body.

"You are beautiful baby, someone has told you that?" He whispered as his tongue wandered all over his back, leaving purple marks, determined to mark the entire surface of his skin.

Youngjae shaked his head, he had heard that phrase countless times but he had never liked it as much as now. He had never enjoyed hearing that overused line, until now.

He liked being that way for Jaebum, he liked that he noticed and liked what he saw in him.

Youngjae whimpered when, without warning, three fingers slipped into his entrance, only hurrying the work that his tongue had started, devoting some time to prepare him and to increase the tension that ran through his body, it was evident he liked to make him suffer.

"Jaebum..." the younger one gasped when one of his fingers began to superficially massage his prostate, he needed much more than that taste "I want your cock"

Jaebum laughed almost amused, though he couldn’t find the situation funny when he was already so hard that the dark desire was irrepressible "Fuck, Youngjae... you’re so needy"

He didn’t wait much longer, rescuing a condom from his wallet, hurrying to put it on and entering it without warning, being swallowed by the narrow heat of that delicious body, bottom him out with a hit that made him moan excited.

"Remember you have to be quiet, you don’t want anyone to hear you, do you?"

Slowly, he began to move in and out, with accurate but still slow hits, as if enjoying the narrowness of his passage and looking for the point that would make him moan with pleasure, though he himself told him to remain quiet, he was determined to make him scream.

"Harder" Youngjae's voice was barely a muffled moan, one of his hands clutched tightly to a corner of the desk, the tip of his manhood brushing the edge of the table, adding an extra of sensation to everything  he already felt, but it was not enough yet, every pore of his body begged for more.

"Easy, baby. Don’t be impatient" The other mocked, beginning to move much slower on purpose, he enjoyed being able to torture him, to hear his voice that showed his unconformity without filters.

Youngjae had never been the most patient man in the world, much less when he had needed this so much - the desire he felt was going to kill him if it couldn’t find a way out, he began to move his hip against Jaebum's, finding a rhythm that satisfied him much more, although it was not enough yet. What he wanted was for Jaebum to break him in half and he couldn’t keep waiting for him to finish playing.

To his good luck, he didn’t have to wait too long, a couple of thrusts later, the older one began to take the rhythm he really liked, hard and accurate, finding his point inside making him shudder with each hit, getting faster and harder, just as he liked it.

And every stroke reminded him why it was that he liked being with Jaebum, why he wanted him and how he wanted him to make him feel - in Jaebum's arms, he was a true lover.

"I want to see your face," Youngjae moaned, biting his lower lip a second later, when Jaebum got in particularly hard, a certain hit into his prostate, trying to hold back and still keep some of his sanity.

"Let me see you" he said again with a voice more authoritarian and Jaebum smiled, taking out his dick and turning him over, throwing to the floor the rest of the things that were on the desk, not caring the welfare of any of those objects (probably his laptop would suffer more than the rest) so that Youngjae could lie there comfortably, his butt right on the edge of the table.

Quickly, almost desperately, he took off his pants and put his legs over his shoulders, entering him again hard, he didn’t want to play either, he was as urged as he was.

"Do you like it like that?" he gasped, his hands clenching tightly around his waist to hold him in place, fitting his fingers into the flesh where there would surely be bruises in the morning, it wasn’t that it was uncommon, he still had some greenish shadows from the last time.

"Shit yeah... you're so thick," the other moaned, his hands finding the older man's neck to drag him to his body, he wanted to feel as much as he could, he wanted everything "So good, you make me feel so good"

Jaebum tried to smirk but soon it vanished in a grimace of pleasure, Youngjae was always so tight, almost virginal and it drove him crazy, hundreds of electric currents ran through his body, surpassed by sensations that he couldn’t even begin to explain.

"Fuck baby, you're so good" he growled before attacking his lips, the kiss was sloppy and hungry, his hip moving with no rhythm against his rim and one of his hands began to jerking him off, just looking for the release of the orgasm that was accumulating in his belly

"There, just like that... shit, Jaebum!"

With a shout that at least the secretary was able to hear, Youngjae cum, painting his chest with the whitish liquid, followed by muffled moans when Jaebum milked him dry, and his cock was still bouncing in and out of him, urged in finding his own release, which didn’t take too long to arrive.

"Shit baby, you're the best," Jaebum whispered, softly kissing his neck and face, little touches that made him feel wanted, as they caught their breath.

"And you too, love" Youngjae whispered, hugging Jaebum to his chest, taking a position that was a little uncomfortable but they didn’t cared, they didn’t mind the body fluids, the only thing he needed was closeness.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" The older whispered after a while, drawing irregular patterns with his fingers on the skin of his side.

Youngjae was no longer so surprised that Jaebum could read him that easy, he didn’t understand how he did it, how he could notice that something was wrong, but he was already getting used to being at that level of closeness with him.

He hesitated a little before answering, although he wanted to tell him he shouldn’t do it, Jaebum shouldn’t know that he was seeing another client, much less knowing the details of that business.

"Maybe later," he whispered, giving him an assuring smile and kissing him tenderly.

"Huh..." Jaebum was going to reply, but the look in Youngjae’s eyes told him that it was better to give him his space and not pressure him, if he was going to tell him, he was going to tell him at the correct time "And now what?"

"I'm hungry" Youngjae whimpered, trying to push Jaebum away from his body, but he just settled in better, refusing to let go.

"Get off" he complained hitting his arm but before Jaebum could say anything a knock on the door surprised them.

"Director Im..." they heard the voice of his secretary, she sounded a bit embarrassed "If you're done, I think it's better to put on your clothes. The board of investors is waiting for you”

"Shit, I forgot it" Jaebum jumped up, buttoning his pants and looking for his shirt on the floor, trying to look as decent as possible for a meeting he didn’t even remember he had "Get dressed, when I get back I'll take you for lunch" he said, giving him a quick kiss before running to his meeting.

Maybe it was better if he just canceled it and instead of a lunch, take Youngjae to his apartment and having the second round, away from the office where he can make him yell as loud as he wanted.

*

*

*

They say that when something can go wrong, it will definitely go wrong and Youngjae was never more aware of it until that day.

Actually, everything went relatively well, it was a date with Jeonghyuk, he went with him to a European wine tasting, a quarterly event the man always take him to, though Youngjae had never been able to tell the difference between a Cabernet and a Merlot - something that anyone with a bit of experience and that actually took classes like him could say with no problems but Youngjae simply was not a fan of wines.

They were sitting at their table, waiting for the next wine on the list and as Jeonghyuk was explaining the texture it was supposed to have, he was talking too close to him, his lips almost touching his ear and his arm wrapped around his shoulders softly, there wasn’t much difference between them and the newly married couple who sat besides them.

And then, everything started to go wrong.

Just as the man approached him even more to kiss his cheek, someone said his name with a very marked tone of confusion in his voice "Youngjae?"

The mentioned one pull away so fast when he recognized that voice, that the only thing he caused was to increase the confusion also in Jeonghyuk "Mrs. Im! How are you?"

"Fine, thanks honey. I had no idea that you liked this kind of events”

Youngjae smiled uncomfortably, moving farther away from the man subtly, though it wasn’t as much as he thought.

"And who's your friend?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, he's Jeonhyuk, he's a hyung I've known for a long time” he introduced him and he could see the discomfort on the man's face when he mentioned that he was only a hyung "And she is my... she is..."

"I’m the mother of his future husband," she said at the end, frowning when Youngjae couldn’t say anything.

The man looked at him with fury hidden in the confusion, his eyes resting on the ring he was wearing briefly before turning his gaze to him again "Are you going to get married?"

"I... Yes" Youngjae said cornered "Something like that"

Ms. Im raised an eyebrow "What do you mean by something like that? Jaebum knows you're here with your… friend?"

Before he could even answer, Jeonhyuk took him by the arm, leading him out of the venue, he could see the look in Jaebum’s mom and man it wasn’t anything good.

"How is it that you are engaged?!" the man snapped at him, the anger was no longer hidden, Youngjae can’t just get married like that, he was paying to own the boy so nobody else could.

Youngjae shrugged, unable to say anything and honestly, more worried about Mrs. Im. He’s hell sure she thought he was a cheater and if she told Jaebum she saw him with someone else, everything about that confidentiality shit was going to be fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellow my friends!! 
> 
> I'm always sorry for last this long but I hope the wait is worth it ;) 
> 
> I hope you like this chap, and embrace yourself because shitty Jaebum is coming !! 
> 
> Let me know what you think! I'm gonna try to update faster this time!


End file.
